Después de 7 años No puedo olvidarte
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: A pesar de estar 7 años separados, no han podido evitar recordar aquellos momentos juntos, aquellas sensaciones que solo la persona que amas, te puede transmitir… Parejas! HG, RHr amor, acción y suspenso, es lo que compone esta historia… Ojala les gust
1. Default Chapter

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 1- La invitación**

* * *

El gran y oscuro cielo, era salpicado por infinidad de estrellas realmente hermosas, que junto con la brillante luna, iluminaban tímidamente las calles, pero más específicamente, un callejón, un callejón en el cual se encontraban dos hombres, de ellos corriendo y el otro, al parecer, persiguiéndolo, ambos con una varita de madera en la mano. 

.-¡Inmobilus!- gritó uno de ellos con voz jadeante, que aparentaba tener aproximadamente unos 32 años de edad, deteniéndose y apuntando con su varita al mago que tenía delante, más joven que el; sin embargo, este mago, que no parecía tener más de 25 años, esquivó con una agilidad asombrosa el hechizo, para después poner los ojos en blanco y seguir encaminándose hacia el otro, con toda la calma del mundo.

.-¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacerlo tan difícil?- dijo el más joven, pero al parecer, más para sí mismo que para su oponente; así que levantó su varita y dijo:

.-¡Rictusempra!- El hechizo le dio de lleno en el estómago del otro, provocando que comenzara a reír sin control.

.-Es hora de regresar al ministerio Nelson- le dijo el joven mago acercándose hasta el y formando una sonrisa

Nelson trataba de escapar, pero tropezaba a cada paso que daba a causa de la risa; el joven mago llegó hasta el, lo levantó con algo de dificultad debido a las extrañas contorsiones que realizaba por las carcajadas, lo sujetó de su túnica y con un movimiento de su capa, ambos desaparecieron.

º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/

Los dos magos aparecieron en medio de una sala de color verde, lugar especialmente destinado para las apariciones; el joven mago, que tenía una cabellera realmente rebelde, de un color azabache, comenzó a conducir a su prisionero por un pasillo, llevándolo hasta la puerta que se encontraba al final de este; el chico dio unos leves golpes en la puerta, aún con el otro mago riendo a carcajadas.

.-Adelante- se escuchó decir una voz desde dentro, a lo que ambos magos entraron

.-¡Harry¡No esperaba menos de ti!- dijo un señor de estatura baja, un poco regordete y ya con algunas canas asomándose en su pelo negro, levantándose de su asiento en cuanto los otros entraron –Hace apenas dos horas que te informamos de la fuga de Nelson Calvin y ya lo has traído de regreso… No por nada eres el jefe de aurores

.-Muchas gracias señor ministro- le contestó Harry Potter entregando a Nelson, el cual no paraba de reír, a otros dos aurores que habían llegado casi enseguida de ellos –Hago mi mayor esfuerzo

.-Lo se Harry, lo se- dijo el ministro con una gran sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza -¿Quieres algo de tomar?

.-No señor, muchas gracias- respondió con cortesía Harry –Ya es un poco tarde y si no le molesta, quiero regresar a mi casa

.-Claro que no muchacho, anda, ve a descansar que buena falta te hace, trabajas demasiado- le contestó el ministro tendiéndole la mano a Harry

.-Lo hago con gusto señor- le dijo Harry estrechando la mano del ministro- Hasta mañana

.-Hasta mañana Harry- le dijo el ministro antes de que Harry diera media vuelta y se encaminara hacia el lugar destinado para las apariciones.

Harry Potter apareció en medio de su sala de estar, era una sala muy amplia, decorada con buen gusto, las paredes eran de color blanco, lo que hacía resaltar a los finos muebles que en su mayoría eran de color café; toda la sala estaba realmente impecable al igual que el resto de la casa, la cual, era de dos pisos.

.-Señor Harry Potter, bienvenido- dijo un elfo doméstico inclinándose ante la presencia de Harry

.-Gracias Dobby- le dijo Harry yendo hasta uno de sus amplios sillones y sentándose.

.-¿El señor Harry Potter desea cenar?- le preguntó Dobby

.-No Dobby, muchas gracias- le contestó Harry

.-Señor Harry Potter, esta mañana le llegó esta carta- le dijo Dobby acercándose hasta Harry y entregándole un sobre

.-Gracias Dobby, ya puedes irte a dormir

El elfo se despidió de Harry con una exagerada reverencia y se retiró. Harry miró la carta y el corazón le dio un vuelco, abrió el sobre con cuidado, sacó un pergamino y comenzó a leerlo:

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Como será de su conocimiento, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería realiza cada 7 años un baile para los estudiantes ya graduados. Nos complacería contar con su presencia en este baile. Dicho evento se llevará a cabo el día sábado 10 de agosto del presente año, sin embargo, lo invitamos a que pase con nosotros la semana previa al baile. Si usted acepta pasar con nosotros esa semana, lo esperamos el día sábado 4 de agosto en la estación King Cross, en el andén 9 ¾ a las 11:00 a.m. En caso de que no acepte estar con nosotros una semana antes, pero desee estar presente en el baile, lo esperamos el día 9 de agosto en la estación King Cross, andén 9 ¾ a las 11:00 a.m._

_Esperando contar con su grata presencia_

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

Harry dobló el pergamino y lo metió dentro de su sobre, metió el sobre en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y subió lentamente las escaleras hacia su habitación.

* * *

.-¿Hasta cuando vas a contestarme?- preguntó un chico de cabello rubio 

.-Necesito más tiempo- le contestó una joven evadiendo la mirada del chico que se encontraba frente a ella

.-No se por que necesitas pensarlo- le dijo el chico un poco enfadado –Si ambos nos amamos, no veo ningún impedimento para casarnos

.-Yo no te… dame más tiempo Draco, por favor- le insistió la chica

.-¡GINNY!- gritó un chico pelirrojo desde la puerta de la madriguera -¡Ya es tarde, deja de PERDER el tiempo con COSAS SIN IMPORTANCIA y métete a la casa!

.-¡Ya voy Ron!- le contestó Ginevra Weasley volteando a ver a su hermano y lanzándole una mirada asesina

Ronald Weasley sonrió con malicia y se metió de nuevo a su casa, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de enorme odio a Draco Malfoy

.-Ya oíste Draco, tengo que irme- le dijo Ginny a su novio, Draco

.-No se por que le sigues haciendo caso a ese- le dijo Draco poniendo cara de fastidio –Ya tienes 24 años, creo que eres lo suficientemente grandecita para tomar tus decisiones

.-Entiende a Ron- decía Ginny –Para el siempre seré su hermana pequeña, es obvio que quiera protegerme

.-Como sea- le decía Malfoy mientras se acercaba lentamente a Ginny –Hasta mañana

.-Hasta mañana- le dijo Ginny volteando bruscamente el rostro justo en el momento en el que Draco la iba a besar en los labios

Draco hizo como si Ginny no hubiera volteado el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después desaparecer con un elegante movimiento de su capa.

Ginny volvió lentamente hacia su casa y al entrar, vio a Ron parado frente a ella con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados, a lo que la pelirroja, hizo un gesto de negación junto con una leve sonrisa.

.-Ya era hora- le dijo Ron cruzado de brazos

.-Ron… solo estuve fuera 15 minutos, no se por que todavía no puedes confiar en Draco- le dijo Ginny caminando hacia la mesa

.-¿Simplemente por que es Draco Malfoy?- le contestó Ron también caminando hacia la mesa

.-Tú sabes que Draco ya no es el de antes, ha cambiado

.-El hecho de que sea un auror, no quiere decir que sea bueno y que en realidad haya cambiado- le contestó Ron sacando del bolso de su túnica dos sobres –Como sea, hoy llegaron estas cartas de Hogwarts

.-¿De Hogwarts?- preguntó extrañada Ginny tomando entre sus manos la carta que le daba Ron

* * *

**N/A: Hola! Bien, pues espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo... se que es un poco corto, pero a partir del capítulo 10, les prometo que ya serán más largos...Las actualizaciones esperohacerlas cada tres días mas o menos, no estoy muy segura...En fin, gracias por leer, y les agradecería aún más, sus críticas, que son las que me motivan a seguir escribiendo... Ah! y le mando un enorme saludo a mi amiga Stef (Nayades) que desde un principio me apoyó con la historia y se interesó en esta... te quiero mil niña! Bueno, los dejo... dentro de tres días el próximo capítulo... Un beso! **

**PD- La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling... yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer con ellos mis locuras y desvaríos...**

* * *


	2. ¿En verdad se han olvidado?

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 2- ¿En verdad se han olvidado?

* * *

**

_Estimada señorita Weasley:_

_Como será de su conocimiento, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería realiza cada 7 años un baile para los estudiantes ya graduados. Nos complacería contar con su presencia en este baile. Dicho evento se llevará a cabo el día sábado 10 de agosto del presente año, sin embargo, la invitamos a que pase con nosotros la semana previa antes del evento. Si usted acepta pasar con nosotros esa semana, lo esperamos el día sábado 4 de agosto en la estación King Cross en el andén 9 ¾ a las 11:00 a.m. En caso de que no acepte estar con nosotros una semana antes pero desee estar presente en el baile, lo esperamos el día 9 de agosto en la estación King Cross, andén 9 ¾ a las 11:00 a.m._

_Esperando contar con su grata presencia_

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

-¡Esto es grandioso!- dijo Ginny emocionada –Ya no recordaba que hacían ese baile… vamos a ir¿Verdad Ron?

Ron todavía tenía la vista fija en el pergamino, sus manos temblaban un poco y su expresión era un tanto nerviosa, como si la carta que había leído, hubiese traído su sentencia de muerte.

-Ron… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Hermione…- susurró Ron

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Ginny que no había oído claramente a su hermano

-¿Crees que esta carta le haya llegado también a Hermione?- preguntó Ron con un hilo de voz

-Es obvio¿No?- le respondió Ginny, pero al momento de decir esas palabras, su estómago le dio una gran sacudida, si la carta le había llegado a Hermione, eso quería decir que también le había legado a…

-Voy a acostarme- dijo Ron de pronto, sacando a Ginny de sus pensamientos.

Dicho esto, Ron se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras, perdiéndose de vista minutos después

-¿Le habrá llegado la carta?- pensaba Ginny mientras transformaba la emoción que minutos antes había sentido, por gran nerviosismo, como el de su hermano –Que tonta soy, por supuesto que le llegó, pero… ¿Irá?... No, no lo creo, si yo no le importé hace 7 años cuando se marchó para Canadá, dudo mucho que un simple baile le importe ahora

Ginny siguió el ejemplo de su hermano y aún con la carta entre sus manos, subió a acostarse

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Una chica de cabello castaño, iba caminando, un tanto cansada, por una avenida, que pese a que ya era un poco tarde, estaba un tanto transitada; ella se detuvo frente a la entrada de una casa, que aunque un poco pequeña, el aspecto que ofrecía de afuera, era muy acogedor; asegurándose de que nadie la viera, sacó su varita y susurró un "alohomora" con lo que la entrada se abrió.

-Por fin en casa- dijo la chica, una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta –Tomaré un baño y después… ¿Qué es esto?

La chica se inclinó hacia el suelo y tomó un sobre con el emblema de Hogwarts, lo abrió con cuidado y comenzó a leerlo.

-No recordaba este baile- dijo la chica al terminar de leer la carta, formando una gran sonrisa en el rostro y mirando con cariño el pergamino

-Ya me estaba preocupando por ti, Hermione- dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sofá

Hermione Granger dio un leve salto y ahogó un grito

-¿Qué haces aquí Rick?- le preguntó Hermione al chico todavía un poco asustada, con la mano en el pecho

-¿Qué hago aquí?- le preguntó el chico extrañado, levantándose y caminando sensualmente hacia Hermione –Hoy cumplimos 6 meses de estar saliendo y vine a festejarlo

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado- le dijo Hermione dándole un rápido beso en los labios –Lo siento, con tanto trabajo, ya no se ni en que día vivo

-No te preocupes amor- le decía Rick mientras tomaba con suavidad el rostro de su novia –Hay mucho trabajo en el departamento de misterios, nadie dijo que ser inefable fuera fácil¿Verdad?

-Si, pero es un trabajo grandioso- le contestó Hermione antes de que fuera directo hacia el sofá a acostarse

-¿De quien es esa carta?- le preguntó Rick yendo hasta Hermione y señalando con la mirada el sobre que ella aún tenía en sus manos

-Es de Hogwarts- le contestó Hermione formando una sonrisa y dándole la carta a su novio

Rick comenzó a leer la carta, y al terminar de leerla, alzó levemente su ceja y miró a Hermione con una expresión un tanto enfadada

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó extrañada Hermione al ver la expresión en el rostro de su novio

-Si es un baile de reencuentro- comenzó a decir Rick con un tono frío –Eso quiere decir que vas a ver a ese Ronald Weasley¿Cierto?

El corazón de Hermione dio un salto… era verdad¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso por alto? Rick tenía razón… si era un baile de reencuentro, seguramente iba a verlo… Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y para evitar que se notara, se levantó del sofá y empezó a limpiar la mesa de centro que se encontraba en medio de la amplia sala.

-No creo que vaya- comenzó a hablar Hermione evitando la mirada de Rick, el cual, la veía todavía con la ceja arqueada –Sabes muy bien que desde que Ron es guardián de los Chudley Cannons, ya no tiene tiempo de casi nada, además, lo que pasó entre Ron y yo, fue hace 4 años, no tienes por que preocuparte

-Es verdad- le contestó Rick levantándose y caminando por el resto de la sala –Además, tu ya no sientes nada por el¿O sí?

Hermione, que en ese momento traía un hermoso jarrón de cristal, lo soltó provocando que este se hiciera añicos a causa de las palabras de su novio, pero inmediatamente sacó su varita y dijo:

-Reparo

El jarrón se reparó quedando como nuevo, Hermione lo tomó y lo puso en su lugar, después volteó a ver a Rick y con voz algo cansada le dijo:

-¿Te parece que celebremos nuestro aniversario otro día? De verdad, estoy muy cansada

-No me has respondido Hermione… ¿Lo sigues queriendo?

-No seas ridículo, ya te dije que lo nuestro pasó hace mucho tiempo- Le contestó Hermione volviendo a evadir su mirada y colocando las manos detrás de su espalda

-Ya se que pasó hace tiempo- le dijo Rick mientras la miraba fijamente –Pero no me has respondido…

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Hermione se apresuró a contestar, después miró a su novio y le dijo:

-Lo siento, es una llamada importante, nos vemos mañana

Rick asintió levemente con la cabeza, fue hacia Hermione, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa; en cuanto Hermione estuvo segura de que ya no se encontraba Rick, colgó el teléfono y dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

-¿Quién dice que los objetos muggles no funcionan?- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa viendo su teléfono celular: ella había marcado con discreción el número de su casa, para que así, Rick se fuera.

-Ron…- dijo Hermione minutos después con un semblante muy triste –Si tan solo supieras que a pesar de estar 4 años separados, no he podido olvidarte…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**N/A: Hola!!!!! Bien, primero que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza, pero tuve ciertos problemas con mi computadora y no pude usarla como es debido hasta hoy… En serio, una disculpa; pero no se preocupen, que las próximas actualizaciones van a ser mucho más rápidas…**_

_**Ahora, referente a la historia… he pensado en poner adelantos de los capítulos, pero por experiencia, se que a veces esto no les gusta, así que ustedes díganme si quieren ver adelantos o no.**_

_**Bueno, creo que es todo… y millones de gracias a todos los que me han enviado un review, y a los que no… no sean malos!! Sus críticas son las que me motivan a seguir escribiendo**_

_**Besos!!!!!**_

_**Maryºººººººº**_


	3. Los obstáculos comienzan a definirse

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 3- Los obstáculos comienzan a definirse…

* * *

**

El cielo ya estaba casi en su totalidad de un color azul claro, las nubes ya se encontraban adornando este, formando así, un día que pintaba con tener el clima perfecto. Mientras tanto, una joven, de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, se paró enfrente de la entrada principal de la madriguera, dando unos leves golpes.

-¡Hola Gin, querida!- dijo la joven con una voz irritante y falsamente alegre al ver a Ginny, una vez que esta abrió la puerta -¿Está tu hermano en casa?

-Veamos… son las 7:15 a.m. ¿Tú qué crees?- le respondió Ginny sarcásticamente

-¡Tú siempre tan graciosa Gin!- le dijo la joven entrando rápidamente a la casa y con el mismo tono irritante

-Claro, pasa, sabes que eres bienvenida- espetó Ginny sarcásticamente, cerrando de mala gana la puerta y murmurando algo que sonaba como "y yo pensando que el día iba a ser perfecto…"

-Muy buenos días señores Weasley- dijo la joven de cabellos rubios con un tono un tanto hipócrita, al ver a Arthur y a Molly en la cocina, sentados y desayunando

-¡Buenos días Kristen!- la saludó alegremente el señor Weasley

-Buenos días- le dijo secamente Molly

-Supongo que vienes a ver a mi hijo- le dijo alegre Arthur por encima del periódico El Profeta

-Así es señor Weasley- le contestó Kristen con falsa inocencia en su voz –Ya tiene varios días que no nos vemos, y pensé en venir a verlo

-¡Pensó!- dijo Ginny como si algo imposible acabara de suceder, asegurándose de que la rubia la escuchara

Por fortuna, el señor Weasley no había escuchado el comentario de su hija, por que se había concentrado de nuevo en leer El Profeta; en cambio, Kristen escuchó a la perfección el comentario de Ginny y le lanzó una clara mirada de odio, cosa a la cual Ginny respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia

La señora Weasley que había visto y escuchado todo, se limitó a sonreír discretamente, para después llamar a Ron.

Ron bajó cinco minutos después del llamado de su madre con el rostro soñoliento, y antes de que bajara completamente las escaleras, Kristen ya había llegado hacia el, casi corriendo.

-¡Ronnie, mi amor!- exclamó Kristen con un tono exageradamente meloso mientras lo abrazaba como si tuviera años de no verlo -¿Cómo está mi jugador de Quidditch favorito?

-Bien Kris, y tu… ¿Có-como estás?- le preguntó Ron en medio de un gran bostezo

-Extrañándote- le respondió Kristen poniendo una cara de suma tristeza –Me has tenido muy olvidada

-Lo siento- le dijo Ron después de darle un beso en los labios –He tenido mucho entrenamiento, pero por fortuna me han dado un mes de vacaciones

-Bueno familia, me voy a trabajar –dijo de pronto el señor Weasley caminando hacia su chimenea mientras veía su reloj -¿Vienes Kristen? Supongo que querrás llegar temprano al ministerio

-Creo que me quedaré un rato más con Ronnie- le contestó ella con su sonrisa hipócrita y abrazando más a Ron

-Vamos Kris- comenzó a decir Ginny con el mismo tono irritante que usaba Kristen –Acompaña a mi papá, no lo dejes ir solo

-Esta bien señor Weasley- dijo Kristen viendo que no le quedaba otra opción –Nos vemos más tarde, Ronnie

Ron asintió en medio de otro bostezo, Kristen se despidió de la señora Weasley y de Ginny, pero a esta última con una clara mirada de "me las vas a pagar", a lo que la pelirroja solo se limitó a formar una expresión inocente

-Te quejas de Draco- comenzó a decir Ginny cuando Kristen y su papá desaparecieron por la chimenea –Y tú estás peor… es un hígado, no se como logras aguantarla

Ron pareció no haberla escuchado ya que estaba muy entretenido viendo que había de desayunar

-¿No vas a ir al Cuartel General de Aurores, hija?- le preguntó la señora Weasley a Ginny

-Hoy es mi día de descanso mamá- le contestó Ginny –Pero pienso ir en la tarde, voy a pedir permiso para el baile que va a hacer Hogwarts dentro de dos semanas

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Claro que te daré el permiso Harry!- dijo alegremente el ministro –Ya necesitas unas vacaciones, aunque sin tu presencia aquí, todo va a ser un verdadero caos

-Hay muy buenos aurores aquí señor ministro- le contestó Harry antes de beber un poco de café

-Si Harry, es verdad, pero ninguno se compara contigo; en tan solo cuatro años has conseguido atrapar a más magos tenebrosos que mi auror más experimentado- Harry se sonrojó un poco con el comentario y lo disimuló tomando más café –Y… ¿Cómo piensas llegar hasta Escocia? Créeme, de la forma muggle, de Canadá hasta Escocia, no es muy cómodo que digamos…

-No, no voy a ir de la forma muggle, eso es solo cuando estoy en alguna misión- lo corrigió Harry –Voy a aparecerme

A los pocos minutos después de estar platicando Harry con el ministro de magia de Canadá, Thomas Lohan, salió de su despacho dispuesto a irse directamente hacia su oficina, pero en el camino, se le atravesó una hermosa joven más o menos de su edad, delgada, con el cabello de color castaño claro, largo y con leves rizos, y sus ojos eran de color verde claro.

-¿Cómo está eso de que te vas a ir de viaje Harry James Potter?- le preguntó la chica con el entrecejo fruncido y un tono falsamente enfadado, colocando sus manos en su cadera

-Ahora no Carol Anne, tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo Harry esquivándola y volviendo a emprender su camino, pero la chica lo detuvo por el brazo

-¿Olvidas que yo también soy una auror y por lo tanto se que asuntos hay?, Acabo de revisar y todo está en orden- le dijo Carol Anne con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó Harry tratando de aparentar serenidad

-Que me digas que tan cierto es lo de tu viaje

-Si, es verdad, dentro de dos semanas me iré de viaje a Escocia por una semana –le contestó Harry

-¿Y por qué no me llevas?- le preguntó con un tono meloso Carol Anne

-¿Y por qué te he de llevar?- le dijo Harry comenzando a fastidiarse

-Vamos Harry, vas a necesitar algo de compañía- le dijo Carol Anne colocando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, haciendo ademanes muy provocativos

-No lo creo- le contestó tajante Harry quitándose de encima los brazos de la chica y alejándola de el –Créeme, voy a tener demasiada compañía en el lugar a donde voy

-¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo Harry?- le preguntó ahora enfadada la chica

-Por que al parecer, tu no vas a entender de otra manera; he tratado de hacerte entender de la manera más amable que lo nuestro no va a llegar a ninguna parte; ya lo intentamos una vez y ambos sabemos perfectamente que fue un fracaso…

-Fue un fracaso por tu culpa- lo interrumpió bruscamente la chica –Yo puse todo de mi parte, pero tu te la pasas pensando en esa tal Ginny…

-Me estás quitando el tiempo, con permiso- la interrumpió Harry avanzando rápidamente en dirección hacia su oficina

-Ya veremos quien sale ganando- dijo en un susurro malicioso Carol Anne después de perder de vista la silueta de Harry –Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para ganarme tu amor Harry…

-Carol Anne tiene razón- pensaba Harry mientras entraba bruscamente a su oficina y cerraba fuertemente la puerta –Por más que quiero, no puedo olvidarla

* * *

_**N/A: Hola! Bueno, espero que la historia les siga gustando… recuerden que los capítulos ya comienzan a estar algo más largos a partir del 10… la historia ya la tengo casi terminada, pero aún así, me gustaría mucho que me dijeran su opinión para ver que es lo que puedo corregir o cosas así… es que estoy algo triste por que no me llegan muchos reviews… En fin… les agradezco a todos los que leen y más aún, a los que me dejan su opinión… Bueno, los dejo y nos vemos en cuatro días… Un beso**_

_**Maryºººººººº**_


	4. De camino hacia King Cross

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 4- De camino hacia King Cross

* * *

**

-¡Si no te apuras vamos a llegar tarde, Ron!- dijo Ginny impaciente asomándose por las escaleras

-¡Ya voy!- le gritó Ron desde su cuarto

-¿Ya llevas todo tu equipaje Ginny?- le preguntó la señora Weasley a su hija

-Si mamá, creo que ya… ¿Quién será?, No esperamos a nadie- dijo Ginny de pronto al escuchar el timbre

-Ah, eres tu- espetó la pelirroja con desánimo al abrir la puerta, poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Yo también me alegro de verte Gin- le dijo con su tono irritante y sarcástico Kristen -¡Hola Ronnie! Mi vida

-¡Hola Kris!- le contestó Ron que ya venía bajando las escaleras con su equipaje levitando detrás de el -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a acompañarte hasta King Cross, tontito- le contestó Kristen con su tono meloso

-Gracias Kris, pero no hacía falta- le dijo Ron el cual, iba de un lado para otro muy deprisa recogiendo algunas cosas

-Ronnie, entiende que quiero estar todo el tiempo posible contigo, recuerda que no nos vamos a ver en una semana… no entiendo por que no puedes invitar a nadie más a ese baile

-¡Por fortuna!- exclamó Ginny lanzándole una rápida mirada y haciendo como que buscaba alguna cosa en los cajones

Kristen le volvió a lanzar su típica mirada de odio pero no le dijo nada más, aunque Ginny estaba segura que, de haber podido, la chica le habría lanzado una maldición para desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra. Cuando Ron estuvo por fin listo, llevaron sus maletas hasta los taxis que los esperaban afuera de la madriguera, y después de cinco minutos de asegurarse de que no faltaba nada más y de los constantes abrazos de su madre, emprendieron el camino hacia la estación King Cross.

Desde que habían recibido la carta de Hogwarts con la invitación para el baile, las dos semanas que faltaban para este evento, se habían pasado volando, no solo para Ginny y Ron, si no también para Harry y Hermione…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Si no tuviera tantas maletas, podría aparecerme en la estación y me ahorraría todo el viaje-refunfuñaba Hermione con varias maletas en las manos y abriendo la puerta -¡Rick¿Qué haces aquí?

-No iba a dejar que te fueras sola a la estación- le contestó Rick tomando las maletas de Hermione –Vamos o se te va a hacer más tarde de lo que ya es

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya extrañaba mucho este lugar- decía Harry mientras recorría con la mirada toda la estación King Cross y se encaminaba lentamente hacia el andén 9 ¾

A cada paso que daba Harry, sentía que los nervios iban creciendo cada vez más, aunque no estaba muy seguro cual era la razón de esos nervios: si por volver a estar en su querido Colegio Hogwarts, en donde pasó los mejores años de su vida, o si era por volver a ver a sus amigos Ron y Hermione después de siete años, de siete largos años… o por verla a ella, a la chica con la que había soñado todas las noches desde la última vez que se habían visto, la única chica que le había dado ánimos y fuerzas para seguir adelante cuando el había perdido el sentido a la vida después de la muerte de su padrino, chica que le había cambiado la forma de ver el mundo, esa chica que llevaba el nombre de Ginny Weasley…

-¡Por fin!- dijo Harry con una sonrisa al estar frente al andén 9 ¾

Harry miró a varios lados para asegurarse de que ningún muggle lo veía, y tal como lo había hecho algunos años atrás, cruzó nuevamente la barrera que lo llevaría hacia el imponente expreso de Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No es que me importe- decía Ron dirigiéndose hacia su hermana y caminando rápidamente hacia el andén 9 ¾ -Pero¿Qué hay de Malfoy? Pensé que iba a venir con nosotros, bueno, contigo

-Tenía mucho trabajo y por eso no va a pasar esta semana en Hogwarts- le contestó Ginny –Pero no te preocupes, que va a estar presente en el baile

-¡Qué alegría!- respondió Ron sarcásticamente poniendo los ojos en blanco –Sin el todo sería de lo más aburrido

-Por lo menos Draco va a asistir- dijo en un susurro Ginny, bajando la mirada

-No seas pesimista Ginny, seguro que el irá- dijo Ron tiernamente al darse cuenta de la actitud de su hermana

Ginny asintió levemente con la cabeza aún con la mirada hacia el suelo, deseando de todo corazón que su hermano tuviera razón, aunque, aún no sabía como reaccionaría al estar frente a él, frente al chico que la abandonó por interminables siete años…

-Bueno Kris, nos veremos en una semana- le dijo Ron a su novia cuando ya habían llegado al andén correspondiente

-¿Me vas a extrañar?- le preguntó Kristen con un tono mucho más meloso de lo habitual

-Claro- le respondió Ron dándole un beso en la frente

Ginny solo contemplaba la escena, divertida y tratando de contener la risa, pero ya no pudo contenerla más cuando Kristen comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza (falsas por supuesto), Ginny disimuló su carcajada con una fuerte tos y le dijo a Ron:

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos YA

Ron cruzó la barrera seguida de Ginny para encontrarse en el expreso de Hogwarts

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-De verdad, ya no falta mucho, yo sigo sola desde aquí- decía Hermione a su novio –Aparte, tienes que llegar temprano hoy y no quiero que por mi culpa te retrases

-Esta bien, solo por que tú me lo pides- le contestó Rick –Pasaré por ti en una semana, te quiero- y dicho esto se despidió tiernamente de Hermione con un suave beso en los labios y se fue

Justo cuando Hermione ya estaba a punto de atravesar el andén, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos cafés chocó con ella.

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione apurándose a recoger sus maletas, las cuales habían caído por el impacto

-A ver si te fijas por donde vas- le dijo Kristen con un tono muy pedante y con una expresión de enfado

-Tu también tuviste la culpa- le reclamó Hermione, no le había agradado mucho el tono que la chica había usado con ella

Kristen la miró de arriba abajo, hizo una mueca de fastidio y se fue. Hermione se había quedado muy enfadada¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica tan engreída? Sentía deseos de lanzarle un hechizo aún en la presencia de muggles, pero desistió de la idea cuando miró el reloj: 10:56

Rápidamente cruzó la barrera y subió al expreso de Hogwarts

-Espero que todavía quede un compartimiento vacío- susurró Hermione mientras caminaba por el corredor

Aunque Hermione tenía muchas ganas de ver a Ginny, a Harry y a Ron (en especial a el), sentía que aún no estaba preparada, no sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando se topara con alguno de ellos después de tantos años, bueno, en realidad sabía perfectamente como reaccionar en caso de que se encontrara con Harry o con Ginny, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer o que decir cuando se encontrara con Ron, hacía cuatro años que no lo veía, estaba muy nerviosa, pero no era solo por el tiempo que había pasado, si no por que ambos no habían acabado su relación en muy buenos términos, pero si era sincera, Ron… Ron era el que tenía la culpa de que todo hubiera acabado así, el fue el que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de buscarla, demostrándole que no le importaba tanto como ella creía… Hermione trató de desechar todo eso rápidamente, todos esos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos… la chica se calmó un poco, pero aún así, sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba, aunque estaba conciente de que lo más probable era que Ron no asistiera al baile, algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba muy equivocada, que muy pronto, muy pronto lo vería…

Casi al final del último vagón, Hermione vió un compartimiento que al parecer estaba vacío, fue hacia el y al entrar se quedó parada en la puerta, mirando fijamente al chico que se encontraba sentado a un lado de la ventana, con su vista puesta fijamente en esta.

* * *

_**N/A: Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien… Bueno, ojalá que los avances hayan sido de su agrado… si quieren que los siga poniendo, o lo que sea, ya saben, comuníquenmelo, ya sea por sus críticas o por mail… mis correos son: (tengo Messenger) y En fin… ah! Y antes de que se me olvide… una enorme disculpa a todos aquellos que me querían dejar un review pero que no podían por que no estaban registrados… gracias a mi amiga Stef (Náyades) ya corregí eso (la verdad ni me había fijado bien en eso… soy muy despistada) en serio, una disculpa** _

_**Bueno, los dejo… y por favor, síganme comentando acerca de la historia, todos sus reviews son de vital importancia para mi… Un beso!**_


	5. El reencuentro

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 5- El reencuentro

* * *

**

.-¿Harry?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

El chico de pelo negro volteó rápidamente hacia la puerta y dibujó una gran sonrisa, se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento y fue directo hacia Hermione

.-Hermione- decía Harry mientras la abrazaba fuertemente –Cuanto tiempo…

.-Si Harry- decía Hermione correspondiendo calurosamente al abrazo y con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad -7 años es mucho tiempo

Se separaron lentamente, ambos tenían una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro; Hermione se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas.

.-Te ves muy bien Hermione- le dijo Harry contemplando a la joven

.-Gracias Harry- le dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada –Tu tampoco te ves mal

.-Ya lo se- le contestó Harry aún con su sonrisa

.-¡Qué modesto te has vuelto!

Ambos jóvenes rieron por el comentario

.-Creo que iré por un poco de comida- le dijo Hermione a Harry después de haberse calmado un poco –No desayuné nada y me muero de hambre, vuelvo en un momento

Harry asintió y vio a Hermione salir por la puerta del compartimiento; el se sentía muy feliz, por fin había visto de nuevo a su gran amiga, a la amiga que en ocasiones había parecido su mamá, al darle consejos, o al darle algunos regaños cuando el se comportaba como un niño, la amiga que siempre lo hacía entrar en razón, la amiga que le hacía saber que no estaba solo, que había muchas personas junto a el que lo querían…

.-Seguro que este está vacío- decía una voz conocida que se acercaba al compartimiento donde estaba Harry

Harry desvió su mirada hacia la puerta del compartimiento y volvió a dibujar una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al ver pasar a su gran amigo Ron.

.-¿Ya por ser un famoso jugador de quidditch no me vas a hablar, Ronald Weasley?- preguntó Harry con su gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ron, que no había visto a Harry al pasar por donde estaba el, se quedó muy quieto al oír esa voz tan familiar, giró lentamente y sus ojos, al igual que su expresión, se iluminaron al ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo: Harry Potter

.-¡Harry!- exclamó entusiasmado Ron, yendo de prisa hacia su amigo

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente dándose unas calurosas palmadas en la espalda; el brillo de los ojos que ambos tenían en ese momento, se podría haber visto a kilómetros de distancia.

.-Pensé que no vendrías Harry- dijo Ron después de separarse de el

.-No iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad- le respondió Harry colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo

De repente, la vista de Harry se desvió hacia la puerta del compartimiento, y ahí parada, mirándolo fijamente y con algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, estaba Ginny. Harry sintió una gran sacudida en el estómago, estaba contemplando a la que había sido su novia siete años atrás, estaba más hermosa que nunca, su cabello, largo hasta la cintura, caía suavemente sobre su fino rostro, sus ojos castaños tenían un brillo especial; Harry sintió grandes deseos de abrazarla y besarla, de volver a sentir esos cálidos, suaves y dulces labios sobre los suyos, esos labios que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero no podía, algo se lo impedía, y lo único que pudo hacer o más bien fue decir:

.-Ginny…

Al escuchar esta simple palabra, la pelirroja dio media vuelta y se fue por el corredor rápidamente, Harry no esperó y salió inmediatamente tras ella.

Ron se quedó solo en el compartimiento, con la vista fija en la entrada, preguntándose que podría pasar entre su hermana y Harry, hasta que de repente, contuvo la respiración y sintió como su rostro se tornaba de un leve tono rojo, ya que vio aparecer por la entrada del compartimiento a Hermione

.-¿Podrías ayudarme Harry?- dijo Hermione que tenía la vista puesta en la cantidad de golosinas que llevaba y por lo tanto, no se había percatado de la presencia de Ron –Traje un poco de todo, no sabía si te seguían gustando las mismas cosas de antes

.-Hermione- dijo Ron en un suave susurro

Hermione se quedó paralizada, sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, no podía levantar la vista, no quería, sin embargo, el impulso fue más fuerte, y la fue levantando lentamente hasta encontrar los ojos de Ron

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos minutos, los cuales parecieron horas, no sabían que hacer, cada uno podía oír claramente los rápidos latidos que emitía el corazón del otro; el silencio que reinaba era muy profundo y un tanto incómodo, hasta que…

.-Hermione…- decía de nuevo Ron, pero…

.-¡Ron¡Hermione!- interrumpió de pronto la voz de un chico, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran -¡Que gusto verlos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry vio que Ginny se había metido en el último compartimiento, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, el también se metió.

.-¿Puedo pasar, Ginny?- preguntó tímidamente Harry desde la puerta

.-Ya estás dentro¿No?- le contestó Ginny que estaba de espaldas a el y mirando la ventana

A Harry le dolió mucho el de suma frialdad que Ginny había usado para dirigirse a el, cerró los ojos por uno segundos y dio un suspiro, después lentamente se fue acercando hasta Ginny, y al estar a escasos centímetros de ella, Harry levantó su mano para ponerla sobre el hombro de la chica, pero después se arrepintió y bajó la mano.

.-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Ginny, siguiendo con su tono frío

.-Hablar- le contestó Harry aún con pesar por el tono de Ginny

.-¡¿Hablar?!- dijo de pronto Ginny volteando para quedar cara a cara con Harry -¡Pensé que tú lo habías aclarado todo hace siete años!

.-No te pongas así por favor- le dijo Harry con un tono calmado

.-¿Entonces cómo quieres que me ponga¡¿Quieres que brinque de felicidad al saber que el único hombre en mi vida prefirió irse a Canadá que quedarse conmigo cuando prometió NUNCA dejarme?!

Ginny respiraba agitadamente y nuevas lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos castaños, Harry no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin habla al escuchar hablar a Ginny de esa manera; sin embargo, el comenzaba a enfadarse¿Acaso Ginny pensaba que para el había sido fácil la separación¿Por qué no quería entender que el solo lo había hecho por el bien de todos?

.-Tú sabes perfectamente por que me fui- le respondió Harry tratando de controlarse

.-¡Claro¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- le respondió sarcásticamente Ginny –Te fuiste solo para poder estudiar en una de las "mejores" academias de aurores, gran excusa¿No?

.-¡Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad!- le decía Harry comenzando a elevar su tono de voz .-¡Entiende que lo hice solo para especializarme y estar preparado para cuando Voldemort vuelva a aparecer!

.-¿Y por qué te quedaste allá cuando terminaste tu curso de auror?- le preguntó Ginny

Harry no supo como contestar esa pregunta, así que se quedó callado y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo

.-De todos modos ya no importa- comenzó a decir Ginny al percatarse de que Harry no iba a responder a su pregunta –Por que me voy a casar con Draco Malfoy- dicho esto, Ginny salió rápidamente del compartimiento

Harry se había quedado petrificado y tratando de procesar las últimas palabras de Ginny: "Me voy a casar con Draco Malfoy"; palabras que resonaban en su cabeza como un interminable eco…no, no podía ser¿Cómo había sucedido?, Harry sentía tal rabia que le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, después recargó su cabeza en esta y comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

.-No regresé por que tenía miedo de enterarme de algo como esto- dijo Harry en un triste susurro

* * *

_**N/A: Hola! Bien, el reencuentro algo tenso, no creen? Pero ya verán que no todo es tan malo…bueno, la verdad, hay capítulos en los que si me paso con los pobres personajes… pero es necesario que sufran un poco para que después sepan valorar la felicidad, no lo creen? Jejeje… En fin, les quería decir que los capítulos los voy a ir agregando una vez por semana, mas o menos… es que luego se me dificulta entrar por la falta de tiempo y esas cosas… Bueno, los dejo… y por favor, no sean malos, déjenme un review… son en verdad importantes para mi… Un beso!**_


	6. En el trayecto hacia Hogwarts

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 6- En el trayecto hacia Hogwarts

* * *

**

.-Te estás tardando mucho- decía una voz con un tono sumamente frío

.-No es tan fácil- decía la voz de un joven arrastrando las palabras –Ella no va a aceptar si no estamos casados

.-¡Pues date prisa!- dijo la misma voz fría ahora con un tono de enfado –O tendremos que idear otro plan, y eso no me agradaría mucho…

.-No se preocupe, lo tengo todo en mis manos- le contestó el joven, formando en su pálido rostro, una sonrisa maliciosa…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

.-¿Por qué le tuve que decir eso?- se lamentaba Ginny en el baño mientras derramaba dolorosas lágrimas -¿Por qué no le dije todo lo que lo había extrañado¿Por qué no pude decirle que mi amor por el no ha cambiado en absoluto?

Ginny estaba destrozada, el reencuentro con Harry había provocado que ella, con gran pesar, recordara ese fatídico día… el día de la despedida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash-Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry y Ginny se encontraban en la orilla del lago, recargados sobre un enorme árbol, 7 años atrás, la última noche en Hogwarts._

_.-Ginny, tenemos que hablar- le dijo de pronto Harry tomándola suavemente de la mano_

_.-¿De qué quieres hablar, Harry?- le preguntó suavemente Ginny apartando su mirada del cristalino lago y dirigiéndola hacia los ojos de Harry_

_.-Me ofrecieron un lugar en una de las mejores academias para aurores y… acepté- le dijo Harry evadiendo su mirada y callando un momento esperando a que Ginny dijera algo, pero ella solo lo miraba fijamente, así que prosiguió –Y por eso, tengo que… irme a Canadá_

_.-¿Cuándo te vas?- le preguntó Ginny con un tono demasiado extraño y dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia el lago_

_.-Pasado mañana- le respondió con pesar Harry_

_Ginny soltó bruscamente su mano de la de Harry, se cubrió la cara y comenzó a llorar, Harry se apresuro a abrazarla, pero ella se apartó bruscamente de el y se puso de pie de inmediato_

_.-¡Aquí también hay excelentes academias para aurores!- le gritó Ginny_

_.-Ginny, entiéndeme, esa es una de las mejores, ahí podré prepararme mejor para cuando Voldemort vuelva a aparecer_

_.-¿Y si aparece cuando ya te hayas ido?_

_.-Me avisarán y regresaré inmediatamente…_

_.-¡Prometiste que nunca me dejarías!_

_.-Lo se Ginny, pero solo va a ser por un tiempo_

_.-¡Lo único que quieres es alejarte de mi¿Verdad?!- espetó furiosa Ginny dando pasos hacia atrás_

_.-No Ginny, te equivocas, yo no…_

_.-Esta bien, te facilitaré las cosas… ¡Aquí acaba todo¡No quiero saber nada de más de ti¡Así que por mi puedes irte a donde se te de la gana!_

_.-¡Ginny, espera!_

_Ginny corrió desesperadamente hacia el castillo, Harry se quedó de pie y comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas silenciosas, cargadas de dolor y frustración…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin flash-back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-¿Por qué se tuvo que ir?- seguía llorando Ginny amargamente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry regresó al compartimiento, no muy animado, donde horas antes había estado con Ron, iba sumamente serio, pero su expresión cambió un poco al abrir la puerta

.-¡Neville!- exclamó Harry sorprendido

.-¡Harry! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- le contestó Neville Longbottom yendo hasta Harry para abrazarlo calurosamente

Neville no había cambiado mucho su aspecto, solo había crecido unos cuantos centímetros. El había sido el que interrumpió el encuentro entre Ron y Hermione.

Después de estar platicando un buen rato Neville y Harry (por que aunque Ron y Hermione se encontraban ahí, ambos permanecían callados y lanzándose fugaces miradas, y cuando estas se encontraban, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaban), Longbottom se despidió de ellos; Harry lo vio salir por la puerta del compartimiento, después recordó la "conversación" que había mantenido con Ginny horas antes, y dirigió su mirada hacia Ron.

.-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado Ron ante la extraña mirada que Harry le lanzaba

.-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Ginny estaba saliendo con…Malfoy?- terminó diciendo Harry bajando la mirada, le dolía mucho admitirlo

Ron se quedó callado, no supo que contestarle; Hermione miró extrañada primero a Harry y después a Ron, no creía lo que acababa de oír.

.-¿En verdad están saliendo?- preguntó Hermione extrañada y con el ceño fruncido

.-Si- le contestó Harry –Ella me lo dijo

.-No puedo creerlo… ¿Desde hace cuando están saliendo?

.-Desde hace casi 2 años- le respondió Ron con pesimismo –Discúlpame por no haberte dicho nada Harry… pero Ginny sabía que nosotros nos comunicábamos por cartas y me suplicó que no te dijera nada, de verdad, lo siento

Harry miró fijamente los ojos de su amigo, y en ellos, se reflejaba claramente su sinceridad, Harry podía imaginarse el trabajo que le había costado a Ron no decirle nada sobre esa relación, así que le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

.-No te preocupes Ron, yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo

Pronto llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade. Aunque la estación seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de siempre, lucía muy diferente al ya no haber en ella cientos de niños, si no al haber cientos de adultos. Como siempre, los carruajes estaban esperando a los ahora invitados.

.-¿En donde estará Ginny?- preguntó Hermione buscándola entre la multitud -¡Ya la vi! Los veo en el Gran Comedor, necesito hablar con ella, hace tanto que no nos vemos…

Ambos chicos asintieron. La expresión que Ron tenía al ver alejarse a Hermione, era un poco extraña, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial; Harry se percató de eso.

Encontraron rápidamente un carruaje vacío, y en cuanto subieron, el thestral que lo conducía, emprendió la marcha.

.-No la puedes olvidar¿Verdad?- le preguntó Harry a Ron, el cual tenía la vista perdida en el vacío

.-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Ron saliendo de su ensimismamiento

.-Que no has podido olvidarla

.-¿A quién?- preguntó Ron haciéndose el desentendido, aunque sabía perfectamente a quien se refería su amigo

.-Sabes a quien me refiero- le dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente

.-¡Ah!- exclamó Ron fingiendo que ahora si había entendido, pero lo hizo tan exageradamente, que su actuación no resultó del todo convincente –Hace mucho tiempo que olvidé a Hermione- le dijo, pero ahora evitando la mirada de su amigo

.-Ron, te conozco y se que no estás siendo sincero conmigo -Ron volvió a mirar los ojos de su amigo y dio un rápido pero profundo suspiro

.-No te puedo mentir Harry… Es verdad, no logro sacarla de mi mente

.-Nunca pensé que tus sentimientos hacia ella fueran tan fuertes

.-Ni yo- respondió Ron con pesar –Pensé que nuestra separación iba a ser algo fácil de asimilar, pero me equivoqué, y créeme que he tratado de olvidarla, pero simplemente no puedo, y menos ahora que volví a verla…

.-En tu última carta me dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien

.-Si, pero Kristen es todo lo contrario a Hermione, no niego que me la pase bien con Kris, pero…

.-Entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes lo interrumpió Harry que en ese momento había desviado su mirada hacia el suelo, ya que en su mente había aparecido el rostro de Ginny.

* * *

_**N/A: Antes que nada… Lo siento! Se que debí haber actualizado hace días, pero no me fue posible! En verdad, una disculpa enorme… Es que, como mi año escolar ya está por terminar, estoy hecha un verdadero lío! Con tareas, investigaciones, trabajos que entregar, y por si esto fuera poco… exámenes finales! Los cuales, ya empiezo esta semana… Eso sin contar los problemas personales… En fin, con todo esto, no podía entrar a actualizar tranquilamente… Por eso, les pido una disculpa enorme, en verdad… Bueno, creo que es todo… La próxima actualización, espero hacerla el próximo miércoles… Y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews… Significan mucho para mi… Vale, los dejo… Gracias por seguir leyendo! Un beso!ººººººº**_


	7. De vuelta al hogar

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 7- De vuelta al hogar

* * *

**

.-¿Ya por ser una aurora no me vas a hablar?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa cuando llegó hacia donde se encontraba Ginny

.-¡Hermione!- dijo emocionada Ginny abrazando con fuerza a su amiga -¡La que ya no habla por ser inefable eres tú!... Hace mucho que no nos veíamos

.-Sí, y eso que ambas trabajamos en el ministerio… mejor vamos a buscar un carruaje, antes de que ya no haya ninguno y tengamos que irnos a pie

Ginny asintió todavía con su sonrisa y junto con Hermione buscó un carruaje vacío.

.-¿Y cómo has estado?- le preguntó Ginny a Hermione al estar dentro de un carruaje, el cual ya marchaba hacia Hogwarts

.-Muy bien, aunque con mucho trabajo- le contestó Hermione con una leve sonrisa que segundos después cambio por un semblante serio –Y dime… Ya te encontraste con Harry¿Verdad?

.-Sí… pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora- le contestó Ginny con un hilo de voz, bajando la mirada… en verdad no quería tocar ese tema

.-Esta bien- le contestó Hermione –Entonces podrás hablarme de tu relación con Malfoy

Ginny levantó rápidamente la vista hacia Hermione, que la miraba fijamente con una leve expresión de reproche, a lo que la pelirroja comenzó a ponerse ligeramente nerviosa

.-¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó Ginny volviendo a evadir la mirada de su amiga

.-Eso no importa; mejor dime el "¿Por qué?"

.-Hermione… Draco ya no es como antes, ha cambiado, incluso tu lograste presenciar algo de su cambio cuando aún estábamos estudiando en Hogwarts…

.-Es verdad- la interrumpió Hermione todavía mirándola fijamente pero con un semblante pensativo –Cuando estábamos en 6to grado, después de que pasó la muerte de todos los mortífagos, Malfoy cambió mucho, pero aún así, no confío mucho en su "cambio"

.-Incluso es auror…

.-Si, ya lo se; pero no confío en el, hay algo en el que me inquieta; bueno, como sea, solo dime una cosa… ¿Lo amas?

.-Draco es muy gentil conmigo, es muy caballeroso, es…

.-¿Lo amas?

Ginny no le contestó, solo se limitó a bajar nuevamente la mirada, Hermione comprendió de inmediato la respuesta

.-Ginny, lo peor que puedes hacer es estar con el por despecho…

.-No es despecho- la interrumpió Ginny volviendo a mirarla –He aprendido a quererlo, aunque no lo amo… aún

.-Por que todavía sigues amando a Harry¿Cierto?

.-Ese amor se acabó cuando el me dejó- mintió Ginny esquivando nuevamente la mirada de Hermione

.-No te engañes, se que lo sigues amando, se te nota; aparte sabes que el se fue para poder prepararse…

.-¡Estoy harta de que me sigan diciendo eso! Mejor dejemos ese tema¿Quieres?

Hermione no tuvo otro remedio más que acceder a la petición de Ginny. El resto del camino, ambas permanecieron en un silencio muy incómodo la mayor parte del tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Por fin llegaron al castillo y todos los invitados comenzaron a bajar de los carruajes.

Al bajar del carruaje, Harry se quedó parado enfrente de este, contemplando con mucho cariño y nostalgia su antiguo colegio, sentía una gran emoción, la cual mostró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.-Es bueno estar de vuelta- dijo de pronto Ron, que se había colocado al lado de Harry y al igual que el, había estado viendo con cariño el enorme castillo.

.-Si- susurró Harry volteando a ver a su amigo

Ambos entraron al castillo al igual que los demás. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se encontraban abiertas de par en par, así que los invitados comenzaron a entrar mirando todos los alrededores del comedor.

El Gran Comedor lucía mucho más majestuoso de lo normal, el techo encantado mostraba en ese momento un cielo ya oscuro pero despejado, que dejaba ver muchas estrellas. Detrás de la mesa de los profesores, había un enorme letrero que decía "¡Bienvenidos de nuevo ex-alumnos!"; el letrero se movía suavemente como si hubiera una ligera corriente de aire. Cerca del techo encantado, suspendidos en el aire, se encontraban varios estandartes de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff; y colocados en las paredes, había hermosos y elegantes adornos. En medio del Gran Comedor, se encontraban las cuatro mesas correspondientes a cada una de las casas. Los invitados comenzaron a dirigirse a sus mesas correspondientes, Harry y Ron se dirigieron rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry, después de sentarse, automáticamente desvió su mirada hacia las puertas del comedor y sintió una gran punzada en el estómago, ya que en ese momento, Ginny venía entrando junto con Hermione; Ginny también desvió automáticamente su mirada hacia Harry, y ambos se miraron por unos segundos, antes de que Ginny volteara rápidamente su mirada hacia otro lado, gesto con el cual, el chico se sintió muy mal… ¿Cómo era posible que lo tratara de esa manera¿Acaso en verdad lo había dejado de querer?

.-¿Estás ahí Harry?- dijo una voz familiar

Harry dejó de mirar a Ginny y desvió su mirada hacia la dirección de la voz; junto a el, se encontraban Seamus, Dean y Neville.

Después de saludarse, los recién llegados se sentaron junto a Ron y comenzaron a platicar animadamente; Harry, por su parte, no prestaba mucha atención a la plática, ya que estaba ocupado en buscar con la mirada a Ginny, y se desilusionó al ver a Ginny y a Hermione sentadas muy lejos de ellos; Hermione captó la mirada de Harry y le levantó levemente los hombros y le lanzó una mirada como de disculpa.

En ese momento, el director, Albus Dumbledore, se levantó de su asiento y todos los ahí presentes callaron de inmediato y dirigieron su mirada hacia la imponente presencia de Dumbledore

.-¡Bienvenidos nuevamente!- comenzó a decir Dumbledore con un tono muy animado –Nos es muy grato tenerlos nuevamente aquí, pero como todos tenemos hambre, dejaré el discurso para después de la cena, así que ¡A comer!

Dicho esto, Dumbledore tomó asiento y en todas las mesas, como en años anteriores, apareció la comida

Harry, aunque tenía mucha hambre, sentía que no podía pasar bocado, ya que aunque estaba con una enorme felicidad en su interior por haber regresado a su colegio y por haber visto nuevamente a sus amigos, algo lo inquietaba, y ese "algo" era Ginny… le inquietaba mucho el hecho de estar en el mismo lugar que ella y no poder hablarle, abrazarla… besarla

.-¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó Ron, el cual se había percatado de lo pensativo que estaba su amigo

.-Si, es solo que no tengo mucha hambre- mintió Harry

Ron lo animó para que comiera, y era tanta su insistencia, que Harry no tuvo otro remedio más que acceder. De vez en cuando, Harry desviaba su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Ginny, y no sabía si era su imaginación, pero le parecía que antes de que el volteara a verla, ella lo veía y desviaba rápidamente su mirada en cuanto él la volteaba a ver

.-Supongo que ahora es un buen momento para comenzar con el discurso- dijo Dumbledore en cuanto todos acabaron de cenar –Nuevamente les doy la bienvenida a este, su colegio, y les agradecemos el hecho de que decidieran pasar esta semana previa al baile con nosotros. En esta semana tendremos tres diferentes actividades, que por supuesto, no serán de carácter obligatorio. Tales actividades son: partidas de ajedrez mágico, concurso de canto y concurso de baile. Las partidas de ajedrez mágico se llevarán a cabo del día lunes al día miércoles, y el día jueves será la final. El concurso de canto se llevará a cabo el día viernes; y por su puesto, el concurso de baile, en el baile que se llevará a cabo el día sábado. Sus dormitorios van a ser los mismos. Creo que por mi parte es todo lo que tenía que decirles, les doy nuevamente las gracias por estar presentes y espero que disfruten de su estancia aquí. Nuevamente¡Bienvenidos!

Todos los ahí presentes aplaudieron con entusiasmo a Dumbledore, después, comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor.

.-¡Es Ronald Weasley!

Harry vio que un gran grupo de chicas se aproximaba rápidamente hacia Ron, el cual estaba un poco sorprendido

.-¿Las conoces?- preguntó Harry

.-No, pero deben de ser admiradoras- respondió Ron recobrando la compostura, con un tono de voz demasiado natural y con una sonrisa de satisfacción

.-¡Eres genial¿De verdad eres tú¡No lo puedo creer¡Eres un gran jugador!- eran algunas frases que Harry podía distinguir entre todo el alboroto de chicas que ya se encontraban alrededor de Ron

.-¡Nos vemos en la sala común!- gritó Harry a Ron, el cual solo le asintió y siguió entretenido con sus fans.

.-Me da gusto tenerte de nuevo por aquí, Harry- dijo una voz con un tono tranquilizador detrás de el

Harry se quedó muy quieto y giró levemente, detrás de el, estaba Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

_**N/A: Hola! Cómo están? Bien, como pueden ver, he hecho un pequeño espacio y he actualizado… es que ahora si he estado mas presionada que nunca! Con todo esto de mis exámenes finales… Es un verdadero caos! Aunque ya deben de saber a lo que me refiero… En fin, espero les siga gustando la historia… y les agradezco a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo y la molestia de dejarme un review… aunque estoy un poco triste… cada vez recibo menos! No sean malos y déjenme saber si les gusta…En fin, los dejo… Un beso!ººº**_


	8. Conversaciones

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 8- Conversaciones…

* * *

**

.-Creo que ya me voy a dormir¿Vienes?- le preguntó Ginny a Hermione cuando ya se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, minutos después de la cena.

.-No, adelántate, me quedaré otro rato más aquí- le contestó Hermione con una leve sonrisa, Ginny asintió, le dio las buenas noches y subió por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

En esos momentos, la sala común ya estaba desierta a excepción de Hermione, que aunque ya sentía ganas de subir a su dormitorio para poder descansar y dormir, había un "algo" que le retenía ahí, aunque ella no sabía explicar con exactitud lo que era… se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.

.-"_Está más guapo que nunca"-_ pensaba Hermione mientras daba un largo y profundo suspiro

En ese instante, se abrió el retrato de la señora gorda, y por ella entró un chico, que por su aspecto, parecía que había llegado corriendo a causa de una persecución mortal.

.-Menos mal que logré escapar de ellas y que ninguna es de Gryffindor- decía Ron un poco agitado y con una mano en su pecho

Ron aún no había notado la presencia de Hermione, y esta, dando gracias a eso, contuvo la respiración… nuevamente se encontraban solos, ella no sabía que hacer, si escabullirse hacia las escaleras sin que el la viera, o quedarse ahí, hablarle y tratar de comportarse como si nada… podía oír sus pasos acercándose cada vez más…

.-"_Si me quedo quieta, va a pasar de largo hacia su habitación y no me verá_"- pensaba Hermione muy nerviosa

Ron iba bostezando y estirando sus brazos en señal de cansancio mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras que se dirigían hacia su dormitorio, y justo cuando ya estaba a punto de pisar el primer escalón, escuchó un estornudo.

.-Salud- dijo Ron al tiempo que volteaba a ver a la persona que había estornudado

.-Gra-gracias- tartamudeó Hermione poniéndose ligeramente roja al igual que Ron, que al verla se había quedado paralizado -¿Venías corriendo?- volvió a preguntar Hermione esquivando su mirada

.-Un po-poco- le contestó Ron igual de nervioso que ella

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, en un silencio por demás incómodo, no sabían que hacer ni que decir, como horas antes les había pasado en el expreso de Hogwarts

.-¿Puedo sentarme?- le preguntó tímidamente Ron, rompiendo finalmente el incómodo silencio

.-Cla-claro

.-Y… ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Ron cuando ya se hubo sentado, a poca distancia de la chica

.-Muy bien, aunque con algo de trabajo- decía Hermione mientras colocaba su mirada en todas partes menos en Ron –Y tú¿Cómo has estado?

.-No me puedo quejar- le respondió Ron formando una ligera pero hermosa sonrisa, la cual provocó que Hermione se sonrojara más

_.-"Esa sonrisa… como la extrañaba"-_ pensó la chica, agitando levemente su rostro para tratar de no pensar en eso… aún sabiendo que era imposible no hacerlo teniendo a ese chico cerca de ella -Que bueno, y dime… ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?- preguntó Hermione, aunque segundos después se arrepintió de haberla formulado, no estaba muy segura de querer saber la respuesta

.-Pues… si, se llama Kristen- le respondió Ron un poco tímido y esquivando su mirada –Y tú¿Tienes novio?

.-Si, si tengo- le contestó con tono firme Hermione ya que no quería que se notara que le había dolido mucho su respuesta

.-Ah… que bien- le contestó Ron con desánimo bajando la mirada -¿Y se puede saber como se llama el afortunado?

.-Rick

Ron volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Hermione, pero ahora con una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto… ¡¿Qué había dicho?!

.-¿Rick Bryce?- preguntó Ron mirándola fijamente

.-Si

.-¿El mismo tipo que trabaja en el departamento de misterios contigo?

.-Si, el

.-¡Vaya! Veo que por fin logró su propósito- exclamó Ron con un tono sarcástico y elevando la voz

.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- espetó Hermione algo enfadada por la actitud que Ron estaba tomando… ¿A el que le importaba con quien saliese?

.-¡Por favor Hermione!- exclamó Ron al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá -¡No te hagas la desentendida! Sabes muy bien que ese tipo te coqueteaba cuando nosotros salíamos¡No puedo creer que le hayas hecho caso!

.-Bueno, ese es mi problema¿No?- dijo Hermione también levantándose para quedar cara a cara con Ron –De todos modos¿A ti que te importa?

Ron y Hermione se lanzaban profundas miradas, el estaba sumamente rojo; ambos habían ido dando unos cuantos pasos inconscientes, acortando la distancia que los separaba, tanto así, que solo quedaron unos cuantos centímetros… los dos tenían la respiración algo agitada y los puños levemente apretados

.-¡Me importa mucho tu bienestar!- seguía contestándole muy enojado Ron -¡No me gustaría verte sufrir por un tipo como ese!

.-¡Pues sufrí más a tu lado!- le respondía acaloradamente Hermione, tanto que ya no medía las palabras que decía -¡Por lo menos el SI tiene tiempo para mi y no me deja abandonada como lo hiciste tu!

Ron se quedó paralizado con las palabras de Hermione, ella no aguantó más, y con unas cuantas lágrimas de coraje, dio media vuelta y subió rápidamente hacia su habitación.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

.-Toma asiento Harry- dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad señalando el asiento que se encontraba enfrente de su escritorio; Harry accedió y tomó asiento.

El despacho de Dumbledore no había cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo los mismos objetos extraños y curiosos, Fawkes se encontraba dormido sobre su percha y los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, que se encontraban en los retratos habían estado platicando animadamente hasta que hubieron visto entrar a Harry.

.-¿Cómo has estado Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore con su tono tranquilizador al tiempo que se sentaba detrás de su escritorio para quedar al frente de Harry

.-Muy bien profesor, gracias¿Y usted?

.-Bien Harry, gracias, aunque como podrás ver, los años no pasan en vano- le dijo Dumbledore formando una ligera sonrisa; Harry no pudo dejar de notar que Albus tenía razón, las arrugas de su rostro se notaban más que nunca, su cara también se veía cansada, solo sus ojos azules seguían teniendo ese brillo especial, el mismo brillo que tenían años atrás –Me han dicho que eres un excelente jefe de aurores

.-No es para tanto- le respondió Harry ligeramente sonrojado

Dumbledore volvió a sonreír mientras miraba fijamente a Harry, y después de unos pocos segundos dijo:

.-Pensé que después de terminar tus estudios en Canadá, regresarías a Inglaterra

.-Tuve mis motivos para no hacerlo- le dijo inmediatamente Harry, ya que aunque le tenía confianza a Dumbledore, no le apetecía hablar sobre esos motivos… motivos los cuales, casualmente tenían el nombre de cierta pelirroja… –Profesor… ¿Aún no hay alguna noticia o pista de Voldemort?

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se esfumó de su cansado rostro, dio un suspiro y siguió mirando fijamente a Harry con sus azules ojos, a través de sus anteojos de media luna

.-No aún no… aunque tengo el presentimiento de que no falta mucho para que volvamos a encontrarnos

Al escuchar estas palabras, los personajes de los retratos, que habían estado atentos a la platica de Harry con Dumbledore, comenzaron a exaltarse y a murmurar entre si

.-¿Y no tiene alguna idea del por qué no ha aparecido en todos estos años?- volvió a preguntar Harry después de unos momentos de silencio, en los cuales solo se escuchaban los murmullos de los cuadros.

.-Solo puedo hacer suposiciones…Cuando los magos de la orden tendieron la emboscada contra los mortífagos, provocando la muerte de estos, Voldemort quedó solo, sin ningún tipo de apoyo, y como recordarás, la última vez que peleaste con el, hace 8 años, lo dejaste muy mal herido, me atrevería a decir que por poco lo matas; así que con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: desaparecer y escapar para esconderse… Y por eso creo que en este tiempo no ha dado señales de vida, por que se encuentra solo y débil, sin ningún sirviente que le pueda ayudar, y si tratara de hacer las cosas por su cuenta, podría dar un paso en falso arruinando sus planes.

.-Está haciendo casi lo mismo que cuando intentó matarme la primera vez, cuando yo era un bebé…

.-En efecto, es casi lo mismo… con la excepción de que ahora todos saben que desapareció y no que "murió"; así que ahora la comunidad mágica se encuentra alerta por cualquier suceso extraño que tenga que ver con el- terminó de decir Dumbledore con otro ligero suspiro –Pero bueno, creo que lo mejor es hablar de otras cosas¿No lo crees?

Harry asintió y comenzó a platicar con Dumbledore durante largo rato; después de concluir su plática, Harry se levantó de su asiento.

.-Ya es un poco tarde, con su permiso

.-Adelante Harry… ¡Por cierto!- exclamó Dumbledore cuando Harry ya estaba a punto de salir del despacho –Por si lo dudas, ella te sigue queriendo…

Harry se quedó un poco confundido por las últimas palabras de Dumbledore, así que solo le dirigió una última mirada junto con un último asentimiento de cabeza y salió del despacho.

Llegó rápidamente a la torre de Gryffindor, entró a la sala común, la cual ya estaba obscura, se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos, y al entrar observó una silueta que se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana…

* * *

_**N/A: Qué creen que pase! Jejeje, bueno, eso lo tendrán que descubrir en el próximo capítulo… Y bueno, pues que más… que muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia… los capítulos ya comienzan a estar algo más largos después del 10… Y creo que ya… En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus críticas… me hacen en verdad feliz… y aquellos que no… no sean malos y dense un tiempo para decirme que es lo que opinan, acepto de todo, en serio… En fin, los dejo… Ah! Por cierto… las actualizaciones… ya mejor no prometo nada, (como se pudieron dar cuenta, me retrasé un poquito) pero es un hecho que voy a seguir actualizando seguido…**_

_**Los dejo… Un beso!**_


	9. En un pasillo de Hogwarts

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 9-En un pasillo de Hogwarts

* * *

**

.-¿Ron?- preguntó cautelosamente Harry mientras se encaminaba lentamente hacia la persona que se encontraba frente a la ventana

.-Lo arruiné todo- dijo Ron con un hilo de voz

.-¿De que hablas?

Ron volteó para quedar cara a cara con su amigo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos; Harry ya empezaba a imaginarse algo, así que, con algo de cuidado, habló de nuevo:

.-Es acerca de Hermione¿Verdad?- Ron bajó la mirada y asintió levemente con la cabeza -¿Qué pasó?

Ron caminó en dirección hacia la cama de Harry y se sentó en esta, seguido por Harry que se sentó a su lado. Ron comenzó a platicarle todo lo ocurrido momentos antes con Hermione en la sala común; después de que Ron terminó de contar el suceso volvió a bajar la mirada; Harry no sabía que decirle a su amigo, así que colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Ron presionándolo levemente.

.-Soy un tonto… nunca debí de alterarme de esa manera, y menos aún cuando es la primera vez que la veo en cuatro años… Era obvio que iba a tener novio

.-Ese tipo… Rick- comenzó a decir Harry -¿Es el mismo que me contabas en tus cartas¿El que le coqueteaba a Hermione cuando ustedes salían?

.-Si, es el, Rick Bryce- le contestó Ron con n tono de suma indiferencia al mencionar el nombre del chico

.-Deberías de disculparte con ella- le sugirió Harry

.-¿Y si no quiere hablar conmigo?

.-¡Vamos Ron! Ya no son los mismos adolescentes de 17 años, ya son adultos, y como tales, deben de arreglarlo

.-Tienes razón- admitió Ron un tanto avergonzado por su actitud –Ya no soy el mismo adolescente inmaduro de hace unos años, así que mañana a primera hora me disculparé con ella

Harry le sonrió a Ron, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa

.-Por cierto- comenzó a decir Ron -¿Qué pasó con mi hermana en el expreso? No me dijiste nada

Ahora fue Harry el que bajó la mirada y con un hilo de voz dijo:

.-Traté de hablar con ella, pero al parecer no quiere saber nada de mí

.-No seas tonto Harry, conozco a Ginny y se que todavía te quiere…

Harry recordó que Dumbledore le había dicho algo similar: "Por si lo dudas, ella te sigue queriendo", pero instantáneamente recordó el momento en el cual Ginny le había dicho de su compromiso con Draco, cosa la cual, lo hizo sentir mucho peor

.-¿Entonces por que está con Malfoy?- lo interrumpió Harry

.-Eso ni yo lo se Harry… ¡Pero no te des por vencido! Todavía tienes una semana antes de que Malfoy llegue para el baile

Harry se sintió un poco animado con las palabras de Ron, ya que tener su apoyo ya era una ventaja (tomando en cuenta lo protector que es Ron con Ginny), así que asintió con la cabeza y dibujó nuevamente una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de estar platicando un rato más, se durmieron. El día lunes pasó sin mayores percances, a excepción de que Ron ganó la primera vuelta de ajedrez mágico, pasando así a la segunda ronda, pero se encontraba un poco desanimado, ya que parecía que Hermione evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con el, y así era casi imposible pedirle disculpas; Ginny, por su parte, siguió muy indiferente con Harry. El día martes, Ron se despertó muy temprano y despertó a Harry para que bajaran a desayunar. Después de que ellos llegaron al Gran Comedor, veinte minutos después, entro Hermione junto con Ginny.

-Es tu oportunidad Ron- le susurró Harry a su amigo cuando las chicas se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor

Ron miró por unos segundos a Hermione y asintió, se levantó de la silla y aparentando gran seguridad (aunque por dentro, los nervios lo mataban) se dirigió hacia ella.

Harry observó como Ron se acercaba hasta Hermione, le decía algo y segundos más tarde, ambos salían del Gran Comedor; después desvió su mirada hacia Ginny, la cual tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y se encontraba mirando hacia la dirección en la cual Ron y Hermione habían salido, después desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y dio un suspiro; y como si sintiera la mirada de Harry sobre ella, volteó a verlo, Harry le sonrió tímidamente, pero automáticamente Ginny volteó su rostro y se sentó rápidamente en el lugar mas cercano.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

.-¿Y de que querías hablar?- preguntó Hermione al tiempo que se detenía en uno de los pasillos

.-Pues yo… quería pedirte una disculpa- decía Ron mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione a los ojos –El domingo me alteré mucho y me comporté como un tonto…

.-No me digas…- lo interrumpió Hermione con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con una expresión como de enfado, aunque por dentro estaba feliz por la iniciativa de Ron y por lo que este le estaba diciendo

.-No quisiera que nos peleáramos por tonterías, y menos aún cuando es la primera vez que nos vemos en cuatro años… de verdad lo siento Hermione- continuó diciendo Ron con una expresión que reflejaba claramente su sinceridad

Hermione ya no resistió más y cambio su expresión de enfado por una de tranquilidad, bajo los brazos y le dijo:

.-Yo también lo siento, también me alteré un poco, dije cosas sin sentido y tampoco debí de irme así, perdóname…

Acto seguido, Hermione se abalanzó sobre Ron y lo abrazó fuertemente y este, aunque un poco sorprendido por la reacción repentina de Hermione, también le correspondió fuertemente el abrazo

Lo que ambos sentían en ese momento, era algo muy difícil de explicar, los dos sentían un calor extraño pero reconfortante llenando poco a poco cada célula de su cuerpo, Ron aspiraba suavemente el agradable aroma de Hermione, ese aroma que no había sentido en cuatro años… pasaron así un buen rato, y después, se fueron separando lentamente.

.-Entonces¿Me perdonas?- le preguntó Ron ya con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro

.-Solo si tu me perdonas a mi- le respondió Hermione con la misma sonrisa

Los dos rieron levemente y volvieron a abrazarse fuertemente, y antes de separase por completo, sus rostros se encontraban ahora a escasos centímetros de distancia, cada uno se veía claramente reflejado en los ojos del otro, en eso, Ron cerró sus ojos y se fue acercando poco a poco a Hermione, ella también los cerró y cuando comenzó a sentir los suaves labios de Ron rozando los suyos, lo separó repentinamente de ella.

.-¿Ya te re-inscribiste para la segunda ronda de ajedrez?- preguntó rápidamente Hermione fijando su mirada en el piso y con el rostro sumamente rojo

.-Este… yo… no, aún no me he inscrito- le contestó también algo sonrojado Ron, pero a la vez desconcertado y enfadado por la actitud de Hermione, estuvo tan cerca de darle ese beso…

.-¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez? Entre más temprano lo hagas, mejor- Hermione dijo todo esto muy rápido y aún con la mirada en el piso, su nerviosismo era muy notable

.-Este… si, tienes razón, voy a hacerlo de una vez- le contestó Ron aún sonrojado y desilusionado –Nos vemos al rato

.-Si, hasta al rato- le dijo Hermione antes de darse media vuelta y de dirigirse nuevamente hacia el Gran Comedor sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada.

.-"Estuvo tan cerca…"- pensaba Ron mientras se encaminaba para inscribirse al concurso –"¿Será posible que me siga queriendo?"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Hermione volvió al Gran Comedor aún muy sonrojada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ginny y se sentó al lado de ella

.-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?- le preguntó algo preocupada Ginny

.-No, no estoy bien

.-¿Volviste a pelear con mi hermano?

.-No, todo lo contrario… nosotros, estuvimos a punto de… besarnos

En ese momento, Hermione recargó sus codos sobre la mesa y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos; Ginny formó una sonrisa y miraba a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

.-¿Por qué "a punto"?- preguntó intrigada Ginny

.-Por que me di cuenta a tiempo de lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo alejé- le respondió Hermione bajando un poco las manos de su rostro para que sus ojos quedaran al descubierto

.-¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

.-No lo se…

.-¡Hermione¿Ves como tenía razón de que mi hermano te sigue gustando?

.-No es verdad- le respondió Hermione volviendo a cubrirse todo el rostro

.-A mi no puedes engañarme, Hermione Granger- le dijo Ginny con un tono severo

.-Hermione descubrió poco a poco su rostro y miró fijamente a su amiga

.-Tienes razón, si me sigue gustando- admitió Hermione, cosa con la cual, Ginny volvió a formar su enorme sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 10- Otro recuerdo doloroso_

_.-¿Entonces cuando?- la interrumpió Hermione con un tono algo autoritario –Ginny, no puedes seguir evitando el tema toda la vida y lo sabes_

_Ginny se paró de repente y miró fijamente a su amiga._

_.-Tienes razón, lo siento- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz_

_.-No importa…- le contestó Hermione suavizando su tono de voz –Ahora dime¿Por qué eres así con Harry?_

_.-Por que el me abandonó_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_.-Hermione, te prometo que trataré de…_

_.-¡Ya no quiero que me prometas nada!, Ya llevas 2 años prometiéndome que vas a tratar de tener tiempo para mi y no veo ninguna mejoría… Así que creo que lo mejor es que… terminemos_

_Ron se quedó de piedra al oír estas palabras, Hermione en cambio, había bajado la mirada y apretaba levemente los puños_

_.-No estarás hablando en serio_

_.-Si estoy hablando en serio_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**N/A: Hola!!!! Bueno, de nuevo, perdón por la demora, pero tuve unos problemas con la página, y no me quería aceptar el documento, y ya se imaginarán… pero lo importante es que el cap. Ya esta aquí… Espero les haya gustado… y bueno, a partir del siguiente, ya comienzan a estar algo más largos… En fin, los dejo… Ah!!! Antes de que se me olvide… les quiero invitar a que se den una vuelta por mis song-fic/one-shot que tengo aquí publicados… Dos, que son de la pareja R/Hr, y se llaman "Tu pelo" y el otro, "Como eres", y el otro, que apenas acabo de subir, se llama "My immortal" que es un H/G, aunque algo triste… Y bueno, los dejo… y por favor, no sean malos, y díganme que es lo que opinan acerca de esto… Créame que aunque la historia ya va algo avanzada, todos y cada uno de sus reviews son de vital importancia para mi…**_

_**Un beso!!!!**_

_**Mary**_


	10. Otro recuerdo doloroso

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 10- Otro recuerdo doloroso

* * *

**

Harry vio como Hermione entraba al Gran Comedor con una actitud demasiado extraña, minutos después de haber hablado con Ron.

.-"_A lo mejor pelearon de nuevo"-_ pensaba Harry mientras observaba como Hermione hablaba con Ginny –"_Creo que lo mejor será preguntarle_" –El chico se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban las chicas.

.-Buenos días Hermione- dijo Harry cuando ya había llegado hasta ellas –Buenos días Ginny

.-Buenas días Harry- le contestó Hermione tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

Ginny, por su parte, solo dijo con voz sumamente fría y cortante "Buenos días", sin siquiera voltear a verlo, el, al ver la reacción de Ginny, cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, dando la impresión de que le afectaba mucho la indiferencia de la chica; Hermione notó todo esto y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Ginny, la cual parecía estar muy interesada en su plato con avena.

.-Hermione… ¿Volviste a pelear con Ron?- preguntó Harry sentándose al lado de ella

.-No- le contestó Hermione volviendo a sonrojarse al escuchar ese nombre

.-¿Estás segura¿Te encuentras bien?- agregó Harry al ver la actitud tan extraña que tenía Hermione

.-De verdad, no hemos peleado, y si, me encuentro bien- le respondió Hermione tratando de ser lo más convincente posible

.-Menos mal- dijo algo aliviado Harry –Entonces¿En donde está Ron?

.-Se fue a re-inscribir para el concurso de ajedrez mágico

.-Esta bien, iré a buscarlo, nos vemos más tarde

Dicho esto, Harry se levantó nuevamente de su asiento y le dirigió una última mirada a Ginny, la cual, ahora se encontraba examinando cuidadosamente las uñas de sus manos.

.-No deberías de ser así con el- le espetó Hermione a Ginny, minutos después de que ellas también hubieron abandonado el Gran Comedor y se encontraran caminando por los jardines de Hogwarts

.-El se lo buscó- dijo cortante Ginny

.-El no se buscó esto y lo sabes…

.-Hermione, ahora no…

.-¿Entonces cuando?- la interrumpió Hermione con un tono algo autoritario –Ginny, no puedes seguir evitando el tema toda la vida y lo sabes

Ginny se paró de repente y miró fijamente a su amiga.

.-Tienes razón… lo siento- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz

.-No importa…- le contestó Hermione suavizando su tono de voz –Ahora dime¿Por qué eres así con Harry?

.-Por que el me abandonó

.-No es que el te haya abandonado, entiéndelo, ya sabes por que se tuvo que ir

.-Pero me dolió y sufrí mucho cuando se fue…

.-Ya lo se Ginny, pero dime¿Crees que para Harry fue fácil la separación?

Ginny se quedó muy quieta con estas palabras, con la mirada puesta fijamente en su amiga… Hermione tenía razón, nunca había pensado en eso…

.-Escucha Ginny- continuó diciendo Hermione al ver la expresión que tenía su amiga –Como podrás imaginar, hablé con Harry el día que se marchó…

Ginny sintió un hueco demasiado profundo en el estómago al recordar el día en el que Harry se fue, ya que ella no había ido a despedirlo, era tanto su resentimiento hacia el, que había decidido no verlo o saber nada de el, nunca más.

.-Y créeme- continuaba diciendo Hermione –Que el estaba sumamente triste por que no habías ido a despedirlo, solo bastaba con verle la expresión que tenía en ese momento… me dijo que se sentía muy mal, demasiado, por la forma en que las cosas acabaron entre ustedes, también que le dolió mucho el hecho de que tu ya no le dirigieras la palabra desde la vez que el te dijo que se iba a ir…

.-No sigas Hermione, por favor- decía Ginny mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas

.-Ginny, perdón que te diga esto, pero creo que estás siendo un poco injusta y egoísta con Harry, solo piensas en todo lo que tu sufriste, pero no te detienes a pensar que a Harry no le agradó en absoluto tener que tomar esa decisión; sabes que el siempre se ha preocupado por la tranquilidad de los demás, siempre ha querido que todos vivan en paz, aún así sea sacrificando su propia felicidad

Hermione decidió ya no decirle nada a Ginny y solo se limitó a abrazarla, ya que ella ya se había tapado el rostro con ambas manos y había comenzado a llorar.

.-Solo piensa en lo que acabo de decirte

Ginny se soltó lentamente de su amiga, se secó las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza

.-Si no te molesta, quiero estar un rato sola- le dijo Ginny a Hermione

.-Por supuesto que no- le respondió Hermione sonriendo levemente –Nos vemos más tarde

Hermione dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el castillo. Ginny se quedó unos momentos en donde estaba, para después emprender nuevamente su marcha por los jardines del Colegio.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

.-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!- dijo alegremente Hagrid, al abrir la puerta de su cabaña y ver parados enfrente de esta, a Ron y a Harry

.-¡Hagrid!- dijo alegremente Harry, dándole un caluroso abrazo

.-Hola Hagrid- dijo Ron con un tono extraño mientras entraba a la cabaña

.-¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó Hagrid a Harry al notar el ánimo de Ron

.-No lo se, en el camino no ha mencionado nada- le respondió Harry levantando los hombros

Hagrid se apresuró a preparar té y galletas para sus invitados, mientras charlaba animadamente con Harry, ya que Ron parecía estar en la luna.

.-¿Y Hermione?- preguntó de pronto Hagrid

Ron pareció despertar repentinamente de un sueño al oír el nombre de ella

.-¿Qué pasa con Hermione?- preguntó Ron viendo para todos lados

Harry y Hagrid se miraron de reojo, ambos con una sonrisa pícara.

.-Ya me lo imaginaba- comenzó a decir Harry –Desde que platicó con Hermione, está así; eso sin contar que cuando hablé con ella, también estaba muy extraña…

Ron tenía las orejas sumamente rojas al igual que el resto de su rostro, y su nerviosismo comenzaba notarse cada vez más.

.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Ron?- preguntó Hagrid aún con su sonrisa pícara

.-¿De qué?- Ron trataba de hacerse el desentendido, aunque eso no le funcionaba muy bien –No entiendo lo que quieres decir

Harry y Hagrid se las ingeniaron para sacarle la verdad a Ron, y después de un rato de varios intentos, Ron les contó lo que había pasado con Hermione mientras sus amigos lo escuchaban atentamente.

.-Solo a ti se te ocurre intentar besarla- le dijo Harry a su amigo

.-La tenía muy cerca de mi… no lo pude evitar, de verdad

.-¿Y estás seguro de que ella te estaba correspondiendo?- preguntó intrigado Hagrid

.-Si… o al menos eso creo- le respondió Ron con un poco de pesimismo en esto último

.-Mira Ron- comenzó a decir Hagrid sentándose en frente de el, y adoptando un tono algo serio –Hay veces en que las mujeres son muy extrañas con nosotros, en tu caso, si Hermione te estaba correspondiendo al principio, eso quiere decir que a lo mejor ella sigue sintiendo algo por ti; pero puede que haya estado muy nerviosa o que haya pensado en su novio cuando te alejó tan repentinamente.

.-¡Yo también tengo novia y no pensé en ella cuando estaba con Hermione!- salto de pronto Ron intentando defenderse

.-De eso ya nos dimos cuenta- le respondiendo Hagrid con algo de obviedad –Pero trata de entenderla, ella ya hizo su vida y tiene pareja¿Cómo querías que reaccionara después de 4 años de no verte?

Ron se quedó callado y bajó la mirada asintiendo levemente con la cabeza momentos después.

.-Por cierto- continuó diciendo Hagrid –Solo me dijiste que habían terminado, pero ¿Por qué? Claro, si se puede saber…

Ron recargó su cabeza sobre sus manos y dio un suspiro, después miró nuevamente a Hagrid.

.-Fue por mi culpa- comenzó a decir Ron con un tono de voz que denotaba tristeza –Todo empezó cuando Hermione y yo ya llevábamos 2 años de estar saliendo, y me ofrecieron el puesto de guardián de los Chudley Cannons, yo estaba muy entusiasmado con eso que acepté de inmediato, a partir de ese día, diariamente iba a entrenar; al principio Hermione me entendía, pero después comenzó a decirme que ya no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, que le daba prioridad a mis entrenamientos, que ya me estaba olvidando de la relación…

Ron comenzó a recordar el día en el cual, Hermione y el habían terminado, 4 años atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_.-Pensé que nunca llegarías- dijo Hermione con un tono serio en el momento en el que Ron le daba un tierno pero rápido beso en la mejilla_

_Ambos se encontraban en un parque muy grande y muy bonito, y aunque el cielo ya estaba oscuro, las estrellas y la luna se notaban claramente, dando un ambiente especial y muy romántico._

_.-Lo siento, es que tenía entrenamiento- dijo Ron sentándose en una banca, al lado de su novia -¿De qué querías hablar? Solo espero que sea rápido por que tengo que irme de nuevo para entrenar un poco más, no quiero ser un desastre en el partido de la próxima semana_

_.-De eso justamente quería hablarte- le dijo Hermione con su tono serio –Ya no tienes tiempo para mi, parece ser que te importa más estar entrenando que estar conmigo, tampoco tienes tiempo ni de hablar aunque sea un rato por teléfono…_

_.-Herm, eso ya lo hemos discutido muchas veces- la interrumpió Ron tomándola de la mano –Ya te dije que he intentado hacer unos espacios para nosotros, pero es imposible, el entrenamiento y los partidos consumen todo mi tiempo…_

_.-Yo soy inefable, estoy todo el día en el departamento de misterios y aún así tengo tiempo para ti- saltó de pronto Hermione soltándose de la mano de Ron –Esto ya no puede seguir así Ron, tenemos ya cuatro años de estar saliendo…_

_.-Hermione, te prometo que trataré de…_

_.-¡Ya no quiero que me prometas nada!, Ya llevas 2 años prometiéndome que vas a tratar de tener tiempo para mi y no veo ninguna mejoría… Así que creo que lo mejor es que… terminemos_

_Ron se quedó de piedra al oír estas palabras, Hermione en cambio, había bajado la mirada y sus manos se habían apretado en sendos puños._

_.-No estarás hablando en serio_

_.-Si estoy hablando en serio_

_.-No puedes hacerme esto_

_.-Lo siento d verdad Ron, pero tu me has orillado a tomar esta decisión… ya no podemos seguir así…_

_.-¿Sabes qué?- dijo furioso Ron, la luz de la luna reflejaba su rostro sumamente rojo y una expresión de coraje –Haz lo que quieras, por mi mejor, así tendré más tiempo para mi y no me tendré que estar preocupando por otras cosas_

_Ahora fue Hermione la que se quedó paralizada, no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir Ron; después de unos segundos, Hermione se levantó, y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Ron._

_.-¡Eres un tonto Ronald Weasley!- le gritó Hermione antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a correr_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-… Después me di cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón –continuaba diciendo Ron cada vez con más pesar –Me di cuenta de que en verdad le daba prioridad a otras cosas…

.-¿Y por qué no la buscaste?- le preguntó Harry

.-Por que me dio miedo de ser rechazado

Harry entendió perfectamente lo que su amigo sintió, ya que el tampoco había regresado por lo mismo, por el temor de que Ginny lo rechazara…

Hagrid y Harry no sabían que decirle a Ron, el cual había vuelto a apoyar la cabeza sobre sus manos, hasta que después de unos momentos de silencio, dijo:

.-Si no les importa, quisiera cambiar de tema

Los otros dos asintieron, y después de unos momentos, ya estaban platicando nuevamente, aunque no tan alegres como momentos antes; platicaron hasta la tarde, ya que Ron tenía que ir a su primera partida de ajedrez.

.-¿Nos acompañas Hagrid?- dijo Harry cuando el y Ron ya se encontraban en la puerta de la cabaña

.-No, lo siento, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero les prometo que mañana iré a ver esa partida… y mucha suerte Ron

Ron, aunque aún un poco desanimado, le dio las gracias y se dirigió hacia el castillo junto con Harry.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 11- Un recuerdo, puede hacer cambiar de opinión…_

_-Todo esto es maravilloso Harry- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz y sonrojándose cada vez más a causa de la penetrante pero hermosa mirada que Harry tenía sobre ella en ese momento; Ginny ya no pudo sostenerle más la mirada y bajó levemente su rostro._

_-Esto es lo menos que te mereces- le dijo Harry al mismo tiempo de que con una de sus manos levantaba suavemente el rostro de Ginny –Gin… te quería pedir una disculpa por no haberme dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos hacia… ti_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-_Se me olvidó- respondió un tanto avergonzada Ginny por no haber asistido a la partida de su hermano –Lo que pasa, es que estuve recordando varias cosas y pensé en todo lo que me dijiste_

_-¿Y ya tomaste una decisión?_

_-Si, ya… y he decidido tratar de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, aunque no estoy muy segura de poder hacerlo hoy…_

_-No te preocupes Gin, no tiene que ser necesariamente hoy; con que ya hayas decidido tratar de arreglar las cosas, esta bien; aunque eso si, tampoco te demores mucho_

_-No, tengo pensado decírselo estando aquí… aunque me muero de los nervios de solo pensar en eso, y aparte no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar- acabó Ginny dando un leve suspiro_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**_N/A: Hola!!!!! Bueno, aquí estoy, con otro de mis locos capítulos, jeje… Espero haya sido de su agrado… Y bueno, espero (conste que digo "espero" jeje) poder actualizar un poco más rápido… Es que, aunque ya salí de vacaciones (si!!!jeje) he estado un poco ocupada, y aparte, con eso de que creo que voy a trabajar (es que no puedo estar sin hacer algo!!!! ) bue… pero en fin… Vale, los dejo… y los invito a leer mis otras historias, que son one-shot/song-fic… uno es de la pareja G/H, y los otros dos, R/H… Bueno, se cuidan… y muchas gracias a todos los que me han mandado sus lindos reviews!!!! En serio, se los agradezco de corazón!!!!_**

_**Los quiero!!!**_

_**Besitos**_

_**Mary**_


	11. Un recuerdo, puede hacer cambiar

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 11- Un recuerdo, puede hacer cambiar de opinión…

* * *

**

Ginny se encontraba sentada debajo de un enorme árbol; no sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, ya que solo había estado pensando en las palabras que Hermione le había dicho momentos antes al igual que también había estado pensando en hermosos momentos, recuerdos, que había pasado junto con Harry, en los cuales se había sentido la mujer más afortunada del mundo. No pudo evitar sonreír al comenzar a recordar un momento en especial, el momento en el que ella y Harry se habían hecho novios.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º Flash Backº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_.-¿Pero qué es lo que me quieres enseñar?- le preguntaba muy curiosa Ginny a Harry_

_.-Solo lo puedes descubrir si me acompañas- le decía Harry con una expresión suplicante –Por favor_

_Ginny no podía resistir un minuto más la expresión de suplica que tenía en esos momentos Harry… ¡Era tan lindo cuando se ponía de esa manera! Por algo le seguía gustando después de tantos años…_

_.-Esta bien- dijo finalmente Ginny –Pero¿Tiene que ser ahora?, Harry, ya es más de media noche, si Filch nos descubre…_

_.-No te preocupes por eso- la interrumpió Harry –Espérame aquí, no tardo_

_Ginny asintió y vio a Harry subir rápidamente las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos._

_.-"¿Y si se me declara?"- pensaba Ginny… ella sentía que el corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y se sonrojaba mucho cada vez que pensaba en eso –"¡Pero que estás pensando Ginevra! Es imposible que yo le guste a un chico como Harry, lo mejor es no hacerme ilusiones y estar tranquila, aunque…"_

_.-Ya estoy aquí- dijo de pronto Harry sacando repentinamente a Ginny de sus pensamientos_

_.-¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?- Preguntó intrigada Ginny al notar que Harry llevaba en sus manos un pergamino y una especie de capa_

_Harry le sonrió, se acercó más hacia ella (cosa que provocó que Ginny se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba) extendió el pergamino que traía y sacó su varita._

_.-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo Harry tocando con su varita el pergamino que tenía en la mano –Esto- comenzó a decir nuevamente Harry al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenía Ginny mientras miraba que unas letras aparecían poco a poco en el pergamino –Es el mapa del merodeador, y esto- dijo ahora levantando la capa que llevaba –Es mi capa invisible_

_.-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?- preguntó Ginny entre desconcertada y fascinada, algo a lo que Harry solo le respondió con una nueva sonrisa, pero ahora acompañada con una expresión algo pícara._

_.-Luego te lo contaré, ahora vámonos_

_Acto seguido, Harry tomó suavemente a Ginny de la mano y la condujo hasta el retrato de la señora gorda, desdobló su capa invisible y cubrió a ambos_

_.-Aún con esto no tenemos que hacer mucho ruido¿De acuerdo?- le advirtió Harry a Ginny examinando con cuidado en mapa del merodeador, después de que salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor._

_.-Esta bien- dijo Ginny con voz baja; ella podía sentir claramente su corazón palpitando sumamente rápido, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos; el hecho de estar con Harry de esa manera y después de la media noche, ya era motivo suficiente para estar feliz el resto de la semana._

_.-Cuidado la gata de Filch se acerca- le susurró Harry a Ginny mientras se detenían –Olvídalo, ya se fue por otro pasillo, vamos_

_Inmediatamente después de esto, Harry volvió a tomar de la mano a Ginny y la siguió conduciendo por pasadizos que ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que existieran en Hogwarts. Después de unos cuantos minutos más de estar caminando y dando vueltas por los diferentes pasillos, llegaron a uno en el cual, al final de este, había solamente un enorme cuadro con el dibujo de una enorme reja con barrotes de color negro, muy elegante; y que, detrás de esta, entre los barrotes, se alcanzaba a distinguir algo que parecía ser el dibujo de un jardín._

_.-Ya llegamos- dijo Harry acercándose hasta el cuadro_

_.-¿Aquí?- preguntó consternada Ginny _

_Harry volvió a sacar su varita, quitó la capa invisible de ambos y murmuró algo tocando con la varita el cuadro con el dibujo de la reja, provocando, segundos después, que el cuadro se abriera y dejara al descubierto una considerable abertura._

_.-Señorita…- dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia, dando a entender que quería que Ginny pasara primero. Ella rió levemente y pasó entre la abertura que había dejado el cuadro._

_Ginny se quedó maravillada con lo que estaba viendo, había entrado a un jardín, que aunque no estaba tan grande como los que había afuera del colegio, no dejaba de ser hermoso; la luz de la luna y el resplandor de las estrellas, dejaban ver el resplandeciente color verde del pasto, también había unos pequeños árboles alrededor del jardín, y en cada orilla de este, había una extraña pero increíble y esplendorosa colección de flores entre los arbustos._

_.-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Harry después de haber entrado después de Ginny_

_.-Es… increíble- fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny a causa de la emoción que sentía en esos momentos._

_.-Y esto no es todo- dijo Harry tomando nuevamente a Ginny de la mano y conduciéndola hasta el centro del jardín, después, Harry apuntó su varita hacia el pasto, no murmuró nada pero hizo un movimiento algo complicado con la varita, y del pasto, comenzaron a ascender por todo el jardín, lentamente miles de luces diminutas de color verde. En pocos minutos, el jardín ya estaba lleno de esas extrañas lucecitas verdes que seguían ascendiendo lentamente una tras otra desde el pasto._

_Ginny no podía hablar por el hermoso espectáculo que estaba presenciando, estaba sumamente emocionada, en eso, volteó a ver a Harry y se sonrojó mucho, al percatarse de que al parecer, el la había estado observando desde que se había quedado maravillada viendo todo el increíble espectáculo a su alrededor._

_.-Todo esto es maravilloso Harry- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz y sonrojándose cada vez más a causa de la penetrante pero hermosa mirada que Harry tenía sobre ella en ese momento; Ginny ya no pudo sostenerle más la mirada y bajó levemente su rostro._

_.-Esto es lo menos que te mereces- le dijo Harry al mismo tiempo de que con una de sus manos levantaba suavemente el rostro de Ginny –Gin… te quería pedir una disculpa por no haberme dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos hacia… ti_

_Ahora era Harry el que comenzaba a sonrojarse cada vez más, al parecer le estaba costando mucho trabajo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo; por otra parte, el corazón de Ginny latía con tanta fuerza, que ella pensaba que era un milagro que no se le saliera._

_.-¿Qué quieres decir Harry?- preguntó Ginny con un tono entre inocente y despistado, que aunque ya se estaba imaginando lo que Harry le quería decir, le había gustado mucho la imagen que el tenía en esos momentos y quería disfrutarla un poco más._

_.-Es que… Gin, tu, bueno… me… me gustas mucho y me preguntaba si… si quisieras ser mi… novia_

_Después de decir esto, Harry no aguantó más y bajó rápidamente la mirada, al parecer ya no sabía ni en donde esconderse; en cambio, Ginny quería gritar de la emoción, no podía creer lo que Harry Potter, uno de los chicos más cotizados en Hogwarts, le acaba de decir…_

_.-Entenderé si me dices que no…- comenzó a decir rápidamente Harry aún con la mirada hacia abajo_

_.-Harry- lo interrumpió Ginny al tiempo de que le levantaba el rostro a Harry, como minutos antes el le había hecho a ella_

_Ginny no le dijo nada más y solo se limitó a mirar a Harry fijamente a los ojos; los nervios de ambos habían desaparecido por completo y habían sido reemplazados por una gran felicidad que se notaba claramente en sus ojos._

_Harry tomó suavemente a Ginny por la cintura, la atrajo más hacia sí, cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al de ella; y por primera vez, sintió sus cálidos y suaves labios sobre los de el, ese momento era sumamente mágico para ambos; después de unos segundos, ambos se separaron un poco, y Harry, aún un poco conmocionado por el beso, preguntó:_

_.-¿Eso fue un si?_

_Ginny rió levemente y con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa pícara le respondió:_

_.-Eso fue un "lo voy a pensar"_

_Al ver la expresión que Harry puso en ese momento, ella volvió a reír una vez más y con voz dulce le dijo:_

_.-Claro que fue un si, tontito_

_Dicho esto, Ginny colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo besó tiernamente._

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º Fin Flash Backº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Ginny al recordar con muchísima claridad ese hermoso momento.

.-No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho Harry- susurraba Ginny mientras más lágrimas caían de su rostro –Sin embargo, Hermione tiene mucha razón, he sido muy egoísta, siempre pensé solamente en todo lo que yo había sufrido y nunca me detuve a pensar en todo lo que tu también sufriste…

Ginny comenzó a sentir mucho frío, levantó su mirada y se sorprendió de ver el cielo ya oscuro y con unas cuantas estrellas, así que se levantó, se sacudió la túnica y caminó lentamente hacia el castillo aún sumida en sus pensamientos. Ya estando dentro, pensó en ir al Gran Comedor, pero desistió de esa idea ya que no tenía nada de apetito y decidió mejor irse directamente hacia su dormitorio para poder dormir.

.-Ginny… despierta dormilona- decía Hermione mientras movía lentamente a su amiga

Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos y vislumbro la silueta, en ese momento un poco borrosa, de Hermione frente a ella.

.-Ya era hora Ginny… son las 11:00 de la mañana- exclamó un tanto sorprendida Hermione

.-¿Tan tarde?- preguntó Ginny mientras se reincorporaba

.-Si¿Sabes?- comenzó a decir Hermione con una sonrisa algo pícara –Harry, Ron y yo estábamos en el Gran Comedor, y Harry al notar que no bajabas se preocupó, tanto que casi me obligó a venir a verte, yo le dije que estabas bien y que a lo mejor querías descansar, pero el empezó a decirme que a lo mejor no bajabas por que te habías enfermado y cosas así… y ya ves, aquí me tienes- finalizó con una expresión de resignación

Ginny se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras que le había dicho Hermione, así que trató de disimularlo un poco bajando la cabeza.

.-¿Por qué no fuiste ayer a la partida de ajedrez que tenía Ron?- preguntó Hermione tratando de salir un poco de tema al notar que Ginny se había sonrojado

.-Se me olvidó- respondió un tanto avergonzada Ginny por no haber asistido a la partida de su hermano –Lo que pasa, es que estuve recordando varias cosas y pensé en todo lo que me dijiste

.-¿Y ya tomaste una decisión?

.-Si, ya… y he decidido tratar de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, aunque no estoy muy segura de poder hacerlo hoy…

.-No te preocupes Gin, no tiene que ser necesariamente hoy; con que ya hayas decidido tratar de arreglar las cosas, esta bien; aunque eso si, tampoco te demores mucho

.-No, tengo pensado decírselo estando aquí… aunque me muero de los nervios de solo pensar en eso, y aparte no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar- acabó Ginny dando un leve suspiro

.-Te entiendo… lo que puedes hacer, es tratar de ya no ser tan indiferente con el, por que al decir verdad, me parte el corazón verlo desanimado

.-A mi también me duele mucho tratarlo así, pero te prometo que ya no lo haré más; por otra parte, quería decirte que, muchas gracias- dijo Ginny al momento de abrazar fuertemente a su amiga –Tu me ayudaste a abrir los ojos, de verdad, muchísimas gracias

.-No tienes nada que agradecerme, para eso estamos las amigas¿No?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

.-¿Crees que si esté enferma o algo? Hermione ya se demoró mucho…- decía Harry mientras miraba constantemente la puerta del Gran Comedor

.-Claro que está bien Harry- lo interrumpió Ron, el cual, ya se estaba desesperando un poco por la exagerada preocupación de Harry –Si no lo estuviera, ten por seguro que Hermione ya hubiera venido a avisarnos

Antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad de protestarle a su amigo, Ginny y Hermione ya estaban cruzando las puertas del Gran Comedor, cosa que provocó que Harry diera un discreto suspiro de alivio

.-Buenos días Ron- dijo Ginny cuando, junto con Hermione, ya había llegado hasta ellos –Bu-buenos días Harry- volvió a decir Ginny levemente sonrojada y viendo por primera vez al pelinegro sin una mirada de reproche

.-Buenos días Ginny- respondió muy sorprendido y desconcertado Harry al igual que Ron; Hermione, en cambio, había hecho una disimulada sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ginny se sentó para desayunar, mientras los demás la esperaban, de vez en cuando, ahora era Ginny la que le lanzaba fugaces miradas a Harry, el cual por supuesto se daba cuenta y se alegraba cada vez más cuando descubría a Ginny haciendo esto.

.-¿Por qué no fuiste a la partida de ayer Ginny?- le preguntó Ron

.-Lo siento mucho hermano- le respondía ella después de beber un poco de jugo de calabaza –pero se me fue el tiempo pensando en otras cosas- después de decir esto, le lanzó una significativa mirada a Harry, lo que provocó que el se sonrojara levemente -¿Y como te fue?

.-¿Tu que piensas?- le respondió Ron levantando su barbilla con orgullo

.-No lo se, por eso te pregunto- le respondió Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa

.-¿De verdad no te imaginas?- le preguntó incrédulo Ron, y después de que Ginny negó con la cabeza, el respondió: -Pues gané y hoy son las eliminatorias para la final

Después de que Ginny terminó de desayunar, los cuatro salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigían hacia los jardines cuando vieron un anuncio, así que se acercaron con interés para poder ver lo que decía

_Concurso de canto_

_El día de mañana, jueves, se llevarán a cabo las inscripciones para el concurso de canto que tendrá lugar el día viernes a las 6:00 de la tarde en el Gran Comedor. Los interesados en participar en este evento tendrán que presentarse en la oficina de la subdirectora, Minerva McGonagall y llevar a cabo su inscripción._

º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 12- ¿La reconciliación?_

_ºººººººººººº_

_Ron la miró con ojos de reproche y puso una expresión de pocos amigos, pero no lo dijo nada más._

_.-No lo creo- dijo finalmente Harry todavía un poco sonrojado –Ya les dije que yo no canto muy bien que digamos, y lo único que haría sería arruinar la actuación de Ginny_

_.-¿Por qué no dices mejor que no quieres estar conmigo y te ahorras de estar dando excusas tontas?- espetó de pronto Ginny ahora mirando a Harry con resentimiento, para después dar media vuelta y salir del castillo_

_ºººººººººººººººº_

_.-Harry…- comenzó a decir Ginny con la mirada fijamente en el piso –Quería pedirte una disculpa por la reacción tan inmadura que tuve ayer_

_Harry se había quedado ligeramente sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, y por lo que estaba oyendo, así que trató de disimularlo yendo lentamente hacia donde se encontraba ella y sentándose a su lado_

_.-No tienes que disculparte por eso- le dijo Harry con un tono dulce_

_.-Claro que si- le respondió mirándolo finalmente a los ojos –Me enfadé y me fui por una tontería… lo siento_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**_N/A: Hola!!! Bueno, nuevamente, perdón por haber tardado un poco más de lo debido… y ahora si fue mi culpa… se me pasó por completo la actualización que se supone debería de haber hecho el jueves pasado!!! (lo digo como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de eso, jaja) No se que me pasaba por la cabeza (bueno, en realidad, tengo unos pocos, bueno, bastantes líos amorosos que no dejan que piense en algo más) y pensé que ya lo había hecho… En fin, en serio, lo siento… Y bueno, que más… pues que mil gracias por sus reviews y correos!!! En serio que se los agradezco… Bueno, los dejo… Hasta pronto!!!_**

_**Mary**_


	12. ¿La reconciliación?

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 12- ¿La reconciliación?

* * *

**

.-¿Alguien se va a inscribir?- preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose a sus amigos después de acabar de leer el anuncio del concurso de canto

.-¿Estás loca Hermione?- espetó Ron algo incrédulo y frunciendo el entrecejo –Yo no canto ni en la ducha, lo mío es el quidditch y el ajedrez

Antes de que Hermione tuviera oportunidad de protestarle a Ron, Harry intervino para así poder evitar una discusión segura

.-Yo tampoco creo hacerlo, el canto no es una de mis cualidades…

.-¿Y que hay de ti Ginny?- preguntó Hermione después de lanzarle una última mirada de reproche a Ron

.-Tampoco creo hacerlo…

.-¡Pero si tú cantas muy bien Ginny!- la interrumpió Ron

.-¿Es verdad Ginny?- preguntó algo sorprendida Hermione

.-No es verdad- contestó Ginny levemente sonrojada y lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermano

.-No seas tan modesta Ginny- siguió insistiendo Ron con una sonrisa traviesa pese a la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba su hermana –Cantas muy bien

.-El tiene razón- dijo de pronto Harry –Una vez tuve oportunidad de escucharte y créeme, no lo haces nada mal

Ginny se sonrojó todavía más después de la interrupción de Harry, le dirigió una tímida mirada e instantáneamente, se dirigió a Hermione… ¡Ese chico en verdad la ponía nerviosa! Tal y como lo hacía en su adolescencia…

.-Es que… aunque lo hiciera, me pondría muy nerviosa estando frente a varias personas

.-Vamos Ginny- le decía Hermione animándola –No tienes nada que perder; si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a escoger la canción

.-En realidad hay una que me gusta mucho, es muy linda, me identifico mucho con ella…la canción se llama _"Te necesito"_…

.-¿Lo ves? Ya tienes la canción que es lo más importante, ahora solo falta que tú quieras

.-Pero es que para esa canción se necesita un dueto…

.-Eso no es problema- la interrumpió Ron con una sonrisa pícara –Tu pareja para la canción puede ser Harry

Ginny y Harry se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, quedándose muy quietos y lanzándose unas miradas tímidas, acompañadas de nerviosismo… ¿Por qué siempre tenían que intervenir con un comentario así?

.-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Hermione con una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa dirigiéndose a Ron –Hasta que por fin piensas en algo brillante- Ron la miró con ojos de reproche y puso una expresión de pocos amigos, pero no lo dijo nada más.

.-No lo creo- dijo finalmente Harry todavía un poco sonrojado –Ya les dije que yo no canto muy bien que digamos, y lo único que haría sería arruinar la actuación de Ginny

.-¿Por qué no dices mejor que no quieres estar conmigo y te ahorras de estar dando excusas tontas?- espetó de pronto Ginny ahora mirando a Harry con resentimiento, para después dar media vuelta y salir del castillo

.-¡Espera Ginny, yo no quise decir eso!- exclamó Harry al tiempo que hacía un movimiento para salir detrás de ella, pero Hermione lo detuvo por un brazo diciéndole:

.-Déjala, yo se lo que te digo

Harry volteó de nuevo a ver, con tristeza, como se alejaba Ginny, y con mucho pesar, asintió levemente con la cabeza colocando su verde y decepcionada mirada en el suelo, en el vacío…

.-Quien entiende a las mujeres- dijo Ron moviendo levemente la cabeza de un lado para otro y con la vista puesta en la dirección que su hermana había tomado, pero de repente, sintió una mirada sobre el, levantó la vista y observó que Hermione lo miraba con reproche –Fue broma- se apresuró a decir Ron después de percatarse de la "amistosa" manera en la que Hermione lo miraba

.-De verdad no te preocupes Harry- continuó diciendo Hermione al ver la expresión desanimada de su amigo –Ya se le pasará

.-Si Harry, Hermione tiene razón, conozco a mi hermana, ya se le pasará- dijo Ron al tiempo que se acercaba a su amigo y le colocaba una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo

Harry miró a ambos y les asintió con una leve sonrisa. Después, cuando los tres se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor, dos chicas, de no más de 23 años se acercaron, y con un semblante de sumo nerviosismo y pena, caminaron hasta Ron.

.-Disculpa…- comenzó a decir tímidamente una de ellas -¿Nos… nos podrías dar tu autógrafo?

.-Claro- contestó Ron con una sonrisa coqueta… Era algo que ya no podía evitar

.-Te veremos en la sala común Ron- dijo de pronto Hermione visiblemente enojada al tiempo de que jalaba bruscamente a Harry por el brazo, este, hizo una expresión de dolor al sentir el fuerte jalón de Hermione, sin embargo, a ella no pareció importarle esto… ¿Qué se creían esas tipas?

.-Si, nos vemos allá- fue lo único que respondió Ron mientras comenzaba a firmar un pergamino que las chicas, que ahora se encontraban con unas risas tontas, le habían dado

.-No tienes por que desquitar tu ira conmigo Hermione- se quejó Harry sobándose el brazo, ya que habían llegado a la sala común

.-Lo siento mucho Harry- dijo Hermione con una expresión de arrepentimiento –Pero no pude evitar ponerme celosa

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

.-No debí de irme así- se reprochaba Ginny mientras caminaba cerca del lago –Se supone que estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas, no de empeorarlas, si el no quiere participar, debo respetar su decisión, soy una tonta…

Después de estar un rato más reprochándose, decidió regresar al castillo para la partida de ajedrez que tenía su hermano.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor (que era en donde se llevaban a cabo los encuentros de ajedrez) buscó con la mirada a Hermione para después, dirigirse hacia ella.

Las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor habían desaparecido, y en su lugar, en el centro del salón, se encontraban más o menos seis mesas chicas, cada una, con tableros de ajedrez encima de estas y con dos sillas a los lados de cada una, en los cuales, ya se encontraban los participantes sentados, entre ellos Ron. Alrededor de donde se encontraban las mesas, pero un poco alejadas, se encontraban varias sillas, las cuales, eran para los espectadores.

.-¡Tu puedes Ron!- escuchó Ginny gritar a un grupo de chicas que miraban emocionadas al jugador de Quidditch, y este, desde su lugar, les respondió con un gesto de mano y con su ya típica sonrisa coqueta, lo que provocó que las chicas se emocionaran más todavía

.-Son unas tontas- susurró Hermione con molestia observando con recelo a las admiradoras de Ron

Ginny se sentó junto a Hermione, la cual, estaba sentada al lado de Harry, Ginny solo le dirigió una rápida mirada a el para después concentrarse en ver jugar a su hermano. Después de estar unas cuantas horas de estar viendo los partidos de ajedrez, por fin terminaron, quedando como finalistas Ron y otro chico llamado Richard

.-Felicidades Ron- decía Hermione mientras los cuatro se encaminaban hacia su sala común –Nunca me imaginé que llegarías a la final

.-Gracias por confiar tanto en mi- le respondió sarcásticamente Ron mirándola con reproche

Después de estar un rato en la sala común platicando con viejos amigos, decidieron irse a dormir ya que la noche había llegado muy rápido. Ya en los dormitorios, Harry y Ron se encontraban charlando animadamente con Seamus, Neville y Dean, hasta que a estos tres últimos el sueño los venció y se durmieron.

.-Oye, Harry- comenzó a decir Ron -¿Por qué no participas con Ginny?

.-Ya te lo he dicho Ron, yo no estoy hecho para cantar…

.-¿Y eso que importa?- lo interrumpió Ron –Si lo haces, podrías reconciliarte con mi hermana

.-No lo se

.-Vamos Harry- seguía insistiéndole Ron –Yo se de cual canción habla Ginny, es una canción muggle, la escucha tanto que ya me la se de memoria

Harry todavía parecía un poco indeciso, en eso Ron tomó un pergamino y una pluma, le hizo un encantamiento a esta última y la pluma empezó a escribir sola en el pergamino mientras Ron murmuraba algo. Después de unos minutos, Ron le entregó el pergamino a Harry

.-Ya tiene el tono de la canción, analiza la letra y decide¿vale?- fue lo único que le dijo Ron antes de irse de nueva cuenta hacia su cama para dormir

Harry comenzó a escuchar el tono y la letra de la canción, y después de terminarla, sintió un hueco enorme en el estómago… ahora sabía con exactitud el "por que" Ginny se sentía tan identificada con la canción, y no la culpaba… así que con sumo cuidado guardo el pergamino y el también se dispuso a dormir.

El jueves se despertaron temprano y bajaron a desayunar, encontrándose ya con Hermione y Ginny en el Gran Comedor. Una hora después del desayuno, se comenzó a preparar todo para la final de ajedrez, en la cual solo competiría Ron contra Richard. El Gran Comedor había quedado igual que el día anterior, con excepción de que ahora solo había una mesa en el centro y no seis. La partida duró alrededor de dos horas, quedando como ganador Ron; este recibió un reconocimiento por parte del director y muchas porras por parte de sus admiradoras (cosa que por supuesto a Hermione no le hizo mucha gracia)

Después de estar unos momentos más en el salón, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione decidieron irse a la sala común para poder estar unos momentos a solas, ya que empezaban a parecerles fastidiosas las persistentes admiradoras de Ron (incluso a el). Cuando llegaron a la sala común, se sentaron en sus sillones favoritos.

.-Hermione- le susurró Ginny a su amiga aprovechando que los chicos se encontraban conversando –Este… necesito estar a solas con Harry, es que, quiero… bueno, tu sabes…disculparme

.-Esta bien- le dijo Hermione formando una sonrisa –No te preocupes, yo me encargo- dicho esto, Hermione se levantó del sofá y dirigió su mirada a Ron –Oye Ron¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Hagrid? Supongo que querrás contarle como fue que ganaste el concurso de ajedrez

.-Pero si el estuvo ahí- respondió Ron algo desconcertado

Hermione le lanzó una significativa mirada, viendo primero a Ginny y después a Harry, Ron la miró sin comprender, pero después de unos momentos captó el mensaje y también se levantó del sofá

.-Aunque supongo que querrá oír como es que gané los últimos partidos de quidditch- agregó Ron caminando junto con Hermione hacia el retrato de la señora gorda

.-Voy con ustedes- dijo Harry de pronto levantándose, una parte de el quería estar con Ginny, pero por otra no quería quedarse a solas con ella, ya que podía imaginarse su reacción al quedarse solo con el

.-No es necesario Harry, nos vemos al rato- dijo Hermione al tiempo de que tomaba a Ron por un brazo y lo jalaba fuera de sala común.

Harry se quedó un poco nervioso por lo que pudiera hacer Ginny en ese momento, pero se tranquilizó al ver que ella seguía sentada en el sillón y sin intenciones de irse a otro lado.

.-Harry…- comenzó a decir Ginny con la mirada fijamente en el piso –Quería pedirte una disculpa por la reacción tan inmadura que tuve ayer

Harry se había quedado ligeramente sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, y por lo que estaba oyendo, así que trató de disimularlo yendo lentamente hacia donde se encontraba ella y sentándose a su lado

.-No tienes que disculparte por eso- le dijo Harry con un tono dulce

.-Claro que si- le respondió mirándolo finalmente a los ojos –Me enfadé y me fui por una tontería… No se que es lo me pasa últimamente…lo siento

.-No te preocupes- le respondió Harry con su mismo tono dulce –Ginny… por lo del concurso…

.-No tienes que cantar conmigo si no quieres

.-Es que no es eso

.-De verdad, Harry, ya me inscribí y voy a cantar sola- dijo Ginny levantándose de pronto con intención de irse, no soportaba estar junto a Harry sin sentir su cálido cuerpo pegado al de ella, sin sentir sus suaves labios sobre los suyos… simplemente, no podía –Bueno, creo que es todo lo que tenía que decirte, hasta mañana

Antes de que Ginny pudiera dar unos pasos, Harry la detuvo por uno de sus brazos, ella sintió que un extraño calor la envolvía rápidamente con el puro contacto con Harry, el por su parte, sentía lo mismo; la volteó hacia el suavemente para quedar a solo unos palmos de distancia.

.-Ginny… ¿Cuando vas a dejar de comportarte así conmigo?

.-Harry, creo que este no es el…

.-Si lo es Ginny- la interrumpió Harry –Créeme que no soporto que te comportes así conmigo, me duele mucho tu indiferencia y tu frialdad

.-Lo siento- dijo Ginny al tiempo que bajaba la mirada –Pero…

Ginny ya no sabía que decir, unas cuantas lágrimas querían comenzar a salir de sus ojos, pero no iba a llorar, no delante de el; Harry al ver que Ginny no iba a decir nada más, la soltó lentamente del brazo.

.-A mi también me dolió mucho la separación Gin- comenzó a decir Harry mirándola fijamente -¿O acaso crees que me agradó mucho la idea de tener que irme a otro país a estudiar?

Ginny levantó lentamente su mirada hacia Harry, y se sorprendió al percatarse de que unas cuantas lágrimas querían salir de los ojos de Harry al igual que en los de ella

.-Ginny…- continuó diciendo Harry –Se que a lo mejor esto suena un poco tonto, pero… no he dejado de quererte, me hiciste mucha falta

Ginny se quedó inmóvil con las palabras que le acababa de decir Harry, ella también le quería decir cuanto lo había extrañado, cuanto lo había necesitado y que tampoco lo había dejado de querer, pero simplemente las palabras no le salían… en eso, Harry se acerco más hacia Ginny y, con algo de timidez, comenzó a acercar sus labios lentamente a los de ella…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 13- El concurso de canto. Parte I_

_Harry se quedó inmóvil, sumido en sus pensamientos, después de un rato, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y recargó su cabeza en sus manos. De pronto, levantó rápidamente la cabeza, se quedó dudando unos instantes y después se levantó firmemente._

_.-Tengo que hacerlo- susurró Harry y rápidamente subió hacia su dormitorio._

_Ya dentro, buscó rápidamente el pergamino que la noche anterior le había dado su amigo, cuando lo encontró, lo miró fijamente y acto seguido salió del dormitorio para dirigirse hacia los jardines del colegio._

_º-º-º-º-º-º_

_Después de decir esto, Dumbledore bajó de la tarima dejando el lugar a Nick casi decapitado_

_-Nuestra primera concursante es la señorita ¡Susan Bones!- dijo alegre Nick dando paso a Susan_

_-Hermione ya se tardó- decía Ron mirando en todas direcciones –El concurso ya va a la mitad y ella sigue sin aparecer_

_-Tienes razón- dijo Harry –O a lo mejor no aparece por que ella está esperando su turno para cantar…_

_Harry y Ron se miraron y comenzaron a reírse, no se imaginaban a Hermione cantando, sin embargo…_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

**_N/A: Hola!!!! Jajaja, no puedo creer que sigan leyendo mis locuras… en verdad se los agradezco!!!! Y les agradezco aún más a los que me dejen sus valiosas críticas… aún después de ya tener un año escribiendo ff (bueno, aquí no, pero en otro sitio, ya estoy a punto de cumplirlo!!!), cada crítica nueva me hace sentir en verdad bien!!!! Muchas gracias, de corazón… Bueno, me voy… Un besito a todos!!!!_**

_**Mary**_


	13. El concurso de canto Parte I

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 13- El concurso de canto. Parte I

* * *

**

.-No Harry- dijo de pronto Ginny alejándolo de ella, percatándose de lo que estaba a punto de suceder

Harry se separó lentamente de ella con una expresión triste, pero no dejó de mirar fijamente aquellos ojos castaños que tantas veces había extrañado, añorado, deseado…

.-Dime una cosa- comenzó a decir Harry, con un tono que denotaba cierta inseguridad -¿Me… me sigues queriendo?

Ginny bajó su mirada… ¡Por supuesto que lo seguía queriendo!... Ella sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Harry todo lo que sentía, pero no podía, simplemente… no podía

.-Gin, contéstame por favor- dijo Harry al tiempo de que levantaba suavemente con ambas manos el rostro de la joven

.-Harry… yo… te…no, no quiero volver a sufrir

.-No vas a volver a pasar por eso, te lo prometo

.-Lo siento Harry, no puedo- dijo Ginny dando unos pasos hacia atrás –Perdóname… Hasta mañana

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta, le lanzó una última mirada como de disculpa a Harry y subió lentamente las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas.

Harry se quedó ahí, de pie, inmóvil, sumido en sus dolorosos pensamientos; después de un rato, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y recargó la cabeza en sus manos, pensando con desesperación que era lo que podía hacer para recuperar a aquella chica. De pronto, levantó rápidamente la cabeza, se quedó dudando unos instantes y después se levantó firmemente.

.-Tengo que hacerlo- susurró Harry y rápidamente subió hacia su dormitorio.

Ya dentro de este, buscó rápidamente el pergamino que la noche anterior le había dado su amigo, y cuando lo encontró, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, y acto seguido, salió del dormitorio para dirigirse hacia los jardines del colegio, en busca de tranquilidad para poder hacer lo que tenía planeado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.-Me habías dicho que Potter estaba en Canadá- dijo una voz sumamente fría con un tono algo molesto

.-Eso pensé, pero no se preocupe, mañana parto para Hogwarts, lo tengo todo bajo control- le contestó la voz de un joven que arrastraba las palabras

.-Más te vale que Potter no interfiera en nuestros planes

.-No lo hará señor, se lo aseguro, no lo hará…

.-.-.-.-.-.Al día siguiente.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.g

.-¿Y Harry?- preguntó Hermione a Ron

.-En un momento baja, no tiene muy buen aspecto… parece como si no hubiera pegado ojo en toda la noche- le contestó Ron

Ginny, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en la sala común esperando a Harry, después de unos momentos el bajó, y como Ron había dicho, no tenía muy buen aspecto, se le notaban un poco las ojeras y parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche.

.-Bu-buenos días- dijo Harry en medio de un bostezo

.-¿Estás bien Harry?- preguntó algo preocupada Hermione acercándose hasta su amigo

.-Si, estoy bien, es solo que no dormí muy bien- le dijo Harry, pero Hermione se le quedó viendo fijamente, como si estuviera examinándolo, y después de unos segundos, ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque a Harry le pareció que su amiga no le había creído del todo.

Los cuatro bajaron al Gran Comedor. Al estar desayunando, Harry notó algo nerviosa a Ginny

.-Ginny… ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Harry

.-La verdad no- le contestó Ginny –Estoy muy nerviosa por el concurso de hoy en la tarde

.-No te preocupes Ginny, estoy segura de que te va a salir muy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa Hermione

.-Gracias- le contestó Ginny tratando de formar ella también una sonrisa, aunque sin conseguirlo del todo… los nervios que sentía, crecían a cada segundo

.-Y vas a cantar la que dijiste ayer¿Verdad?- preguntó Harry tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

.-Si¿Por qué?

.-No, por nada, simple curiosidad- le contestó Harry con una expresión de alivio en el rostro, cosa que Hermione notó, volvió a mirar a su amigo fijamente, y después de unos segundos, formó una sonrisa en el rostro, como si acabara de descubrir algo que la complacía mucho

El tiempo que faltaba para la hora del baile, pasó muy rápido, tanto que Ginny se sorprendió al mirar su reloj y ver que ya habían dado las 5:00 de la tarde

.-Ginny, ya tranquilízate- decía Hermione

.-No puedo Hermione, en menos de una hora voy a estar frente a muchas personas cantando… no se cómo dejé que me convencieras

.-Ya no te estés quejando- decía Hermione con una sonrisa –Y mejor vamos a arreglarnos

Dicho esto, Hermione se levantó del sofá, tomó a Ginny por el brazo y subieron rápidamente hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, dejando a Ron y a Harry solos en la sala común.

.-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- le preguntó Ron a Harry algo extrañado –Por la expresión que tienes, cualquiera diría que tu también vas a cantar

.-No- respondió rápidamente Harry –Solo sigo un poco cansado

Cuando ya habían dado las 5:55 de la tarde, Harry y Ron decidieron bajar solos al Gran Comedor, ya que Hermione y Ginny aún no bajaban.

El Gran Comedor lucía muy bien; las 4 mesas habían desaparecido, y en su lugar, en medio, se alzaba una tarima de color negro mediana, alrededor de esta tarima, se encontraban varias mesas con manteles blancos y con seis sillas cada una. Harry y Ron buscaron una mesa cerca de la tarima y comenzaron a esperar ahí a las chicas; después de unos cinco minutos, todo el salón se llenó e hizo su aparición Albus Dumbledore

.-!Buenas tardes a todos!- dijo de pronto Dumbledore con su expresión alegre, sobre la tarima –Como sabrán, hoy se lleva a cabo el concurso de canto, en este, hay tanto canciones del mundo mágico como canciones muggles; esperamos que este evento sea de su agrado, así que sin más que decir¡Disfrútenlo!

Después de decir esto, Dumbledore bajó de la tarima dejando el lugar a Nick casi decapitado

.-Nuestra primera concursante es la señorita ¡Susan Bones!- dijo alegre Nick dando paso a Susan

.-Hermione ya se tardó- decía Ron mirando en todas direcciones, al cabo de unos 20 minutos de que la primera concursante hubiera pasado –El concurso ya va a la mitad y ella sigue sin aparecer

.-Tienes razón- dijo Harry –O a lo mejor no aparece por que ella está esperando su turno para cantar…- Harry y Ron se miraron y comenzaron a reírse, no se imaginaban a Hermione cantando, sin embargo…

.-¡Un aplauso para la señorita Lohan, que lo hizo muy bien! Bien, nuestra siguiente concursante es la señorita… ¡Hermione Granger!

¡¿Qué¿Habían escuchado bien a Nick casi decapitado? Harry y Ron no fueron los únicos que se quedaron pasmados con lo acababa de decir Nick, si no todos los presentes, y la mayoría con la misma pregunta pasando por sus mentes¿Hermione Jane Granger cantando?

La respuesta la supieron enseguida cuando una chica hizo su aparición en el escenario, llevaba su cabello castaño suelto, liso y brillante; llevaba ropa muggle y su look era algo así como el estilo de Avril Lavigne (así como lo leyeron, imagínense a Hermione con un look como el de ella); todos los presentes estaban desconcertados, pero a los pocos segundos, los hombres comenzaron a mandarle piropos, ya que aunque su vestuario no era muy provocativo, se veía muy guapa; segundos después de que hubiera aparecido, la pista de la canción _"Complicated" _comenzó a sonar.

.-¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!- dijo Ron con una expresión de enfado y a la vez de sorpresa

.-¿Cantando?- le respondió Harry sarcásticamente, el cual también estaba profundamente sorprendido por la inesperada actuación de su amiga

.-¿Pero por qué?- seguía preguntando Ron mientras fulminaba con la mirada a todos los que atrapaba mandando piropos a Hermione

.-Deja de hacer preguntas y déjame escucharla- le dijo Harry

_Why´d you have to go and make things so complicated…_

Hermione ya había puesto a brincar a la mayoría, incluso hasta a los que no conocían la canción y los que si se la sabían, ya la estaban cantando; la chica estaba mostrando un ritmo que sus compañeros nunca se hubieran imaginado, y eso sin contar que no cantaba nada mal. Después de que la canción dio por finalizada, Hermione estaba muy agitada, pero eso se le olvidó cuando todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudirle calurosamente.

.-¡Eso fue fantástico Hermione!- la felicitó Harry cuando la chica llegó hasta ellos

.-No fue para tanto- respondió Hermione levemente sonrojada antes de beber un gran sorbo de ponche

.-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ibas a cantar?- le espetó con reproche Ron

.-Por que quería que fuera una sorpresa y por que te ibas a burlar de mi- le respondió con obviedad Hermione

.-¡Yo nunca haría eso!- le espetó Ron muy ofendido

.-¡Claro que sí!

.-No comiencen a pelear¡Por favor!- intervino inteligentemente Harry

Ron y Hermione se lanzaron unas últimas miradas de reproche y siguieron viendo la actuación de los demás participantes

.-¿Y cuándo va a pasar Ginny?- preguntó Harry pasados unos 10 minutos

.-No te desesperes, en un momento la verás- le respondió Hermione formando una sonrisa en el rostro –Ahora se encuentra esperando su turno, está por las escaleras de la tarima que están allá

Hermione le señaló la parte trasera de la tarima, a Harry le parecía que su amiga ya sabía lo que el tenía planeado hacer, así que el le asintió y Hermione sonrió de una forma extraña, lo que confirmó las sospechas de Harry

.-Después de el sigue Ginny- le dijo Hermione a Harry después de que pasara un participante más; Harry asintió con la cabeza, se levantó de su silla y se perdió de vista.

.-¿A dónde fue Harry?- preguntó Ron al notar que su amigo ya no estaba

.-Espera un momento y verás- fue lo único que le contestó Hermione

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**_N/A: Hola!!! Jaja, este capítulo si que estuvo algo raro, no lo creen?? Jaja, al principio, no me imaginaba para nada a Hermione cantando, pero, una amiga, me lo sugirió, y pues, esa preguntita que siempre me asalta (¿Por qué no?) me vino a la mente, y pues, aquí tienen el resultado, jaja… Ah!! El capítulo es corto, por que, originalmente, iba a estar solo en uno, pero al agregar lo de Hermione (es que cuando al fin me decidí a poner a Hermione cantando, el capítulo ya lo había escrito) se hizo más largo y bue… En fin, los dejo… Nuevamente, gracias por leer y mas aún, por dejar sus valiosos comentarios… Por cierto, para los que quieran saber… la historia ya la estoy terminando, apenas acabé el capítulo 43 y creo que en unos 3 más finaliza… en fin, era solo algo extra… Bueno, los dejo._**

_**Besitos!!ºººº**_

**_PD- Por cierto!!! No puse adelantos en este capítulo por que… La segunda parte también la agregué hoy mismo!!! Así ya no tendrán que esperar otra semana para leerla… En fin, ya saben, la segunda parte del cap. Ya la pueden leer._**

_**Mary**_


	14. El concurso de canto Parte II

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 14- El concurso de canto. Parte II

* * *

**

.-Lo hizo muy bien señor Boot- dijo Nick despidiendo del escenario a Terry Boot –Nuestra siguiente concursante es la señorita ¡Ginny Weasley! con la canción _"Te necesito"_

Dicho esto, Nick se alejó levitando de la tarima para dar lugar a que pasara Ginny. Cuando ella ya estaba a la vista de todos, varios hombres comenzaron a susurrar y a mirarla fijamente, lo que provocó que ella se ruborizara y se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Ginny traía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco de seda largo con un escote algo pronunciado en el pecho y otro discreto pero sensual en la parte de la espalda; su maquillaje era algo natural, pero el color que había usado en los ojos, hacía resaltar su mirada castaña. El cabello lo llevaba recogido con unos cuantos mechones levemente rizados cayendo sobre su fino rostro.

_.-"No puedo hacerlo_"- pensaba Ginny nerviosa mientras todas las miradas se colocaban sobre ella _–"No puedo… no se como me dejé convencer… mejor me voy…"_

La pista de la canción comenzó a sonar, Ginny entró en pánico escénico y cuando estaba a punto de bajarse del escenario, vio con sorpresa que Harry subía lentamente, levemente sonrojado. Al llegar cerca de ella, Harry le sonrió tiernamente, se llevó el micrófono cerca de su boca y más sonrojado que en un principio, sorpresivamente, comenzó a cantar…

_No digas que es tarde_

_Que mucho esperaste y ya no piensas volver_

_Di que aún hay tiempo_

_Para recobrar lo que perdimos ayer_

_Por que yo… nunca te olvidé_

Ginny estaba profundamente conmocionada, sorprendida… simplemente no podía creer la presencia de Harry ahí, con ella, arriba de un escenario… pero, sin embargo, al ver a Harry con esa sonrisa que le transmitía una profunda paz y confianza, sintió como sus nervios se disolvían poco a poco, y cuando el acabó de cantar su parte, ella se llevó el micrófono cerca de la boca y comenzó a cantar…

_Te fuiste de pronto_

_Poniendo difícil previo aviso a este amor_

_Y al verme sola_

_Juré arrancarte de raíz, pero no_

_La verdad… yo tampoco pude olvidar_

Harry, sin poder quitar esa sonrisa y su mirada que la tenía fija en la de Ginny, volvió a llevarse el micrófono cerca de su boca y ambos comenzaron a cantar…

_Te necesito, no hay más que hablar_

_Que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar_

_Te necesito no hay más que hablar_

_Sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad_

Todos los presentes estaban sumamente conmovidos (en especial las chicas que no dejaban de emocionarse por la manera en que Harry veía a Ginny) y solo miraban fijamente a la pareja, mas, sin embargo, para Harry y para Ginny, ya no había audiencia alguna, con esa canción, ambos estaban expresando todo lo que querían, lo que habían sentido a través de aquellos 7 años, aquellos dolorosos siete años de no verse… pero esto, ya no importaba, ahora ya se encontraban finalmente juntos, sentían como si ese momento fuese mágico…

_Y lo era…_

Ginny:

_Fue todo un mal sueño_

_Tan solo me importa que hoy estés junto a mí_

_Rompe el silencio_

_Y sella mis labios con un beso sin fin,_

_Esta vez prométeme_

_Que jamás te voy a perder_

Ambos:

_Te necesito, no hay más que hablar_

_Que harán mis manos, si jamás te vuelvo a tocar_

_Te necesito, no hay más que hablar_

_Sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad_

Harry:

_Yo no tengo vida sin ti,_

_Y por eso estoy aquí, _

_Rescatando el tiempo_

_De vivir lejos de ti_

Ambos:

_Te necesito, no hay más que hablar_

_Que harán mis manos, si jamás te vuelvo a tocar_

_Te necesito, no hay más que hablar_

_Sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad_

Ahora solo se escuchaba la música de fondo ya que Harry y Ginny habían terminado de cantar, ambos se encontraban más juntos de cuando habían empezado, aunque ambos no recordaban el momento exacto en el que se habían colocado tan cerca del otro… para ellos, seguía sin existir audiencia alguna, solo estaban ellos, solo ellos, como desde siempre lo habían deseado… Harry tomó con suavidad y con un poco de temor el rostro de Ginny y comenzó a acariciarlo, ella cerró sus ojos y comenzó a disfrutar de las suaves caricias de Harry, aquellas caricias que tantas veces había añorado, que la hacían sentir única… Él, dejándose llevar, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la joven, Ginny también dejando que el momento fluyera, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de el, y justo cuando sus labios se iban a tocar, cuando ya podían sentir la cálida respiración del otro cerca, muy cerca de su boca, el sonido regresó abruptamente y escucharon un estruendo de aplausos y gritos. Los dos se separaron rápidamente y vieron que todos los ahí presentes se habían levantado de sus asientos y les aplaudían con mucha fuerza. Harry y Ginny estaban sumamente rojos, y lo único que hicieron fue bajar rápidamente del escenario, pero aún cuando ya estaban abajo, varios todavía los miraban con mucho interés, y optaron por sentarse rápidamente junto a Hermione y Ron

.-¡Eso estuvo genial!- dijo notablemente emocionada Hermione –El mejor dueto que he visto en mi vida

.-Hermione tiene razón- dijo Ron también sorprendido por la actuación de su hermana y de su amigo –Estuvo muy bien… ¿No que no cantabas Harry?

Harry no se molestó en contestarle, ya que su mirada la tenía puesta fijamente en el piso y aún estaba muy rojo, al igual que Ginny, que solo se cubría la cara con ambas manos y que al parecer, lo único que deseaba, era salir de ahí lo más rápido posible

Después de que pasaran los pocos concursantes que faltaban, los presentes votaron por la mejor interpretación, y minutos después, Dumbledore volvió a hacer aparición en el escenario para anunciar al ganador.

.-¡Renuncio a los Chudley Cannons si ustedes no ganaron!- dijo muy animado Ron a Harry y a Ginny

.-Por mayoría de votos, los ganadores son… ¡La señorita Ginny Weasley y el señor Harry Potter!

Una vez más, el estruendo se armó en el Gran Comedor; Harry y Ginny solo se miraban de reojo poniéndose nuevamente muy rojos; después de que ambos pasaron al frente a recibir su premio y más aplausos, el concurso dio por terminado.

.-¡Muchas felicidades a todos los concursantes, lo hicieron muy bien!- dijo Dumbledore –Una cosa más, recuerden que el día de mañana es el baile y con este también se llevará a cabo un concurso, y no olviden que no es necesario inscribirse para el concurso de baile, pero si es necesario tener pareja vayan a concursar o no; sin más que decir, buenas noches y ¡Felicidades a los ganadores!- terminó dirigiendo una mirada especial a Harry y a Ginny

.-Ginny¿Podemos hablar?- dijo Harry cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie en el Gran Comedor

.-Si- respondió ligeramente sonrojada Ginny, aún sin atreverse a mirar a Harry a los ojos

Ambos se encaminaron en silencio hacia los jardines del colegio, cuyo ambiente era muy especial, la luz de la luna no dejaba de iluminar el pasto, arrancándole destellos plateados, el viento, aunque un poco frío, leve… cuando ya estaban en estos, ambos se detuvieron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, bajo la luz de la luna.

-Ginny… yo…

En eso, alguien, salido de quien sabe donde, agarró del brazo a Ginny y la volteó para así poder darle un beso muy apasionado, mientras que a Harry la sangre comenzaba a hervirle al ver quien era la persona que tenía de esa manera a Ginny, a _su_ Ginny, así que sin pensarlo dos veces sacó rápidamente su varita y la apuntó hacia la persona que todavía tenía aferrada a la chica besándola.

ººººººººººººººº

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 15- Un obstáculo más_

_.-¡Desmaius!_

_Pero para sorpresa de Draco, Harry ya estaba preparado con el hechizo "protego"; así que cuando el hechizo llegó hasta Harry, rebotó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Draco, pero el logró esquivarlo hábilmente._

_.-¡Inmobilus!- gritó Harry apuntando hacia su contrincante, pero Draco volvió a esquivar nuevamente el hechizo_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_.-Ojalá sea todo un mal entendido_

_.-Si, ojalá- dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Ron y dando un suspiro_

_.-Oye Hermione- comenzó a decir Ron poniéndose ligeramente nervioso -¿Tienes pareja para el baile de hoy?_

_.-No¿Por qué?_

_.-Es que, me preguntaba si… te gustaría que… tu y yo, bueno, los dos…_

_Hermione también comenzó a ponerse ligeramente nerviosa, pero aún así le sonrió a Ron, y con una sonrisa coqueta le preguntó:_

_.-¿Estás tratando de invitarme?_

_.-No, bueno… en realidad si- contestó Ron mirándola a los ojos ligeramente ruborizado_

_**ºººººººººººººººº**_

_**N/A: Hola de nuevo!!! Que tal el capítulo??!! Jeje, espero les haya gustado… La canción es de un grupo mexicano (que ya desapareció) que solía llamarse OV7, de su producción "Siete Latidos" y bueno, la canción se me hizo perfecta para el caso de estos dos chicos… si tienen oportunidad de escucharla, háganlo, en verdad que es una canción muy linda… Bueno, ahora si, me voy… Hasta pronto!!!**_

_**Besitos**_

_**Mary**_


	15. Un obstáculo más

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 15- Un obstáculo más

* * *

**

.-Ginny… yo…

En eso, alguien, salido de quien sabe donde, agarró del brazo a Ginny y la volteó para así poder darle un beso muy apasionado, mientras que a Harry la sangre comenzaba a hervirle al ver quien era la persona que tenía de esa manera a Ginny, a _su_ Ginny, así que sin pensarlo dos veces sacó rápidamente su varita y la apuntó hacia la persona que todavía tenía aferrada a la chica besándola…

.-¡Aléjate de ella Malfoy!- gritó sumamente enojado Harry apuntando con su varita a Draco Malfoy

Draco, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que no le cabía en su fino rostro, soltó lentamente a Ginny mientras miraba maliciosamente de reojo a Harry, como si estuviera disfrutando profundamente toda esa rabia y todo ese enojo que Harry tenía en esos momentos; Ginny, por su parte, estaba demasiado desconcertada, el beso de Draco la había tomado completamente desprevenida, y ahora miraba con una expresión un tanto confusa a Harry y a Draco alternadamente.

.-¡¿Y tú quién eres para impedir que haga esto?!- preguntó Draco con un tono desafiante, tomando bruscamente a Ginny por la cintura y volviéndola a besar.

.-¡Impedimenta!- gritó Harry cuando Draco hubo soltado a Ginny

El rayo color rojo le dio directamente a Draco, causando que se elevara y volara varios metros chocando bruscamente contra un árbol; en cuanto se reincorporó, sacó inmediatamente su varita, la apuntó hacia Harry y gritó:

.-¡Desmaius!

Pero para sorpresa de Draco, Harry ya estaba preparado con el hechizo "protego"; así que cuando el hechizo llegó hasta Harry, rebotó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Draco, sin embargo, logró esquivarlo hábilmente.

.-¡Inmobilus!- gritó Harry apuntando hacia su contrincante, pero Draco volvió a esquivar nuevamente el hechizo

.-¡Ya basta!- gritó inútilmente Ginny mirando primero a uno y después a otro con una expresión de angustia y desesperación, no sabía que hacer… conocía perfectamente a ambos, y por lo tanto, sabía muy bien de lo que eran capaces…

.-¡Tarantallegra!- gritó Draco apuntando hacia Harry, pero antes de que el terminara de decir el hechizo, Harry ya estaba fuera de su alcance

.-¡Por favor, basta!- seguía gritando Ginny –"_Debo de ir por ayuda"_- pensó ella, e inmediatamente, dio media vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente en dirección hacia el castillo

Draco, percatándose de la ausencia de Ginny, formó una sonrisa profundamente maliciosa y miró fijamente a Harry; ya que como buen Slytherin, no iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad

.-¿Ginny no te ha invitado a nuestra boda, Potter?- le preguntó Draco a Harry con su sonrisa maliciosa

.-¡Cállate!- gritó enfurecido Harry -¡Reducto!

El hechizo tomó desprevenido a Draco y le dio de lleno en el pecho, provocando que chocara violentamente contra el suelo, pero aún así, volvió a levantarse formando una sonrisa de satisfacción… estaba logrando exactamente lo que quería… aumentar cada vez más la furia de Harry, y eso le complacía mucho.

.-¡No puedes hacer nada para impedirlo, Potter!- gritó Draco –Nos vamos a casar¡Ella es mía!

Harry respiraba agitadamente, la rabia se le iba acumulando dentro de el cada segundo que pasaba, se iba apoderando de cada célula de su cuerpo con una velocidad increíble, así que nuevamente apuntó su varita hacia Draco, lo vio de una forma sumamente penetrante y llena de odio, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡DIFFINDO!

Aunque Draco hizo un movimiento para tratar de esquivar el hechizo, no lo logró, lo que provocó que chocara violentamente contra otro árbol; el rubio soltó un gemido lleno de dolor y se llevó su mano izquierda hacia su hombro derecho; el hechizo había logrado hacerle un corte muy profundo.

.-¡La perdiste Potter!- decía Draco mientras se reincorporaba con una mueca de dolor en el rostro -¡Acéptalo, ES MÍA, GINEVRA WEASLEY ES MÍA!

Harry volvió a levantar su varita dispuesto a lanzar otro hechizo, un hechizo mucho más poderoso, uno que le demostrara a aquel de lo que era él capaz, uno que le demostrara, que le hiciera sentir aunque fuese una mínima parte de toda la rabia que él sentía… sin embargo, una mano lo detuvo, se giró y vio a Hermione, y detrás de ella se encontraban Ron y Ginny, los tres respirando agitadamente

.-¿Qué tratas de hacer Harry?- preguntó Hermione algo preocupada, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su amigo

.-¡Déjame!- espetó Harry mientras trataba de zafarse del brazo de su amiga –Malfoy me las va a pagar…

.-¡Draco está herido!- dijo muy preocupada Ginny mientras corría hacia Malfoy

Harry vio con una profunda desilusión como Ginny corría hacia Draco, así que, con un sentimiento de opresión en su pecho, dejó de luchar para zafarse de Hermione, la cual, vio la expresión que Harry, su amigo, había puesto y lo soltó lentamente; Harry le lanzó una última mirada a Ginny, dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente en dirección hacia el castillo; Ron y Hermione dudaron un momento, pero después de unas rápidas miradas, lo siguieron.

.-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ginny a Draco, sin percatarse aún de la ida de Harry y de sus amigos

.-No- respondió Draco secamente –El estúpido de tu amigo me lastimó mucho

.-Vamos a la enfermería- dijo Ginny tratando de evitar el tema de Harry y ayudándolo para que se reincorporara

.-Dime que hacías con Potter- dijo Draco mirándola de una manera muy penetrante

.-Solo… hablábamos- le contestó Ginny, nerviosa, esquivando la mirada penetrante de Draco

.-Ustedes no tienen nada de que hablar¿O sí?

Dicho esto, Draco le lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche a Ginny y comenzó a encaminarse hacia el castillo, seguido, segundos después, por ella, que tenía una expresión de tristeza, confusión y desconcierto mezclada en su rostro…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

.-¿Podemos pasar Harry?- preguntó tímidamente Hermione desde la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos

.-Como quieran- respondió una débil voz desde dentro

Hermione volteó a ver a Ron, que estaba detrás de ella, este le asintió con la cabeza y ambos entraron al dormitorio. Harry se encontraba sentado en el piso, recargado en su cama, con la cabeza oculta entre los brazos y las piernas; Hermione y Ron se sentaron también en el piso, junto a su amigo.

.-Ginny se va a… casar con… Malfoy- dijo con voz entrecortada Harry aún con el rostro oculto

.-¿Qué?- espetaron incrédulos Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo

.-El me lo dijo

.-Entonces te mintió…

.-No- interrumpió Harry a Ron –Ella ya me lo había dicho… el solo lo confirmó

Harry, haciendo hasta lo imposible para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de que había comenzado a derramar unas lágrimas, siguió con el rostro oculto, sin embargo, sus amigos se dieron cuenta de eso; Hermione y Ron se lanzaron unas miradas de tristeza y después, ella abrazó repentinamente a Harry, fuertemente, tratando de transmitirle de esta manera, todo lo que lo sentía, todo lo que le dolía el verlo así, y también, transmitiéndole todo lo que lo apoyaba… Harry, después de unos segundos, también le correspondió fuertemente el abrazo derramando más lágrimas que antes, agradeciendo profundamente el apoyo y la comprensión de su amiga, de su hermana, de Hermione… y, recargado en el hombro de su amiga, siguió llorando, desahogándose, expulsando todo el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

.-Buenos días Ron- dijo Hermione -¿Cómo está Harry?

.-Buenos días Hermione- le contestaba Ron –Pues, al principio no se quería levantar, pero lo convencí y en unos momentos baja… Y dime¿Hablaste con Ginny?

.-No, ayer me quedé hasta tarde esperándola pero no llegó

.-Debe de haberse quedado con ese…

.-Aún no entiendo por que Ginny se va a casar con Malfoy- interrumpió Hermione a Ron antes de que el dijera una palabra altisonante

.-Ojalá sea todo un mal entendido

.-Si, ojalá- dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Ron y dando un suspiro

.-Oye Hermione- comenzó a decir Ron poniéndose ligeramente nervioso -¿Tienes pareja para el baile de hoy?

.-No¿Por qué?

.-Es que, me preguntaba si… te gustaría que… tu y yo, bueno, los dos…

Hermione, al igual que el, también comenzó a ponerse ligeramente nerviosa, pero aún así le sonrió a Ron, y con una sonrisa coqueta, aunque armándose de valor al mismo tiempo, le preguntó:

.-¿Estás tratando de invitarme?

.-No, bueno… en realidad si- contestó Ron mirándola a los ojos ligeramente ruborizado

.-Esta bien- le contestó Hermione aún con su sonrisa

.-Genial- dijo algo aliviado Ron -¿Te parece bien que te espere aquí a las 8:00?

.-Si, perfecto

Después de esto, se produjo un silencio algo incómodo entre ambos, y aunque había varios más en la sala común en esos momentos, ambos no dejaban de sentir que solo se encontraban ellos dos; cinco minutos después bajó Harry, el cual, estaba con una expresión de total desánimo, y después de hablar un poco, bajaron al Gran Comedor

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 16- Antes del baile_

_ºººººººº_

_Ginny no pudo dejar de sentirse sumamente mal, ya que por su culpa el chico que quería estaba sufriendo, sentía mucho remordimiento y como no sabía que decirle a Hermione, solo se limitó a bajar la mirada_

_.-Pero dime… No piensas casarte con Malfoy¿Verdad?_

_.-No lo se…_

_.-¡Pero si tu no lo amas, Ginny!_

_.-Ya lo se, pero siento que le debo mucho… el siempre estuvo ahí cuando me sentía muy sola, hizo mucho por mi y creo que yo sería una mal agradecida si le digo que no_

_ºººººººººººººº_

_-Que alegría verte Harry- le susurró Luna mientras se soltaban lentamente y emprendían la marcha por los pasillos_

_-Lo mismo digo¿Llegaste ayer?_

_-Si, no pude estar aquí la semana que pasó por motivos de trabajo, ser reportera del Quisquilloso no es fácil, pero ya estoy aquí, y dime¿Qué has hecho?_

_Harry y Luna platicaron largo rato, entonces a Harry se le ocurrió algo, así que son más rodeos le preguntó directamente a Luna:_

_-¿Y tienes pareja para el baile?_

_-No, no había pensado en eso¿Por qué?_

_-¿Quisieras ir conmigo?_

_º-º-º-º-º-º_

**_N/A: Hola!!!!!!!! Jeje, bueno, aquí ya me tienen con otro capítulo… si mal no recuerdo, desde aquí fue donde me empezaron a odiar mis otros lectores, jaja… Lo que pasa, es que hago sufrir mucho a mi pobre Harry… y mas adelante será peor… pero todo vale la pena… no se, pero pienso que deben de pasar por una gran serie de dificultades para que cuando obtengan la felicidad, la sepan apreciar, no lo creen?? (bueno, aunque no se si esto va a acabar con un "final feliz"… bueno, si se, pero los dejaré en suspenso, jeje) Y pues que más… Solo agradecerles mil y una vez más, todo su apoyo… cada crítica nueva en serio que me motiva a seguir con esto… sin ustedes, no se que hubiera pasado… En verdad, gracias!!!_**

_**Vale, los dejo…**_

_**Besitos!!!**_

_**PD- Solo 6 días para HBP!!!!! Ya quiero tener el libro en mis manos!!!!! Jejeje, lo siento… ataques repentinos de locura…**_

_**Mary**_


	16. Antes del baile

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 16- Antes del baile

* * *

**

.-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te vas a casar con Malfoy?- preguntó con una expresión muy seria Hermione

.-Pues… aún no le dado una respuesta- contestó algo nerviosa Ginny –pero… ¿Cómo te enteraste?- finalizó ahora ligeramente extrañada y con el entrecejo fruncido

Hermione comenzó a contarle a Ginny como fue que se había enterado. Ambas se encontraban en el dormitorio de las chicas a pocas horas antes del baile.

.-Harry en verdad se veía muy mal- finalizó Hermione con un tono de reproche

Ginny no pudo dejar de sentirse sumamente mal, ya que por su culpa el chico que no solo quería, si no que amaba, estaba sufriendo, y mucho, pero lo que más le dolía, era que era por su culpa, por ella y por nadie más… sentía mucho remordimiento y como no sabía que decirle a Hermione, se limitó a bajar la mirada, tratando de disimular el torbellino de emociones que tenía por dentro

.-Pero dime una cosa… No piensas casarte con Malfoy¿Verdad?

.-No lo se…

.-¡Pero si tu no lo amas, Ginny!

.-Ya lo se, pero siento que le debo mucho… el siempre estuvo ahí, conmigo, solo para mi cuando me sentía muy sola, hizo mucho por mi y creo que yo sería una mal agradecida si le digo que no

.-Ginny, piénsalo bien, si te casas con el, no solo vas a sacrificar tu libertad y felicidad, si no también la de Harry, mira que el ya ha sufrido demasiado, un golpe así, terminaría destrozándolo… Además yo ya te había dicho que no confío mucho en el supuesto cambio de Malfoy…

Ginny volvió a bajar la mirada y se quedó en silencio unos momentos más… ¡¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan difícil¿Por qué aparentemente, todos los problemas estaban sobre ella?... Se echó boca abajo en su cama y hundió la cabeza en su almohada

.-No se que hacer…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

.-Me da gusto que Hermione haya aceptado ir contigo al baile- dijo Harry

.-Si, no fue muy difícil pedírselo…- dijo Ron con un tono de suficiencia y despreocupación, como si en realidad, hubiera sido pan comido

Harry miró fijamente a Ron con una expresión de "esa ni tú te la creíste", así que Ron, dándose cuenta de que no podía engañar a su mejor amigo, puso los ojos en blanco y dio un corto suspiro

.-Esta bien… La verdad si me puse muy nervioso, pero al final todo salió bien, y dime¿Tú con quién irás?

.-Pensaba pedírselo a Ginny- le contestó con desánimo Harry –Pero ella va a ir con Malfoy ahora que ya llegó, además no creo que esté muy contenta conmigo después de lo que le hice a su noviecito…

.-¡Bah!, Se lo merecía; pero entonces¿Con quién vas a ir? No puedes presentarte solo…

.-No se ni siquiera si voy a ir… Me dan ganas de regresarme ahora mismo a Canadá para no verle más la cara a ese

.-Vamos Harry, no vas a permitir que el huroncito arruine nuestro reencuentro¿Verdad?- Harry rió levemente por el recordatorio de Ron y negó suavemente con la cabeza

.-No hablaba en serio… por supuesto que no voy a dejar que Malfoy nos arruine el momento… ¿sabes? Voy a dar una vuelta, nos vemos más tarde- le dijo Harry a Ron mientras caminaba hacia el retrato de la señora gorda

.-Esta bien, hasta al rato- le contestó Ron

Harry se encontraba caminando lentamente por los pasillos del colegio, con las manos en los bolsillos, iba observando cada cuadro y pensando en todo lo que sucedía, cuando una voz familiar hizo que se detuviera

.-¿Harry?- dijo la voz de una chica

Harry volteó y formó una gran sonrisa al ver que tenía en frente de el la silueta de Luna Lovegood; la chica llevaba el cabello muy impecable (a comparación de cómo lo tenía en sus años de Hogwarts), y se encontraba muy guapa, aunque eso no le quitaba la expresión soñadora que la siempre la caracterizaba. Harry fue rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, y ella, correspondió el abrazo de igual manera.

.-Que alegría verte Harry- le susurró Luna mientras se soltaban lentamente y emprendían la marcha por los pasillos

.-Lo mismo digo¿Llegaste ayer?

.-Si, no pude estar aquí la semana que pasó por motivos de trabajo, ser reportera del Quisquilloso no es fácil, pero ya estoy aquí, y dime¿Qué has hecho?

Harry y Luna platicaron animadamente largo rato, tal y como lo habían hecho en sus últimos años en Hogwarts, seguían llevándose muy bien, como cuando salían juntos… De pronto, a Harry se le ocurrió algo, así que son más rodeos le preguntó directamente a Luna:

.-¿Y tienes pareja para el baile?

.-No, no había pensado en eso¿Por qué?

.-¿Quisieras ir conmigo?

Luna miró algo sorprendida a Harry arqueando una ceja, aunque esto no le quitó su expresión de estar siempre en otro lugar… ¿Qué mosca le había picado?, después de una expresión algo rara le preguntó:

.-Me imaginé que irías con…

.-No fue posible- la interrumpió Harry, no quería recordar el por qué Ginny no iba a ir con el –Entonces, que dices¿Aceptas?

.-Esta bien- le contestó Luna esbozando una sonrisa y con un brillo especial en los ojos –Pero¿Estás seguro de que no me quieres contar por qué no vas a ir con Ginny?

Harry la miró por unos segundos, y después de un suspiro, decidió contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar; Harry se sentía muy bien contándoselo a Luna, ya que después de que ellos habían terminado su relación, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, además, el siempre le había tenido confianza y no le quitaba nada el desahogarse un poco con ella. Después de unos minutos más, ambos se despidieron para así poder prepararse para el baile

.-¿En donde te habías metido?- preguntó Ron a Harry ya que este hubo entrado en el dormitorio de los chicos

.-Me encontré con Luna, estuvimos hablando y le pedí que fuera conmigo al baile- le contestó Harry como si nada

.-¿Luna Lovegood?- preguntó sorprendido Ron, y su amigo le asintió –Harry¿No crees que Ginny pueda molestarse? Te aseguro que ella recuerda perfectamente que Luna y tú fueron novios, ya que por ese motivo dejó de hablarle

.-Pero eso fue por poco tiempo, después volvieron a hablarse cuando Luna y yo terminamos

.-Pero te aseguro que aún le debe quedar algún rencor a mi hermana, además, si, se volvieron a hablar, pero ya no como antes…

.-Ya Ron, además, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, aparte, no creo que ella me preste atención por que va a estar con ese- terminó con una expresión de fastidio

El tiempo que faltaba para el baile se pasó demasiado rápido y pronto el reloj marcó las 8:00 p.m., así que Harry y Ron se apresuraron a ir hacia la sala común.

Harry estaba acompañando a Ron a esperar a Hermione, ya que el había quedado de verse con Luna un poco más tarde. Ron llevaba puesta una elegante túnica color azul marino, lo que hacía resaltar sus ojos; Harry también llevaba una túnica muy elegante pero de color verde obscuro (algo parecida a la túnica que la señora Weasley le había comprado para el baile de su cuarto curso) y había intentado peinarse, aunque para variar, sin mucho resultado, pero el cabello le había quedado de tal forma que le daba un toque algo sexy y rebelde.

.-¿Qué no piensa bajar?- espetó Ron mirando su reloj –Ya son las 8:15, si no baja en un minuto, voy a…

Pero lo que Ron pensaba hacerle a Hermione si no bajaba, nunca se supo, ya que el chico había desviado inconscientemente su mirada hacia las escaleras y vio bajando por ellas a Hermione, él se quedó como en un trance al verla, cosa que provocó que ella se sonrojara un poco.

Hermione llevaba el cabello lacio y brillante, recogido en una media cola con un elaborado moño, el cual llevaba una cinta de color beige entrelazada, y por su frente caían leves rizos; se había puesto brillo en los labios y sus ojos se los había maquillado levemente con sombra de color café claro. Su túnica era de color beige, la cual, se ajustaba perfectamente a la cintura, el escote no era muy pronunciado pero si muy sensual al igual que el de la espalda.

.-Te ves… hermosa- fue lo único que dijo Ron cuando logró salir de su trance

.-Gracias- le respondió Hermione sonrojada –Tú te ves muy guapo

.-No necesitas decirlo- le contestó Ron aunque también estaba levemente sonrojado

En ese momento, Ginny bajaba por las escaleras y ahora fue Harry el que se quedó en un estado como de trance y con la boca ligeramente abierta sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, y es que Ginny llevaba su larga y roja cabellera recogida en un moño muy bien elaborado con algunos delgados mechones de cabello cayendo alrededor de su rostro. Su túnica era larga y de color blanco con aberturas a los lados que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. El escote de enfrente era sencillo y de forma triangular al igual que el de la espalda, pero con la excepción de que este era un poco más pronunciado; las mangas eran largas y a partir de la altura de los codos, estas comenzaban a ser ligeramente más holgadas y con una abertura que llegaba a la altura de los hombros.

Harry y Ginny se miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que ella le dirigió una leve sonrisa a la cual correspondió algo animado Harry, ya que eso suponía que ella no estaba enojada con el; después de que los cuatro ya estuvieron reunidos, se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor.

.-Nos vemos en un rato más- dijo de pronto Harry deteniéndose al principio del vestíbulo

.-¿Vas a esperar a alguien?- preguntó Hermione

.-Si, a… Luna- dijo Harry lanzándole una mirada nerviosa a Ginny, la cual, al oír estas palabras, lo miró con algo de reproche

.-Esta bien, nos vemos… vamos Ginny- dijo Hermione percatándose de la situación

.-Si, vamos- respondió con algo de indiferencia Ginny dando media vuelta

Poco después de que los amigos de Harry se fueron, llegó Luna y el se quedó sorprendido por la presencia de la chica. Luna vestía una túnica larga color azul cielo que hacía juego con sus ojos, algo ajustada de la parte de la cintura para arriba y la parte de abajo tenía una suave caída, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, pero con este se había hecho una diadema dejando unos cuantos mechones de cabello enfrente, el maquillaje y los accesorios hacían muy buen juego con el vestido.

.-Te ves muy bien- le dijo todavía sorprendido Harry

.-Gracias- le contestó Luna con una sonrisa

Harry le ofreció el brazo a Luna, la cual aceptó, dirigiéndose así, hacia el Gran Comedor para el baile que iba a dar comienzo en pocos minutos más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 17- El baile_

_º-º-º-º-º-º_

_.-¿Y Ginny?- preguntó Harry_

_Hermione y Ron se dirigieron unas miradas nerviosas y después Hermione le dijo:_

_.-Está con Malfoy… allá- terminó señalando con la mirada hacia unas mesas más adelante_

_Harry volteó hacia la dirección que Hermione le señaló, y en efecto, ahí, en una mesa para dos, se encontraban sentados Ginny y Draco, los cuales, se encontraban sumamente serios, pero en cuanto Draco se percató de la mirada de Harry, lo volteó a ver desafiante, ambos se lanzaron unas profundas miradas de odio, y después, Draco formó una sonrisa maliciosa y sin dejar de ver a Harry, tomó de forma algo brusca a Ginny y la besó; Harry sintió unos deseos enormes de volver a sacar su varita, o mejor aún, de hacerle todo el daño posible a Draco pero con sus propias manos, pero en ese momento, Luna colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro._

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_Harry formó una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y abrazó cariñosamente a Luna, la cual también correspondió de igual forma el abrazo; "Harry, quiero lo mejor para ti, por que sigo amándote" pensaba Luna mientras se separaba lentamente de el_

_.-Yo también te quiero mucho, Luna- le dijo Harry después de separarse de ella –Bueno¿Quieres seguir bailando?- Luna accedió y ambos fueron al centro del salón_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_Ron, mientras seguía bailando con Hermione una pieza lenta, no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que la había extrañado todos esos años, en todas las noches que se había sentido tan desdichado, ya que por su culpa todo había acabado mal, y no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que la amaba…_

_.-Hermione, te amo- dijo Ron sin percatarse de que lo había dicho en voz suficientemente alta como para Hermione lo escuchara_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_N/A: Hola!!!! Bien, ya dentro de poco el baile… Y pues, como pudieron ver en los avances, habrá un regalo para la pareja R/Hr (y por supuesto que yo me incluyo!!! Jajaja) Ya era hora para estos dos, no?? Jeje… aunque me encantaría decir lo mismo de Harry y Ginny, los cuales, van a tardar aún un poco más (bueno, es que por ser la pareja principal, no se las puedo poner tan fácil, no?? Muajajaja…) Y pues, que más… Que acabo de subir otro song-fic!!! (yo con los one-shot, soy implacable!! Jaja) el fic se llama "Solo quédate en silencio" y es de la pareja H/G… Me haría muy feliz el que se dieran una vuelta por ahí y me dijeran si sigo siendo buena para los song-fic, jeje… Es que este lo hice con motivo de mi primer aniversario como autora (bueno, intento de autora, jaja) aunque, claro, no en esta página.. aquí solo llevo unos cuantos meses, jeje… es en otra que le tengo muchísimo cariño… Y pues, nada, que muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo… se los agradezco infinitamente!!! Todos esos lindísimos reviews que me llegan me motivan muchísimo, en verdad, gracias!!!! Y pues, también, gracias por sus correos!! Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, pueden dejármela en sus reviews o mandarme un correo._**

_**En fin, me voy… los dejo y un besito!!!**_

**_PD- Por fin HBP!!!!! SI!!!!!! Ya lo estoy leyendo y esta genial!!!!!!! Jeje, lo siento… mis ataques de locura repentinos…_**

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_


	17. El baile

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 17- El baile

* * *

**

El Gran Comedor lucía muy elegante y daba la impresión de que se había usado un conjuro sobre este para hacerlo más grande de lo que ya era. En el centro del salón había un gran espacio libre para que este fuera la pista de baile, y alrededor, se encontraban varias mesas de diferentes tamaños adornadas con elegantes manteles de color blanco: en las mesas chicas se encontraban solamente dos sillas, mientras que en las más grandes, más de cuatro. Los estandartes de las cuatro casas estaban suspendidos en el aire como el día en el que habían llegado.

Hermione y Ron ya se encontraban sentados en una mesa mediana, y ambos, aunque sin decirse nada, tenían reflejadas en sus rostros, idénticas sonrisas tímidas que daban a entender que ambos estaban disfrutando enormemente de la compañía del otro; poco después, Harry llegó con Luna, y cuando ella terminó de saludar a los otros dos, tomó asiento junto con su pareja.

.-¿Y Ginny?- preguntó Harry, aunque el, ya se temía la desagradable respuesta

Hermione y Ron se dirigieron unas miradas nerviosas y, decidiendo tomar la iniciativa, Hermione, con un tono como de disculpa, dijo:

.-Está con Malfoy… allá- terminó señalando con la mirada hacia unas mesas más adelante

Harry volteó hacia la dirección que Hermione le señaló, y en efecto, era exactamente lo que el había intuido, ya que, ahí, en una mesa para dos, se encontraban sentados Ginny y Draco, los cuales, se encontraban sumamente serios, pero en cuanto Draco se percató de la mirada de Harry, lo volteó a ver desafiante, ambos se lanzaron unas profundas miradas de odio, y después, Draco formó una sonrisa maliciosa y sin dejar de ver a Harry, tomó de forma algo brusca a Ginny y la besó; Harry sintió unos deseos enormes de volver a sacar su varita, o mejor aún, de hacerle todo el daño posible a Draco pero con sus propias manos, sin embargo, en ese momento, Luna colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

.-Harry, no le hagas caso, lo único que intenta hacer es provocarte, no le sigas el juego- le pidió de forma algo suplicante Luna

Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza después de lanzarle una última mirada de odio a Draco, el cual ya se había separado de Ginny y tenía una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción dibujada en el rostro, como si supiera exactamente, todo aquel torrente de furia y rabia que había provocado en Harry

Después de que el Gran Comedor se llenó y todos estaban sentados, Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y todas las charlas y murmullos que había en ese instante, como siempre, se apagaron rápidamente.

.-Les doy la más cordial bienvenida- comenzó a decir Dumbledore con su tono suave y alegre –A todos aquellos que no nos pudieron acompañar la semana que pasó, y las gracias a todos por estar aquí presentes. Tanto a los que fueron sus maestros, como a mi, nos llena de orgullo saber que ahora son unas personas de bien, que han aprovechado excelentemente lo aprendido aquí, en su colegio Hogwarts. Esperamos que con su breve estancia aquí, hayan recordado gratos momentos, así como ciertas travesuras. Los felicitamos enormemente por sus logros, y una vez más, gracias por estar aquí. Sin más que decir¡A comer!

Todos los presentes le aplaudieron calurosamente a Dumbledore, y segundos después, en las mesas, empezó a aparecer el menú, para que así, pudieran ordenar lo que quisieran.

Minutos después de que todos acabaran de cenar, detrás de la mesa de los profesores, comenzaron a desfilar un grupo de brujas con unos raros instrumentos de música levitando detrás de ellas; después, cada una ocupó un respectivo lugar y comenzaron a tocar; y varios, sin dudarlo, se levantaron de sus lugares y comenzaron a bailar.

.-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó Ron al tiempo de que se levantaba y extendía su mano a Hermione

.-Pensé que no te gustaba- respondió Hermione mirándolo con una expresión de confusión y sorpresa

.-Pero ahora es una ocasión especial- le contestó Ron formando su típica sonrisa coqueta

.-Esta bien- respondió Hermione también con una sonrisa y levemente sonrojada tomó la mano de Ron y se levantó para así dirigirse hacia la pista de baile… ¡Era simplemente imposible resistirse a esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba!

Harry miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraban Ginny y Draco, y se relajó un poco al ver que ambos seguían sentados y sin intenciones de bailar (al menos Draco, por que por lo que Harry sabía, a Ginny si le gustaba bailar)

.-Hacen muy bonita pareja¿Verdad?- dijo Luna con su tono soñador mientras miraba a Hermione y a Ron bailar

.-¿Qué? Ah!, este… si- dijo de pronto Harry algo perturbado ya que se había quedado mirando a Ginny; Luna lo miró y rió levemente moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Harry se acordó de pronto que a Luna, a pesar de que antes, en sus años de colegio, no le gustaba bailar, ahora sí, se que se levantó y le ofreció la mano

.-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó Harry

.-Claro- le contestó Luna con una sonrisa

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar una pieza algo rápida

.-Has mejorado mucho- le dijo Luna a Harry, el cual, levemente sonrojado, le respondió con una tímida sonrisa

Cuando la pieza concluyó, instantáneamente, las brujas comenzaron a tocar una pieza muy romántica y tierna, Harry y Luna (la cual se sonrojó levemente) se miraron y, después de intercambiar unas miradas y sonrisas tímidas, se juntaron un poco más, y comenzaron a bailar: Luna colocó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y este, sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Ginny solo miraba con gran furia esa escena, no soportaba ver a Harry con otra mujer de esa manera, y menos aún, con una de sus ex-novias…

.-Ahora vengo, no me tardo- dijo de pronto Draco levantándose de su silla

.-Ah… si- fue lo único que respondió Ginny aún mirando de reojo la escena de Harry y Luna

Harry vió como Draco se levantaba y se iba; _"Esta es mi oportunidad"_ pensó el, pero, con pesar, desechó de inmediato esa idea… Estaba con Luna, el la había invitado y no sería nada propio dejarla así como así para ir con otra chica, aún así, esa otra chica fuera Ginny…

.-No te preocupes por mi, ve con ella- dijo Luna que también se había percatado de la salida de Draco; así que se separó de Harry, le dirigió una sonrisa y fue a sentarse

Harry, completamente agradecido con Luna, dudó unos segundos antes de ir con Ginny, sin embargo, decidió dejar atrás esa desconfianza, ya que no contaba con mucho tiempo, no sabía si Draco iba a tardar en regresar, así que con paso firme, fue hacia donde se encontraba Ginny.

.-Hola Gin

.-Hola- respondió con un tono algo frío Ginny y sin mirarlo

.-Gin… ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?

.-¿No estabas bailando con otra?

.-Gin, por favor- le dijo Harry con un tono de súplica y extendiéndole su mano

Ginny levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de el… un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, así que se olvidó de todos los celos que había sentido segundos antes y accedió con una ligera sonrisa, tomó con suavidad la mano de Harry y se levantó, ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la pista de baile y ya en ella, se miraron sin saber que hacer, hasta que Harry decidió dejar a un lado su timidez y tomar la iniciativa, tomando así, suavemente a Ginny de la cintura, ella se sonrojó un poco, pero aún así, colocó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

Ambos no dejaban de mirarse fijamente; aunque ninguno de los dos hablaba, se transmitían todo, absolutamente todo lo que sentían con la mirada… podían perderse en las profundidades de sus ojos, ver más allá, adentrarse en el otro… Harry, sin poder evitarlo, acercó más el cuerpo de Ginny hacia sí y ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, el se acercó más al cabello de la chica, de _su_ chica, hundiendo con suavidad su rostro en este; ambos seguían bailando lentamente dejándose llevar hasta que…

.-Pensé que no te gustaba bailar- dijo con un tono sumamente frío Draco

Harry y Ginny se separaron rápidamente y ella miró con algo de temor y nerviosismo a Draco

.-Draco, yo solo…

.-No digas nada- la interrumpió Draco con un tono brusco

Ginny le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Harry y después se fue con Draco, el cual la tomó de una manera algo violenta de la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella; Harry miró con mucha impotencia esa escena; si por el fuera, hubiera agarrado a golpes a Draco, sin importarle en absoluto todo el escándalo que se armaría en el Gran Comedor, sin embargo, no podía, ya que aunque el quisiera hacer algo para separarlos, no debía hacerlo, por el simple hecho de que Ginny, al parecer, aceptaba todo eso, así que con una gran furia contenida, dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor; Luna presenció desde su lugar gran parte de la escena y sin dudarlo, salió detrás de Harry

Harry llegó al lago y se recargó en un árbol cercano a este, cerró sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de retener de esta manera, las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar de sus verdes ojos; fue bajando, aún recargado sobre el árbol, poco a poco para quedar sentado sobre el pasto. Luna caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Harry y se sentó junto a el. Ambos se quedaron callados y mirando el lago por unos minutos, hasta que Harry, con una voz entrecortada, dijo:

.-Voy a regresar a Canadá

.-¿Qué?- dijo Luna algo desconcertada –Harry, no dejes…

.-No debí de haber regresado- la interrumpió Harry

.-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

.-No son tonterías, es la verdad… No se por que acepté venir nuevamente aquí

.-Si lo sabes- le dijo Luna adoptando un tono algo serio –Aceptaste venir por que querías verla, por que la extrañabas… por que todavía la sigues amando

.-Pero ella a mi ya no…

.-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso?

.-Por que ella al que ama es a…Malfoy, por eso se van a casar…

.-Harry, deja de decir tonterías- le dijo con un tono algo severo Luna -¿Estás seguro de que lo ama? Yo te puedo asegurar que no… tan solo bastaba con ver como estaban hace unos momentos…

.-Aún así, se van a casar; por eso lo mejor es que regrese a Canadá y ya no volver

.-¿Te vas a rendir así de fácil?- le espetó Luna levantándose rápidamente del césped; Harry no le contestó, solo se limitó a bajar la mirada

.-No puedo creer eso de ti, Harry- seguía diciendo Luna, con claro tono de decepción –No puedo creer que tú seas el chico del que una vez me enamoré- Luna se sonrojó un poco al decir esto, pero aún así, siguió hablando –Harry, si la quieres, tienes que luchar por ella y no dejarte vencer así de fácil; mientras no están casados todavía tienes posibilidades…

.-Es que aunque haga algo, ella va a preferir a Malfoy…

.-¡Ya basta Harry!- le dijo Luna con un tono desesperado, pero después, dio un suspiro y con un tono de voz más calmado pero a la vez con algo de reproche y decepción, dijo –Me imaginé que en estos años habías cambiado, pero nunca me imaginé que de esta manera… Me has decepcionado como nunca Harry…

Dicho esto, Luna le lanzó una última mirada de reproche a Harry, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el castillo, dejando a Harry aún con la mirada abajo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.-¿Ya te dije que te ves realmente hermosa esta noche?- Le susurró Ron suavemente a Hermione en el oído, lo que provocó que ella sintiera que un gran escalofrío recorría su espalda.

.-Deja de adularme y ya dime que es lo que quieres- le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa y con sus mejillas sonrojadas

.-¡Me ofendes Hermione!- le dijo Ron con una expresión que daba a entender que su comentario le había dolido, aunque claramente, era en tono de broma -¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

.-No lo se… a lo mejor, por que simplemente por que eres tú- le contestó con obviedad Hermione; Ron puso una expresión de sumo reproche, a lo que Hermione contestó con una sonrisa y agregó: -Sabes que solo es una broma

Dicho esto, Hermione volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Ron, el cual formó una dulce sonrisa de satisfacción. Ambos no habían parado de bailar desde la primera pieza y ahora se encontraban bailando una canción muy lenta y bonita.

.-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien como ahora- dijo Ron en un susurro acercando un poco más a Hermione hacia sí

.-¿Perdón?- preguntó Hermione, la cual, por estar perdida, tanto en sus pensamientos, como en los brazos de Ron, no lo había escuchado

.-No… nada- dijo rápidamente Ron sonrojándose levemente, ya que al parecer, había pensado en voz alta

Después de un gran rato más, las brujas seguían tocando, alternando piezas rápidas con lentas, y aunque el ritmo de todas era muy bueno, y el ambiente muy ameno, ya solo pocas parejas se encontraban bailando, ya que la mayoría estaba descansando y platicando en sus respectivas mesas; y entre los que seguían bailando, se encontraban Ron y Hermione, para los cuales no parecía existir el tiempo, ya que no se habían tomado ni siquiera un minuto de descanso, y aunque ambos ya se notaban levemente cansados, ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención alguna de descansar.

.-Oye… ¿Y Harry?, Ya tiene rato que no lo veo- dijo de pronto Hermione después de dar una vuelta

.-Es verdad… yo tampoco lo he visto

.-¿Y si vamos a buscarlo?- preguntó Hermione al tiempo de que paraba de bailar

.-No te preocupes por el, seguramente debe de estar con Luna, ella tampoco está aquí- le contestó Ron con un tono natural y convincente ya que no quería dejar de bailar con su "amiga"

.-Tienes razón, pero aún así…

.-Hermione- la interrumpió Ron –Te aseguro que el está bien¿O acaso piensas que quien-tu-sabes apareció de nuevo y se encuentra aquí luchando con el?

.-Claro que no- le respondió Hermione –Pero me tiene preocupada, no creo que le haya hecho mucha gracia ver a Ginny con Malfoy

.-Tienes razón, vamos a buscarlo

Pero al momento de que Hermione y Ron se disponían a abandonar la pista de baile, Harry y Luna, la cual llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro soñador, entraron al Gran Comedor. Ambos, saludaron con un gesto de mano a Ron y a Hermione, sentándose en la mesa que minutos antes, ambos habían ocupado.

.-¿Lo ves?- comenzó a decir Ron con un tono de "te lo dije"- Sabía que el estaba bien… ya se me había olvidado que siempre te preocupas demasiado

.-Perdón por preocuparme por mi amigo- dijo Hermione con un tono sarcástico y con una expresión de reproche

.-Bueno ya, sigamos bailando¿Quieres?- dijo Ron extendiendo su mano y con su sonrisa dulce

.-Esta bien- le contestó Hermione tomando su mano y también formando una sonrisa; era imposible enojarse con el después de ver esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.-Gracias nuevamente- le dijo Harry a Luna mientras observaban bailar a las parejas

.-Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer- le respondió Luna con una expresión dulce

.-Claro que si… si no me hubieras dicho todo eso, te aseguro que ahora mismo ya me estaría resignando a perderla

.-Harry… No iba a permitir que te dejaras vencer así como así por un tipo como Malfoy, además, eres mi amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti por que yo te a… te quiero mucho

Harry formó una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y abrazó cariñosamente a Luna, la cual también correspondió de igual forma el abrazo_; "Harry, quiero lo mejor para ti, por que sigo amándote" _pensaba Luna mientras se separaba lentamente de el

.-Yo también te quiero mucho, Luna- le dijo Harry después de separarse de ella –Bueno¿Quieres seguir bailando?- Luna accedió y ambos fueron al centro del salón

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron, mientras seguía bailando con Hermione una pieza lenta, no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que la había extrañado todos esos años, en todas las noches que se había sentido tan desdichado, ya que por su culpa todo había acabado mal, no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que había añorado su cálido aroma, su suave y tersa piel, así como tampoco había dejado de pensar en lo mucho que la amaba…

.-Hermione, te amo- dijo Ron sin percatarse de que lo había dicho en voz suficientemente alta como para Hermione lo escuchara

Hermione levantó su rostro para así quedar mirando fijamente los ojos de Ron… ¿Acaso… acaso Había escuchado bien?

.-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Hermione aún no muy convencida de lo que acaba de escuchar

.-Hermione, yo- decía Ron mientras se sonrojaba como nunca, _"¿Cómo pude haber dicho eso?"_ , _Bien hecho Ronald… tu y tu bocota hacen un complemento perfecto…_se lamentaba Ron en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, ya estaba dicho, así que ¿Qué le costaba decirlo nuevamente? –Se que a lo mejor este no es el momento indicado, pero yo, bueno…- seguía tratando de decir el, sin percatarse aún de que la música había parado y que todos estaban en silencio escuchando atentamente a Dumbledore, a excepción de ellos dos, que eran los únicos que seguían bailando una pieza lenta, como si la música siguiera sonando –La verdad… Hermione, no he podido olvidarte, y yo… yo sigo amándote

.-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Ronald?

.-No son tonterías Herm, es la verdad… Te amo

Hermione se quedó muda con estas palabras; Ron por su parte, estaba muy nervioso, demasiado, tanto que no se había percatado de que varias personas comenzaban a mirarlos

.-Ron, yo…- comenzó a decir Hermione con una ligera sonrisa

Pero ella no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que se escuchó de repente un estruendo de aplausos, lo que provocó que ambos se sobresaltaran y miraran a todos lados tratando de buscar una explicación.

.-¡Felicidades a nuestros ganadores del concurso de baile!- dijo Dumbledore con alegría -¡Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley¿Quisieran venir aquí?

Ron y Hermione se miraron asombrados, no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar¿Ellos ganadores? Ambos seguían demasiado confundidos hasta que Harry se les acercó

.-¿Por qué no pasan?- preguntó Harry con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

.-¿Nosotros ganamos?- preguntó Ron

.-¿Acaso no oyeron a Dumbledore?- preguntó Luna que ya se había acercado hasta ellos –El lo dijo claramente¿Qué esperan¡Vayan!

Ron y Hermione, aún muy confundidos y sorprendidos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Dumbledore, sonrojándose cada vez más por todas las miradas que estaban sobre ellos en esos momentos.

.-Muchas felicidades- le dijo Dumbledore a la pareja una vez que ya estaban con el –Ambos lo hicieron muy bien, el jurado los estuvo observando desde que inició el baile y les agradó mucho su dinamismo y su peculiar forma de bailar- Ante este comentario, tanto Ron como Hermione se sonrojaron más de lo que ya estaban, ya que Dumbledore a demás del comentario, les había lanzado una mirada significativa –Y ahora¿Quisieran bailar esta pieza?

Dumbledore se alejó de ellos y las brujas comenzaron a tocar de nuevo, ahora una melodía muy tierna; Ron y Hermione, aunque muy avergonzados, comenzaron a bailar enfrente de todos (ya no les quedaba otra opción) Ron, colocó nuevamente sus manos sobre la cintura de Hermione, y esta colocó nuevamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron; durante el tiempo que duró la pieza, ambos se mantuvieron en completo silencio; y cuando esta acabó, ambos se retiraron rápidamente del Gran Comedor.

.-Nuca me imaginé que nosotros llegáramos a ganar el concurso- dijo Hermione mientras se detenía por uno de los pasillos

.-Yo tampoco- le contestó Ron que aún se encontraba sonrojado y que sentía como el calor de su rostro iba en aumento

.-Y menos aún contigo como pareja- completó Hermione con una gran sonrisa -¡Sabes que es broma!- se apresuró a decir ella al ver la expresión de pocos amigos que había puesto Ron; ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo por unos momentos, hasta que Ron se acercó lentamente hasta Hermione quedando a unos palmos de distancia.

.-Hermione… No me has dicho nada acerca de lo que te dije hace unos momentos

Hermione dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y se colocó de espaldas a Ron, y con un hilo de voz, dijo:

.-Ron, esto ya no puede ser, ambos ya tenemos una vida hecha, y en ellas, ya tenemos a _"alguien"_

.-Herm, solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿Tú… me sigues queriendo?

.-Ron… ya te dije que esto ya no puede ser

Hermione seguía de espaldas a Ron, y el, decidiendo no desperdiciar ni un segundo más, se fue acercando poco a poco a Hermione, y cuando llegó hasta ella, colocó suavemente sus manos sobre su cintura, la acercó más hacia el, y la abrazó fuertemente, colocando su rostro cerca del oído de Hermione; Ron pudo sentir que Hermione se estremecía y que se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, así que decidió preguntar una vez más:

.-¿Me sigues queriendo?

Hermione se sentía muy extraña… estaba muy nerviosa… solo Ron conseguía ponerla de esa manera, solo él… pero por otra, le agradaba mucho la sensación que provocaba él en ella, podía sentir su respiración cerca de su rostro, lo que provocaba que sintiera un gran escalofrío pero a la vez un enorme sentimiento de placer; así que sin decir una palabra, volteó suavemente hacia él, asegurándose de que los brazos de Ron no dejaran de sujetarla; lo miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos y después, tímidamente, acercó sus labios a los de el, para así poder besarlo apasionadamente, con desesperación, como tratando de recuperar los cuatro años perdidos…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 18- El trayecto de regreso_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_.-Ron… comenzó a decir Hermione, pero el la interrumpió colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella_

_-No digas nada Herm_

_.-Por favor Ron, escúchame primero- decía Hermione mientras quitaba con suavidad la mano de Ron de sus labios –Yo… también te amo- Ron al escuchar esto, sonrió tiernamente y volvió a acercarse a ella para poder darle otro beso, pero Hermione lo detuvo de una manera muy sutil –Por favor, déjame terminar… pero como te dije hace unos momentos, esto ya no puede ser… ambos ya tenemos una vida hecha y en ellas ya se encuentra alguien…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_.-No nos puedes hacer esto Harry- lo interrumpió Hermione casi con la misma expresión que tenía Ron –Debes de pasar por lo menos un tiempo con nosotros por que no sabemos cuando te volveremos a ver_

_.-Hermione tiene razón…- comenzó a decir Ron, pero Luna lo interrumpió_

_.-¿Por qué no mejor dejan hablar a Harry y después le dicen todo lo que quieran?_

_Hermione y Ron se avergonzaron levemente y asintieron con la cabeza en silencio, mientras Harry y Luna los miraban divertidos._

_.-Como iba diciendo, si es posible quiero regresar hoy mismo, por que quiero arreglar todo para mudarme nuevamente a Inglaterra_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_N/A: Hola!!!! Qué tal les pareció el capítulo??!! Jeje, por que, quien sabe por que (percibieron el sarcasmo?? Jeje) me gustó escribirlo, jaja… Y bueno… Pero¡Aún no se emocionen!... Todavía falta ver que es lo que decide Hermione… Y pues, que más… solo que les sigo agradeciendo enormemente sus reviews!!! Ahora me llegaron varios, estaba que no me la creía!!! En verdad GRACIAS!!! Y bueno, como les dije en el capítulo pasado, yo seguiré respondiendo a los reviews aquí en los capítulos… Es solo una pequeña forma de expresarles lo agradecida que estoy… En fin, los dejo… Nos vemos!!!_**

_**Les mando un beso enorme a todos**_

**_PD- Half-blood prince esta genial!!! Aunque bueno… el final… jeje, en fin… Ah!! Por cierto… ya estoy planeando un fic basado en el sexto!!! Jeje, aunque claro, por ahora no lo escribiré… Necesito terminar primero esta historia…_**

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_

_**En planes de formar un grupo para linchar al cobarde de " the half-blood prince…"**_


	18. El trayecto de regreso

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 18- El trayecto de regreso

* * *

**

Hermione se sentía muy extraña… estaba muy nerviosa… solo Ron conseguía ponerla de esa manera, solo él… pero por otra, le agradaba mucho la sensación que provocaba él en ella, podía sentir su respiración cerca de su rostro, lo que provocaba que sintiera un gran escalofrío pero a la vez un enorme sentimiento de placer; así que sin decir una palabra, volteó suavemente hacia él, asegurándose de que los brazos de Ron no dejaran de sujetarla; lo miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos y después, tímidamente, acercó sus labios a los de el, para así poder besarlo apasionadamente, con desesperación, como tratando de recuperar los cuatro años perdidos…

Hermione y Ron se separaron lentamente, ambos con los ojos todavía cerrados y aún sintiendo sobre ellos, la cálida sensación de los labios del otro.

.-Ron… comenzó a decir Hermione, pero el la interrumpió colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella

.-No digas nada Herm

.-No, Por favor Ron, escúchame primero- decía Hermione mientras quitaba con suavidad la mano de Ron de sus labios –Yo… también te amo- Ron al escuchar esto, sonrió tiernamente y con alegría, volviendo a acercarse a ella para poder darle otro beso, pero Hermione lo detuvo de una manera muy sutil –Por favor, déjame terminar… sin embargo, como te dije hace unos momentos, esto ya no puede ser… ambos ya tenemos una vida hecha y en ellas ya se encuentra alguien…

.-Herm- la interrumpió Ron con un susurro –Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente, solo es cuestión de hablar con ellos y ya

.-Es que no es así de fácil Ron- seguía diciendo Hermione con un tono serio –Yo a Rick lo quiero mucho… pero no lo amo- Agregó al ver la expresión que había puesto Ron –Y me va a ser muy difícil decirle esto, además, tu también tienes que hablar con tu novia

.-¿Lo ves? Solo es cosa de hablar con ellos y ya, por favor Hermione, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo

.-No Ron- dijo tajante Hermione separándose un poco de el –No se si sea buena idea intentarlo de nuevo

.-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron con una expresión de total desconcierto

.-Por que… yo… bueno… no quiero volver a estar sola sabiendo que preferiste a otras cosas que a mi, no quiero volver a pasar por esto- le decía Hermione mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una expresión de tristeza –Y por que… no quiero volver… a sufrir

Ron bajó la mirada y se puso de espaldas a Hermione, ambos se quedaron en un silencio un tanto incómodo por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Ron habló con un tono de voz entrecortado y con un dejo de dolor

.-No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de eso Hermione- Ron giró lentamente para quedar nuevamente frente a la chica, y ella pudo ver claramente que sus ojos azules reflejaban mucha sinceridad y un verdadero arrepentimiento -Al principio estaba muy cegado por todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo, tanto, que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba descuidando, y… no te voy a mentir… cuando decidiste terminar la relación, al principio no me importó, ya que pensé que podría superarlo fácilmente, con toda esa fama, los juegos, pero no sabes lo equivocado que estaba…- Ron hizo una breve pausa para bajar su mirada y después de dar un suspiro profundo, volvió a mirar a Hermione, la cual, no sabía que decir, por lo que había preferido limitarse solo a escucharlo… a veces era mejor de esa manera… –Conforme el tiempo pasó, traté de hacer las cosas de siempre, pero sentía que algo me faltaba, y aunque al principio no quería aceptarlo, ese _"algo"_ eras tu Hermione… Necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir mis alegrías y mis triunfos, necesitaba a alguien que me apoyara cuando más lo necesitaba o a alguien que me corrigiera y me regañara como lo hacías tú… y necesitaba a alguien por quien preocuparme, alguien por quien sentir celos, alguien con quien compartir aquellos momentos únicos… alguien a quien amar… Ese alguien que solo era y seguirás siendo tú…

Ron volvió a bajar la mirada, en cambio, Hermione seguía sin saber que decirle… se sentía muy rara a causa de todo lo que Ron le había confesado, no podía recordarlo de esa manera, sincerándose con ella como lo había hecho… Lentamente se acercó un poco más hacia el y con suavidad, tomó una de las manos de Ron contra las suyas.

.-Tú también me hiciste mucha falta Ron, y no sabes cuanto

Ron dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia la de Hermione y se sintió muy mal al saberse el causante de aquellas lágrimas que ya invadían el rostro de la chica a la que amaba con todas sus fuerzas…

.-Perdóname Hermione- dijo Ron al tiempo de que la acercaba más hacia si y la rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos –Perdóname por ser un tonto interesado solo en la fama, por haberte descuidado tanto, por pensar que era muy tarde para pedir una disculpa… y perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir

Hermione abrazó con más fuerza a Ron como si tratara de decirle con este gesto, que eso ahora ya no tenía importancia; recargó su rostro en el hombro del chico, derramando más lágrimas que antes

.-Todos cometemos errores Ron… No tengo nada que perdonarte- Hermione levantó su rostro para mirar fijamente los ojos de Ron y con una dulce sonrisa le volvió a decir: -Te amo

Ron, después de escuchar esto, formó una sonrisa muy tierna y coqueta, que nada tenía que ver con las que generalmente usaba para sus fans, y después de decirle un "yo también", juntó nuevamente sus labios con los de Hermione, besándola con más intensidad que antes, como si estuviera confirmando todo lo que la había extrañado y necesitado en todos estos años…

.-Entonces¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Ron después de separarse de Hermione pero aún sosteniéndola fuertemente entre sus brazos

.-Creo que lo mejor será dejar las cosas entre nosotros como hasta ahora, hablar con ellos y después… lo que suceda- terminó Hermione con una leve sonrisa y secándose las lágrimas de su rostro

.-Como siempre, creo que tiene razón, señorita Granger- dijo Ron al tiempo de que soltaba a Hermione y le ofrecía caballerosamente su brazo -¿Le parece que regresemos al baile?

.-Claro señor Weasley- le contestó Hermione con una gran sonrisa agarrándose al brazo de Ron

Ambos regresaron al Gran Comedor, con unos semblantes muy felices, los cuales, no se habían asomado en sus rostros por unos años. En el Gran Comedor, el baile seguía llevándose a cabo, y al parecer, había más parejas bailando ahora que momentos antes. Hermione y Ron fueron directamente hacia la mesa en la que Harry y Luna se encontraban descansando.

.-¿En donde se habían metido?- preguntó Harry cuando sus amigos tomaron asiento

.-Por… ahí- fue lo único que contestó Ron ligeramente nervioso

.-¿Por ahí?- replicó Harry mirándolos con una ceja arqueada y con una sonrisa pícara

.-Si… ¿Qué no podemos andar simplemente "por ahí"?- espetó Ron más nervioso que antes, lanzándole una clara mirada de "ya cállate"

.-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Harry aún con su sonrisa, captando la mirada de su amigo –Solo era una simple pregunta –finalizó lanzándoles una mirada pícara a Ron y a Hermione alternadamente, lo que provocó que ambos se sonrojaran más.

El baile continuó, pero terminó después de pasada la media noche, cuando la mayoría de los presentes decidieron retirarse a dormir, ya que en unas cuantas horas más, tenían que tomar el expreso de Hogwarts; pero antes, Hermione, Ron y Harry pasaron a despedirse apropiadamente de Dumbledore, la profesora Mc Gonagall y Hagrid.

.-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto- fue lo último que dijo Dumbledore cuando los tres amigos ya se iban.

Después de despedirse de sus respectivas parejas, Harry y Ron subieron a su dormitorio.

.-¿Me vas a decir que pasó con Hermione?- preguntó Harry al tiempo de que se acostaba en su cama

Lo único que Harry obtuvo por respuesta de parte de su amigo, fueron unos sonoros ronquidos, y como Harry no estaba seguro de que si Ron se estaba haciendo el dormido para evitar la conversación o que si en verdad ya se había quedado profundamente dormido, decidió dejar todo como estaba para así también poder dormirse.

Al amanecer todo era un verdadero caos, ya que nadie, por lo menos en Gryffindor, había hecho su equipaje, y todos, tanto en la sala común como en los dormitorios, estaban corriendo de un lado a otro recogiendo sus pertenencias, ya que dentro de unos cuantos momentos más, tenían que tomar los carruajes que los conducirían a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Ya que todos estuvieron listos, tomaron sus respectivos carruajes. Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade abordaron el tren, y cuando ya estaban todos dentro, el Expreso de Hogwarts emprendió la marcha.

Ron, Harry, Hermione y Luna, encontraron rápidamente un compartimiento vacío y una vez que todos se acomodaron ahí, comenzaron a charlar.

.-Harry- comenzó a decir Hermione cuando ya llevaban unas cuantas horas de viaje -¿Cuándo piensas regresar a Canadá?

.-Si es posible, hoy mismo

.-¿Pero por qué? Pensé que te ibas a quedar por lo menos una semana antes de regresar- saltó de inmediato Ron con una expresión de incredulidad

.-Lo que pasa…

.-No nos puedes hacer esto Harry- lo interrumpió Hermione casi con la misma expresión que tenía Ron –Debes de pasar por lo menos un tiempo con nosotros por que no sabemos cuando te volveremos a ver

.-Hermione tiene razón…- comenzó a decir Ron, pero Luna lo interrumpió

.-¿Por qué no mejor dejan hablar a Harry y después le dicen todo lo que quieran?

Hermione y Ron se avergonzaron levemente y asintieron con la cabeza en silencio, mientras Harry y Luna los miraban divertidos.

.-Como iba diciendo, si es posible quiero regresar hoy mismo, por que quiero arreglar todo para mudarme nuevamente a Inglaterra

Ante estas últimas palabras, Hermione y Ron abrieron mucho los ojos, y en sus rostros comenzó a aparecer una enorme sonrisa.

.-¿De verdad?- preguntó Ron

.-Si

.-¡Es genial Harry!- exclamó sumamente emocionada Hermione abrazándolo

.-¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión?- preguntó Ron después de darle también un caluroso abrazo a su amigo

.-No fue _"qué",_ si no _"quién"_- decía Harry al tiempo de que pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Luna –Y ese _"quién"_ fue Luna… si no fuera por ella, hoy mismo me hubiera regresado a Canadá, pero para ya no volver a Inglaterra

.-Está exagerando- espetó Luna levemente sonrojada y con la mirada hacia abajo

.-No es verdad, como ya te dije, tu me abriste los ojos… ella- dijo Harry dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ron y Hermione –hizo que me diera cuenta de que si aún sigo queriendo a Ginny, debo luchar por ella y no dejarme vencer por un tipo sin gracia como Malfoy

.-¡Lograste lo imposible Luna!- exclamó alegre Ron, a lo que Luna solo contestó con una tímida sonrisa

.-¿Y en donde piensas vivir?- preguntó Hermione después de que se sentaran de nuevo

.-Con los Dursley definitivamente no- dijo Harry con una expresión de negación total –Y tampoco me dan muchas ganas de vivir en Grimmauld Place –Harry bajó un momento la mirada pero tratando de no recordar malos momentos, siguió hablando –Así que estaba pensando en irme por unos días a la madriguera en lo que encuentro una casa, claro, si Ron está de acuerdo

.-¡Por supuesto que si Harry!- exclamó Ron más feliz que antes -¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!

.-¿No hay problema si llevo a Dobby conmigo?- preguntó Harry

.-Claro que no Harry… aún recuerdo como se puso cuando se enteró de que te ibas a ir, fue muy gracioso…

.-¡Ron! Entiéndelo, el solo quería estar con Harry…- Espetó con reproche Hermione

.-Si… y como no me quería dejar ir solo, me pidió que lo llevara conmigo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Siguieron platicando hasta que por fin llegaron a la estación King Cross. Cuando los cuatro estaban esperando su turno para cruzar el andén, se encontraron con Ginny y Draco, que también se encontraban esperando su turno.

.-¿En donde te habías metido? No te vimos en todo el trayecto- preguntó Ron a su hermana

.-Estaba conmigo Weasley- respondió Draco con un tono de suficiencia mirando de reojo a Harry

.-No sabía que ahora las mascotas contestaban por los dueños- dijo Ron en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Draco y Hermione, que era la más cercana a el, lo escucharan.

.-Mucho cuidado Weasley- susurró Draco con un profundo tono de rencor en su voz

.-¿O si no que?- espetó Ron al tiempo de que hacía un movimiento para sacar su varita, pero no pudo completar la acción, ya que Hermione detuvo su brazo

.-Ron, por favor, no vale la pena- le susurró ella

.-Granger- decía Malfoy con un tono malicioso mientras la examinaba minuciosa y descaradamente de arriba hacia abajo, cosa que solo ella y Ron se dieron cuenta, ya que los demás parecían haberse entretenido en otras cosas –Veo que has mejorado bastante…

.-Ron- susurró Hermione levemente sonrojada, al oído de este, deteniéndolo más fuerte, ya que había intentado abalanzarse sobre Draco

.-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ginny al percatarse de que algo no andaba bien

.-Nada- dijo Draco volteándose hacia ella –Anda, entre más rápido pasemos, mejor

.-Algún día lo voy a hacer pagar por todo- espetó furioso Ron mientras veía como Draco y Ginny desaparecían por el andén

.-Mientras, tendrás que controlarte- le dijo Hermione

.-¿Acaso no te percataste de cómo te miraba?

.-Claro que si, pero solo lo hizo para provocarte… por favor Ron, tranquilízate¿Si?- terminó Hermione con una dulce sonrisa, con la cual, Ron, aunque a regañadientes, pareció tranquilizarse.

Después de unos momentos más, Luna atravesó primero el andén junto con Hermione, seguidas de cerca por Harry y Ron. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, después de atravesar por completo el andén, una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos verde claro, se acercó rápidamente a Harry dándole un gran abrazo.

.-¡Harry, mi amor! Te extrañé mucho…- inmediatamente después, la chica, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Harry para reaccionar, le dio un beso sumamente apasionado, ante las atónitas miradas de Hermione, Luna, Ron y… Ginny

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 19- ¿Nuevos sentimientos?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_.-Tu debes de ser Ginny Weasley- dijo la chica con un tono inocente y con una expresión falsamente alegre; Ginny, aunque se preguntaba como era que la chica conocía su nombre, solo se limitó a mirarla de una forma muy penetrante –Por fin te conozco, yo soy Carol Anne Millar, trabajo con Harry en…_

_.-Me tiene muy sin cuidado a que te dediques- la interrumpió bruscamente Ginny aún con el rostro rojo_

_Los presentes se miraron unos a otros muy asombrados por la actitud que estaba tomando Ginny en esos momentos, por que solo pocas, pero muy pocas veces, la habían visto actuar de esa manera._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_.-Draco…_

_.-Haré que tu equipaje te lo envíen a tu casa hoy mismo… ahora vete- finalizó Draco sin siquiera voltear a verla. Ginny desistió más de hablar con el, se levantó del piso y salió corriendo de la habitación._

_Lo último que el chico escuchó de Ginny, fueron sus rápidos pasos perdiéndose en la escalera. Draco apretó fuertemente los puños, y con los ojos cerrados, dio un fuerte puntapié en la pared, para después, volver a sentarse en el suelo y hundir su cabeza entre sus manos… no sabía por que había actuado de esa manera con Ginny, si se suponía que ella era solamente parte de un plan, sin embargo, al presenciar esa pelea, al darse cuenta de la razón de esta, y ver de que tanto era capaz de hacer Ginny por Harry, un sentimiento de rabia y desesperación comenzó a inundar todo su cuerpo…_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**_N/A: Hola!!! Jeje, saben?? Ya me dijeron que no ponga avances… dicen que los dejo muy picados, jeje… pero no se… ustedes díganme que si quieren seguir viendo avances o no, vale?? Saben que ustedes tienen siempre la última palabra… Y bueno, en fin… Espero les haya gustado el capítulo… La trama ya se está definiendo… Y bueno… Me voy… Y muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews!!! De verdad que me alegró muchísimo cuando los recibo… se los agradezco de corazón!!! _**

_**Besitos**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_

_**En planes de hacer un grupo para linchar a "the Half-Blood Prince"**_

_**Y ya con ideas de un fic del séptimo libro, jeje…**_


	19. ¿Nuevos sentimientos?

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 19- ¿Nuevos sentimientos?

* * *

**

.-¡Aléjate de el!- gritó una enfurecida Ginny, con el rostro sumamente rojo y con una mirada capaz de hacer temblar hasta a el mismísimo Voldemort, mientras se dirigía dando grandes zancadas en dirección hacia Harry y a la chica que aún lo tenía entre sus brazos.

La chica se separó lentamente de Harry y giró su rostro para ver con una expresión de desdén a Ginny, la cual ya se encontraba parada a escasos distancia de ambos; Harry, por su parte, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, "Ginny vio todo" pensaba muy angustiado, mirando alternadamente a una y a la otra, debatiendo dentro de sí mismo si intervenir o no, ya que conociendo muy bien a ambas brujas, sabía perfectamente a que podía llegar cada una, y no le parecía muy prudente intervenir, al menos en ese momento…

.-Tu debes de ser Ginny Weasley- dijo la chica con un tono inocente y con una expresión falsamente alegre; Ginny, aunque se preguntaba como era que la chica conocía su nombre, solo se limitó a mirarla de una forma muy penetrante –Por fin te conozco… yo soy Carol Anne Miller, trabajo con Harry en…

.-Me tiene muy sin cuidado a que te dediques- la interrumpió bruscamente Ginny aún con el rostro rojo

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros muy asombrados por la actitud que estaba tomando Ginny en esos momentos, por que solo pocas, pero muy pocas veces, la habían visto ponerse así y actuar de esa manera.

Carol Anne levantó una ceja y con una actitud de superioridad, se acercó hasta Ginny, la cual no se inmutó por la actitud que estaba tomando Carol Anne; cuando ambas quedaron frente a frente, no dudaron en lanzarse profundas miradas de odio y desafío.

.-¿Quién te has creído para hablarme así?- preguntó Carol Anne muy amenazadoramente

.-¿Y tu quién te has creído para llegar de la nada y besar de esa manera a Harry?- le contestó Ginny con un tono mucho más amenazador que el que había usado su contrincante contra ella

Harry se había sorprendido y a la vez alegrado por lo que acababa de decir Ginny, _"Después de todo, me sigue queriendo…"_ pensó esperanzado Harry; sin embargo, aún contra su voluntad, tenía que hacer algo para separar a ambas brujas antes de que esa discusión de palabras se convirtiera en algo más; ya que aunque sería interesante seguir presenciando eso, no era muy conveniente hacer un espectáculo, y menos aún si llegaban a usar magia en un lugar lleno de muggles…

-Chicas, por favor, cálmense- decía tranquilamente Harry mientras se acercaba con cautela a las chicas

-¡Cállate!- gritaron Carol Anne y Ginny al unísono mientras volteaban a ver con una expresión fulminante a Harry, lo que provocó que este, se parara en seco y decidiera hacer caso a la advertencia de las chicas, cerrar la boca y retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

.-No interfieras Harry- dijo Ron emocionado al tiempo de que jalaba para atrás a Harry, lejos de las enfurecidas brujas

.-Para tu información, niñita- decía Carol Anne volteando nuevamente su rostro hacia Ginny –Harry y yo estamos saliendo

Harry, al oír esto, abrió su boca para poder protestar y desmentir a la chica, pero Ron lo impidió, colocando una de sus manos sobre la boca de su amigo y susurrando un "Shh, no digas nada…"

.-Ja, ja, ja¿Eso te ha hecho creer?- espetó con un tono muy burlón Ginny –Bueno, no serías la primera ni la última… Mira, yo que tu, no estaría tan segura… si hubieras visto lo bien que nos la pasamos en Hogwarts…

.-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó furiosa Carol Anne, provocando que varios muggles que pasaban por ahí, se detuvieran para ver la escena

.-Que ingenua eres- dijo Ginny con una clara lástima en su voz

Carol Anne no pudo contenerse más, y decidió actuar de la forma muggle, dándole una fuerte cachetada a Ginny, la cual no esperó un segundo ataque, por que le devolvió la cachetada, pero con más intensidad, seguida de un fuerte empujón.

Carol Anne cayó en los brazos de Harry, el cual aprovechó la oportunidad para tratar de detenerla, pero era tal la furia de la chica, que se zafó muy fácilmente del chico, yendo nuevamente con gran enojo hacia Ginny, para jalarla de los cabellos.

.-¡Hay que detener esto!- espetó angustiada Luna

.-Espera otro rato- le sugirió Ron, mientras no se perdía detalle alguno del espectáculo

.-¿Qué no entiendes, Ron?- dijo ahora Hermione exasperada -¡Aparte del daño que se pueden hacer físicamente, pueden llegar a usar magia, y ya hay muchos muggles aquí viendo esto!

Ron apartó su mirada de la pelea, y miró alrededor, confirmando lo que había dicho Hermione, ya que la mitad de los muggles que se encontraban en la estación, ya se encontraban presenciando el espectáculo, algunos murmurando con desaprobación y otros, ya dando ánimos a sus preferidas

.-Tienes razón¿Pero cómo vamos a lograr que se detengan?

Por la expresión en los rostros de los cuatro, nadie parecía tener alguna solución prudente; los chicos bien podrían sujetar en determinado momento a cada bruja, pero no estaban muy seguros de querer arriesgarse a pasar unos cuantos días en San Mungo…

Entre tanto, Ginny y Carol Anne, seguían peleando, y cada una, tenía el cabello muy enmarañado; la pelirroja solo tenía un rasguño, aunque algo profundo en el rostro, mientras que la ojiverde, tenía el cachete muy rojo, acompañado de varios rasguños.

.-¡Vamos! Vayan ya a detenerlas- recriminó Hermione a los chicos

.-No nos queda de otra más que arriesgarnos- dijo Harry mirando a su amigo

.-Creo que tienes razón- contestó Ron, aunque no muy convencido de sus palabras

Ambos se acercaron cautelosamente hacia las chicas, y cuando estas se empujaron mutuamente, Harry y Ron aprovecharon el momento, y las sujetaron, Ron a Ginny y Harry a Carol Anne.

.-¡Suéltame Ron!- gritaba furiosa Ginny tratando de zafarse se su hermano -¡Le voy a dar a esa (aquí dijo una palabra altisonante que no es muy prudente escribir…) lo que se mere…

Ginny no pudo terminar de decir su frase, ya que mientras hablaba, instintivamente desvió su mirada hacia un punto de entre toda la multitud que ya se había formado, y vio con horror que ahí, mirándola con gran furia contenida, se encontraba Draco; Ginny dejó de forcejear con su hermano, y vio directamente a Draco a los ojos, el cual, después de mirarla penetrantemente con sus grises ojos, y de mover ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro, como dándole a entender que lo había decepcionado y lastimado, dio media vuelta para alejarse de la escena, apartando bruscamente a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino.

.-Oh no… Draco- susurró Ginny, para después zafarse de su hermano e ir detrás del chico

Ginny logró divisar la silueta de Draco a lo lejos, el cual se metió por un pasillo; ella corrió hasta llegar al lugar en el que Draco se había metido, sin embargo, al recorrer el largo pasillo con la vista, se dio cuenta de que el ya no estaba; así que ella, sin dudarlo dos veces, cerró sus ojos, concentrándose, para también desaparecer.

Ginny apareció en medio de una enorme sala muy lujosa, la cual, estaba pintada de blanco, con variados, y algunos extraños muebles, y con el piso cubierto con una gran alfombra, de muy buen gusto. La chica salió rápidamente de la sala y se dirigió hacia unas escaleras, las cuales, también estaban pintadas de blanco, con una alfombra en el centro de estas; ella subió de prisa por ellas y al llegar al final de estas, dio vuelta hacia la derecha, y después de unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo frente a una puerta.

.-Draco…- dijo con voz suave Ginny al momento de tocar con sutileza la puerta

La chica no obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que volvió a intentarlo de nuevo.

.-Se que estás ahí Draco, por favor ábreme

Al ver que nuevamente no obtenía repuesta alguna, dirigió su mano hacia la perilla de la puerta e intentó abrirla pero no pudo, así que sacó su varita y con un _"Alohomora"_ logró abrirla.

Había entrado a una amplia habitación que era iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por una gran puerta de cristal, que conducía a una pequeña pero acogedora terraza. Draco se encontraba en un rincón del amplio cuarto, sentado en el piso, con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos y las piernas; Ginny comenzó a acercarse lentamente a el.

.-Vete- espetó Draco con un tono muy frío, lo que provocó que Ginny se detuviera al instante

.-No- respondió la chica con un tono muy firme y convencido –Debemos hablar

.-¿Hablar? No hace falta- respondió Draco al tiempo que levantaba su rostro y clavaba sus ojos grises en Ginny –Con lo que vi me basta

.-Draco, por favor, deja que te explique- dijo Ginny volviendo a avanzar hacia el

.-¿Explicarme, que? Ya me di cuenta de que basta que te deje sola por unos minutos, para que vayas corriendo a los brazos de Potter, o peor aún, que te pelees por ese como una muggle cualquiera… no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasó entre ustedes mientras no estuve contigo en Hogwarts

.-Draco… entre nosotros no pasó nada estando allá… deja que te explique lo que pasó hace unos momentos…- seguía insistiendo Ginny, aunque ni ella misma sabía como le iba a explicar, ya que Draco, en parte tenía razón; el solo la dejó por unos minutos, y en ese corto lapso de tiempo, se peleó como una muggle por un chico, pero no uno cualquiera, si no por el peor enemigo de aquel que estaba sobre el piso, se peleó por Harry…

Ginny llegó hasta donde aún se encontraba Draco sentado, ella se sentó en frente de el y trató de tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas, pero este quitó la mano de una forma muy brusca, levantándose del piso y caminando hacia la ventana, ignorando por completo la expresión de tristeza y dolor de Ginny.

.-Sabía que aún seguías queriendo a Potter… no se como pude ser tan ingenuo y tonto como para tragarme tu cuento de que ya no sentías nada más por el- dijo Draco con un claro tono de reproche y resentimiento, mirando fijamente en algún punto del cielo obscuro; Ginny no sabía que decir, cada vez le dolía más la actitud de Draco… sin embargo… ¿Por qué? Se suponía que a ella no le importaba mucho lo que pensara… o al menos hasta ese momento…

.-Vete- volvió a decir Draco pasados unos segundos de un profundo e incómodo silencio, adoptando nuevamente un tono muy frío, cosa que producía extraños estremecimientos en la chica

.-Draco…

.-Haré que tu equipaje te lo envíen a tu casa hoy mismo… ahora vete- finalizó Draco sin siquiera voltear a verla. Ginny desistió más de hablar con el, se levantó del piso y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Lo último que el chico escuchó de Ginny, fueron sus rápidos pasos perdiéndose en la escalera. Draco apretó fuertemente los puños, y con los ojos cerrados, dio un fuerte puntapié en la pared, para después, volver a sentarse en el suelo y hundir la cabeza entre sus manos… no sabía por que había actuado de esa manera con Ginny, si se suponía que ella era solamente parte de un plan… sin embargo, al presenciar esa pelea, al darse cuenta de la razón de esta, y ver de que tanto era capaz de hacer Ginny por Harry, un sentimiento de rabia y desesperación comenzó a inundar todo su cuerpo… Rabia como nunca antes había sentido… ¿Acaso…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El cielo obscuro era iluminado por una gran cantidad de estrellas y por la hermosa luna llena que en ese momento se encontraba adornándolo; Ginny seguía corriendo sin dirección alguna hasta que se detuvo de pronto a la mitad de un puente de piedra, en el que debajo, había un hermoso y cristalino lago; la chica caminó hacia la orilla del puente y vio su rostro, el cual ya estaba cubierto de lágrimas, reflejado en el agua; Ginny se secó las lágrimas y siguió contemplando el lago…

Comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado en la estación King Cross, y al hacerlo, sintió como si le cortaran la respiración, al recordar las palabras de Carol Anne… "Harry y yo estamos saliendo"… Entonces eso significaba que Harry la había engañado, pero no podía ser verdad, no podía… Aún recordaba como habían estado a punto de besarse, sus palabras, esas caricias, aunque pocas, muy significativas… sin embargo…

Pero de pronto le llegó a la mente lo ocurrido momentos antes con Draco… esa indiferencia, esa frialdad… le había dolido mucho, pero no estaba muy segura del "_por qué"_, ya que cuando ellos se peleaban, para ser sincera, generalmente a ella no le importaba mucho, y menos aún si el culpable de eso había sido Draco, sin embargo, esta vez era muy diferente… se sentía realmente mal al ser ella la causante de la pelea con el, pero a la vez, estaba muy preocupada, con el tan solo pensar de que ahí podía acabar su relación, y ella no quería que sucediera eso, no quería… pero¿Por qué?... se suponía que al que amaba era a Harry, y no a Draco… ¿O acaso ya no era así?... ¿Qué sentía realmente por Draco?...

Al hacerse esta última pregunta, después de unos segundos, Ginny comenzó a mover desesperadamente la cabeza de un lado para otro, como si intentara convencerse así misma, de esta manera, de que eso que había pensado como respuesta, no podía ser, era imposible, que era absurdo…

.-_No, no puede ser_- pensaba Ginny agarrandose con ambas manos la cabeza –_No puedo estar sintiendo esto por el…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.-Quiero que me digas que haces aquí- espetó muy enojado Harry

.-Solo vine a recibirte y a darte una pequeña sorpresa… ¿Acaso ni siquiera puedo hacer eso?- le respondió Carol Anne con una ceja arqueada

.-No, no puedes- le contestó Harry mirándola de un modo fulminante

.-Pues perdón…- respondió la chica de una forma sarcástica

Después de que Ginny se hubo ido corriendo detrás de Draco, Harry tomó fuertemente a Carol Anne por el brazo y la condujo por un pasillo poco transitado de la estación, y ahora se encontraban "dialogando" acerca del asunto…

.-¿Perdón¿Solamente me vas a decir, perdón? Carol Anne, armaste un gran alboroto…

.-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Esa tonta me provocó…- lo interrumpió Carol Anne

.-Ella no es ninguna tonta- le dijo con un tono amenazador Harry –Además, ella no provocó eso, por que no fue la que llegó de la nada y me besó…- ante este último comentario, Harry se sonrojó un poco, pero siguió con su semblante serio

.-Lo hice por la emoción que sentí al verte…- se excusó la chica

.-¿Cuál emoción? Sabes de sobra, que entre nosotros ya no hay nada, ni siquiera amistad, así que no sigas insistiendo con eso…

.-Todo esto es por culpa de ella¿Verdad?- Carol Anne había cambiado repentinamente su expresión seductora, reemplazándola por una furiosa, poniéndose roja del coraje, con la respiración algo entrecortada -No se como es que sigues sintiendo algo por ella, de todos modos, vas a regresarte a Canadá y ya no la volverás a ver…

.-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

.-¿Qué quieres decir?- Carol Anne puso una expresión de desconcierto

.-Ya no voy a vivir más en Canadá por que voy a volver a vivir aquí

.-No puedes estar hablando en serio

.-Si puedo y lo estoy haciendo… Adiós Carol Anne- dicho esto, Harry se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

.-¡Ni creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácil!- le gritó Carol Anne muy enfadada; Harry la escuchó claramente, pero siguió caminando, ignorándola por completo, hasta desaparecer de vista –No voy a dejar que esa tonta me lo quite…- murmuró Carol Anne con un tono de rabia, apretando fuertemente sus puños –Los voy a separar… No me importa si tengo que matar a alguien, pero esos dos no estarán juntos…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 20- Reencuentros no muy gratos_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_.-No seas tonto Ron- lo recriminó Hermione –Como siempre, sacas conclusiones adelantadas… ¿Por qué no esperas a que Harry nos expliqué que fue lo que pasó? _

_.-¡Hermione!- dijo Ron con desesperación -¡Está más claro que el agua! Harry tiene que…_

_Ron interrumpió su frase en el momento en el que un chico rubio y de ojos verdes se acercó a Hermione por detrás y le tapó sus ojos, acercando sus labios seductoramente al oído de la chica, lo que provocó un notorio estremecimiento en esta y un enorme enojo en Ron._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-¡Kristen!- exclamó Ron_

_-¡Te extrañé tanto…!- decía Kristen mientras lo llenaba de besos por toda la cara _

_-Yo… yo también- respondió Ron con los ojos cerrados mientras la chica seguía besándolo por todo el rostro –Kris… no estoy solo…_

_-Oh! Lo siento- exclamó la chica mientras se separaba por fin de Ron y volteaba a mirar a Luna y a Hermione (la cual, desde que Kristen se había abalanzado sobre su "amigo", tenía una expresión no muy amigable…)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Hola a todos!!! Jeje, que tal este cap??!! Bueno, como pueden ver, Ginny ya comienza a sentir grandes confusiones… muajajaja, si!! Para que sepa lo que es estar en mi lugar (Jajaja, eso que??!! Lo siento… mis desplantes locos…) Y bueno… Espero que les haya gustado el capi… La próxima semana voy a agregar dos capítulos en un mismo día… lo que pasa es que el siguiente capítulo es como de relleno y pues, no aporta mucho a la historia, y por eso voy a agregar el 20 y 21 el mismo día, vale?? Aparte, a ver si puedo avanzar un poco mas rápido con la historia… es que ya en una semana entro a clases!!! Después de estar quien sabe cuanto tiempo libre de esa tediosa preparatoria, finalmente llegó el inicio de clases… Por eso quiero avanzar lo mas rápido que pueda, aunque no aseguro nada… Y bueno, pues nada… Que en serio, les sigo de verdad agradecida por todas sus hermosas porras… Créanme que siempre que las recibo, me pongo muy feliz!! Es genial que la historia les guste y bue… En serio, GRACIAS!!!!_**

_**Besitos!!!!**_

_**Se cuidan!!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_

_**Y ya con planes para un fic del séptimo libro!!!**_

_**Y unos cuantos song-fics más…**_


	20. Reencuentros no muy gratos

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 20- Reencuentros no muy gratos

* * *

**

Ron observó como Ginny iba detrás de Draco, y acto seguido, Harry tomaba a Carol Anne y la alejaba de ahí. Ron dio un suspiro largo mientras movía levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro y se dirigía hacia donde aún se encontraban Hermione y Luna, ambas, ligeramente más tranquilas, pero igual de desconcertadas que cuando Carol Anne había aparecido tan repentinamente y había tomado desprevenido a Harry.

.-¿Qué miran? El espectáculo se acabó- espetó molesto Ron al darse cuanta de que varios muggles seguían ahí, ahora observándolo a él; después de que el chico dijo esto, varios murmuraron por lo bajo y poco a poco la multitud se fue disipando.

.-No puedo creer lo que pasó- dijo Ron cuando llegó hasta las chicas

.-¿Creen que de verdad esa chica sea… novia de Harry?- preguntó Luna con un claro tono de preocupación y a la vez de tristeza en su voz… Era la que se veía mas afectada ante este hecho

.-No lo se… Aunque no lo creo…- contestó Hermione pensativa

.-Harry nunca me mencionó nada acerca de esa chica…- decía Ron con una expresión de desconcierto, pero de pronto, su semblante se tornó a uno de disgusto, como si hubiera recordado algo –Pero si es cierto que ella y Harry están saliendo, el tiene mucho que explicar…

.-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Luna extrañada por el cambio de actitud tan repentino de Ron

.-¡Por que el engañó a Ginny! Harry estaba tratando de regresar con mi hermana mientras salía con otra… ¡Que buen truco!- espetó sarcásticamente Ron subiendo su tono de voz al tiempo de que en su rostro, comenzaba a aparecer un tono rojizo –Si no lograba regresar con Ginny¿Qué importancia tenía? Al fin y al cabo, ya tenía a la otra esperando por el…

.-No seas tonto Ron, no digas cosas sin sentido- lo recriminó Hermione –Como siempre, sacas conclusiones adelantadas… ¿Por qué no esperas a que Harry nos expliqué que fue lo que pasó?

.-¡Hermione!- dijo Ron con desesperación -¡Está más claro que el agua! Harry tiene que…

Ron interrumpió su frase en el momento en el que un chico rubio y de ojos verdes se acercó a Hermione por detrás y le tapó sus ojos, acercando sus labios seductoramente al oído de la chica, lo que provocó un notorio estremecimiento en esta y un enorme enojo en Ron

.-Adivina quien soy…- susurró el chico, al parecer sin percatarse aún de la presencia de Luna y Ron, el cual, ya lo asesinaba con la sola mirada

.-¿Rick?- respondió Hermione tentativamente, aunque con algo de nerviosismo

.-¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?- decía Rick mientras quitaba sus manos de los ojos de Hermione.

Rick volteó suavemente a Hermione para quedar frente a frente, y bajando sus manos a la cintura de la chica, la acercó más hacia sí, para poder besarla suavemente… Ron desvió su mirada hacia el piso, apretando con fuerza sus puños, deseando con intensidad que en ese momento, se abriera un enorme hoyo en el piso, con grandes bocanadas de fuego, y que Rick cayera en el…

.-Ejem…Hermione…- dijo con sutileza Luna, al percatarse del comportamiento de Ron; tanto Rick como Hermione se sobresaltaron un poco ante la interrupción de Luna, y Hermione, levemente sonrojada, dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga

.-Lo siento… ella es Luna Lovegood, una antigua amiga de Hogwarts, y el es Rick Bryce, mi… novio- ante esta última palabra, Hermione le dirigió una rápida mirada a Ron, el cual, estaba muy entretenido mirando el techo de la estación.

.-Mucho gusto- espetaron tanto Luna como Rick al tiempo de que se daban la mano

.-Y supongo que recuerdas a Ron- le dijo Hermione a Rick en cuanto hubo terminado el apretón de manos con la rubia

.-¡Ron! Que sorpresa tan agradable…- espetó Rick, aunque con un claro todo de que ni él estaba convencido de lo que acababa de decir

.-Si… que agradable sorpresa Rick…- respondió Ron con un tono sarcástico, mientras correspondía al frío saludo de mano que el chico le ofrecía

.-Estoy enterado de que te ha ido muy bien en los Chudley Cannons

.-No me puedo quejar…- respondió Ron sin poder quitar la expresión de fastidio que tenía en su rostro… ¿Qué maldición sería la mejor para utilizarla contra ese odioso tipo?

.-¿Y llevan mucho tiempo saliendo?- dijo Luna rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había reinado entre los cuatro después del último comentario de Ron.

.-En una semana cumplimos siete meses de estar saliendo…- decía Rick acariciando el rostro de la chica- y vamos por más¿Verdad Hermy?

Ante este comentario, Ron desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia Hermione, la cual, colocó su vista en el piso, y después de unos segundos, asintió levemente con la cabeza pero sin mencionar palabra alguna… Era en verdad difícil estar en esa situación, y más aún, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Ron sobre ella…

.-Bueno, creo que debemos irnos- dijo de pronto Rick

.-Adelántate tú, yo en unos minutos te alcanzo- le dijo Hermione

.-Esta bien, nos vemos en el estacionamiento… Gusto en conocerte Luna- le dijo Rick a la chica mientras se despedía de ella con otro cortés apretón de manos –Fue bueno verte de nuevo Ron…- decía ahora Rick mientras le daba a Ron otro apretón de manos en señal de despedida

.-Si… nos vemos- Fue lo único que le contestó Ron, fríamente

Rick tomó las maletas de Hermione, y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, se fue por la dirección en que había venido.

.-¿Por qué no te vas de una vez con el?- espetó molesto Ron después de perder de vista a Rick

.-No te pongas así- le dijo dulcemente Hermione

.-No se a que te refieres, yo me encuentro muy bien, no estoy molesto, ni celoso…

.-Ron…- decía Hermione mientras se acercaba más a el con una sonrisa dulce –Por favor… te prometo que hablaré con el

.-Esta bien- contestó Ron ahora también con una sonrisa, mientras Luna los miraba con una sonrisa pícara y una ceja arqueada

.-¡Ronnie, mi amor!- exclamó de repente la voz de una chica

Los tres amigos se sobresaltaron un poco, pero lo hicieron más cuando una chica de cabello rubio y ojos cafés se abalanzó hacia Ron y lo abrazó fuertemente, como si tratara de cortarle la respiración, como si su vida dependiera de quedarse con una mínima parte de su aroma…

.-¡Kristen!- exclamó Ron, tratando de alejar sutilmente a la chica de él

.-¡Te extrañé tanto…!- decía Kristen mientras lo llenaba de sonoros besos por toda la cara

.-Yo… yo también- respondió Ron con los ojos cerrados mientras la chica seguía besándolo por todo el rostro –Kris… este…no estoy solo…

.-¡Oh! Lo siento- exclamó la chica mientras se separaba por fin de Ron y volteaba a mirar a Luna y a Hermione (la cual, desde que Kristen se había abalanzado sobre su "amigo", tenía una expresión no muy amigable…)

.-Kristen, ella es Luna- ambas chicas se saludaron –Y ella es Hermione…

Tanto Hermione como Kristen, se miraron fijamente dándose la mano, hasta que esta última, hizo una expresión de desdén y con un tono de fastidio, dijo:

.-Creo que ya teníamos el gusto de conocernos…

.-Lo mismo digo…- respondió Hermione con el mismo tono que había usado Kristen; ya que recordó que ella era la misma chica pedante y creída con la que había chocado en ese mismo lugar, solo que una semana atrás, y la misma, a la que había querido hechizar… Aunque, viéndolo mejor, el lugar ahora, ya no estaba tan lleno de muggles… ¿Causaría mucho alboroto un hechizo que transformara a Kristen en un escregruto?

.-¿De verdad?- inquirió extrañado Ron, interrumpiendo aquellos placenteros pensamientos de Hermione de deshacerse de aquella rubia hueca

.-Si… pero olvídalo, no tiene importancia- espetó Kristen antes de que Hermione pudiera hablar –Bueno Ronnie¿Nos vamos? Tienes mucho que contarme…

.-Si Kris, en un momento, primero tengo que arreglar algunas cosas…

.-¿Quieres que me quede a acompañarte?- preguntó en un tono muy meloso Kristen mientras rodeaba a Ron con ambos brazos, acercando peligrosamente su rostro y sus labios a los de su novio, ante la mirada fulminante de Hermione

.-No te preocupes Kris, adelántate, en un momento te alcanzo

.-¿Estás seguro?

.-Si Kris… ahora te alcanzo¿si?

.-Como quieras- espetó Kristen ahora ligeramente molesta separándose de Ron –Hasta luego- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a ambas chicas, pero a Hermione de una manera muy penetrante y desafiante, a la cual, esta correspondió sin intimidarse

.-Déjame adivinar- decía Luna a Ron, cuando Kristen ya se había ido –Esa chica, es tu novia¿O me equivoco?

.-No, no te equivocas- le respondió Ron ligeramente sonrojado –Ella es mi novia

.-¿No pudiste conseguir a otra más engreída?- espetó visiblemente celosa Hermione

.-¿Estás celosa?- preguntó Ron con una sonrisa

.-¡Por supuesto que no!... Es solo que ella no te conviene…- respondió nerviosa y a la vez sonrojada Hermione

.-Si, claro… ¿Me vas a decir cómo es que se conocen?

.-Como dijo ella, no tiene importancia… mejor hablemos de lo que vamos a hacer con Harry- agregó rápidamente Hermione para tratar de evitar seguir con la conversación de Kristen

.-Es verdad… tiene mucho que explicar- dijo Ron colocando nuevamente su semblante serio –Pero no puede ser ahora, no sabemos si va a tardar mucho en llegar, aparte nos están esperando…

.-¿Por qué no nos reunimos mañana en el Caldero Chorreante?- sugirió Luna

.-Buena idea… ¿les parece bien a las 3:00?- sugirió ahora Hermione; a lo que Ron y Luna asintieron con la cabeza –Bueno, me tengo que ir

.-¿Y cómo le avisaremos a Harry?- preguntó Ron

.-No hay problema- Hermione sacó con cuidado su varita, vigilando de que ningún muggle la viera, invocó un trozo de pergamino junto con una pluma, y después de escribir un mensaje, con su varita murmuró algo tocando al pergamino con esta y la dejó encima del equipaje de Harry

.-¿Qué le escribiste?- preguntó Ron curioso

.-Solo lo de la reunión de mañana- le contestaba Hermione mientras, con un hechizo, hacía invisible el equipaje de Harry y colocaba una especie de marca en el andén en el que se encontraba recargado, el ahora, equipaje invisible –No te preocupes- añadió la chica al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Ron –Esta marca solo va a poder verla Harry, así sabrá que su equipaje está aquí y no tendremos que preocuparnos de que alguien más lo tome

.-Después de tantos años de conocerte, sigues sorprendiéndome Hermione…- dijo Ron ligeramente asombrado, a lo que la chica, respondió con una ligera sonrisa

.-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en el Caldero Chorreante a las tres de la tarde¿Vale?- dijo Luna al tiempo de que se despedía de sus amigos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_N/A: Hola!!! Bueno, como ya les había dicho, este capítulo solo fue así como de relleno (aunque a pesar de esto, espero les haya gustado), por lo que ya agregué el siguiente… _**

_**Espero les guste el siguiente capítulo, titulado "Reunión en el Caldero Chorreante"**_

_**Besitos!**_

_**Mary**_


	21. Reunión en el Caldero Chorreante

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 21- Reunión en el Caldero Chorreante

* * *

**

Harry, aún con un semblante enfadado, regresaba al lugar en el que momentos antes había estado con sus amigos. El chico se molestó aún más al llegar y percatarse de que sus amigos ya no estaban; en eso, desvió la mirada hacia un andén y vio una marca de color verde en forma de "X"; así que se acercó hacia esta y en cuanto estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente…

.-"_Hermione…"_- Harry, cuidándose de que nadie lo viera, sacó su varita y dirigiéndola debajo de la marca, murmuró algo. Su equipaje apareció, y con este, un trozo de pergamino, el cual, el chico tomó entre sus manos para comenzar a leerlo:

_Harry_

_Se que ahora debes estar molesto por habernos ido así, pero llegaron por nosotros… En fin, eso luego te lo contaré._

_Por otra parte; como ya nos habías dicho, hoy querías regresar a Canadá, pero necesitamos que nos expliques que fue lo que pasó (en especial a Ron, está un poco alterado… dice que tienes mucho que explicar y con mucha razón…) así que te pido que nos veamos mañana en El Caldero Chorreante a las 3:00 de la tarde¿De acuerdo?_

_Con cariño_

_Hermione_

.-"_Ya me temía algo así"_- pensó Harry resignado y algo más tranquilo; así que sin más que hacer ahí, tomó su equipaje y se dispuso a comenzar a buscar algún hotel muggle

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol empezaba a salir lentamente de entre las montañas, sus rayos comenzaban a cubrir el pequeño y abandonado pueblo que se encontraba en medio de una pradera.

Un chico, que iba cubierto por una capa negra con capucha, caminaba rápidamente a través de las viejas y muy descuidadas casas. Su recorrido terminó al detenerse frente a la más lejana de las casas que se encontraban en aquella desolada pradera.

La casa, aunque grande en comparación con las demás, era la mas descuidada y que a la vez, no dejaba de tener un aspecto en verdad tétrico: las ventanas estaban muy cubiertas por el polvo, e incluso, algunas ya se encontraban sin cristal; la madera, con la que estaba construida esta, ya estaba pudriéndose, y como consecuencia de esto, la casa ya tenía varios huecos, algunos muy insignificantes y otros, por los que bien podría pasar fácilmente un niño.

El chico sacó una varita y murmuró algo, provocando que la puerta de la reja de color negro que se encontraba rodeando toda la casa, se abriera, haciendo un débil pero escalofriante chirrido. Mientras el chico atravesaba el descuidado jardín que había entre la reja y la casa, se quitó la capucha que hasta ese momento cubría su cabeza, dejando ver una piel pálida y una bien peinada cabellera platinada. Al llegar a la entrada principal, el chico, repitió la acción que momentos antes había hecho en la reja, logrando así, abrir la puerta y lograr pasar por ella.

La tétrica y escalofriante fachada de la casa, no era nada comparada con el interior… la oscuridad era muy profunda, a pesar de ya estar amaneciendo; por otro lado, pocos eran los muebles que aún se mantenían en pie, de los cuales, algunos se encontraban cubiertos por sucias y apolilladas mantas; el piso estaba cubierto por varias capas de polvo y de vez en cuando, se lograba divisar a varios tipos de insectos corriendo de un lado a otro para refugiarse.

El chico se encaminó hacia las escaleras y ascendió por rápidamente por estas, dejando una huella de sus zapatos en el polvoriento piso a cada paso que daba. Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, siguió caminado derecho, hasta que llegó a la penúltima puerta; antes de que el lograra colocar su mano en la perilla para abrirla, la puerta lo hizo sola, dando a entender que pasara.

Había entrado a una habitación igual de oscura y polvorienta que el resto de la casa, solo que el piso de esta se encontraba cubierto por una alfombra de color púrpura; en el extremo del cuarto, se alcanzaba a divisar una pequeña mesa, y casi a su lado, entre las sombras, se podía distinguir el contorno de un sillón algo grande.

.-Llegas tarde- dijo una voz con un tono capaz de helar la sangre, la cual, parecía provenir del sillón que se encontraba oculto entre las sombras

.-Ya estoy aquí¿No?- respondió con algo de fastidio el chico al tiempo de que se despojaba de su capa

.-Veo que no estás de buen humor Malfoy- dijo el hombre con un tono algo burlón

.-¿De que querías hablar?- espetó Draco Malfoy mientras que con un movimiento de su varita, acercaba una acabada silla hacia el

.-Pensé que ya te lo imaginabas… quiero saber que novedades hay en Hogwarts, y por supuesto… de Harry Potter

.-En Hogwarts no hay novedades… Y de Potter tampoco se mucho

.-Entonces dime solo lo que sepas- dijo el otro hombre con algo de desesperación en su tono de voz

.-En el Expreso, oí que le decía a sus amigos que era muy seguro que regresara a vivir nuevamente aquí

.-¡Maldición!… ya me temía algo como esto…

.-Y se que tanto el como Gin… esa Weasley, no han podido olvidarse…- esto último, Draco lo dijo con un tono de tristeza mezclada con rabia, aunque rápidamente, trató de adaptar de nuevo su tono frío y despreocupado –Creo que es por esto que Potter va a volver a vivir aquí

.-Creí que tu te habías encargado de que esa chica lo olvidara- espetó con un tono muy enfadado la otra voz –Eso y el plan para la culminación de mi regreso…

.-Yo también pensaba eso- susurró Draco con rabia, solo escuchando la primera parte de lo dicho por aquella misteriosa voz

.-Ahora gracias a Potter- continuaba diciendo el otro hombre sin percatarse de lo que había dicho Draco –No se si nuestro plan de resultado…

.-Le dije que Potter no iba a ser ningún obstáculo y no lo será- espetó Draco levantándose bruscamente de la silla

.-¿Estás seguro?- dijo sutilmente la otra voz, con un dejo de intriga

.-Si… No voy a permitir que ese tonto se interponga entre Ginny y yo…

.-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?- lo interrumpió bruscamente el otro hombre, como si las palabras que Draco acababa de decir, hubieran sido muy graves… demasiado…

.-Que… que no voy a permitir que Potter se interponga entre los planes que tenemos con esa chica…-Draco ahora sonaba muy nervioso, dándole la espalda al hombre y comenzando a caminar por el resto de la habitación; después de esto, se produjo un profundo e incómodo silencio

.-Solo quiero que recuerdes…- comenzó a decir el hombre, con un tono de advertencia y amenaza, al percatarse de que Draco no era del todo sincero –Que esa chica Weasley, es solo parte de un plan… tienes que casarte con ella, embarazarla y ese hijo, tienes que traérmelo para…

.-Ya se de que se trata el plan, no necesitas recordármelo- dijo tajante Draco

.-Esta bien… solo no quiero que cometas la estupidez de enamorarte…

.-Tengo otras cosas que hacer, cuando haya novedades vendré- decía Draco mientras se colocaba nuevamente su capa

.-Lo dejo en tus manos- decía Lord Voldemort mientras veía como Draco salía con mucho apuro por la puerta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El reloj ya había dado las 2:45 p.m. cuando Harry entró por la puerta del Caldero Chorreante; con la mirada comenzó a buscar a sus amigos, y dibujó una sonrisa al ver ya ahí, esperando en una mesa a Luna.

.-Hola Luna- dijo Harry cuando llegó hacia la mesa que ocupaba su amiga

.-Ah… hola Harry- respondió Luna con un tono muy extraño en su tono de voz

.-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry percatándose de la actitud de Luna

.-Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- contestó Luna tratando de sonar convincente, aunque la imagen de aquella extraña chica besando apasionadamente a Harry, seguía pasando frente a sus ojos, lo que impedía que hablara con un tono despreocupado

.-No me puedes engañar… dime que te pasa… ¿O acaso ya no confías más en mi?

Harry le dirigió una mirada penetrante, con lo que Luna se sonrojó y se incomodó un poco, apartando la mirada hacia la mesa… claro que ella confiaba en el, pero lo que sentía no podía explicárselo, simplemente no podía… ¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba celosa por lo sucedido la noche anterior¿Cómo decirle que también había sentido grandes deseos de darle unos cuantos golpes a la tal Carol Anne¿Cómo decirle que todo aquello que sentía era por que aún lo amaba?... No… no podía…

.-No es nada Harry, en serio- le contestó Luna finalmente con una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, lo que provocó un ligero estremecimiento en Harry

.-Esta bien…- le dijo Harry con resignación moviéndose un poco para tratar de esconder su extraño estremecimiento

.-Mira… Ron y Hermione acaban de llegar- espetó Luna mirando hacia la entrada; y efectivamente, Ron y Hermione se estaban dirigiendo hacia sus amigos, al llegar a estos, los saludaron y tomaron asiento junto con ellos, para después de ordenar unas cuantas bebidas se dispusieran a platicar.

.-Ahora si Harry- comenzó a decir Ron con un tono algo serio –Explícanos lo que pasó ayer… ¿Quién era esa mujer?

.-Esa mujer se llama Carol Anne- empezó a decir Harry –Y fue mi novia… pero eso sucedió hace más o menos dos años

.-Si fue tu novia…-Ron actuaba como si el fuera un policía interrogando a un peligroso criminal –Entonces… ¿Por qué te beso de esa manera?

.-Ella dice que fue por la emoción que le causo verme…- en esta parte, Harry ya comenzaba sonrojarse y a desviar la mirada –Pero… creo que ella… está un poco… obsesionada… conmigo…- Aquí, Harry ya había adquirido en su rostro, un tono parecido a la cabellera de Ron

.-Pero tu ya no sigues sintiendo nada por ella¿Verdad?- Ahora fue Luna la que inquirió con un tono que trataba de sonar desinteresado

.-No, ya no- contestó con firmeza Harry –De hecho… nunca sentí nada por ella, pero Carol insistía tanto, que por eso decidí intentarlo

.-Entonces… ¿No la tenías a ella como reserva en caso de que Ginny te rechazara?- preguntó Ron mirando fija y acusadoramente a Harry, como si con esto, tratara de atraparlo en su jugada

.-¡Claro que no!- contestó él, indignado

.-¿Lo ves Ron¡Te lo dije!- espetó Hermione con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro –Yo sabía que Harry no sería capaz de hacer eso

.-Bueno… ¡Tenía que considerar todas las posibilidades!- se defendió Ron

.-Que yo sepa, esa fue la única posibilidad que consideraste…

.-Ya quisiera verte en mi lugar…

.-No empiecen a pelear- dijo tajante Harry mientras Luna los miraba divertida

.-Esta bien- contestaron al unísono Hermione y Ron lanzándose unas miradas de reproche

.-¿Y como esta Ginny?- preguntó Luna antes de tomar un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla

.-Ayer llegó muy extraña a la casa- decía Ron mientras hacía lo mismo que Luna con su respectiva cerveza –Le pregunté que era lo que pasaba pero no me quiso decir nada, solo subió a su habitación y no la he visto desde entonces… hoy ni siquiera bajó a desayunar cuando mamá la llamó

.-¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con Malfoy?- sugirió Hermione

.-Es lo más seguro…- contestó Harry con un dejo de reproche en la voz –Ella fue detrás de el después de lo que sucedió

.-Si ese tonto le hizo algo, no sabe lo que le espera…

.-Tranquilízate Ron…- trataba de calmarlo Hermione –Veré si puedo hablar con ella

.-Esta bien- murmuró Ron relajándose un poco –Por cierto… ya le comenté a mamá de tus planes de quedarte por unos días en la madriguera y está encantada con la noticia, dice que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees

.-Muchas gracias- dijo Harry con una sonrisa –Espero que no tarde mucho en arreglar todo para mudarme nuevamente… Y bien… ¿Ahora van a decirme por que se fueron ayer sin despedirse?

.-Todo fue culpa del tonto entrometido de Rick…- se apresuró a decir Ron antes de que Luna o Hermione pudieran hablar

.-¡Ron!- reprochó Hermione

.-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad…

Cuando dieron las 5:15 de la tarde, los cuatro decidieron abandonar el lugar, ya que todos tenían diferentes actividades que realizar.

.-En cuanto tenga todo listo para mi traslado, te mando una lechuza¿De acuerdo?

.-Claro Harry, que te vaya bien- le contestó Ron mientras le daba un abrazo a Harry

.-Cuídate… y trata de ya no conseguir más chicas, si no quieres que Ron haga contigo, lo mismo que hizo Ginny con Carol Anne…- le dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba

.-Te estaremos esperando Harry- le dijo Luna, la cual, parecía haberse tranquilizado al escuchar decir a Harry que nunca había sentido nada por Carol Anne

.-No te preocupes, no lograrás liberarte tanto tiempo de mi- le contestó Harry, a lo que Luna correspondió con una sonrisa, con lo cual, Harry volvió a sentir un estremecimiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 22- ¿Verdaderos sentimientos?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_La chica salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella, y con la mirada, comenzó a buscar a Draco hasta que lo localizó a pocos metros de ella, de espaldas y con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, con la vista puesta en el cielo claro; Ginny empezó a acercarse poco a poco hacia el, sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón a cada paso que daba… Se detuvo ya cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de el, ella abrió la boca para anunciar su presencia, sin embargo, de esta no salía sonido alguno._

_-Como siempre, te demoraste mucho- decía Draco con una ligera sonrisa mientras se volteaba hacia la chica; provocando que ella soltara una leve risa con el comentario_

_-Lo siento- dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos_

_-Soy yo el que tiene que disculparse- comenzó diciendo Draco al tiempo de que acortaba la distancia que lo separaba de Ginny –Ayer me comporté de una forma muy inmadura… lo siento_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-¿De verdad?- decía Carol Anne al tiempo de que tomaba un sorbo de la taza con té y adoptaba una expresión de sorpresa_

_-Si… pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto- dijo con resignación el ministro_

_Después de 10 minutos, Carol Anne salió del despacho del ministro, y mientras caminaba por un pasillo y se secaba las lágrimas falsas, formó una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-Te dije que no te ibas a librar fácilmente de mi Harry_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**_N/A: Hola a todos!!!! Bien… espero les hayan gustado estos dos capítulos… Ya en los próximos, podrá verse mas de las confusiones de Ginny y todo eso… se complica mucho la vida, no lo creen?? (Jajaja, y si les dijera que su vida es casi el mismo retrato de la mía, jeje… en serio!!!) Y pues bueno, que mas… pues nada… solo que en verdad, les agradezco de corazón todas aquellas lindas palabras que me dicen en sus reviews… son lo máximo!!! Es una de las pocas cosas que me levantan el ánimo en estos momentos… (con eso de que ya este lunes vuelvo de nuevo a esa tediosa preparatoria… pero bueno, ni modo.. así es esta vida, jeje) En fin, me voy… gracias de nuevo!!!_**

_**Besitos!!!**_

_**Gracias a todos**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_

_**Ya con ideas de un fic post-HBP!!**_


	22. ¿Verdaderos sentimientos?

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 22- ¿Verdaderos sentimientos?

* * *

**

.-Ginny, hija…- decía la señora Weasley con suavidad, desde detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Ginny –Tienes visita

.-No quiero ver a nadie… dile que se vaya- decía Ginny con su rostro levemente hundido en la almohada

.-Pero… es Draco…

Ginny levantó su cabeza rápidamente al escuchar el nombre del rubio… _¿En verdad él estaba ahí?... ¿Estaba ahí por… ella?..._ La chica se reincorporó lentamente de la cama y después de dudar por algunos segundos, le dijo a su mamá:

.-En un momento bajo

La chica caminó lentamente hacia el espejo ovalado que se encontraba colgado en la pared, y deteniéndose en frente de el, comenzó a observarse: su cabello, generalmente muy lacio y arreglado, lo tenía en ese momento algo enmarañado, tenía ojeras y sus ojos castaños, los tenía rojos… _A causa de tantas lágrimas derramadas_

.-Deberías arreglarte al menos un poco- le dijo su imagen en el espejo

Ginny cogió su cepillo y comenzó a peinarse, para después, con su varita y un simple hechizo, desaparecer las ojeras que tenía, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada con sus ojos, los cuales, seguían rojos… rápidamente se cambió de ropa, y con una última mirada al espejo y con la aprobación de su imagen, salió de su cuarto.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, sentía que sus nervios iban en aumento, ya que, sería la primera vez que veía a Draco… la primera vez que lo veía después de haber aclarado sus sentimientos, o mejor dicho, de aceptarlos… _y creer que eran los correctos…_no sabía como tenía que reaccionar, que hacer o que decir… como actuar con aquel chico…

.-Draco está afuera, no quiso entrar- le dijo Molly a su hija al ver que Ginny ya había llegado hasta la sala

.-Gracias- le dijo débilmente Ginny mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

La chica salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella, y con la mirada, comenzó a buscar a Draco hasta que lo localizó a pocos metros de ella, de espaldas y con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, con la vista puesta en el cielo claro; Ginny empezó a acercarse poco a poco hacia el, sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón a cada paso que daba… Se detuvo ya cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de él, ella abrió la boca para anunciar su presencia, sin embargo, de esta no salía sonido alguno.

.-Como siempre, te demoraste mucho- decía Draco con una ligera sonrisa mientras se volteaba hacia la chica; provocando que ella soltara una leve risa con el comentario

.-Lo siento- dijo Ginny en un suave susurro, mirándolo a los ojos

.-Soy yo el que tiene que disculparse- comenzó diciendo Draco al tiempo de que acortaba la distancia que lo separaba de Ginny –Ayer me comporté de una forma muy inmadura… lo siento

Ginny podía captar que la mirada que Draco le dirigía no era la misma de siempre, algo había cambiado… _algo debía _haber_ cambiado…_podía percibir que en sus ojos ya no había tanta frialdad, con la cual, algunas veces, había provocado gran intimidación en ella… al parecer, ahora esa frialdad había sido reemplazada por una extraña calidez, que le provocaba raros estremecimientos… una calidez que hacía tiempo no sentía… _mucho tiempo_

.-Te equivocas Draco- dijo Ginny después de haber apartado su mirada… No podía sostener por mas tiempo aquella gris mirada que ya había provocado un tono sonrosado en sus mejillas –Tuviste toda la razón del mundo para comportarte así… fui yo la que tuvo la culpa, pero no se que fue lo que me pasó…

.-No te engañes, sabes muy bien por que actuaste así- la interrumpió Draco obligándola a mirarlo; Ginny también pudo captar que su tono de voz no era de molestia o enfado, si no de algo muy diferente… como si sintiera una gran tristeza y dolor…

.-Draco…

.-Quiero que seas sincera conmigo¿De acuerdo?... Quiero que me digas que es lo que sientas por Potter y que es lo que sientes por mi- Draco, aunque esto último lo dijo con firmeza, se podía notar, por su expresión, que en realidad no quería escuchar la respuesta… _Nadie en su caso habría querido escucharla_

Ginny desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y nuevamente, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa… ella ya tenía claro lo que sentía, o al menos, eso creía, sin embargo, no le estaba resultando muy fácil expresárselo a Draco… después de unos minutos de completo silencio entre ambos, Ginny volvió a levantar su rostro y fijó su vista en los ojos grises de Draco

.-A Harry no he podido olvidarlo… lo sigo amando…- Draco bajó la mirada y apretó levemente sus puños… el ya sabía perfectamente esa respuesta, pero escucharlo directamente de ella era de verdad doloroso; Ginny exhaló un hondo suspiro y siguió hablando con mas firmeza que antes –Más sin embargo… me he dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado… para serte honesta, al principio comencé a salir contigo por… despecho… por que sentía mucho coraje hacia Harry por haberse ido… pero ahora…

Ginny no podía seguir hablando, no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarse… ¿_Cómo decirle aquellas palabras de tanto significado?... _Sin embargo, Draco, percatándose de la actitud de la chica, la tomó suavemente entre sus brazos, atrayéndola un poco más hacia sí, dándole un cálido abrazo, transmitiéndole así, un poco mas de confianza.

.-Draco…creo- comenzó a decir Ginny separándose levemente de el para mirarlo a los ojos, después de unos minutos de estar ambos abrazados –que… te amo

Draco soltó a Ginny de una manera un tanto brusca, observándola, sin darle crédito a sus palabras; ella solo lo fijamente, con una expresión rara, sintiéndose confundida y algo decepcionada: le había confesado sus sentimientos y por la reacción que había tenido Draco, era muy probable de que el no sintiera lo mismo hacia ella… Draco, por su parte, no asimilaba lo que Ginny le había dicho, el estaba muy seguro de que ella le iba a dar una respuesta desagradable, sin embargo, al escuchar aquellas palabras, aquellas dos simples palabras, se sintió de verdad confundido… _¿En verdad estaba sucediendo eso?_

.-Si no sientes lo mismo por mi, no importa- dijo Ginny después de un rato de silencio en el cual, Draco seguía sin decirle nada con la mirada puesta en el suelo… la chica sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho… sentía muchísimas ganas de llorar, sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo… Por lo visto, todo aquello se lo había imaginado… solo había sido una tonta ilusa al creer que Draco iba a sentir lo mismo por ella

Ginny, dolida, y decepcionada, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, dispuesta a huir de ahí a como diera lugar… no soportaba eso… sin embargo, al dar el primer paso, sintió como la mano de Draco la sujetaba su brazo y la hacía girar nuevamente hacia el; ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, hasta que Draco con un tono cálido y sincero, finalmente habló

.-Yo también te amo

Draco comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de Ginny, sintiendo claramente su respiración y su nerviosismo… segundos después, juntó sus labios con los de ella y por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo, Ginny correspondió el beso con intensidad, con pasión, haciendo de ese beso, uno muy diferente al resto… Draco nunca había experimentado el sentimiento que en ese instante estaba sintiendo, sin embargo, no le importaba ni le interesaba descifrarlo en ese momento, ya que solo le importaba seguir de esa manera con Ginny… entre sus brazos, besándola…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-¿Estás seguro de esta decisión, Harry?- decía con un tono algo triste Thomas Lohan, el Ministro de Magia de Canadá

.-Si señor, estoy muy seguro- respondió con firmeza Harry

.-Aún tienes tiempo de recapacitar… ¿Ya has pensado que ya no serás más el jefe de aurores si te trasladamos? Tendrás que volver a empezar desde el principio para alcanzar nuevamente ese puesto allá

.-Claro que lo he pensado, pero créame que eso no es lo importante… Cuando llegué aquí también me costó trabajo llegar hasta donde estoy

.-Esta bien Harry, acepto la decisión de tu traslado- respondía el señor Lohan con un tono ahora de resignación –Creo que ya nada podrá hacerte cambiar de opinión

.-Muchas gracias señor- le contestó agradecido Harry

.-Supongo que quieres que el papeleo se arregle lo más rápido posible

.-Si no es mucha molestia…

.-Por supuesto que no Harry… Pasado mañana, a primera hora, tendrás listos los papeles que te llegarán a tu casa para que los firmes, y después de que los hayas firmado, se enviaran directamente a Londres

.-De verdad muchas gracias señor- Dijo Harry al tiempo de que se levantaba de su silla y le extendía la mano al ministro

.-No tienes nada que agradecer Harry- decía el ministro mientras estrechaba con fuerza la mano de Harry –Fue un verdadero placer tenerte aquí… has sido uno de los mejores aurores que el ministerio ha tenido, pero al decir verdad, para mi, tu has sido el mejor- finalizó con una sonrisa paternal

Harry, sonrojado por el comentario del ministro, salió del despacho después de agradecer nuevamente. Después de la salida de este, el señor Lohan tomó asiento y siguió revisando unos papeles, hasta que nuevamente tocaron a la puerta.

.-Adelante- dijo el señor Lohan

.-Permiso señor ministro- dijo la sutil voz de una chica

.-¡Señorita Miller! Que gusto, adelante, siéntese

.-Gracias- dijo tímidamente Carol Anne mientras tomaba asiento delante del escritorio del ministro

.-¿Qué se le ofrece?- dijo alegre el ministro

.-A decir verdad… vengo a pedirle mi traslado al Ministerio de Magia de Londres

.-¿Qué está diciendo?- espetó sorprendido el señor Lohan

.-Que vengo a pedirle que me traslade a Londres lo más rápido posible- contestó tímidamente Carol Anne

.-¿Y se puede saber el motivo?

.-Lo que pasa es que mi mamá reside allá- mentía Carol Anne, pero, que a pesar de que apenas estaba empezando a actuar, lo que estaba diciendo, resultaba en verdad convincente –Y pues ella… está muy grave, al parecer… tiene una enfermedad… terminal…- en esta parte, la chica comenzaba a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas –No hay quien la cuide… y por eso tengo que ir yo… y si no acepta mi traslado… no me quedará otra opción que dimitir…

Carol Anne se había cubierto el rostro y había comenzado a llorar amargamente, el ministro, sumamente conmovido, con una floritura de su varita, hizo aparecer una taza con té, para ofrecérsela a Carol Anne, la cual, ya estaba comenzando a temblar por los sollozos

.-Tranquilícese señorita Miller- decía el ministro –Por supuesto que acepto su traslado… solo que dos traslados, y de los mejores aurores, es demasiado para un mismo día

.-¿Por qué… lo dice… señor ministro?- decía Carol Anne con la voz entrecortada, haciéndose la desentendida acerca del tema

.-Nuestro jefe, bueno, ahora ex-jefe de aurores, Harry Potter, también ha pedido su traslado para Londres

.-¿De verdad?- decía Carol Anne al tiempo de que tomaba un sorbo de la taza con té y adoptaba una expresión de sorpresa en medio de aquel manantial de lágrimas falsas

.-Si… pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto- dijo con resignación el ministro

Después de 10 minutos, Carol Anne salió del despacho del ministro, y mientras caminaba por un pasillo y se secaba las lágrimas falsas, formó una sonrisa maliciosa.

.-Te dije que no te ibas a librar fácilmente de mi Harry

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco Malfoy había aparecido en el vestíbulo de su lujosa mansión; se quitó la capa negra que llevaba y la arrojó furioso contra uno de sus elfos domésticos.

.-¿El señor desea cenar?- dijo tímidamente el elfo doméstico mientras colocaba con cuidado la capa de Draco en una percha

Draco ni se molestó en contestarle, subió rápidamente las escaleras y al entrar a su habitación, cerró violentamente la puerta; avanzó con furia hacia uno de sus lujosos muebles y lo pateó, haciéndose daño pero sin tomarle importancia, después tomó un extraño y curioso objeto que se encontraba encima de su mesita de noche, junto a la cama y lo aventó con fuerza, provocando que el objeto diera sobre una amplia ventana y la rompiera causando un gran estrépito

Después de unos minutos, Draco se tranquilizó un poco y se sentó en el piso, recargándose en su cama, colocando la cabeza sobre sus manos y agarró con fuerza su platinada cabellera.

.-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?- susurraba Draco balanceándose levemente de atrás hacia delante –No le puedo hacer esto… no puedo… ella me ama, pero…

Draco se levantó del suelo y lentamente se encaminó hacia uno de sus muebles que se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto; al llegar a este, abrió las puertas del estante más alto, y de este, sacó una vasija de piedra que tenía grabada runas y símbolos extraños… se trataba de su pensadero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 23- El pensadero de Draco_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_.-Nos volvemos a ver Malfoy- dijo una voz fría desde las sombras, en el otro extremo de la habitación_

_El Draco del recuerdo, que al contrario del actual que no se inmutó ni nada de eso, se sobresaltó y giró bruscamente en dirección hacia el origen de la voz, con la varita en alto; trató de divisar a la persona que había hablado, sin embargo, no se veía nada más que la silueta de un sofá grande._

_.-¿Quién eres?- preguntó desafiante Draco_

_.-¿De verdad no me reconoces Draco?… no puedo creer que en solo 6 años hayas olvidado a tu señor…_

_.-¿Mi…?- Draco bajó lentamente la varita y se quedó con la vista fija en las sombras con una expresión de incredulidad y desconcierto, y después de unos segundos, cuando el chico pareció haberse dado cuenta de quien era el propietario de la voz y abrió la boca para decir algo, la voz fría lo interrumpió antes de que comenzara a articular palabra_

_.-Si Draco… Soy yo… lord Voldemort_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Draco recorrió con la mirada el parque hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, caminando así, hasta dos personas que se encontraban en una de las bancas cercanas a la fuente. Una de las dos personas era el mismo, mas o menos un año atrás, el Draco del recuerdo se encontraba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y dándole la espalda a la otra persona que se encontraba sentada con la cabeza agachada… esa persona era Ginny Weasley, que pese a que tenía la pelirroja cabellera cayéndole por el rostro, se podía notar que tenía un semblante triste, al contrario de el de Draco, ya que su expresión, era de enfado._

_.-No eres sincero conmigo- dijo Ginny aún con la cabeza gacha, en un susurro perfectamente audible _

_.-Si no me crees es tu problema- respondió Draco sin siquiera voltear a verla y con un tono de fastidio –Ya te he dicho que todas esas ausencias son por misiones_

_.-Es que no es solo eso- espetó Ginny levantando el rostro –Cada vez que nos vemos, siempre te comportas de una manera muy distinta… si estamos enojados, al momento de vernos de nuevo te comportas como si nada hubiera pasado… parece como si alguien te estuviera diciendo que hacer_

_.-Nadie me dice que hacer, que eso te quede claro- le espetó Draco con enojo mientras se volteaba hacia ella_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_N/A: Holas!!! Jeje, que tal el capítulo???!!!! Lo se!!! Se que varios de ustedes me quieren matar, y con mucha razón, pero… así deben de ser las cosas!!!! Aunque, eso si… Como lo dije desde un principio, esto empezó como un H/G y así va a acabar (claro, eso si alguno de los dos no muere en el intento… muajajaja… ejem… este… mejor le paro o voy a empezar a escribir de más, jeje) aunque, como ya lo he dicho, los celos y confusiones amorosas nunca están de más… además, a ver si Harry así se apura!!! Jejeje… Y pues, bueno, como vieron en los avances, en el próximo capítulo veremos mas de Draco… En fin, me voy… ah!! De veras, antes que nada, les quería avisar que, debido a que ya entré a la escuela (si, es horrible… aunque, confieso, que yendo de nuevo ahí, ya me siento de nuevo adolescente… todas las cosas que pasan ahí, jeje… ya saben, una típica preparatoria) y como voy en el turno vespertino (por desgracia… aunque ya no es tan malo, jeje) esto de las actualizaciones se me va a complicar… a lo mejor solo podré subir capítulos los domingos, o no se muy bien… De cualquier manera, yo seguiré actualizando y por supuesto, respondiendo a sus lindos reviews… Vale, me voy… se cuidan!!!!_**

_**Un beso enorme a todos, y gracias por seguir leyendo!!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_

_**Ya con planes de un fic post-HBP**_

_**Y varios song-fic más**_

**_Y también en planes de un fic que va absolutamente en contra de mis principios… pero lo tengo que hacer!!! En mi vida vuelvo a aceptar un reto con alguien que también esta en esta página… Jajaja_**


	23. El pensadero de Draco

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 23- El pensadero de Draco

* * *

**

Draco tomó con cuidado su pensadero y lo llevó hacia un pequeño escritorio ubicado en una orilla de su cuarto, y ya que hubo puesto el pensadero encima de este, tomó asiento detrás del escritorio. El chico sacó su varita y se la llevó en dirección a su sien, y pasados unos segundos, retiró la varita, y esta, extrajo una fina hebra plateada, la cual, condujo al interior del pensadero; el proceso lo repitió unas cuantas veces más antes de que el mismo, acercara su rostro al interior de su pensadero y se introdujera dentro de este.

Después de dar varios giros algo bruscos, logró pisar tierra firme. Se encontraba en una pradera, con un pequeño pero pintoresco pueblo muggle, en el cual, se alcanzaban a escuchar, aunque distantes, las alegres voces de pequeños niños que jugaban y se divertían.

Draco volteó su rostro hacia su lado izquierdo, y divisó a un chico rubio caminando en dirección al pueblo… se trataba de el mismo, solo que con dos años menos; Draco siguió a su recuerdo, pasando por entre las pequeñas pero acogedoras y pintorescas casas hasta la última de estas, que a diferencia de las demás, no era para nada acogedora, que, aunque grande, estaba muy descuidada y tenía un aspecto algo tétrico.

El Draco del recuerdo se detuvo frente a la casa y con la mirada la estuvo examinando minuciosamente con recelo y con el entrecejo fruncido. Pasados unos minutos, el chico decidió entrar a la casa, y sacando su varita y susurrando un "Alohomora", logró abrir la reja, metiéndose así, al jardín de la casa, seguido por el Draco actual.

Al estar ya dentro de la casa, el Draco del recuerdo comenzó a recorrerla con sigilo, empezando por las habitaciones de la planta baja, siempre con la varita preparada. Al estar seguro de que en la planta baja no había nada fuera de lo normal, decidió subir las escaleras, y oyendo como estas crujían a cada paso que daba, llegó al piso superior.

En el piso superior, había varias puertas, todas, con el mismo aspecto descuidado y enmohecido, sin embargo, una puerta en particular, la penúltima, llamó la atención de Draco, y después de examinarla durante unos segundos, se encaminó con decisión hacia esta.

Draco, seguido de cerca por el actual, abrió lentamente la puerta provocando un chirrido que resonó en toda la habitación; para después, entrar lentamente con la varita aferrada fuertemente a su mano, sintiendo, como, por alguna extraña razón, frío sudor comenzaba a resbalar por su fino rostro.

-Nos volvemos a ver Malfoy- dijo una voz fría desde las sombras, en el otro extremo de la habitación

El Draco del recuerdo, que al contrario del actual que no se inmutó ni nada de eso, se sobresaltó y giró bruscamente en dirección hacia el origen de la voz, con la varita en alto; trató de divisar a la persona que había hablado, sin embargo, no se veía nada más que la silueta de un sofá grande.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó desafiante Draco

-¿De verdad no me reconoces Draco?… no puedo creer que en solo 6 años hayas olvidado a tu señor…

-¿Mi…?- Draco bajó lentamente la varita y se quedó con la vista fija en las sombras con una expresión de incredulidad y desconcierto, y después de unos segundos, cuando el chico pareció haberse dado cuenta de quien era el propietario de la voz y abrió la boca para decir algo, la voz fría lo interrumpió antes de que comenzara a articular palabra

-Si Draco… Soy yo… lord Voldemort

Draco no podía quitar de su rostro la expresión de incredulidad y desconcierto que las palabras de Voldemort habían dejado en el; hasta que pasados unos segundos, decidió acercarse unos cuantos pasos.

-Pero…- comenzó diciendo Draco deteniéndose y mirando con recelo a través de las sombras

-Te preguntas como es que he logrado sobrevivir todos estos años¿Verdad?

Draco asintió levemente con la cabeza, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

-Bien… pero primero cuéntame¿Qué es lo que ha sido de ti?- dijo Voldemort con un tono de voz suave, pero al mismo tiempo frío

-Pues yo… soy un auror

Voldemort soltó una leve pero escalofriante carcajada, lo que provocó un gran estremecimiento de miedo en Draco, pero que casi instantáneamente, fue reemplazado por determinación.

-¿Quién podría imaginarlo?- comenzó diciendo Voldemort con un tono burlón –Draco Malfoy… un auror… Me pregunto que dirían tus padres si aún estuvieran vivos…

Draco hizo caso omiso de este último comentario

-Aunque creo que me será muy útil tenerte en el ministerio como espía… Supongo que estás aquí por alguna de tus misiones- terminó con sorna

-Si, así es- contestó Draco con un tono casi desafiante –El ministerio ha recibido múltiples informes de que en esta zona han sucedido muchas desapariciones de muggles y extraños sucesos alrededor de esta casa… por eso me mandaron a investigar… y ahora me atrevo a suponer que usted es el causante de todo esto

Voldemort volvió a reír, pero ahora su risa contenía un dejo de suficiencia y orgullo

-En efecto… yo soy el causante de todas esas desapariciones insignificantes de muggles… pero no puedo evitarlo… necesito sobrevivir de algún modo

-¿Qué es lo que hace con ellos?- preguntó Draco, y en su tono de voz, podía percibirse algo de nerviosismo y temor… no estaba muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta

-Solo les quito la energía- contestó Voldemort con indiferencia, como si la pregunta que le hizo Draco, hubiera estado de más –De lo demás se encarga Nagini… tu sabes… de desaparecer la evidencia…

-¿Cómo es que logras atraerlos?

-Los muggles son muy tontos¿Sabes?- Voldemort soltó nuevamente su risa, que aunque breve, espeluznante –Nunca falta el que se quiere hacer el valiente entrando a esta casa o los que vienen a pasar la noche aquí…

-¿Se refugió aquí desde que desapareció?- Draco ya se estaba olvidando del miedo y del nerviosismo que había tenido en un principio al encontrarse con Voldemort nuevamente, ahora, esos sentimientos, estaban siendo reemplazados por un gran interés y curiosidad

-Por supuesto que no- contestó Voldemort con un tono más frío que el de antes –He permanecido un tiempo en varios pueblos muggles como este, transportándome de noche para no levantar muchas sospechas… todo esto ha sido muy difícil, dado que ya no poseo la misma fuerza ni el poder de antes… pero eso va a cambiar muy pronto… no vamos a desperdiciar nuestro grato reencuentro…

-¿Qué quiere que haga?- preguntó Draco inmediatamente y con un tono muy firme

-Sabía que me seguirías siendo fiel…Primero que nada, quiero que ahuyentes a toda esa bola de muggles del pueblo, ya no los soporto… después, comenzaremos a trabajar en el plan para devolverme al poder

Al ver la expresión de desconcierto que puso Draco, Voldemort agregó:

-Un plan que te implica a ti y a la hija de Arthur… Ginevra Weasley

-¿Y por que a nosotros dos?- espetó Draco con un dejo de enfado en la voz

-Por que para el plan, necesito a un hijo de ascendencia pura…

El Draco actual, vio como el cuarto sombrío en el que se encontraba, se desvanecía y todo quedaba en una profunda oscuridad, hasta que pasados unos segundos, volvió a divisar un lugar completamente diferente al que se encontraba momentos antes.

Era de noche, la tenue luz de la luna y el resplandor de las estrellas, iluminaban el grande y verde parque en el que Draco ahora se encontraba. Distribuidas en toda el área del parque, estaban varias bancas, las cuales, eran de fina madera. En el centro del parque, se encontraba una mediana pero hermosa fuente que en su interior, reflejaba la imagen de la luna, y también tiraba débiles chorros de agua, provocando así, un agradable sonido al caer.

Draco recorrió con la mirada el parque hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, caminando así, hasta dos personas que se encontraban en una de las bancas cercanas a la fuente. Una de las dos personas era el mismo, mas o menos un año atrás, el Draco del recuerdo se encontraba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y dándole la espalda a la otra persona que se encontraba sentada con la cabeza agachada… esa persona era Ginny Weasley, que pese a que tenía la pelirroja cabellera cayéndole por el rostro, se podía notar que tenía un semblante triste, al contrario de el de Draco, ya que su expresión, era de enfado.

-No eres sincero conmigo- dijo Ginny aún con la cabeza gacha, en un susurro perfectamente audible

-Si no me crees es tu problema- respondió Draco sin siquiera voltear a verla y con un tono de fastidio –Ya te he dicho que todas esas ausencias son por misiones

-Es que no es solo eso- espetó Ginny levantando el rostro –Cada vez que nos vemos, siempre te comportas de una manera muy distinta… si estamos enojados, al momento de vernos de nuevo te comportas como si nada hubiera pasado… parece como si alguien te estuviera diciendo que hacer

-Nadie me dice que hacer, que eso te quede claro- le espetó Draco con enojo mientras se volteaba hacia ella

Ginny volvió a bajar su rostro y se lo tapó con ambas manos, comenzando a derramar unas lágrimas de dolor, Draco, al percatarse de esto, puso los ojos en blanco y una expresión de fastidio y nuevamente, volvió a darle la espalda a Ginny.

-Harry nunca me hizo algo como esto- susurró Ginny, sin embargo, Draco la escuchó perfectamente

-¡Ya deja de compararme con ese!- explotó Draco furioso tomando bruscamente a Ginny por los brazos y levantándola para que quedaran al mismo nivel -¡Entiende, yo no soy Potter!

-¡Por supuesto que no!- explotó también Ginny quitándose de encima las manos de Draco -¡Te falta mucho para llegar a ser como el¡No le llegas ni a los talones!

Al escuchar estas palabras, el Draco actual, que estaba presenciando muy de cerca la discusión, sintió una enorme punzada de rabia y dolor, sentía como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle…

-¡¿Crees que voy a seguir aguantando que me confundas con el siempre que estamos juntos?! –El rostro pálido de Draco estaba adquiriendo un color rojizo -¡¿Por qué no admites de una vez que sigues pensando en ese tonto?!

-¡Si eso es lo que quieres escuchar, está bien!- Ginny también comenzaba a adquirir un color rojo en el rostro, el cual, iba en aumento a medida que gritaba -¡Si¡Sigo pensando en Harry, y no solo eso, si no que lo sigo amando y siempre lo haré, algo que nunca sucederá contigo¡¿Me oíste bien¡NUNCA!

Ginny se dio media vuelta y echó a correr, al contrario de Draco, que se había quedado parado con la respiración muy agitada y con los puños fuertemente apretados.

El parque volvía a desvanecerse y todo quedó oscuro nuevamente, Draco sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo, y segundos más tarde, se vio de vuelta en su recámara, ya había salido de su pensadero.

Draco se puso mucho más furioso y enfadado que antes, sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, y cuando se cansó de su varita, la arrojó contra un extremo de la pared, provocando que de esta saltaran chispas rojas; el chico nuevamente volvió a patear sus finos muebles y a aventar sus objetos, de los cuales, muchos salieron disparados por la ventana ya rota; sin embargo, el estrépito que los objetos causaban al impactarse, no eran nada en comparación con los gritos de rabia que emitía Draco…

-¡Es mentira! Ella no me ama y nunca lo hará- decía mientras se dejaba caer en el piso ya cubierto por pequeños fragmentos de cristales –No me ama…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Querido Ron:_

_Te tengo buenas noticias… Ya hablé con el ministro de magia de Canadá y ha accedido a trasladarme a Londres, así que pasado mañana me tendrás de vuelta en la madriguera, calculo que llegaré al medio día_

_Saludos a todos_

_Harry_

-¡Mamá!- exclamó emocionado Ron mientras entraba a la cocina, en busca de su madre

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Molly al tiempo de que con una de sus manos y su varita, batía el contenido de un recipiente y con la otra sostenía un libro de cocina

-Harry llega pasado mañana- decía Ron mientras miraba por encima del hombro de su madre lo que ella estaba preparando

-¿De verdad¡Que buena noticia!- exclamó feliz la señora Weasley formando una amplia sonrisa en el rostro –Voy a arreglar el cuarto de los gemelos para que Harry se acomode ahí

-¿Para que se acomode quién?- inquirió extrañada Ginny que acababa de entrar a la cocina

-¿En donde habías estado?- preguntó Ron mirando con recelo a Ginny mientras la señora Weasley, que al parecer no había escuchado la pregunta de Ginny, puso lo que momentos antes estaba revolviendo con la varita a calentar, para después salir apresuradamente de la cocina.

-Estaba con Draco- respondió Ginny sentándose en una de las sillas -¿Quién va a venir? Escuché que mamá decía que iba a arreglar el cuarto de Fred y George

-Este… pues si mamá va a arreglar su cuarto, es obvio que ellos son los que van a venir¿No crees?- respondió Ron con un tono algo convincente

-¡Es genial! Desde que se mudaron ya no vienen mucho…

-Es verdad…

Ron no sabía por que razón le estaba ocultando el hecho de la llegada de Harry a la madriguera, _"Es mejor que sea sorpresa"_, pensó el chico para sí y mejor se dedicó a husmear la comida ante la mirada de resignación de Ginny.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 24- En una cafetería…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ginny bajó la mirada y no dijo nada más; ya no sabía que pensar de Draco, su actitud era sumamente extraña… apenas ayer, Draco había mostrado una faceta muy diferente a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, de ser una persona fría y arrogante, había pasado a ser una persona cariñosa aunque a su modo, pero aún así, con una actitud que ella nunca le había visto; sin embargo, en esos momentos, parecía que el Draco frío y arrogante, había aparecido de nuevo… _

_-Te cité aquí- habló repentinamente Draco sacando a Ginny de sus pensamientos –Para que me respondas de una vez por todas a la pregunta que te he estado haciendo últimamente_

_-¿Qué pregunta?- preguntó Ginny frunciendo levemente el entrecejo_

_-La pregunta acerca de nuestro matrimonio… Aún no me has dicho si te vas a casar conmigo- dijo Draco con un tono brusco y frío_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-¿Y cual es la otra cosa urgente de la que querías hablarme? Pensé que me dirías esa primero- dijo Hermione después de darle un pequeño sorbo a su café_

_-¿La otra cosa… urgente?- preguntó Ron un tanto nervioso_

_-Si… en la carta que me mandaste, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo de algo muy importante, y por eso arreglaste esta cita_

_-Este… bueno, en realidad solo era para decirte lo de Harry- el rostro de Ron comenzaba a ponerse rojo_

_-Eso pudiste habérmelo dicho en la carta¿No lo crees?- le dijo Hermione con una ceja arqueada_

_-Bueno si, pero al decir verdad…yo… tenía muchas ganas de verte- finalizó Ron con un semblante tímido_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**_N/A: Holas!!!! Espero que estén muy bien!!! Bueno, ahora mismo es la 1:06 a.m. de la madrugada del domingo 28 de agosto, y, aprovechando que es sábado y que mañana estoy libre tanto de mis clases de inglés como de la escuela, aquí estoy, con este nuevo capi, jeje…_**

**_Espero en verdad que les haya gustado… Y pues, que mas les tengo que decir… MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!! Ya logramos llegar a los 100 reviews!!!! Jeje, osea, estoy super contenta!!!! En verdad, les estoy profundamente agradecida… Ustedes en serio son mi motor para seguir con esta locura… Y bueno, pues nada… que nos leemos dentro de una semana… Y en verdad, gracias de nuevo!!!_**

_**Besitos!!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_

_**Con planes de un fic Post-HBP**_

_**Y con otros mas para un fic en contra de mis principios, jeje**_

_**Hasta la próxima!!!**_


	24. En una cafetería

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 24- En una cafetería…

* * *

**

El sol se estaba ocultando entre las montañas, y sus rayos, que poco a poco iban extinguiéndose, reflejaban la sombra de una joven de cabellera pelirroja que se encontraba de pie, recargada en el tronco de un árbol, mirando fijamente una fuente, pero al mismo tiempo, relajándose con el suave sonido que hacían los chorritos de agua al caer. De repente, la joven formó una leve sonrisa, al sentir la presencia de alguien que se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Y dices que yo soy la que se tarda- dijo Ginny volteándose para quedar de frente con el chico que ya había llegado hacia ella

-Estaba haciendo otras cosas- espetó con un tono frío Draco

-Me hubieras dicho y así hubiéramos quedado más tarde- dijo con un tono comprensivo Ginny acercándose un poco más hacia Draco, pero este dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y volteó su rostro

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta recorrer ninguno de mis compromisos- le contestó Draco con un tono molesto y más frío que antes

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- inquirió Ginny extrañada por la actitud que estaba tomando Draco, una actitud que no tenía nada que ver con la del día anterior, _nada…_

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Draco posando su mirada en todas partes menos en la chica

-Es que, no se… pareces molesto…

-¿Acaso siempre tengo que tener una sonrisa en el rostro?- la interrumpió bruscamente Draco

Ginny bajó la mirada y no dijo nada más; ya no sabía que pensar de Draco, su actitud era sumamente extraña… apenas ayer, Draco había mostrado una faceta muy diferente a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, de ser una persona fría y arrogante, había pasado a ser una persona cariñosa aunque a su modo, pero aún así, con una actitud que ella nunca le había visto, pero no solo eso, si no que le había dicho que la amaba… ¿Cómo estaba sucediendo aquello de nuevo¿Por qué volvía a mostrarse así?, _¿Por qué?_...

-Te cité aquí- habló repentinamente Draco sacando a Ginny de sus pensamientos –Para que me respondas de una vez por todas a la pregunta que te he estado haciendo últimamente

-¿Qué pregunta?- preguntó Ginny frunciendo levemente el entrecejo

-La pregunta acerca de nuestro matrimonio… Aún no me has dicho si te vas a casar conmigo- dijo Draco con un tono brusco y frío

-Draco… no lo se

-Ya te he dado mucho tiempo para que lo pienses- respondió Draco con fastidio –Así que quiero una respuesta ahora

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que nos casemos?- inquirió de pronto Ginny con un tono desafiante

Al parecer, por la repentina expresión y actitud que había aparecido en Draco, él no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta; le dio la espalda y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, como si estuviera inventando una buena excusa.

-Por que te amo- dijo finalmente Draco, sin embargo, el tono con el que lo dijo no convenció mucho a Ginny, eso sin contar el hecho de que aún le daba la espalda… _aún sin poder mirarla a los ojos_ –Y quiero unir mi vida contigo lo más pronto posible

-No te voy a dar una respuesta hasta que seas sincero conmigo¿De acuerdo?- le espetó Ginny molesta –Luego nos vemos, hasta luego

Antes de que el chico se volteara para tratar de detener a Ginny, esta con un chasquido ya se había esfumado, dejando así a un enfadado y a la vez frustrado Draco, aunque el sentimiento que predominaba en él, era definitivamente el remordimiento

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un chico pelirrojo estaba sentado en una mesa pequeña, pero elegante, junto a una amplia ventana, dentro de un café, al parecer, esperando a alguien más, ya que miraba su reloj de pulsera constantemente y no dejaba de voltear a la entrada de la cafetería.

-Hola Ron-lo saludó alegremente Hermione cuando llegó, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba el chico

-Que tal Hermione- la saludó Ron, levantándose de su asiento para saludar a la chica

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?- preguntaba Hermione al tiempo de que se sentaba en la silla que le ofrecía Ron

-No, no mucho- Respondió él mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su lugar

-Y bien¿De que querías hablar?- preguntó con un tono curioso Hermione

-De Harry… ayer me mandó una lechuza y decía que mañana estará aquí al medio día

-¡Es grandioso!- exclamó Hermione visiblemente emocionada- Pensé que se iba a tardar más en arreglar su traslado

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- preguntó cortésmente un mesero

-Si, tráiganos dos cafés, por favor- dijo Ron

-En un momento- dijo el mesero para después, perderse de vista

-¿Y Ginny ya sabe?

-No, no he querido decirle… es mejor que sea sorpresa

-¿No crees que pueda llegar a enojarse?- inquirió Hermione un tanto preocupada

-No lo creo, pero si lo hace, no hay que preocuparnos por que Harry se va a encargar de domarla¿No crees?- dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara

Hermione solo se limitó a negar levemente con la cabeza y poner los ojos en blanco; momentos después, el mesero regresó con la orden

-Un café para el señor- dijo el mesero colocando el café enfrente de Ron –Y otro para la hermosa señorita

-Gracias- contestó tímidamente Hermione ligeramente sonrojada; Ron no dijo nada, pero si en la mirada que le lanzó al mesero, hubiera podido lanzar fuego, este ya hubiera quedado reducido a cenizas.

-¿Y cual es la otra cosa urgente de la que querías hablarme? Pensé que me dirías esa primero- dijo Hermione después de darle un pequeño sorbo a su café

-¿La otra cosa… urgente?- preguntó Ron un tanto nervioso

-Si… en la carta que me mandaste, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo de algo muy importante, y por eso arreglaste esta cita

-Este… bueno, en realidad solo era para decirte lo de Harry- el rostro de Ron comenzaba a ponerse rojo

-Eso pudiste habérmelo dicho en la carta¿No lo crees?- le dijo Hermione con una ceja arqueada

-Bueno si, pero al decir verdad…yo… tenía muchas ganas de verte- finalizó Ron con un semblante tímido

Las mejillas de Hermione adquirieron un gracioso tono rosado, pero pasados unos cuantos segundos, formó una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, miró fijamente los ojos de Ron y comenzó a hablar con un tono muy suave.

-¿Sabes? Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte… más de las que te imaginas

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Ron como si no diera crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar

-Muy en serio Ron- le contestó Hermione aún con su sonrisa

Ron, con ambas manos, tomó con suavidad la mano que Hermione tenía sobre la mesa, y lentamente se la llevó hacia sus labios para besársela, el chico levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos de Hermione, que lo miraban con una expresión tierna, Ron, inconscientemente, bajó la mirada hacia los labios de ella y no pudo contener las ganas que sentía de volver a sentir esos suaves labios junto con los suyos, así que poco a poco se fue acercando a la chica, sintiendo cada vez más cerca su cálida, y en ese momento, rápida respiración; por otra parte, Hermione sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más en cuanto más corta era la distancia que la separaba de Ron; una parte de ella le decía que no, que no estaba bien, sin embargo, otra, le decía todo lo contrario, que se dejara llevar y que no pensara en nada más, solo en el chico que tenía enfrente de ella… Ron percibió la duda y el nerviosismo de Hermione, y por un instante, desistió de besarla, sin embargo, desechó esa absurda idea rápidamente y, también con algo de nerviosismo, logró juntar sus labios con los de Hermione, sintiendo nuevamente, esa cálida sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, esa sensación que solamente ella y nadie más podía transmitirle…

-Hermione… te amo- dijo finalmente Ron un cuanto se hubo separado de ella –Y no sabes cuanto ansío que podamos estar nuevamente juntos

-Yo también Ron… pero, aún no es el momento

-Lo se- dijo Ron con pesar mientras bajaba la mirada –Y dime… ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con él?

-No lo se… es que, no quiero lastimarlo

-Te entiendo… yo tampoco quiero lastimar a Kristen, pero tarde o temprano se los tendremos que decir¿Verdad?... Bueno, aunque, al decir verdad, yo preferiría que fuera temprano…

Hermione sonrió levemente y Ron, volvió a tomar su mano; en eso, un chico rubio y de ojos verdes, entró a la cafetería, examinó con la mirada el lugar y su vista se detuvo en el punto en el que Hermione y Ron se encontraban

-¡Hermione! Que sorpresa- exclamó el chico rubio cuando llego hacia ella

-¡Rick!- Exclamó Hermione soltándose rápidamente de la mano de Ron –No… no esperaba verte por aquí…

-De eso ya me di cuenta- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible Rick mirando con el entrecejo levemente fruncido el lugar donde momentos antes habían estado entrelazadas las manos de Ron y Hermione –Que tal Ronald

-Ah…Hola Rick- respondió Ron con un tono de "Tenías que ser tú"

-¿Y que hacen?- preguntó Rick al momento de acercar una silla a la mesa de los chicos, para después, sentarse en esta

-¿Tomar café y charlar?- respondió Ron en un tono sarcástico mientras le lanzaba una mirada clara de "¿Y quién te invitó a sentarte aquí?

-¿Y tu que haces aquí? Creí que no te gustaban los lugares muggles- se apresuró a decir Hermione después de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Ron

-Pues no, pero pasaba por aquí y los vi, así que decidí hacerles un poco de compañía- contestó Rick tomando la mano de Hermione –Además, ya te extrañaba mucho…

Rick comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Hermione con la intención de besarla, sin embargo, Ron, al percatarse de las intenciones del chico, levantó rápidamente su taza con café aún caliente y "sin querer" lo derramó sobre el regazo de Rick

-¡Ay!- exclamó Rick al tiempo de que se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba una servilleta para tratar de limpiarse -¡Está muy caliente!

-¡Oops!, Lo siento- dijo Ron con un tono no muy convincente que digamos, dado que estaba tratando de reprimir una carcajada –No me di cuenta y la taza se me resbaló de las manos

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió Hermione con un tono que aparentaba seriedad, sin embargo, en su rostro se notaba claramente que había estado a punto de reír

-Si…- dijo Rick tomando asiento de nuevo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a Ron –No te preocupes…

-Si Herm, no te preocupes, podemos pedir más café…- inquirió Ron aún con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Bueno… este- comenzaba a decir rápidamente Hermione nerviosa, percatándose de las mutuas miradas de desafío que Rick y Ron se lanzaban -¿Entonces- se dirigió a Ron -… nos vemos mañana en tu casa? Ya sabes, para recibir a Harry…

-¿Mañana?- espetó Rick antes de que Ron tuviera oportunidad de contestar –Hermione… habíamos quedado en que mañana íbamos a salir juntos…

-¡Es verdad! No lo recordaba…- exclamó Hermione con pesar –Bueno… En ese caso… Lo siento Rick, pero mañana llega Harry y tenemos que recibirlo, nosotros podemos salir otro día

Ron formó una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro al escuchar lo que Hermione acababa de decir, dado que había estado casi seguro de que Hermione iba a rechazar la invitación de recibir a Harry; en cambio, Rick, puso una expresión de incredulidad.

-De acuerdo Herm- decía Ron mientras se levantaba de su asiento –Entonces nos vemos mañana en mi casa a las 11:00¿De acuerdo?

-Si- contestó Hermione –Yo me encargo de avisarle a Luna, hasta mañana

Ron se inclinó para despedirse de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla, aunque, ante la mirada de Rick, el beso de mejilla, se convirtió a propósito en un roce de labios, a lo que Rick no dijo nada al respecto.

-Hasta luego Rick… y siento lo de tu pantalón- dijo Ron señalándole a Rick la enorme mancha de café que había quedado en sus pantalones, justo en la entrepierna

-Hasta luego…- se limitó a decir Rick viendo como Ron salía de la cafetería y después, soltaba una enorme carcajada ya fuera

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Holas!!! Jeje, bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y, como vieron, no hay avances, ya que, como ya había dicho, en los capítulos medio de "relleno" iba a enseguida poner el próximo capítulo... aquí lo tienen!!! Acabo de agregarlo, el capítulo se llama "El regreso a la Madriguera"… Espero les guste… _**

_**Nos leemos en seguida…**_

_**Besitos!!**_

_**Mary**_


	25. Regreso a la Madriguera

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 25- El regreso a la madriguera

* * *

**

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a traspasar los vidrios de la ventana, provocando que la habitación de Ginny Weasley se fuera iluminando poco a poco.

Ginny abrió lentamente sus ojos cuando los rayos del sol llegaron hasta su rostro, la chica se quedó acostada unos momentos más para después levantarse de la cama; se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, y al terminar, se arregló y salió de su cuarto.

Al llegar a la cocina, divisó a una apurada y ajetreada Molly, yendo de un extremo de la cocina, en donde tenía dos recipientes, ambos con mezclas en su interior siendo batidas mágicamente por sus correspondientes cucharas, al otro, en donde tenía calentando otros dos recipientes y un sartén al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días mamá- dijo Ginny acercándose hasta Molly

-Buen día querida- respondió la señora Weasley -¿Quieres hacerme el favor de llamar a tu hermano para desayunar?

-Claro- contestó Ginny dando media vuelta y encaminándose hacia las escaleras

Ya que Ginny hubo llegado al cuarto de su hermano, tocó la puerta, y al obtener como respuesta unos sonoros ronquidos, decidió abrirla. La chica divisó a Ron aún dormido enredado entre las sábanas y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Ron- decía Ginny moviéndolo ligeramente –Mamá dice que ya es hora de desayunar, levántate- Ron emitió un ronquido más fuerte y se volteó de lado, Ginny puso una mano en su cintura y volvió a llamarlo.

-No molestes- espetó con un gruñido Ron levantando una mano y haciendo un ademán flojo para indicarle a su hermana que se fuera

-Esta bien, como tú quieras- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras sacaba su varita

La chica rodeó la cama para que Ron quedara frente a ella, apuntó con su varita hacia su hermano, murmuró algo, y de su varita salió un chorro de agua fría que fue a parar directamente a la cara de Ron, este se enderezó completamente sobresaltado y escupiendo el agua que le había entrado por la boca.

-¡Ginevra!- exclamó un furioso y empapado Ron cuando la chica dejó de apuntarle con la varita y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas agarrándose su estómago –Ya verás…

Ron, también con una sonrisa maliciosa, tomó discretamente su varita que se encontraba encima de su mesita de noche y la apuntó hacia su hermana, la cual, tenía los ojos cerrados a causa de la risa y no se había percatado de las intenciones de su hermano

-¡Tarantallegra!- exclamó Ron

Las piernas de Ginny comenzaron a moverse sin control, con lo cual, Ginny dejó de reír y lanzándole a su hermano una mirada fulminante, se recargó en la pared con un poco de dificultad y nuevamente levantó la varita.

-¡Levicurpus!

El hechizo logró que el tobillo de Ron se elevara por los aires, poniéndolo a él de cabeza y al mismo tiempo, en una situación por demás graciosa

-¡Bájame de aquí Ginny!- espetó Ron que aún se encontraba levitando

-¡Primero… quítame… el… hechizo… a mi!- dijo Ginny con dificultad, ya que en ese momento, sus piernas habían comenzado a moverse más que antes, provocando que soltara su varita

-No, bájame primero y después te quito el hechizo

-¡No seas tonto¿No ves que se me cayó la varita?- le espetó Ginny

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo una voz antes de que Ron pudiera contestar

Ginny y Ron giraron las cabezas al mismo tiempo en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, y vieron ahí, de pie y observándolos, a Hermione, la cual, estaba realmente divertida con la escena que estaba presenciando.

-¿Quieres dejar de reír y bajarme de aquí?- le espetó Ron

-Esta bien… ¡Liberacorpus¡Finite Incantatem!- exclamó Hermione; las piernas de Ginny habían dejado de moverse y Ron cayó al piso dando un sonoro golpe

-Gracias- dijo Ginny jadeando y sentándose en el piso

-Podías haberlo hecho al menos con un poco de delicadeza- le recriminó Ron a Hermione mientras se levantaba y se sobaba su parte trasera

-Solo me dijiste que te bajara y eso fue lo que hice- le contestó Hermione sin poder esconder su sonrisa –Y bien¿Por qué se hechizaron mutuamente?

-Ginny fue la que empezó- se adelantó a decir Ron señalando con un dedo a la pelirroja, como si estuviera acusando a su hermana ante su mamá

-No es verdad- lo contradijo Ginny

-¿Quieren contarme lo que pasó como personas civilizadas?- intervino Hermione, a lo que Ginny le contó todo lo ocurrido, provocando que, al terminar, su amiga se riera nuevamente

-Bueno¿Y tú que haces tan temprano aquí?- dijo Ron tratando de cambiar de tema mientras se secaba el cabello y la cara

-Tengo un asunto pendiente que arreglar- contestó Hermione mientras le lanzaba una rápida mirada a Ginny -… Por cierto, Luna me dijo que iba a llegar un poco tarde por que hoy tenía que hacer una entrevista…

-¿Luna?- inquirió extrañada Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido -¿Por qué va a venir?

Hermione y Ron se lanzaron unas miradas de nerviosismo sin saber que decirle a Ginny, pero afortunadamente, la señora Weasley los llamó desde las escaleras para que bajaran, con lo que se libraron de darle una explicación a Ginny.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo y sin mayores percances, a menos que se considere como uno, la indiscreción que la señora Weasley estaba apunto de hacer sobre la llegada de Harry, pero afortunadamente Hermione se percató a tiempo e interrumpiéndola sutilmente con la excusa de un ataque de tos, logró que Molly se olvidara por un rato del tema. Después del desayuno, Hermione y Ginny ayudaron a la señora Weasley a recoger la mesa, mientras Ron subía nuevamente a su cuarto para arreglarse debidamente.

-Ginny¿Podemos hablar?- le dijo Hermione

-Claro, vamos afuera- respondió ella señalando la puerta con la mirada. Hermione y Ginny salieron hacia el jardín, y al encontrar lugar bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, se sentaron, una enfrente de la otra.

-Ginny…- comenzó a decir Hermione mirando fijamente a su amiga- Ron me dijo que después de que llegaste de estar con Draco, hace dos días, estabas muy mal, que ni siquiera habías salido de tu cuarto… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el para que estuvieras así?

Ginny, que ya había intuido algo del tema ante la mirada de Hermione, apartó la vista sin intención de contarle lo ocurrido, sin embargo, ante la insistencia de su amiga, pensó que era mejor desahogarse y expresarle todo lo que sentía, así que dando un hondo suspiro antes de empezar, comenzó a contarle todo: lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Draco, lo de el día en el que Draco había mostrado una faceta muy diferente diciéndole que la amaba y lo del día anterior, en el cual, al parecer, el había vuelto a ser el mismo chico frío e indiferente… Ginny sentía que un grandísimo peso se le quitaba de encima a cada palabra que decía, y, sin darse cuenta, al terminar de relatarle a Hermione todo lo ocurrido, ya tenía unas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

-Ginny…- comenzó a decir con un tono comprensivo Hermione, que no había interrumpido a su amiga mientras esta hablaba –No se que decirte…

-No tienes que decirme nada- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz

-Dime… ¿Estás segura de tus sentimientos hacia Draco?

-Si… bueno, eso creo- Ginny dijo esto último en un susurro bajando nuevamente la mirada

-Ginny, no puedes estar enamorada de dos hombres al mismo tiempo- le dijo Hermione con un tono comprensivo –Simplemente es imposible… O amas a Harry o amas a Draco

-Pero por Draco estoy sintiendo algo muy especial…

-Pero no tiene que ser necesariamente amor lo que estás empezando a sentir por el –la interrumpió Hermione-… muchas veces confundimos los sentimientos de gratitud, admiración o amistad, con amor

-Entonces, lo que siento por Draco no es…

-No lo se Ginny, solo tu sabes la respuesta a eso, lo único que te pido es que reflexiones en lo que acabo de decirte, y que recuerdes que muchas veces confundimos los sentimientos- Ginny asintió con la cabeza, y después de secarse con la manga las lágrimas que tenía, miró a Hermione con un gesto de profundo agradecimiento en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias Hermione- decía Ginny mientras la abrazaba –No se que haría sin ti

-Nada- le respondió ella con una sonrisa

Ambas chicas siguieron platicando por un largo rato más, hasta que Hermione miró su reloj, y viendo que ya faltaba poco para la llegada de Harry, le dijo a Ginny que era mejor subir a su habitación, argumentado que comenzaba a hacer más calor, a lo que la pelirroja accedió.

20 minutos después de que Hermione y Ginny subieron a la habitación de esta última, tocaron la puerta, y Ron, que se encontraba husmeando en la comida que su mamá aún estaba preparando, fue a abrirla.

-¡Harry!- exclamó alegre Ron –Pensé que llegarías más tarde… que tal Dobby- terminó el pelirrojo agachando su cabeza para contemplar al elfo doméstico con una sonrisa

-Dobby saluda al gran amigo de Harry Potter, el señor Weasley- exclamó Dobby haciendo una profunda reverencia ante Ron

-¿Qué tal Ron?- lo saludó Harry mientras con ayuda de su amigo y Dobby, metía el equipaje dentro de la casa

-¡Harry querido!- Exclamó la señora Weasley muy emocionada abriéndose paso hasta el, para después abrazarlo fuertemente -¡Pero mírate!- dijo separándose de el y examinándolo con la mirada -¡Estás hecho todo un hombre! Y muy apuesto por cierto…

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse con la calurosa acogida de la señora Weasley (y menos aún con sus comentarios) pero aún así, no dejó de sentir un profundo cariño y agradecimiento hacia ella, la cual siempre lo había tratado como uno más de sus hijos, recibiendo así, el amor de una madre que le fue injustamente negado…

-Muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa- le dijo Harry a Molly tomando sus manos entre las suyas –No tengo como agradecerle

-No agradezcas nada Harry, sabes que esta siempre será tu casa y serás bienvenido cuando quieras- le dijo la señora Weasley con un gesto maternal -¡Pero vamos, pasa!- terminó con un tono caluroso

Harry le sonrió nuevamente, y entró después de ella, seguido de Ron y de Dobby. Harry, al entrar, se quedó muy sorprendido con el aspecto de la casa, tanto, que casi no la reconoció: no había ni rastro de lo que había sido en un pasado, los muebles destartalados, y demás cosas, habían desaparecido, para dar paso a un sin fin de lujosos muebles, la pintura de la casa también había cambiado, y ahora era de color blanco… en fin, todo estaba muy diferente, y era lógico, ya que debido al éxito que Ron tenía con los Chudley Cannons, y al trabajo como auror que Ginny ejercía, era obvio que ambos contribuyeran a la mejora de su casa.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó con una sonrisa Ron a Harry

-Si… es genial- respondió este devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amigo

-Vamos Harry querido, voy a enseñarte tu cuarto- dijo la señora Weasley conduciéndolos hacia las escaleras.

El cuarto en el que se iba a quedar, al igual que el resto de la casa, estaba muy bien arreglado y con varios muebles de muy buen aspecto; Molly, una vez que le hubo enseñado su cuarto, se bajó nuevamente a la cocina, dejando solos a Harry, Ron y Dobby, acomodando el equipaje.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿No escuchaste mucho alboroto?- dijo de pronto Ginny a Hermione –A lo mejor Fred y George ya llegaron

-Si…- respondió algo nerviosa Hermione

-¡Vamos, tengo muchas ganas de verlos!- exclamó Ginny saliendo rápidamente de su cuarto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Bajamos?- le propuso Ron a Harry cuando terminaron de acomodar el equipaje

-Si- le respondió este, y saliendo del cuarto, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando ambos chicos se encontraban bajando las escaleras que se encontraban frente a la habitación de Ginny, la puerta de esta se abrió repentinamente y por ella salió una chica pelirroja, que sin fijarse por las prisas, chocó con un chico de cabello azabache, provocando que ambos se tambalearan, y Ginny, que estaba a punto de caerse, sintió como una mano la sujetaba delicadamente por el brazo, evitando que ella impactara contra el suelo; Ginny levantó la mirada y su corazón dio un gran respingo al tiempo de que sentía como la cara comenzaba a arderle, ya que, enfrente de ella, veía un par de impresionantes ojos verdes, acompañados por una dulce sonrisa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 26- Como en los viejos tiempos_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Entre tanto, Harry y Ginny no dejaban de mirarse fijamente, tanto así que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de sus amigos. Ginny no podía apartar la vista de los ojos de Harry, no podía romper el contacto visual, ya que con tan solo verlos, sentía como su nerviosismo desaparecía poco a poco al igual que el intenso rubor en su rostro, sin embargo, lo único que sentía que se intensificaba cada vez más, era la agradable y cálida sensación que recorría su cuerpo._

_-¿Qué, que haces aquí?- preguntó de pronto Ginny soltándose despacio de Harry al percatarse de que no había dejado de observarlo_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Pero justo cuando Ginny ya hubo salido al jardín, y se dirigía un poco nerviosa hacia donde estaba parado Harry sumido en sus pensamientos, una chica rubia apareció a pocos metros de donde estaba el, provocando que la pelirroja se parara en seco, mirando con recelo a la recién llegada que se dirigía hacia Harry y comprendiendo la razón, que Hermione y Ron no habían querido decirle, por la visita de la rubia a su casa._

_-Hola Harry- dijo con una dulce sonrisa Luna_

_Harry, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que alguien se había aparecido cerca de el, dio un leve respingo al voltear su rostro y ver que enfrente de el estaba Luna, el sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba levemente y su estómago daba una ligera sacudida._

_-Hola Luna- le dijo Harry llevándose involuntariamente una mano a la nuca_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**_N/A: Hola de nuevo!!! Bueno, ahora si… Qué tal estos dos capítulos??!! Espero que los hayan disfrutado… Y bueno, la otra razón por lo que también puse este capítulo al mismo tiempo que el anterior, fue por que a lo mejor ( digo, a lo mejor, eh!!jeje) No puedo actualizar la semana que viene… Ya me han dejado montones de tarea, un trabajo en equipo y creo que eso es lo que me va a quitar la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre (tomando en cuenta que solo estoy completamente libre como 1 hora y media al día… y eso si no se me junta la tarea…) Y bueno, de cualquier manera, si puedo, actualizaré la próxima semana… En fin, me voy… Y de nuevo, gracias mil por seguir leyendo, aguantándome y dejar sus comentarios… _**

_**Besitos**_

_**Los dejo… Se cuidan, y si se portan mal, me invitan!!! (Jajaja, que colada soy, Jajaja, es broma)**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_


	26. Como en los viejos tiempos

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 26- Como en los viejos tiempos

* * *

**

-Hola Ginny- le dijo Harry a la pelirroja mirándola fijamente a los ojos y formando una dulce sonrisa

-Ho-hola- le respondió la chica con un hilo de voz; su rostro había adquirido un intenso color rosado y por su cuerpo comenzaba a recorrer una cálida sensación, provocada por el hecho de que Harry aún le sostenía con delicadeza el brazo

Hermione, que estaba detrás de Ginny, le hizo señas a Ron con los ojos y unos ademanes discretos con las manos para que bajaran lo que quedaba de la escalera y los dejaran solos, pero Ron, al no entender y poner una expresión de "¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?", Hermione tuvo que rodear a Ginny y Harry sin que se dieran cuenta para poder tomar a Ron de un brazo y así, bajar con el a la cocina.

Entre tanto, Harry y Ginny no dejaban de mirarse fijamente, tanto así que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de sus amigos. Ginny no podía apartar la vista de los ojos de Harry, no podía romper el contacto visual, ya que con tan solo verlos, sentía como su nerviosismo desaparecía poco a poco al igual que el intenso rubor en su rostro, sin embargo, lo único que sentía que se intensificaba cada vez más, era la agradable y cálida sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

-¿Qué, que haces aquí?- preguntó de pronto Ginny soltándose despacio de Harry al percatarse de que no había dejado de observarlo

-¡Ah! Si, este… ¿No te dijo Ron?- preguntó Harry parpadeando de repente, que al parecer también había salido bruscamente de un fuerte trance

-¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme Ron?- preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido Ginny, dirigiéndose al lugar en el que momentos antes se encontraba su hermano

-Creo que ya se adelantaron- inquirió Harry alzando los hombros al percatarse de que Hermione tampoco estaba –Bien, pues voy a vivir aquí en lo que encuentro una casa

Ginny se quedó muy quieta tratando de asimilar la información que Harry le acababa de dar tan repentinamente, y después de unos segundos en los cuales, abría y cerraba la boca tratando de articular algún sonido, por fin pudo decir:

-¿Estás diciendo que…

-Si Ginny- se adelantó Harry con una sonrisa –Voy a vivir nuevamente aquí, ya no regresaré más a Canadá

Ginny no pudo evitar hacer una expresión y un pequeño grito de alegría, y menos aún, abalanzarse sobre el chico para darle un fuerte abrazo, el cual, Harry no dudó en corresponder de igual manera.

-¡Es grandioso, Harry!- exclamó Ginny con una gran sonrisa

Pasados unos momentos, Ginny, sin dejar de abrazar a Harry, fue separando lentamente su rostro hasta quedar frente al de el, ambos se miraron por breves segundos, y Harry, sin poder resistir ni un segundo más, el impulso de besar a Ginny, cerró sus ojos y fue acortando, la ya de por si, escasa distancia que los separaba; por su parte, Ginny, también sin poder evitar el mismo impulso, cerró sus ojos y justo cuando ambos ya sentían los labios del otro sobre los suyos, se escuchó un fuerte "!Plof!" proveniente de la cocina, provocando que ambos chicos se sobresaltaran y se separaran bruscamente.

-Parece que alguien acaba de llegar por la red Flu- inquirió Ginny muy sonrosada y evitando a toda costa mirar a Harry

-Si… vamos a ver- sugirió Harry que estaba más rojo que Ginny y solo pensaba en lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubiera llegado nadie por el Flu

Tanto Harry como Ginny bajaron el tramo de escalera que les faltaba para llegar a la cocina, y al entrar en esta, divisaron a Bill Weasley y a Fleur Delacour, esta última, llevando en brazos a un bebé de más o menos unos dos años de edad, y junto a ella, se encontraba parada una pequeña niña de aproximadamente cinco años de edad, la cual, era idéntica a Fleur hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

-¡Hola Ginny!... "¡Hagui!"- exclamó Fleur en cuanto vió que Harry estaba junto a Ginny -¡Cuánto tiempo sin "vegnos"!

-¡Hola Fleur!- la saludó Harry -¿Qué tal Bill?

-¡Hola Harry!- exclamó Bill dirigiéndose hacia el

-¿Son tus hijos?- preguntó Harry a Fleur señalando con la mirada al bebé y a la niña

-Si, ella es Amy y el es Joseph¿No son "hegmosos"?- respondió Fleur mostrándole al bebé, el cual, el cabello que ya tenía, era de un rojo intenso como el de su padre y le llegaba más o menos por los pequeños hombros; Harry asintió sonriente con la cabeza mirando primero al bebé y luego a la niña –"¿Quiegues?"- dijo Fleur dándole a cargar el bebé a Harry.

Harry vaciló unos instantes antes de tomar al bebé entre sus brazos; al principio fue algo extraño, pero después de tener al bebé, una agradable sensación lo recorrió, y comenzó a jugar con el, (ya saben, el típico "donde está bebé" y esas cosas como "chiquito, bonito", imagínenselo así…); Ginny, que aún seguía junto a el, lo miraba sonriente y con una expresión de ternura, "Que bien se ve como papá" pensó, y una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro.

-Ustedes dos "fogmaguían" una excelente "pagueja"- dijo de pronto Fleur observando con una expresión pícara la escena de Ginny y Harry juntos con un bebé.

Harry dejó de jugar con el bebé de pronto, dejó de hablarle y se puso muy quieto, como si acabaran de lanzarle un hechizo inmovilizador, en cambio Ginny se sonrojó hasta más no poder y excusándose con la frase "Voy a saludar a Bill" se retiró rápidamente de ahí.

Momentos más tarde, llegó Arthur, que, al igual que su esposa Molly, le dio una calurosa bienvenida a Harry; Charlie llegó después por medio de la red Flu, acompañado por una joven de su edad, con el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y los ojos cafés de nombre Allyson, la cual, era su esposa, y junto con ellos venían dos niños gemelos pelirrojos, de aproximadamente 6 años, los que obviamente eran sus hijos, uno llamado Daniel y el otro, tenía el nombre de Tom (si, ya se… pero no se me ocurrieron otros nombres). Fred y George no tardaron en aparecer con Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell respectivamente, aunque estos llegaron sin niños, dado que solo estaban saliendo.

-¡Harry!- Exclamó Fred sonriente cuando llegó hasta el para saludarlo –Veo que llamarte "El niño que vivió" ya no es lo adecuado ahora…

-¿Qué tal va la tienda de artículos de broma?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa

-Mejor no puede ir- inquirió George que también se había acercado

-Ya tenemos 28 sucursales en Gran Bretaña…

-Y ahora queremos extender nuestro mercado a otros continentes

Percy llegó poco después que los gemelos, acompañado de Penélope y de un niño pelirrojo de 5 años, (llamado Leonard) el cual, iba muy bien arreglado y solo veía con recelo a sus demás primos, que ya habían empezado a correr por toda la casa (tengan en cuenta que el niño, por ser hijo de Percy, tiene los mismos conceptos acerca del orden y los modales…)

Todas las mujeres se unieron a Molly para acabar de preparar la comida, mientras los hombres salían al jardín y colocaban una mesa enorme y varias sillas. Harry, después de haber acomodado lo que le correspondía, comenzó a pasearse por el jardín, tropezando con uno que otro gnomo que corrían de un lado para otro; sintiendo como la suave y fresca brisa rozaba su rostro, iba recordando varios y gratos momentos vividos en la madriguera, sintiéndose cada vez más afortunado por estar nuevamente de vuelta en el sitio que consideraba como su segundo hogar.

Ginny, que miraba desde la ventana el jardín, sintió de pronto que su corazón daba una leve sacudida al divisar a Harry paseándose en estos, y después de vacilar unos segundos, ella decidió salir también al jardín, impulsada por un fuerte deseo de estar cerca de Harry una vez más.

Pero justo cuando Ginny ya hubo salido al jardín, y se dirigía un poco nerviosa hacia donde estaba parado Harry sumido en sus pensamientos, una chica rubia apareció a pocos metros de donde estaba el, provocando que la pelirroja se parara en seco, mirando con recelo a la recién llegada que se dirigía hacia Harry y comprendiendo la razón, que Hermione y Ron no habían querido decirle, por la visita de la rubia a su casa.

-Hola Harry- dijo con una dulce sonrisa Luna

Harry, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que alguien se había aparecido cerca de el, dio un leve respingo al voltear su rostro y ver que enfrente de el estaba Luna, el sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba levemente y su estómago daba una ligera sacudida.

-Hola Luna- le dijo Harry llevándose involuntariamente una mano a la nuca

Ginny, desde la distancia que la separaba de Harry y Luna, notó como ambos se ponían algo nerviosos, y comenzó a sentir como los celos se iban apoderando poco a poco de ella. "No voy a permitirlo" se dijo a sí misma Ginny, y decidiendo tomar cartas en el asunto, se dirigió con firmeza hacia donde los otros chicos se encontraban.

-¡Hola Luna!- exclamó Ginny cuando hubo llegado hasta ellos con una sonrisa de suficiencia, abrazando repentinamente a Harry por detrás

-Hola Ginny- le contestó Luna con un tono frío, mirando, con una ceja arqueada, la manera en que tenía abrazado al chico

-Veo que llegas un poco tarde- inquirió Ginny con el mismo tono frío de la rubia, acercándose un poco más a Harry, el cual, se había quedado de piedra, muy desconcertado y con el rostro rojo.

-Si, pero tenía que hacer una entrevista- contestó Luna desviando la mirada hacia donde se encontraban el resto de los Weasley

-Mmmm… en fin, mamá dice que ya va a servir la comida, vamos- Ginny dijo todo esto casi en un susurro al oído de Harry con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de este, lo que provocó un notorio estremecimiento en el

Dicho esto, Ginny soltó lentamente al pelinegro y lanzándole una sonrisa pícara a el, y una mirada muy fría a Luna, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente al interior de la casa, con su larga cabellera roja ondeándole conforme caminaba y la suave brisa movía.

-Veo que las cosas van mejorando entre ustedes- dijo de pronto Luna a Harry, que se había quedado mirando como Ginny se dirigía hacia sus hermanos

-Algo así…- le contestó débilmente Harry aún desconcertado, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro –Bueno¿Vamos?- dijo de pronto como si recordara que Luna se encontraba con el

-Claro- respondió la chica aunque sin el mismo ánimo con el que había llegado

La comida de la señora Weasley estaba igual de exquisita que siempre, exactamente como Harry la recordaba, al igual que recordaba los sucesos que solían ocurrir en la hora de la comida de la familia Weasley: las travesuras de Fred y George para con Percy, y hasta en algunas ocasiones para Harry, según ellos, como una "bienvenida", a lo que Harry siempre respondía con una risa; las constantes pláticas de Percy sobre los asuntos del ministerio (que afortunadamente habían dejado de ser del grosor de los calderos), pláticas que ahora iban dirigidas a su esposa Penélope, que al parecer, era la única que se interesaba en eso…

Harry, que estaba sentado enfrente de Ginny, no dejaba de sentir la mirada de la pelirroja sobre el cuando se encontraba platicando con Ron o concentrándose en comer, cosa que lo intimidaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía un sentimiento de alegría al descubrir el por que de la actitud de Ginny momentos atrás, así que con este reconfortante pensamiento, fijó su verde mirada en la pelirroja, y cuando ella se percató de la mirada de Harry, también desvió su mirada hacia el; ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, formando poco a poco una sonrisa cómplice, y justo cuando Harry iba a decir algo, fue interrumpido por Percy.

-Y dime Ginny- comenzó a decir Percy con un tono despectivo -¿Aún sigues saliendo con Draco Malfoy?

Harry desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia el plato de comida a medio terminar que tenía enfrente, tomando nuevamente el tenedor para seguir comiendo, aunque atento a la plática de Ginny y Percy

-Pues… si- dijo débilmente Ginny mirando de reojo a Harry

-¿Y ya tienen planes de casarse?- siguió insistiendo Percy, al parecer sin percatarse de la situación entre Harry y Ginny; como su hermana no le contestó, Percy siguió añadiendo –Pues si no los tienen, ya deberían; Malfoy, aunque procede de una familia con una reputación no muy buena, se ha regenerado, eso sin contar que es muy respetado en el ministerio y que ha atrapado a varios magos tenebrosos; piénsalo bien Ginny, deberías casarte con el para que así…

-¿Quieres callarte ya Percy?- intervino Ron que se había percatado de la actitud que Harry había adoptado y del motivo de esta –Ginny se casará con quien ella quiera y no con quien tu le digas

-Yo solo le estoy diciendo que Malfoy es muy buen partido- se defendió Percy ahora adoptando un tono frío –Y que si quiere ser respetada entre la comunidad de magos...

-Ginny no necesita casarse con nadie importante para que la respeten- fue Harry el que ahora intervino desafiante haciéndole frente a Percy –Por que ella sola se ha ganado el respeto de todos

Percy y Harry se lanzaron miradas frías y desafiantes, hasta que Percy volvió a hablar.

-Era solo una sugeren…

-Ella no necesita tus sugerencias, así que por favor, déjanos comer en paz- lo cortó Ron también mirándolo desafiante

Percy ya no dijo nada más y siguió comiendo; Harry, en cambio, sentía la mirada de Ginny sobre el, como si ella quisiera decirle algo, pero era ahora él, quien la evitaba a toda costa. Con un poco de tensión en el ambiente, la comida finalizó, dando lugar a un rato de relajación, aunque no tanto para Harry ni para Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 27- La dura realidad_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Entonces… ¿En verdad no me has olvidado?- dijo suavemente un chico de cabello azabache mientras se acercaba un poco más a la chica de cabellera pelirroja que se encontraba en frente de el_

_-En verdad Harry… Nunca te olvidé, yo… sigo amándote- terminó de decir Ginny formando una sonrisa tímida_

_Harry sonrió dulcemente, complacido por la respuesta que acaba de escuchar, y con sumo cuidado, colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Ginny y la atrajo más hacia sí, haciendo que el fino y delicado cuerpo de la chica, quedara pegado al suyo._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ambos chicos entraron a la habitación, y al hacerlo, una de las primeras cosas que divisaron, a parte de una amplia ventana y varios sofás de apariencia cómoda, fue a una chica de largo cabello negro, que se encontraba sentada detrás de un escritorio mediano, el cual contenía varios pergaminos en fila, plumas, entre otras cosas. La chica, al percatarse de que alguien había entrado, levantó el rostro, que hasta ese momento había estado agachado a causa de haber estado leyendo un pergamino, y al levantarlo y ver a Harry, formó una expresión de incredulidad combinada con ganas de querer llorar._

_-¡Oh, Harry!- exclamó la chica de cabello negro levantándose de un salto -¡No puedo creer que seas tú!_

_-Mmmm… ¿Cho?- dijo algo dudoso Harry_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**_N/A: Hola a todos!!!! Qué tal este capítulo??!!! Espero mis desvaríos les sigan agradando… Y bueno como pudieron ver, no me fue posible actualizar la semana pasada (lo ven??!! Hasta eso, si me conozco, Jajaja, eso que??!!) pero, aprovechando el puente que me dieron en la escuela por que este pasado 15 de septiembre fue día festivo, la independencia de México, me dije "aprovecharé estos 4 días y me pondré al corriente como es debido" y bueno, aquí me tienen!!! No crean que se van a librar de mi tan fácil, muajajaja…_**

_**En fin, me voy… Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus Reviews!!!! Son lo máximo…**_

_**Un abrazo muy grande a todos!!!**_

_**Los invito a leer mis otras historias!!! Basta con dar clic en mi Nick y ya**_

_**Los quiero!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_

_**Ya con un fic post-HBP en mente!!**_

_**Ya escribiendo un fic en contra de mis principios morales, Jajaja**_


	27. La dura realidad

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 27- La dura realidad

* * *

**

El despejado y oscuro cielo era salpicado por un centenar de estrellas titilantes cuidadosamente distribuidas en toda la extensidad de este; la luna llena, que brillaba esplendorosamente esa noche, bañaba con su suave luz, a la joven pareja que se encontraba en el jardín; el resplandor de la luna, dejaba ver que las expresiones de los jóvenes era de sumo nerviosismo, aunque los dos estuvieran sintiendo la misma sensación reconfortante de estar junto al otro corriendo rápidamente por su cuerpo.

-Entonces… ¿En verdad no me has olvidado?- dijo suavemente un chico de cabello azabache mientras se acercaba un poco más a la chica de cabellera pelirroja que se encontraba en frente de el

-En verdad Harry… Nunca te olvidé, yo… sigo amándote- terminó de decir Ginny formando una sonrisa tímida

Harry sonrió dulcemente, complacido por la respuesta que acaba de escuchar, y con sumo cuidado, colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Ginny y la atrajo más hacia sí, haciendo que el fino y delicado cuerpo de la chica, quedara pegado al suyo.

-Yo también te amo Ginny Weasley… nunca dejé de hacerlo- dijo en un leve susurro Harry en el oído de ella, provocando que la chica sintiera un enorme y fuerte escalofrío

Los ojos castaños de Ginny, miraron fijamente los de Harry por unos interminables segundos, y ella, decidiendo tomar la iniciativa, cerró sus ojos, y fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al del chico, sintiendo cada vez más cerca, su cálida respiración, dando gracias por dentro, ya que al fin iba a poder hacer realidad, después de tanto tiempo, ese esperado y añorado beso…

-¡Ayyyyyy!

Ginny se despertó de súbito al sentir que una considerable cantidad de agua fría era arrojada sobre su rostro y parte de su pijama; la chica rápidamente se pasó la manga de esta por sus ojos, y al abrirlos, ya algo enfadada, comenzó a buscar con al mirada al causante de interrumpir su sueño…

-¡Ronald!- gritó completamente enfadada Ginny fulminando con la mirada a su hermano, el cual, estaba carcajeándose, agarrándose con una mano el estómago y con la otra, sujetando la varita, de la que aún caían algunas gotas de agua -¡Eres un tonto!

-¿Creías… que- trataba de decir entre risas Ron, abriendo un poco los ojos para poder ver la expresión de su hermana –lo de ayer… se iba a… quedar así?

-¡¿Pero por qué tenías que hacerlo justo ahora?!- espetó Ginny frustrada tomando su almohada y lanzándosela fuertemente a su hermano directo a la cara; ella no estaba exactamente enfadada por la revancha que había tomado su hermano, es más, hasta era algo obvio, si no estaba enfadada por que había interrumpido espectacularmente su hermoso sueño…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- inquirió Ron con una expresión pícara en su rostro -¿Acaso estabas soñando con Harry?

Ginny enrojeció tanto, hasta tal punto que el color de su rostro en esos momentos, se diferenciaba muy poco de su cabello, y Ron, al ver como se había puesto su hermana, soltó otra sonora carcajada

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Ron como si hubiera ganado un premio -¡Sabía que estabas soñando con…

-¡Cállate!- espetó Ginny tomando otra almohada y lanzándosela nuevamente a su hermano antes de que el lograra decir el nombre del pelinegro… no le agradaba mucho pensar el que diría Harry si escuchaba que ella había soñado con el (la habitación en la que Harry se estaba quedando, se encontraba muy cerca de la de Ginny, y por lo tanto, se podía escuchar si alguien gritaba)

-Esta bien, ya- dijo Ron sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras esquivaba un vaso vacío que Ginny le había arrojado –De todos modos, tenía que interrumpir tu hermoso sueño con Harry… ¡Ya! Me calmo…- inquirió rápidamente cuando Ginny había amenazado con lanzarle el florero que estaba en su mesita de noche –Mamá dijo que bajes o se te va a hacer tarde para ir a trabajar

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Ginny tratando de calmarse

-Las 6:20 a.m.

-Esta bien, en un momento bajo- dijo Ginny al tiempo de que se dejaba caer nuevamente en la cama

-¿Por qué quieres volver a soñar con Harry si de todos modos en unos minutos lo vas a ver?- preguntó Ron ya girando el pomo de la puerta al ver que Ginny se dejaba caer en la cama

Ginny tomó furiosa su varita, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar algún hechizo contra Ron, este ya había salido de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa

-Si, sueño con Harry¿Pero de que sirve si ni siquiera en mis sueños puedo besarlo?…- dijo con tono frustrado Ginny cubriéndose con las cobijas hasta el rostro

En la cocina, el señor Weasley, Harry y Ron, que acababa de llegar a esta, se encontraban sentados en la mesa platicando amenamente mientras la señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno. Pocos minutos más tarde, bajó Ginny ya lista.

-Buenos días- dijo dirigiéndose a todos los presentes, a lo que ellos contestaron de igual manera

Harry no le había quitado la vista de encima a Ginny desde que ella había entrado a la cocina, cosa de la cual, ella se dio cuenta, pero al desviar disimuladamente su mirada castaña hacia Harry, la quitó rápidamente, ya que se sintió algo intimidada al tener la profunda mirada verde de Harry sobre ella; y el, al percatarse del leve enrojecimiento que había provocado sobre la pelirroja, sonrió para sus adentros.

Después de que la señora Weasley hubo servido el desayuno, empezaron a comer, hablando ocasionalmente, hasta que pasados 15 minutos, el señor Weasley se levantó, y argumentando que había dejado algunos pendientes, se dirigió a la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos Flu, y pronunciando "Ministerio de magia", desapareció de la madriguera

-Bien, creo que yo también me voy- dijo de pronto Ginny poniéndose de pie, después de 10 minutos de que su padre se fuera

-En ese caso yo también, voy contigo- inquirió Harry poniéndose de pie

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ginny con el entrecejo levemente fruncido

-Bueno, no creo que hubiera sido buena idea seguir trabajando en el ministerio de Canadá viviendo aquí¿Verdad? Así que pedí mi traslado y necesito presentarme hoy- terminó con una sonrisa Harry

-Eso quiere decir que… vamos a trabajar… ¿juntos?- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz

-No Ginny- se adelantó a decir Ron con un tono sarcástico –A Harry, como auror, lo van a mandar al departamento de cooperación mágica internacional¿Qué va a estar haciendo el en el Cuartel General de aurores contigo?

Ginny y Harry le lanzaron idénticas miradas fulminantes, cosa que provocó que Ron decidiera callarse y seguir concentrado en comer su desayuno.

-Si Ginny, vamos a trabajar juntos- dijo Harry desviando su mirada nuevamente hacia ella

Ginny sintió como poco a poco un enorme sentimiento de alegría y emoción mezcladas, nacían dentro de ella… No solo iba a tener y ver a Harry en su casa, si no también en el trabajo, osea, que prácticamente, iban a estar todo el día juntos; "Mejor suerte no puedo tener" pensó Ginny tratando de que no se notara el esfuerzo que hacía por no ponerse a brincar y a gritar de la emoción.

-Esta bien, vámonos- dijo con un tono mucho más alegre y optimista Ginny, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chimenea

-¿Vamos a ir por vía Flu?- preguntó Harry algo temeroso al interpretar la mirada de la chica

-Si- fue lo único que contestó con un tono inocente Ginny, ahora tratando de disimular una sonrisa maliciosa; ella sabía que después de tanto tiempo, a Harry seguía desagradándole el viajar por el Flu.

Harry y Ginny se despidieron de Ron y de la señora Weasley, para después, dirigirse hacia la chimenea; la pelirroja fue la que desapareció primero, seguida de Harry, que iba con una expresión de resignación.

-¡Ministerio de magia!- exclamó fuerte y claro Harry al tiempo de que cerraba los ojos y arrojaba un puñado de polvos Flu.

Después de un violento viaje a través de las chimeneas, el chico salió bruscamente y sin mucho estilo que digamos por una de las chimeneas del ministerio de magia, y cuando se hubo repuesto del leve mareo, se acomodó bien las gafas y comenzó a sacudirse el hollín de la túnica.

-Veo que el Flu aún no es de tu agrado- dijo Ginny que miraba divertida el como Harry se sacudía de mala gana la túnica

-¿Por qué no podíamos aparecernos?- le preguntó Harry con el entrecejo levemente fruncido

-Mmmm… no tenía ganas- le respondió Ginny formando una expresión inocente en su rostro, a lo que Harry le lanzó una mirada de reproche –Bien, supongo que tienes que ir primero con el ministro de magia¿Verdad?

-Si

Ginny condujo por un largo pasillo a Harry, y este, contempló que el ministerio no había cambiado mucho, a excepción de algunos detalles, como por ejemplo, los cuadros que 9 años atrás tenían la fotografía de Cornelius Fudge, ahora tenían en estos, a un sonriente mago, no menor de 35 años, con los ojos castaños y el cabello negro, perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

-Es aquí- dijo de pronto Ginny deteniéndose en frente de una puerta color café

Ambos chicos entraron a la habitación, y al hacerlo, una de las primeras cosas que divisaron, a parte de una amplia ventana y varios sofás de apariencia cómoda, vieron a una chica de largo cabello negro, que se encontraba sentada detrás de un escritorio mediano, el cual contenía varios pergaminos en fila, plumas, entre otras cosas. La chica, al percatarse de que alguien había entrado, levantó el rostro, que hasta ese momento había estado agachado a causa de haber estado leyendo un pergamino, y al levantarlo y ver a Harry, formó una expresión de incredulidad combinada con ganas de querer llorar.

-¡Oh, Harry!- exclamó la chica de cabello negro levantándose de un salto -¡No puedo creer que seas tú!

-Mmmm… ¿Cho?- dijo algo dudoso Harry

-¡Pensé que jamás volvería a verte!- exclamó Cho Chang comenzando a derramar unas lágrimas

-No te pongas así, por favor- dijo Harry con un tono de súplica al ver las lágrimas de Cho

-Es que estoy muy feliz de…

-Si, como sea, queremos ver al ministro- la cortó bruscamente Ginny –Y preferimos que sea rápido, tenemos prisa

-En un momento- le contestó fríamente Cho, mirándola con profundo odio

Cho se dio media vuelta y secándose las múltiples lágrimas que habían resbalado por su rostro, desapareció por una puerta que estaba a su derecha.

-No hubieras sido tan dura- le dijo Harry en voz baja a Ginny

-Tenía que hacerlo así o iba a inundar esto- le dijo Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido

-Pueden pasar- dijo después de unos momentos Cho, conservando su tono frío

-Pasa tu, yo me quedo aquí- le dijo Ginny a Harry –Creo que yo estaría de más ahí

Harry asintió con la cabeza y pasó al siguiente cuarto, dejando solas a Cho y a Ginny, esta última, dio un suspiro y se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban más cerca. La pelirroja se percató de que Cho no paraba de lanzarle profundas miradas de odio, y después de un rato, al no poder aguantar más esas miradas, la volteó a ver y con un tono frío, le dijo:

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¿Acaso crees que Harry en verdad te quiere?- le preguntó Cho con un tono malicioso

-No lo creo; yo estoy segura de eso- la contestó Ginny con un tono firme

-Que ingenua eres, el nunca te quiso…

-A la que nunca quiso fue a ti- la cortó Ginny –Solo estás despechada por que el me prefirió

Cho y Ginny se miraron profundamente y con rabia durante unos segundos, hasta que un pergamino que tenía Chang enfrente de ella, emitió un leve silbido, Cho lo miró y con indiferencia le dijo a Ginny:

-El señor ministro quiere que entres

Ginny se levantó y pasó a través de la puerta que Harry había atravesado momentos antes. Harry se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio, y detrás de este, se encontraba un señor de ojos castaños y cabello negro, el mismo de los cuadros que se encontraban en el ministerio.

-Permiso- dijo Ginny al entrar

-Buenos días señorita Weasley- exclamó el señor de ojos castaños, Albert Jones, el ministro de magia –Tome asiento por favor –Ginny así lo hizo, sentándose al lado de Harry –La mandé llamar- comenzó a decir nuevamente el señor Jones –Por que, como será de su conocimiento, nuestro jefe de aurores, el señor Kingsley Shacklebolt, se encuentra en una misión, y necesito de su ayuda para que ayude al señor Potter a integrarse a nosotros, que conozca nuestras reglas… en fin, que sea su nueva compañera de trabajo; confío en que usted ayudará en todo lo que pueda al señor Potter.

-Si señor- contestó una entusiasmada Ginny mientras le dirigía una fugaz mirada a su nuevo compañero de trabajo

-Bueno, ya resuelto todo- decía el ministro –Usted señor Potter, puede presentarse a trabajar a partir del lunes, y nuevamente, bienvenido

Tanto Harry como Ginny salieron juntos momentos después de la oficina del ministro, y Harry, al desviar inconscientemente la mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Cho, sintió como un gran peso caía encima de el, ya que, hablando con Cho, se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño claro largo con leves rizos.

-Vamos Ginny- le susurró Harry a la pelirroja tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hasta la puerta

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Ginny extrañada; al parecer, ella aún no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica que estaba con Cho

-¡Harry!- dijo de pronto la otra chica, justo cuando Harry ya había tomado el pomo de la puerta de salida

-Un momento- dijo Ginny parándose en seco; había reconocido esa voz

Ginny giró bruscamente sobre si, y al hacerlo, su mirada se llenó de una profunda rabia, ya que, la chica que estaba con Cho, era Carol Anne. Harry tomó suavemente del brazo a Ginny, como si quisiera impedir que esta se abalanzara sobre Carol Anne una vez más.

-Ah, eres tú- dijo altaneramente Carol Anne dirigiéndose a Ginny

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó rápidamente Harry antes de que Ginny tuviera oportunidad de responderle.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- le respondió Carol Anne mirando a Harry de una forma muy provocativa –Si tú fuiste el que me rogó para que me trasladara para acá; dijiste que no ibas a poder vivir aquí tranquilamente si yo no estaba contigo…

-Jajaja¿No habrás entendido mal?- inquirió ahora Ginny respirando agitadamente mientras trataba de zafarse del la mano de Harry –El quiso decir que no iba a poder vivir tranquilamente si tu estabas con el…

-¿Eso quiere decir que también vas a trabajar aquí?- dijo Harry, esperando no escuchar la respuesta que el temía

-Si¿No es fantástico?- Carol Anne decía todo esto mirando con malicia a Ginny -¿Ves como nada ni NADIE va a poder separarnos?

-Señorita Miller- inquirió Cho de repente, que hasta ese momento, había estado muy entretenida con la discusión –El ministro la está esperando

-Gracias- dijo con suficiencia Carol Anne –Nos vemos más tarde Harry- finalizó guiñándole un ojo al chico

Carol Anne, caminando provocativamente, desapareció por la puerta de la oficina del ministro. Ginny, en cambio, se soltó violentamente de Harry y lo miró fijamente con reproche, este le devolvió la mirada algo nervioso, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la chica lo empujó bruscamente, negó levemente con la cabeza y salió muy rápido por la puerta.

-Creo que no le agradó que trajeras contigo a una de tus conquistas- le dijo inocentemente Cho, a lo que Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de ir rápidamente detrás de Ginny.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Holas!! Bueno, primero que nada, una enorme disculpa por el retraso de la actualización… Créanme… Esta semana, y la pasada, fue de locos!!! Me dejaron tarea hasta mas no poder, (osea… al parecer los maestros piensan que cada una de sus materias es la única que tenemos y que no tenemos nada mas que hacer que asistir a cada una d esas materias!!! No es por nada, pero hay veces en las que se pasan!!! Y no conformes con eso, ya vamos a entrar en exámenes… no!!!! Pero bueno) Y pues, no tuve tiempo siquiera de contestar sus reviews (ni siquiera pude estar decentemente en el Messenger, ni revisar mi correo como debe de ser, ni ponerme al corriente con los ff que leo… en fin, dejo de quejarme… creo que me altero un poco, jeje) Por eso también fue que no actualicé… pero en fin, ya estoy de nuevo por aquí… un poco apretada de tiempo, pero aquí estoy, jejeje… Y bueno… Como pudieron ver, no puse avances, ya que, este capítulo, digamos que fue el que les debía la semana pasada, y, por lo tanto, el capítulo 28 ya también lo agregué, el cual, tiene por título "Hablando con la verdad"… _**

_**En fin, los dejo por aquí, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo**_

_**Besitos**_

_**Mary**_


	28. Hablando con la verdad

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 28- Hablando con la verdad

* * *

**

-Ginny¿Puedes esperar, por favor?- decía Harry mientras caminaba, bueno, corría detrás de la pelirroja

Ginny, accediendo a dejar de hacer caso omiso a la persecución de Harry, se detuvo, y con rabia contenida, giró sobre si para quedar de frente con el chico, mirándolo profundamente con sus ojos castaños.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que salir corriendo sin escucharme siquiera?- le reprochó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido, después de haber recuperado el aliento

-Creo que tus explicaciones no te ayudarán mucho- le decía Ginny con un tono muy frío –Los hechos valen mucho más que las palabras… como la vez en que esa misma tipa llegó de la nada y te besó, diciendo que ustedes estaban saliendo…

Ginny dejó de hablar de repente; ya lo había olvidado, las últimas palabras que había dicho, salieron involuntariamente de su boca, y estas, trajeron consigo automáticamente, la escena de Carol Anne abalanzándose sobre Harry mientras lo besaba, seguida de la parte en la que la ojiverde le decía a Ginny que ella y Harry estaban saliendo… estos recuerdos provocaron que Ginny incrementara la rabia y el dolor que de por sí, ya sentía

-Se lo que estás pensando- comenzó a hablar Harry con voz tranquilizadora, al deducir el motivo del repentino silencio de Ginny –Pero ella solo te mintió; si, es verdad, hace mucho tiempo salí con ella pero no funcionó; nunca la quise, ella ahora es solo una compañera

Ginny levantó lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Harry, y sintiendo un gran alivio, vio en la mirada del pelinegro, que el decía la verdad… el nunca había querido a Carol Anne ni nada por el estilo; Ginny se sentía un poco tonta y avergonzada por haberle creído a Carol¿Cómo había podido dudar del amor de Harry? Sin embargo, otra cosa cruzó por su cabeza…

-Pero- comenzó a decir nuevamente Ginny con un ligero tono de inseguridad -¿Entonces por que está aquí? Ella dijo que tú…

-Ginny- la interrumpió sutilmente Harry –No creas todo lo que te diga… yo nunca le supliqué nada, solo le mencioné que iba a regresarme a vivir aquí; supongo que ella debe de habérselas ingeniado para que también la trasladaran

-Entonces¿Tú nunca la…

-No Ginny- se adelantó a decir Harry –Nunca la quise por que en mi corazón siempre estuviste tú…

-Ginny, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo de pronto la voz de una chica, interrumpiendo a Harry –Edward está como loco buscándote, dice que aún no le has dado los papeles que tiene que entregar…

-Es verdad Sharon, muchas gracias, vamos… ¿Me esperas?- preguntó dirigiéndose Ginny a Harry –No tardo

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y recargándose en la pared, vio como Ginny se alejaba a prisa junto con la otra chica.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que eran ciertos los rumores- dijo de pronto una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras, provocando que Harry se pusiera a la defensiva

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alguien estaba llamando a la entrada principal de la madriguera, y Molly, que era la que se encontraba en ese momento más cerca, se dirigió hasta esta para abrirla.

-¡Buenos días señora Weasley!- exclamó la voz de una chica con un tono un tanto pedante

-Que tal Kristen- le contestó la señora Weasley sin entusiasmo

-¿Está su hijo Ronnie?- preguntó Kristen con el mismo tono pedante en su voz

-Si, pasa, en un momento le llamo- le contestó la señora Weasley, sin esforzarse si quiera un poco en mostrar el semblante gentil que la caracterizaba

La rubia pasó a la sala, y tomando asiento en uno de los cómodos sofás, esperó a Ron. El pelirrojo entró a la sala momentos después de que su madre le hubo llamado; iba con un semblante serio, cosa algo rara en el, con la mirada en el piso y las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Hola Ronnie!- exclamó Kristen de repente, poniéndose en pie de un brinco

Kristen casi corrió hasta donde se encontraba Ron, y al llegar hasta el, se le abalanzó, abrazándolo muy fuerte, y al momento de separarse de el, intentó besarlo en los labios, sin embargo, el evitó el beso girando con un dejo de brusquedad su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa bebé?- le preguntó Kristen con un tono meloso, soltándolo y colocándose en frente de el

-Kris… tenemos que hablar- le dijo Ron tomándola suavemente por el brazo y conduciéndola hasta el sofá

-Dime que pasa, me estás asustando y poniendo nerviosa- Kristen tenía el entrecejo fruncido

-Es… sobre nosotros- dijo Ron

-Bueno, menos mal- dijo Kristen después de dar un suspiro de alivio –Pensé que era algo malo… pero no tienes por que decir nada bebé, por que ya sé que es lo que tratas de decirme

-¿En serio?- le preguntó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido, mirándola con una clara incredulidad y desconcierto

-Si…- Kristen lo miraba con una expresión de suma ternura mientras lo tomaba de la mano –Y antes de que digas nada más, te adelanto mi respuesta… Si Ronnie, si me quiero casar contigo

Tras escuchar estas palabras, Ron se quedó de repente sin habla, sintiendo como un gran balde de agua helada le caía encima violentamente… el esperaba escuchar otro tipo de respuesta completamente diferente por parte de Kristen, es más, hasta había sentido un dejo de alivio al creer que la rubia también quería que terminaran con su relación, por que era eso lo que Ron le iba a decir… quería decirle que había llegado el momento de la separación, ya que no había futuro alguno en esa relación… pero, sin embargo, Ron sintió un enorme remordimiento al observar como Kristen ya se había puesto de pie, y, muy emocionada, comenzaba a decir los planes que se le estaban ocurriendo para su futura "boda"

-¿Te parece bien que sean como mínimo 400 invitados?- decía muy emocionada Kristen, tanto que ni se había percatado de la actitud de Ron –Digo, como eres un famosísimo jugador de quidditch, tenemos que invitar a toda esa gente importante, a los reporteros de el diario El Profeta, a los de la revista Corazón de Bruja…

-Kris…- decía Ron débilmente, pero la chica no lo escuchaba

-¡No puedo imaginarme el como me veré a tu lado vestida de novia en todas esas revistas!...

-Kristen…

-… Con los titulares "El famoso jugador de quidditch, Ronald Weasley, contrajo nupcias con una hermosísima joven de su nivel, de nombre Kristen Feldman"…

-¡Kristen, por favor!- saltó Ron con un dejo de desesperación en la voz

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eso no es lo que te quería decir

-¿Entonces que era?- Kristen había formado un semblante de decepción combinado con preocupación

-Es que yo… quiero… mira Kris, eres una persona genial, muy guapa, me la paso muy bien contigo, pero…

-¿Me estás terminando?- peguntó Kristen con un hilo de voz

-Bueno, yo no lo llamaría exactamente así… es solo que… no creo que esta relación nos lleve a ningún lado…

-Es por esa tipa¿Verdad?- Kristen ya había comenzado a derramar unas lágrimas de rabia -¿Por la tal Hermione Granger?

-Mira, no es exactamente por eso…

-¡Dime la verdad!

-Esta bien, si, es por ella- aceptó Ron con un hilo de voz, bajando la mirada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un chico rubio de ojos verdes, se encaminaba hacia donde se encontraba una joven de cabello castaño, la cual, ya se encontraba sentada dentro de una cafetería.

-¿Qué tal mi amor?- saludó el chico en cuanto llegó hasta donde se encontraba la chica

-Hola Rick- lo saludó Hermione con un tono de voz que aparentaba ser tranquilo y normal, ya que en realidad, se encontraba ligeramente nerviosa

Un mesero llegó a tomar la orden de Rick y Hermione, y en el lapso en el que este tardó en llevar la orden, Hermione permanecía algo callada, a pesar de que Rick trataba de entablar constantemente conversación; sin embargo, la actitud de la chica parecía haber despertado algunas sospechas sobre Rick, por lo que sin más rodeos, le preguntó:

-¿Me vas a decir el verdadero motivo de esta cita?

Hermione apoyó la frente en sus manos, y pasados unos segundos, levantó la mirada para ver fijamente los ojos verde claro de Rick, y dando un suspiro, comenzó a decirle:

-Rick… yo te quiero mucho…

-Yo también Hermione- la interrumpió suavemente Rick, tomándola de la mano –Hasta me atrevería a decir que te amo

-Rick, por favor, déjame terminar- le pidió Hermione quitando su mano de la de Rick y sintiendo como un sentimiento de remordimiento crecía en ella –Te quiero, pero…

Hermione no sabía como continuar, el remordimiento que sentía, se hacía cada vez más grande ante la profunda mirada que Rick tenía sobre ella… Hermione no quería herirlo, ya que era verdad que lo quería mucho, pero después de analizar bien que clase de sentimiento sentía hacia el, descubrió que ella lo quería como a un hermano, mas o menos el mismo sentimiento que sentía hacia Harry (aunque claro, el sentimiento hacia Harry era muchísimo más fuerte que el que sentía por Rick) esto lo sentía por que Rick, le había dado todo su apoyo y comprensión cuando ella recién había cortado con Ron; Rick no se había separado de su lado en ningún momento, el la había consolado cuando ella aún lloraba por el pelirrojo… En fin, Hermione creía sentir como se había estado "enamorando" de Rick, sin embargo, ahora estaba muy segura de lo que sentía, y por el cariño que le tenía a Rick, no iba a seguir lastimándolo más con ilusiones, que ella sabía perfectamente que no iban a ser realidad, por eso prefería acabar con la relación cuanto antes, debía de hacerlo…

-Ya dime que es lo que pasa Hermione- le dijo de pronto Rick con el ceño fruncido, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos

-Rick, lo que pasa es que yo… quiero terminar nuestra la relación, por el bien de lo dos- todo esto, lo dijo Hermione con algo de rapidez, armándose de valor

Rick no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado mirando a la chica fijamente; esta actitud provocó que los nervios de Hermione fueran en aumento, no sabía como iba a reaccionar Rick, sin embargo, se desconcertó muchísimo cuando este profirió una sonora carcajada.

-Buen intento Hermione- dijo Rick después de recuperarse del ataque de risa –Pero sabes perfectamente que a ti ese tipo de bromas no se te dan…

-Esto no es una broma Rick- le dijo Hermione con tono serio y calmado –Esto es en serio

Hermione sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo cuando Rick la observó fijamente, peor no con la mirada de siempre, si no con una de profunda rabia; la chica le sostuvo la mira desafiante, pero al recordar que Rick era sumamente bueno en Legerenmancia, la apartó rápidamente.

-Lo sabía- dijo Rick con un tono muy frío después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio –Sabía que tu reencuentro con Weasley te iba a obligar a hacer algo como esto

-Rick, no es solo por Ron; yo te quiero mucho, pero el cariño que siento hacia ti es solo de hermandad y si seguimos con esto no vamos a llegar a ningún lado…

-¡Deja de dar pretextos estúpidos!- espetó Rick muy fuerte, provocando que varias personas que se encontraban en el lugar, lo voltearan a ver con una expresión desconcertada

-Rick, tranquilízate- Hermione tenía un claro dejo de nerviosismo en la voz

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando se que me estás terminando para irte con el tipo ese?

-Rick, ya te dije que no es solo por eso…

-¡No me mientas!- Rick ya estaba fuera de sí, con un profundo color rojo en su rostro -¡Ya di que te quieres ir a revolcar con Weasley otra vez!

-¡No voy a permitir que me hables así!- se defendió Hermione también subiendo el tono de su voz

-¡A las mujeres que se revuelcan con otros, como tú, les hablo como se me de la gana!

Hermione no soportó más, y, levantándose de su silla, le dio una fuerte cachetada a Rick, y este, temblando de rabia, también se levantó de su asiento y levantó su puño, con clara intención de pegarle a Hermione, sin embargo, no logró su cometido, ya que un mesero había ido rápidamente la escena y detuvo a tiempo en intento de Rick para con Hermione; Rick miró al mesero con rabia, se soltó violentamente de este, y lanzándole una última mirada de odio a Hermione, la cual, no se había inmutado ni siquiera un poco ante la actitud de Rick, se dio media vuelta y con fuertes y furiosos pasos, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida

-¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR HERMIONE GRANGER!- espetó Rick cuando ya hubo llegado a la puerta -¡TÚ Y ESE MALDITO WEASLEY SE VAN A ARREPENTIR!

Rick salió dando un portazo de la cafetería, y Hermione se dejó caer en su silla, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, aún sin poder creer la actitud de Rick… _Aún sin poder imaginarse de lo que era capaz de hacer… por despecho_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 29- La propuesta_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_-Me das lástima Potter, que iluso eres… ¿De verdad crees que ella sigue amándote?_

_Harry se volvió bruscamente, caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia Draco y lo encaró con firmeza y desafío_

_-No voy a caer en tu juego; estoy muy seguro de sus sentimientos hacia mi, y por eso regresé, para luchar por ella y no dejar que un cretino como tú me la quite_

_Draco, se le quedó mirando con burla a Harry para después, soltar una fuerte carcajada que resonó en el, en ese momento, solitario pasillo en el que se encontraban; el rubio, al terminar de reírse, formó una expresión realmente desagradable, y con un tono muy malicioso, volvió a hablar_

_-No estarías tan seguro de eso si vieras como se comporta conmigo en la cama…_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_El reloj de pulsera de Ron Weasley, marcaba las 7:50 p.m., cuando unos suaves golpes se hicieron escuchar en la entrada principal de la madriguera._

_Ron se quitó rápidamente el delantal que llevaba puesto (por estar preparando la comida) y dejando la comida calentándose, fue directamente hacia la percha que sostenía su saco, lo cogió y se lo puso para después abrir la puerta y formar una sonrisa al tener enfrente de el, a Hermione_

_-Te ves hermosa- fue lo único que pudo decir Ron antes de tomar a Hermione por la cintura y atraerla hacia sí, para darle un corto, pero tierno beso_

_-Tu también te ves muy guapo- le dijo suavemente Hermione al pelirrojo en el oído, después de haberse separado de el_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Holas de nuevo!!! Bueno, ahora si… que tal estos dos capítulos??!! Espero les hayan gustado… Y de nuevo, una disculpa… En fin, ahora, pasando de lleno al fic… Qué dicen acerca de los avances??!! Hagan sus apuestas!! (jaja, yo ya quedé traumada con las apuestas… en unos cuantos días mas sabrán el por que de esto en otra mini-historia de mi autoría, jeje) Solo les puede decir que… bueno, mejor no digo nada, jejeje… lo dejo todo a la imaginación, jeje… Espero que la semana próxima si pueda actualizar a tiempo, y si no, de todos modos, haré como esta vez, pondré dos capítulos en vez de uno, vale?? Bueno, me voy… Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus Reviews!!!! Son en verdad importantes para mi!!!! Es super seguir recibiendo todas estas muestras de cariño, apoyo, motivación, etc!!! Se los agradezco de corazón…_**

_**Besitos!!!**_

_**PD- Los invito a leer un nuevo fic que acabo de subir, se llama "Tan solo dime Te quiero" sin embargo, es un H/Hr… ya si entran a leerlo, sabrán el por que lo escribí, jeje… (es el primero que hago de ellos, y el último!! Jejeje)**_

_**Besitos**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_

_**Con planes para un fic post-HBP y un D/G**_


	29. La propuesta

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 29- La propuesta

* * *

**

-¿Ya estás listo, Harry?- preguntó una impaciente Ginny, al chico de rebelde cabello azabache que aún se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente en la mesa con la compañía de otro chico pelirrojo.

-Vamos Ginny, no lo apresures- le contestó Ron a Ginny por Harry –Es su primer día de trabajo y tiene que comer bien para no perder fuerzas.

-Esta bien Ginny, ya terminé- se apresuró a decir rápidamente Harry al tiempo de que se levantaba de la mesa, antes de que Ginny le contestara a su hermano e iniciaran una nueva discusión

El día lunes ya había llegado, y por lo tanto, también el primer día de trabajo de Harry en el Ministerio de Magia de Londres. Ginny se había levantado temprano para poder mostrarle a Harry, con más detenimiento, tanto el ministerio, como el Cuartel General de Aurores, el lugar en donde se guardaban las cosas y documentos más importantes, entre otras cosas, pero al parecer, eso ya no iba a ser posible, ya que Harry se había levantado tarde, y para empeorar el asunto, se había tardado, al igual que Ron, una eternidad en desayunar.

-Espero no tener que verle la cara a Malfoy tan seguido- le dijo Harry en un susurro a Ron para que Ginny no lo escuchara

-Harry, por favor- comenzó a decir Ginny, cambiando, tanto su impaciente semblante como su tono de voz, por uno de suma preocupación –Que no se te ocurra hacer otra escena como la del jueves pasado, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que habría pasado en caso de que alguien los descubriera…

-Pero no lo hicieron- la interrumpió Harry con un tono algo frío –Además, el me provocó; y si lo vuelve a hacer, créeme que no voy a quedarme parado con los brazos cruzados- finalizó el ojiverde, recordando con desagrado el incidente al que se refería Ginny

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Vaya, vaya, veo que eran ciertos los rumores- dijo de pronto una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras, provocando que Harry se pusiera a la defensiva_

_-¿Tú otra vez Malfoy¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con un tono de fastidio Harry_

_-Solo he venido a comprobar lo que se ha estado diciendo por aquí desde hace unos días- le contestó Draco con desdén_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- le volvió a preguntar Harry con el entrecejo fruncido_

_-A los rumores de tu traslado Potter… y veo que por desgracia son verdad_

_-Créeme que para mi no es ningún placer tener que volver a verte la cara todos los días de nuevo_

_Ambos chicos no se dijeron nada más, pero comenzaron a desafiarse mutuamente con la sola mirada, los grises ojos de Draco, reflejaban claramente la imponente silueta de Harry y viceversa; ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a desistir en su intento de intimidar al otro, tanto así, que Harry tuvo que cerrar su mente por si acaso Draco intentaba penetrar en sus pensamientos. El fuerte contacto visual, se rompió cuando Harry formó una sonrisa con sorna, y dijo:_

_-No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo Malfoy- dicho esto, el pelinegro se dio media vuelta, sin embargo, antes de que este diera un paso, Draco, con tono burlón, le espetó:_

_-Me das lástima Potter, que iluso eres… ¿De verdad crees que ella sigue amándote?_

_Harry se volvió bruscamente, caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia Draco y lo encaró con firmeza y desafío_

_-No voy a caer en tu juego; estoy muy seguro de sus sentimientos hacia mi, y por eso regresé, para luchar por ella y no dejar que un cretino como tú me la quite_

_Draco, se le quedó mirando con burla a Harry para después, soltar una fuerte carcajada que resonó en el, en ese momento, solitario pasillo en el que se encontraban; el rubio, al terminar de reírse, formó una expresión realmente desagradable, y con un tono muy malicioso, volvió a hablar_

_-No estarías tan seguro de eso si vieras como se comporta conmigo en la cama…_

_Draco no pudo terminar de decir todo lo que quería, ya que un fuerte puñetazo de Harry en el estómago, le cortó por completo la respiración, provocando que el rubio se encogiera agarrándose fuertemente el estómago y tratara de recuperar el aire, pero Harry, que estaba rojo de ira, y olvidándose por completo de su varita, lo levantó del cuello de la túnica y lo aventó bruscamente a la pared más cercana. Draco, con un fuerte dolor tanto en la espalda, como en el estómago, vio como Harry se acercaba a el con paso decidido, y reuniendo fuerzas, Draco se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro cuando este ya estaba a escasos centímetros de el; ambos chicos cayeron con un golpe seco al suelo, y Draco, que estaba encima de Harry, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro._

_-¡Impedimenta!- gritó fuertemente la voz de Ginny_

_Draco salió disparado unos cuantos metros de Harry, y nuevamente, fue a dar contra una pared; Ginny fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba tumbado Harry, el cual, tenía el labio sangrando_

_-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ginny al ojiverde, ayudándolo a que se reincorporara_

_-Si…- le contestó Harry limpiándose la sangre y sin mirarla, ya que su mirada de odio estaba posada en Draco_

_Draco se quedó pasmado al ver como Ginny corría y se preocupaba por Harry, sin siquiera preocuparse del daño que ella le podría haberle causado a el al lanzarle el hechizo… ¿Por qué Ginny no lo ayudaba a el, en lugar de ayudar a Harry? Sencillo… Por que ella, la chica que había cambiado la perspectiva de Draco, desde hacía poco tiempo, la chica por la que Draco había decidido no ayudar más a Lord Voldemort en su plan, la chica que le había hecho ver, que el amor no era solo una pérdida de tiempo como el creía, esa chica, Ginevra Weasley… no lo amaba… Draco sintió como una gran cantidad de emociones se adueñaban poco a poco de el, lentamente… odio, rabia, desesperación, impotencia y por último… tristeza_

_Ginny desvió inconscientemente la mirada hacia el lugar donde Draco había impactado a causa de su hechizo lanzado, pero al posar la mirada en este sitio, el chico, ya no estaba…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oigan… ¿Y a qué hora piensan llegar?- les preguntó Ron a Harry y a Ginny, antes de que estos se desaparecieran

-No lo se- le contestaba Ginny –Tal vez como a las 9¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿No podrían llegar un poco más tarde?

-Dime por que y ya veremos- le contestó Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa

-No- le contestó tajante Ron

-Entonces haremos todo lo posible por llegar temprano- le dijo inocentemente Ginny, haciendo un movimiento con su mano, dando a entender que ya se iba a desaparecer, sin embargo, Ron, accedió

-Esta bien, esta bien… Lo que pasa es que invité a cenar a Hermione, y bueno… quiero estar, tú sabes… a solas con ella- terminó el pelirrojo levemente sonrojado

-Ah…- le contestó Ginny formando una nueva sonrisa y levantando una ceja –Ya entiendo; por nosotros no hay problema¿Pero como le vas a hacer con mis papás?

-Recuerda que papá llega muy tarde hoy, y mamá se va a ir donde Bill y Fleur y no va a llegar hasta muy tarde también

-Se ve que ya lo tenías todo planeado¿Verdad?- era Harry el que ahora le decía –Esta bien, por nosotros no te preocupes

-Oye, espera un momento- dijo de pronto Ginny, analizando detenidamente a su hermano, como si acabara de descubrir algo -¿Eso quiere decir que tú vas a cocinar?

-Si¿Algún problema?- le espetó Ron, poniéndose a la defensiva

-Pobre Hermione, no sabe la que le espera…- dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su gran sonrisa

-A ver si no terminan pidiendo pizza o algo parecido al final- dijo divertido Harry lo que provocó una gran risa de Ginny y la mirada de reproche de Ron, pero Harry, al advertir que Ron hacía un discreto ademán para sacar su varita, le advirtió a Ginny con la mirada, y ambos desaparecieron antes de que Ron pudiera hacerles algo.

Ron estuvo observando durante unos minutos, con el entrecejo fruncido, el lugar que Ginny y Harry habían dejado libre, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, formó una agradable sonrisa en el rostro.

-Perfecto- susurró, e ignorando el plato con comida a medio terminar, se levantó de su asiento, y con paso rápido, subió las escaleras que conducían hasta su habitación, y cuando hubo llegado a esta, entro y se dirigió hasta uno de sus lujosos muebles, abrió uno de los cajones de este, y sacó una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo negro, la abrió, y se quedó observando el contenido por unos largos segundos, hasta que, formando una expresión, que daba a entender que había confirmado la respuesta de una decisión muy importante, cerró la cajita, y con cuidado, volvió a guardarla dentro del cajón.

-Espero que no me rechace- susurró el pelirrojo, sentándose en el borde de su cama, con un dejo de preocupación y nerviosismo en la voz

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El reloj de pulsera de Ron Weasley, marcaba las 7:50 p.m., cuando unos suaves golpes se hicieron escuchar en la entrada principal de la madriguera.

Ron se quitó rápidamente el delantal que llevaba puesto (por estar preparando la comida) y dejando la comida calentándose, fue directamente hacia la percha que sostenía su saco, lo cogió y se lo puso para después abrir la puerta y formar una sonrisa al tener enfrente de el, a Hermione

-Te ves hermosa- fue lo único que pudo decir Ron antes de tomar a Hermione por la cintura y atraerla hacia sí, para darle un corto, pero tierno beso

-Tu también te ves muy guapo- le dijo suavemente Hermione al pelirrojo en el oído, después de haberse separado de el

Hermione llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro con corte desigual, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas; el escote no era muy pronunciado pero si muy coqueto; las zapatillas eran negras de medio tacón; el maquillaje era natural y el cabello lo traía muy lacio y muy brillante, recogido en una elegante cola, dejando ver unos pendientes de plata muy finos que hacían juego con una gargantilla y una pulsera del mismo material; Ron, por su parte, llevaba puesto un elegante traje muggle de color negro, con la cabellera pelirroja muy bien peinada, haciendo que sus azules ojos resaltaran más de lo normal.

-Pasa- le dijo Ron caballerosamente a la chica, haciéndole una sutil reverencia; ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala y tomaron asiento.

-¿En donde están los demás?- preguntó Hermione al percatarse del enorme silencio en el recinto

-Papá, Harry y Ginny tuvieron que quedarse hasta tarde en el ministerio, y mamá fue a ver a Fleur y a Bill

-Mmmm… así que estamos solos- inquirió Hermione con tono inocente y levantando una ceja

-Así parece- le contestó Ron con un semblante pícaro, acercándose más hacia ella

-Ron…- comenzó a decir Hermione cuando ella y el pelirrojo ya se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia -¿No te parece que huele como si algo se estuviera quemando?

-¡LA CENA!- exclamó entre asustado y desesperado Ron, levantándose como un rayo del sofá y yendo de prisa hacia la cocina

Hermione, con una sonrisa, también se levantó del sofá y siguió a Ron, pero al llegar a la entrada de la cocina, no pudo evitar el comenzar a reírse, ya que esta, estaba llena de humo a causa de unas grandes llamas que se encontraban en algunas cazuelas.

-¡Mi cena!- exclamaba Ron sumamente desesperado, intentando apagar con un diminuto trapo las grandes llamaradas que emanaban del pavo –Que tonto… ¡Soy un mago!- exclamó y sacó su varita tan aprisa, que esta cayó al suelo, y Ron, al tratar de recogerla, la pateó sin querer, provocando que la varita fuera a dar por debajo del fondo de la vitrina -¡Maldición!- espetó agachándose para tratar de alcanzar la varita –Mi comida… ¡Herm, ayúdame!

Hermione, decidiendo acabar con su ataque de risa, sacó su varita, y con unas palabras y una floritura de esta, logró apagar todas las llamas que se encontraban en la comida.

-Oh no- se lamentó Ron, una vez que se hubo reincorporado del suelo, con la varita ya en la mano –Mi… mi cena… se arruinó…

-¿Todo esto lo habías hecho tú?- le preguntó Hermione con una expresión tierna, a lo que el pelirrojo solamente asintió con la cabeza

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa- le dijo con un hilo de voz Ron, con un claro tono y expresión de decepción

-Ron… susurró Hermione, acercándose hasta el y pasándole las manos por el cuello –Es… es realmente tierno de tu parte…

-Pero Hermione, mi cena… ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?- seguía diciendo Ron sin poder quitar la expresión de decepción

-No te preocupes Ron, podemos pedir una pizza¿No crees?

-Pero yo quería…

-Ron- lo interrumpió suavemente Hermione –la intención es lo que cuenta, ya habrá oportunidad para que me vuelvas a cocinar¿De acuerdo?

Ron asintió levemente con la cabeza, y Hermione, sin poder resistirse a la expresión que tenía Ron, se acercó más hacia el para poder darle otro profundo beso.

ºººº _Minutos después_ ºººº

Ron y Hermione estaban platicando en la sala, esperando a que la pizza que habían pedido, llegara pronto.

-¿Y cómo lo tomó Kristen?- preguntó Hermione

-Bueno- le contestaba Ron –Al principio se quedó callada, como si no se lo creyera, y después, se puso a gritarme como loca, comenzó a lanzarme varias cosas, me dijo que era lo peor del mundo, que nunca había encontrado un ser tan despreciable como lo era yo, que solo estaba conmigo por que era un famoso jugador de quidditch… en fin, después de decirme todo eso, salió enfurecida y desde ese día, no he tenido noticias de ella

-Si que se lo tomó mal…

-Te apuesto a que ella se lamenta solamente por el dinero- le dijo Ron, pero como Hermione le lanzó una mirada poco agradable, decidió seguir el con las preguntas -¿Y ya hablaste con Rick?

-Si…- le contestó la castaña en un susurro, bajando la mirada

-¿Y qué pasó?- le preguntó Ron al tiempo de que le tomaba la mano, al ver la reacción de Hermione

-Ron, tengo miedo…- Hermione se abrazó fuertemente a Ron, y desde ahí, siguió hablando –Rick… se puso realmente violento, me amenazó, dijo que tanto tu como yo, nos íbamos a arrepentir… Ron, lo conozco muy bien, y se que es capaz de cualquier cosa…

-No tienes por que temer Hermione- le decía Ron acariciando el pelo de la chica, con un tono que aparentaba ser tranquilizador, ya que, por dentro, sentía como una enorme rabia iba creciendo rápidamente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el tonto de Rick apareciera ahí mismo para que el le demostrara que nadie lo amenazaba a el, y mucho menos a Hermione –No voy a dejar que ese cretino se meta con nosotros

-Es que tú no lo conoces tanto, créeme, es capaz de cualquier cosa, de lo que sea…

-Hermione, no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, aún así sea sacrificando mi propia vida…

-Es eso lo que más temo Ron- le decía Hermione con algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, mientras se aferraba más al cálido cuerpo de Ron –No quiero que te pase nada malo, no quiero volver a perderte…

-Y no lo harás Hermione; en serio… escúchame bien, nada ni nadie va a separarnos¿De acuerdo? Siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase

-¿Me lo prometes?- susurró la chica levantando un poco su rostro para encontrase con la mirada azul de Ron, pero sin despegarse ni un poco de su cuerpo

-Te lo prometo- le dijo Ron, estrechándola un poco más entre sus brazos, queriendo, que de esa manera, ella se sintiera protegida, que entendiera que el nunca iba a dejar que nada malo le sucediese, aún, como el ya había mencionado, eso significara, sacrificar su propia vida…

Aunque Hermione se sentía mucho mejor con el apoyo de Ron, aunque se sentía muy protegida, no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que Rick podría hacer, ella sabía muy bien de lo que su ex era capaz, y por eso temía mucho, más que por ella, por el chico que la tenía fuertemente abrazada, por el chico que nunca, ni aún después de tantos años, había dejado de amar con todas sus fuerzas, ella temía por Ron…

-Llego la pizza- le susurró Ron, al percatarse de que alguien tocaba la puerta

Ron, después de darle un suave beso a Hermione, fue a abrir la puerta, y en efecto, el repartidor estaba ahí con dos cajas de pizza en la mano, el pelirrojo le pagó y cerró la puerta, pero antes de que volviera a entrar en la sala, se detuvo, y formando una sonrisa, sacó su varita y susurrando algo en voz realmente baja para que Hermione no lo escuchara, condujo su varita hacia uno de los bolsillos de su traje y después, volvió a conducirla, ahora, hacia la caja de pizza, le dio un suave golpe, y sintió claramente como algo caía dentro de esta, después, con la misma varita, al parecer, comenzó a escribir algo en la caja, sin embargo, en la superficie de esta, no había ni rastro de letras, lo que hacía suponer que lo que había escrito se encontraba del otro lado de la tapa. Una vez hecho esto, el chico entro en la sala como si nada y dejó las cajas enfrente de Hermione.

-¿Puedes servir la pizza? Yo voy por los vasos

-Si- le contestó Hermione

Ron, se dirigió a la cocina, cogió dos vasos, y entró nuevamente en la sala, y su sonrisa se amplió mucho más, cuando vio como Hermione se había quedado estática, mirando fijamente la tapa de la caja, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba ahí

-¿Qué dices Hermione¿Aceptas?

Hermione se volvió hacia Ron, sin poder articular ninguna palabra, con los ojos nuevamente envueltos en lágrimas, pero ahora, debido a la totalmente inesperada frase que estaba en la tapa y más aún, por el sorpresivo accesorio, más específicamente, un anillo, que se encontraba dentro de una cajita de terciopelo negro, justo encima de la pizza…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 30- Entre noticias y algo más…_

_-Hermione- comenzó a decir Ron, mirándola profundamente a los ojos con un extraño brillo –Se que no soy perfecto, que tengo más defectos que virtudes –Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el chico, con la mano que tenía libre, le puso sutilmente un dedo sobre los labios, para que lo dejara continuar –Se que he hecho muchas tonterías, y una de las más grandes, fue el haber preferido mi trabajo que preferirte a ti, fui un completo tonto al no darme cuenta de ese garrafal error… no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste en todo este tiempo en el que estuvimos separados, no dejaba de sentirme incompleto y muy vacío, aunque¿Sabes? Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que nunca en mi vida me iba a encontrar a una mujer tan espectacular y sensacional como tú, eso me hizo comprender que no podía dejarte ir así como así… se que por lo que te he dicho, no soy digno de ti, se que a lo mejor no merezco a una maravillosa persona como lo eres tú, pero…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ambos estaban muy consientes de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero a ninguno le importaban las consecuencias ni nada de eso, lo único que querían, era volver a demostrarse su amor, ese amor tan puro, el amor que los unía fuertemente a ambos, querían volver entregarse al otro con el mismo placer como el que demostraron la primera vez, hace ya unos cuantos años atrás, cuando aún se encontraban en el lugar que había sido su hogar por siete años, en Hogwarts, justo cuando aún cursaban su sexto y penúltimo año…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Holas!!! Bueno, pues ya aquí estoy con otro nuevo capítulo, que, como siempre, espero que haya sido de su agrado… A estas alturas, ya podríamos decir que vamos a poco mas de la mitad de la historia… de hecho, ya me encuentro escribiendo el capítulo 46, y creo que el capítulo 48 será el último, sniff… asi que bueno, jeje… En fin, pasando a otra cosa… Gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis otras locuras!!!! En verdad se los agradezco… Y mas aún, por seguir con esta historia… Ah!! Y bueno, antes de que se me olvide… por cuestión de unos cuantos problemas técnicos (jejeje) no pude subir el capítulo 30.. ustedes saben… yo había dicho que cuando no pudiera actualizar, la vez que lo hiciera, pondría dos capítulos, pero como les dije, unos cuantos problemas técnicos no me lo permitieron.. Una disculpa… _**

**_PD- Les agradecería muchísimo que se dieran una vuelta por mis otras historias, las cuales, son cinco, y todas son one-shot, cuatro de ellas, song-fic ("Tu pelo" R/Hr; "Como eres" R/Hr; "My immortal" H/G; "Solo quédate en silencio" H/G) y uno normal, que hace poco subí ("Tan solo dime te quiero" H/Hr)_**

_**Se cuidan!!!!!**_

_**Besitos a todos!!!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_

_**Con planes para un fic post-HBP**_

_**Y varios más!!!**_


	30. Entre noticias y algo más

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 30- Entre noticias y algo más…

* * *

**

-Ron…- fue la única palabra que Hermione pudo decir después de pasados unos largos e interminables segundos de que ella encontrara un espléndido anillo de oro con un hermoso diamante incrustado, y las palabras "Quisiera compartir el resto de mi vida conmigo… ¿Aceptas?" escritas en la tapa de la caja, con un hermoso destello verde en estas… No, no podía ser… ¿Ron en verdad le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? No, debía de ser una broma… no, una broma no era, tenía que ser un sueño¡Si!, eso era, solamente un hermoso sueño del cual ella no tardaría en despertar y darse cuenta de la realidad, que nada tenía que ver con esto, sin embargo… "No, esto es real" pensó Hermione para sus adentros mientras notaba claramente como el pulso, junto con los latidos del corazón, se le aceleraba rápidamente, al igual que su respiración que también comenzaba a entrecortarse, los nervios empezaban a hacerse presentes a una velocidad asombrosa, adueñándose de ella…

Ron, dejando sobre la mesa los vasos que aún llevaba en las manos, se encaminó hacia el lugar donde Hermione todavía se encontraba muy quieta debido a la repentina sorpresa; el chico se sentó a su lado y, con cuidado, tomó la cajita con el anillo que aún estaba sobre la pizza, y sosteniéndolo con una mano, lo colocó en el limitado espacio que lo separaba de la chica.

-Hermione- comenzó a decir Ron, mirándola profundamente a los ojos con un extraño brillo –Se que no soy perfecto, que tengo más defectos que virtudes –Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el chico, con la mano que tenía libre, le puso sutilmente un dedo sobre los labios, para que lo dejara continuar –Se que he hecho muchas tonterías, y una de las más grandes, fue el haber preferido mi trabajo que preferirte a ti, fui un completo tonto al no darme cuenta de ese garrafal error… no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste en todo este tiempo en el que estuvimos separados, no dejaba de sentirme incompleto y muy vacío, aunque¿Sabes? Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que nunca en mi vida me iba a encontrar a una mujer tan espectacular y sensacional como tú, eso me hizo comprender que no podía dejarte ir así como así… se que por lo que te he dicho, no soy digno de ti, se que a lo mejor no merezco a una maravillosa persona como lo eres tú, pero… Hermione, te amo, te amo como nunca pensé llegar a amar a alguien en mi vida, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, sería capaz de dar todo con tal de que estés a mi lado, y te juro que nada me haría más feliz que aceptaras compartir conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas, que juntos formemos una familia y que nunca nos separemos… - Ron se arrodilló en frente de la chica- por eso, Hermione Jane Granger, te pregunto¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano, y mirando a Ron, comenzó a derramar más lágrimas, provocando que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar un poco… No lo creía, no podía… ¡Ron en verdad le había propuesto matrimonio! No sabía como expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos, una gran felicidad emanaba dentro de su ser, una felicidad que hacía mucho no sentía… Hermione, sin poder contenerse más, se bajó del sofá y se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo, abrazándolo fuertemente, y, con la voz entrecortada a causa de la emoción y los sollozos, logró responderle

-Ron, nada en este mundo me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y compartir, junto contigo, la alegría de ser padres… Te amo Ron, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, y por lo tanto, Si Ronald, acepto casarme contigo

Hermione, sin poder evitar seguir derramando lágrimas y con el rostro bañado de estas, se separó un poco de Ron, dejando ver la expresión de suma felicidad que irradiaba en esos momentos, esa felicidad que el chico le brindaba; Ron, también con una expresión igual que la de Hermione, pasó suavemente su mano por el rostro de la chica, para limpiarle una de las muchas lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos; el chico sacó el anillo de la cajita, y delicadamente, se lo puso a Hermione, sintiendo como esta temblaba ligeramente; ella contempló unos segundos el anillo que ya estaba en su mano, mirando después a Ron

-Gracias- le dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Ron mientras tomaba la mano de la chica

-Por esto, por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo

-En ese caso, el que debe agradecer soy yo, por haberme concedido el honor de ser mi esposa

Hermione le sonrió tiernamente y se acercó al pelirrojo, rodeándolo con sus delicados brazos para atraerlo aún más hacia si y poder darle un apasionado beso; Ron le correspondió de igual manera, con amor, con pasión, con deseo… el chico, impulsado fuertemente por estos dos últimos sentimientos, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la esbelta figura de Hermione, y ella, sintiendo exactamente los mismos impulsos que Ron, pasión, deseo, le quietó el saco y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, recorriendo a su vez el fuerte y varonil pecho del chico… Ron bajó los labios hasta el cuello de ella, recorriéndolo con suaves pero excitantes besos, al tiempo de que ambos se dejaban recostar sobre la cómoda alfombra… Hermione sentía como el cuerpo de Ron estaba encima suyo, aprisionándola en un momento de profundo éxtasis para ambos, sentía y recibía con sumo placer las caricias que Ron le propiciaba, estremeciéndose cada vez más con cada una de estas, sentía como la varonil mano de Ron comenzaba a acariciar sutilmente una de sus suaves piernas… la agitada respiración que Hermione tenía, solo pudo ser detenida por un instante por otro profundo beso de Ron, lleno de deseo y pasión…

Ambos estaban muy consientes de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero a ninguno le importaban las consecuencias ni nada de eso, lo único que querían, era volver a demostrarse su amor, ese amor tan puro, el amor que los unía fuertemente a ambos, querían volver entregarse al otro con el mismo placer como el que demostraron la primera vez, hace ya unos cuantos años atrás, cuando aún se encontraban en el lugar que había sido su hogar por siete años, en Hogwarts, justo cuando aún cursaban su sexto y penúltimo año…

Ron, impulsado por el deseo que cada vez se hacía más grande, comenzó a quitar el negro vestido que portaba Hermione, mientras, que a medida que la prenda se deslizaba por el cuerpo de la chica, Ron besaba sus suaves y tersos hombros; Hermione, a su vez, con una mano comenzaba a desabrochar el cinturón del chico, mientras que con la otra, hacía que la cabellera del chico se enredara entre sus dedos, pero, de repente, en el silencio de la casa, que solo era roto por las agitadas respiraciones de los jóvenes y el crepitar de las llamas, se escuchó un fuerte "Plof" proveniente de la cocina, y seguido de este, la voz de una mujer

-¡Ron, ya llegué¿En donde estás?- decía la voz de Molly Weasley, cuyos pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de medida de que salía de la cocina y se encaminaba hacia la sala, justo al lugar en donde los chicos se encontraban

Ron y Hermione se enderezaron repentinamente e intercambiaron una rápida mirada cargada de nerviosismo, y rápidamente comenzaron a arreglarse: Hermione a ponerse apropiadamente el vestido a acomodarse el cabello, y Ron, a ponerse rápidamente la camisa, abotonándola con tal rapidez, como si su vida dependiera de ello (y en realidad, así era)

-Aquí estás, pensé que habías salido- dijo la señora Weasley al entrar a la sala -¡Hermione¡Que gusto me da verte! No sabía que ibas a venir

-Buenas noches señora Weasley- la saludó Hermione entre un enorme abrazo muy caluroso

-¿Pero qué les pasa?- preguntó la señora Weasley colocándose enfrente de los chicos, mirándolos con el entrecejo fruncido -¿Y por qué traes así la camisa Ron?

Molly había hecho estas preguntas al darse cuenta del extraño aspecto que ambos jóvenes ofrecían: sus rostros estaban con una fuerte tonalidad roja, y en el caso de Ron, tenía mal abotonada la camisa (saltándose varios botones); Hermione y Ron se lanzaron unas fugaces miradas, como tratando de decir al otro que inventara una excusa, cualquiera…

-Este… ¿No quieres pizza, mamá?- inquirió Ron con naturalidad, diciendo lo primero que se le había ocurrido

-¿Pizza?- preguntó extrañada la señora Weasley, mirando con recelo el trozo de pizza que Ron le ofrecía

-Si, es una comida muggle, pero a pesar de eso, es muy sabrosa- le explicó Ron

-No, gracias- contestó tajante Molly –Mejor voy a preparar una cena decente

Dicho esto, la señora Weasley se dio media vuelta, y lanzándole una última mirada desconfiada a la pizza, se alejó, diciendo algo como "Estos muggles ya no saben ni que inventar…"

Ron y Hermione se miraron con una clara expresión de profundo alivio en el rostro, y dando un suspiro, se dejaron caer pesadamente en el sillón

-Por poco- susurró Ron, llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos

-Al parecer vamos a tener que esperar hasta nuestra noche de bodas- le dijo Hermione inocentemente mientras se recargaba en el hombro del pelirrojo

-Ron abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando como si lo que la chica dijo, fuera algo completamente inconcebible, inaceptable; Hermione, como si sintiera la mirada que Ron le estaba lanzando, levantó el rostro y le sonrió maliciosamente para después darle un corto beso

-¿Cuándo les vamos a decir?- preguntó la chica, volviendo a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Ron

-Si quieres, aprovechamos esta noche, en la cena cuando los demás lleguen- le contestó Ron mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la chica

-Te amo Ron

-Y yo a ti Herm, con todas mis fuerzas

Ron y Hermione se fundieron en otro apasionado beso, el cual, fue interrumpido por el grito de la señora Weasley…

-¡Ronald¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi cocina?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ruido de los cubiertos, platos y vasos, se escuchaba claramente en el comedor de la madriguera, el cual, ya estaba ocupado por las tres personas que faltaban en llegar, y las tres que ya se encontraban en la casa.

-Tengo un anuncio que hacerles- dijo de pronto Ron cuando ya todos hubieron acabado de cenar, levantándose de su silla, después de haberle lanzado una mirada como de duda a Hermione, la cual, respondió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza

-¿De qué se trata Ron?- preguntó con curiosidad el señor Weasley

-Bien, este, nosotros… -Ron no podía encontrar las palabras correctas, sin embargo, Hermione lo tomó de la mano, se la apretó levemente, y este, relajándose más gracias al gesto de la chica, siguió hablando –Nosotros hemos decidido… casarnos

Después de esta última palabra, el silencio se hizo presente, hasta que, pasados unos segundos, Ginny habló, sin poder contener su tono de profunda emoción

-¿En verdad?

-Si Ginny- fue Hermione la que le contestó –Ron y yo vamos a casarnos

Ginny inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa y fue corriendo feliz hacia donde se encontraban los futuros esposos para abrazarlos calurosamente.

-¡Muchas felicidades!- exclamó Ginny mientras abrazaba a Hermione -¡Sabía que ibas a terminar siendo mi cuñada!

Harry siguió el ejemplo de Ginny, y con una enorme sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, se acercó a sus amigos, y los felicito con una gran emoción.

-¡Enhorabuena! Le exclamó Harry al pelirrojo mientras lo abrazaba –Espero de corazón que sean muy felices

-Gracias- le respondió muy agradecido Ron

Por otra parte, tanto Arthur como Molly, se habían quedado inmóviles, en sus asientos, contemplando como Harry y Ginny felicitaban muy animadamente a Ron y a Hermione; el señor Weasley pareció salir de su trance repentinamente, y con paso lento, se colocó en frente de su hijo y de su novia, los cuales, se habían puesto nerviosos por la reacción que Arthur y Molly pudieran tener.

-¿Están seguros de esto?- preguntó finalmente el señor Weasley, con un tono serio, pero tranquilo

-Muy seguros papá- le respondió Ron al tiempo de que sujetaba con firmeza la mano de Hermione

-Esto es un gran paso…

-Lo sabemos señor Weasley- fue Hermione la que habló ahora –Pero nos amamos y estamos muy seguros de esto

Arthur miró alternadamente a los dos jóvenes, posando su mirada por largos segundos en cada uno, y a Harry, que había estado observando la escena muy atento, le pareció ver que el señor Weasley solo estaba confirmando en la mirada de los jóvenes, el gran amor que estos se tenían, formando así, una gran sonrisa al ver reflejado ese hermoso sentimiento en los ojos de ambos.

-Cuentan con mi bendición- dijo finalmente Arthur, ampliando aún más su sonrisa

Hermione, que hasta ese momento había estado más nerviosa que Ron, soltó un suspiro de alivio, y sin poder evitarlo, abrazó a Arthur, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Molly, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que Ron había dicho la agradable noticia, se levantó de su asiento, y al igual que su marido, se encaminó lentamente hacia los jóvenes, lo que ahora esperaban impacientes y nerviosos, la reacción de ella.

-Mi pequeño Ronnie- dijo de pronto con un hilo de voz Molly, antes de abalanzarse sobre el, mientras lloraba a lágrima viva –No… puedo… creer que… ya seas… todo un… hombre…

-Mamá…- le dijo Ron algo abochornado

-Mi niño pequeño…- Molly tenía el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos –Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

Molly volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente, mientras el, se ponía con un tono cada vez más parecido al de su cabello; momentos después, Molly se separó de Ron, y mirándolo fijamente, le dijo:

-También cuentas con mi bendición, hijo

Ron le sonrió, y ahora el fue el que le dio un fuerte abrazo; después de esto, la señora Weasley, se volvió hacia Hermione, y como lo hizo con Ron, también le dio un abrazo afectuoso

-No podría haber mejor mujer para mi hijo- le dijo Molly a la chica –Cuídalo mucho Hermione, mi hijo vale oro

-Lo se señora Weasley- le contestó Hermione lanzándole una fugaz mirada a Ron –Y descuide, que voy a cuidar de Ron hasta con mi propia vida

OoOoOoOoOoO

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 31- A unos cuantos pasos de la boda…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Una semana… una semana era el escaso tiempo que faltaba para el día 28 de octubre, día en el cual, dos jóvenes unirían sus vidas para siempre, siete días era lo único que restaba para que estas dos almas se juraran amor eterno hasta la muerte, en presencia de tanto la comunidad mágica como de la muggle… siete escasos días para que Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley contrajeran matrimonio._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Debajo de este cielo, un joven rubio de ojos verdes, iba caminando con la mirada perdida y sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos; el chico se encontraba en una gran pradera, en la cual, existía un pequeño y fantasmal pueblo; pero el, al parecer, no se había dado cuenta en el lugar que se encontraba ahora, ya que ya llevaba unas cuantas horas caminando, solo, dejando que sus pies lo condujeran sin un destino en particular, dejándose llevar por su instinto inconsciente, sin imaginarse si quiera, que al dejarse llevar por ese extraño instinto, estaría a punto de marcar su existencia, de arruinar su vida, y al mismo tiempo, la de otras…_

_-No debo dejar que esto se quede así- pensaba el chico, sintiendo como la rabia que lo llevaba carcomiendo desde unas semanas atrás, iba cada vez en aumento, mezclándose con un sentimiento mortal… el odio –Voy a hacer que ambos deseen jamás haberme conocido, voy a hacer que lloren lágrimas de sangre, lo voy a…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**N/A: Hola!!!!!!!!! Cuanto tiempo, no lo creen??!! (Jajaja, bueno, dos semanas.. pero aún así!!!jeje) Bueno, una disculpa por el nuevo retraso.. pero es que ya estaba en exámenes y ni siquiera había podido entrar a internet como era debido… pero bueno, el caso es que ya estamos aquí, jeje… Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, al igual que los avances, jeje… Vale, los dejo… Ya saben, los invito a leer mis otras locuras… Basta con hacer clic en mi Nick y ya está**_

_**Bueno, yo me despido… Un abrazo a todos!!!**_

**_PD- El 18 de Noviembre es el estreno de HP4 aquí en México, si!!!!! (Jajaja, lo siento.. pero en vdd estoy super emocionada!!! Jajaja)_**

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_

_**En planes de un fic post-HBP**_


	31. A unos cuantos pasos de la boda

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 31- A unos cuantos pasos de la boda…

* * *

**

Una semana… una semana era el escaso tiempo que faltaba para el día 28 de octubre, día en el cual, dos jóvenes unirían sus vidas para siempre, siete días era lo único que restaba para que estas dos almas se juraran amor eterno hasta la muerte, en presencia de tanto la comunidad mágica como de la muggle… siete escasos días para que Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley contrajeran matrimonio.

Y mientras esa semana, que prometía ser en verdad rápida, transcurría, cuatro chicas se encontraban al borde de la desesperación, dentro de una lujosa tienda de túnicas para ocasiones especiales, ubicada en el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

-¡No "encuentgo" nada "apgopiado"!- exclamaba una de las chicas, con el cabello largo rubio, dando una patada en el suelo y cruzando los brazos en señal de enfado

-¿Y crees que nosotras ya?- le contestó una desesperada pelirroja, mirándola con el ceño fruncido –Créeme que no eres la única que está desesperada Fleur

-Bueno, "pog" ti, no hay tanto "pgoblema"- le espetó Fleur poniéndose a la defensiva –Tú como "madguina" puedes "llevag" lo que "quiegas", en cambio, Luna y yo somos las damas de "honog" y no nos podemos "poneg" de "acuegdo"

-Eso dilo por ti- inquirió ahora, una frustrada Luna Lovegood –Hemos visto millones de túnicas y ninguna te convence, ni a ti ni a Ginny

-Bueno, ya- dijo de pronto Hermione, parando la discusión –Luna tiene razón, hemos visitado muchos lugares y hemos visto una cantidad sorprendente de túnicas, y no hay ninguna que les guste

-No es solo eso- la interrumpió Fleur –Es que ninguna es lo suficientemente especial "paga" la ocasión…

-Bien- dijo Hermione respirando hondo –Se que lo que les voy a decir, sonará un poco descabellado, pero podría ser una solución –Fleur, Ginny y Luna miraron atentamente a la castaña, dispuestas a aceptar cualquiera que fuera su sugerencia, ya que después de más de dos semanas de estar buscando túnicas apropiadas para la boda, cualquier propuesta era buena -¿Por qué no vamos al Londres muggle? La ropa ahí es de verdad bonita y muy a la moda, e igual encontramos algo original que por fin les guste

Las tres chicas siguieron mirando a Hermione por unos segundos más, hasta que la castaña, pensando que sus amigas consideraban la propuesta algo fuera de lugar, volvió a hablar:

-No se, me pareció buena idea, pero si no quieren…

-¿Cómo dices?- la interrumpió Ginny -¡Es una idea estupenda!

-¡Si!- la apoyó Luna -¡Siempre quise visitar las tiendas muggle!

-"Apagte" tienes "gazón"- inquirió Fleur –He visto la "gopa" muggle y es muy elegante, eso sin "contag" que "llevag" eso, "seguía" muy "oguiginal"

-Entonces¿Vamos?- preguntó Hermione, formando una sonrisa de tranquilidad, rezando por dentro para que por fin tuvieran suerte y encontraran lo que buscaban

-¡Vamos!- exclamaron las chicas al unísono, muy entusiasmadas

Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Fleur, viajaron por la red Flu, hasta llegar al callejón Diagon, ya que necesitaban ir al banco de los magos, Gringotts, para poder cambiar una cantidad considerable de galeones por dinero muggle; una vez hecho esto, salieron del callejón y entraron al Caldero Chorreante, y de ahí, tomaron un taxi que las llevó directamente a un enorme centro comercial.

-Nunca pensé que los muggles "tuviegan lugagues" como estos- inquirió Fleur, observando un tanto sorprendida, la fachada del centro comercial

-Te sorprenderías al ver todo lo que inventan- le aseguró Hermione

-¿Y qué estamos esperando¡Entremos!- exclamó Ginny, sin poder ocultar la emoción y curiosidad que se había adueñado de ella, desde el momento en el que se sugirió que fueran al Londres muggle.

Las chicas entraron, y al hacerlo, instantáneamente se vieron rodeadas de una gran variedad de aparadores y tiendas departamentales, con mucha gente que iba y venía, saliendo y entrando de estas, cargando varias bolsas o cajas, en las que obviamente, se encontraban sus compras.

-¡Esto es genial!- exclamó Luna con un brillo especial en sus ojos soñadores

-¿Adonde vamos primero?

-A ver la ropa¿Les parece?- sugirió Hermione, a lo que las chicas asintieron e inmediatamente, en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraban dentro de la tienda departamental que había estado más próxima a ellas

OoOoOoOoOoO

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas, dejando así, un color rojizo-anaranjado en el cielo, lo que provocaba que las pocas nubes que había en esos momentos, se tiñeran del mismo color.

Debajo de este cielo, un joven rubio de ojos verdes, iba caminando con la mirada perdida y sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos; el chico se encontraba en una gran pradera, en la cual, existía un pequeño y fantasmal pueblo; pero el, al parecer, no se había dado cuenta en el lugar que se encontraba ahora, ya que ya llevaba unas cuantas horas caminando, solo, dejando que sus pies lo condujeran sin un destino en particular, dejándose llevar por su instinto inconsciente, sin imaginarse si quiera, que al dejarse llevar por ese extraño instinto, estaría a punto de marcar su existencia, de arruinar su vida, y al mismo tiempo, la de otras…

-No debo dejar que esto se quede así- pensaba el chico, sintiendo como la rabia que lo llevaba carcomiendo desde unas semanas atrás, iba cada vez en aumento, mezclándose con un sentimiento mortal… el odio –Voy a hacer que ambos deseen jamás haberme conocido, voy a hacer que lloren lágrimas de sangre, lo voy a…

De repente, un ruido sacó bruscamente al ojiverde de sus pensamientos, provocando que se sobresaltara notablemente. Al levantar la vista, no pudo evitar mirar con asombro, y con algo de temor, como sus pies lo habían conducido hasta una enorme, pero derruida mansión, con un aspecto realmente escalofriante; pero en eso, mientras el chico estaba observando con más detenimiento la casa, volvió a escuchar otro ruido, y rápidamente sacó su varita y se escondió detrás de un enorme árbol, y asomándose solo lo necesario para poder distinguir el origen del ruido, logró divisar a otro chico de cabellera platinada, saliendo rápida, pero cautelosamente de la mansión en ruinas,

-¿Draco Malfoy?- pensó el chico escondido detrás del árbol, al alcanzar a distinguir el rostro del joven que ya había salido por completo de la casa y que ahora miraba a varios lados, antes de cubrirse con una capucha y desaparecer tras un movimiento de su fina capa.

-¿Qué habrá estado haciendo aquí?- susurró el chico, mientras, aún con la varita en mano, se acercaba a la entrada principal de la reja que rodeaba la mansión –Lo mejor es que vaya a investigar- volvió a susurrar después de pasados unos segundos, y agarrando con mas firmeza que nunca la varita, se aseguró de que nadie mas lo viera, para después, adentrarse al descuidado jardín de la mansión.

El rubio cruzó con cautela el tramo que faltaba para entrar en aquella derruida casa, y una vez que ya hubo llegado a la entrada principal de esta, colocó su mano en el picaporte, sintiendo como un enorme y extraño escalofrío le llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo al simple contacto con aquella casa, pero a pesar de eso, el chico hizo caso omiso a esta advertencia, y con decisión, cruzó la entrada, ya que, una voz dentro de el, le decía que ahí había algo, o alguien, que lo ayudaría a maquilar esa venganza… su venganza…

Una vez dentro, el chico se dispuso a empezar a investigar en la planta baja de la casa, sin embargo, la voz en su cabeza, la misma que le había dicho que ahí iba a encontrar algo para vengarse de aquellas personas, apareció de nuevo, pero ahora incitándole a que no buscara abajo, que ahí no había nada, que fuera directamente a la planta superior, que empezara a buscar por ahí… y al mismo tiempo, esta, iba acompañada de una enorme fuerza, una fuerza que junto con la voz, lo impulsaba a ir directamente hacia las escaleras… El chico, sin poder evitar más la curiosidad y la incertidumbre que se había adueñado fuertemente de el, subió la escalera, y una vez que lo hubo hecho, la misma fuerza extraña lo impulsó hacia una puerta en particular, y en cuanto la abrió y entró, casi se arrepintió de haberse introducido dentro de aquella casa, debido a que había sentido una inquietante y atemorizante atmósfera en esta, pero la sentía más concentrada en la habitación en la que se encontraba; de repente, sintió como era observado desde detrás, y se giró bruscamente sobre si.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó el rubio, con más tono de temor, que de desafío, obteniendo como respuesta, una escalofriante carcajada capaz de helar la sangre…

-Alguien único que te va ayudar a externar toda la rabia y el odio que llevas dentro…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?- preguntó de pronto Ginny, al ver que su amiga se había quedado muy quieta y con la mirada perdida, sin embargo, no reaccionó al llamado de la muchacha, por lo que Ginny, volvió a insistir -¡Hermione!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó de repente Hermione al escuchar repentinamente la voz de Ginny

-¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntarle la pelirroja, acercándose más a ella

-Si… es solo que tuve un presentimiento un poco extraño… pero olvídalo, deben de ser los nervios por la boda- agregó rápidamente la castaña al ver que Ginny formaba una expresión de angustia

-¿En serio es solo eso?

-Si Ginny, en verdad no te preocupes, solo son los nervios- le contestó Hermione, tratando de poner una expresión natural, sin embargo, le estaba costando un poco de trabajo, ya que en realidad, no dejaba de sentir que un extraño presentimiento se formaba poco a poco en su interior…

Ginny la observó con detenimiento unos segundos, para después abrir la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, aparecieron Luna y Fleur, llevando consigo una gran cantidad de prendas de vestir muggle.

-¡"Miga" lo que te he conseguido "paga" tu noche de bodas, "Hegmione"!- exclamó Fleur con una sonrisa pícara, alcanzándole una de las prendas que llevaba

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Hermione al tiempo de que cogía la prenda y agradecía para sus adentros a las chicas, el que hubieran interrumpido el interrogatorio de Ginny -¡Fleur!- exclamó de repente la castaña con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, al alzar la prenda enfrente de ella para poder apreciarla mejor -¡No pensarás que me voy a poner esto!

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó Luna –Debes lucir muy especial para Ron

-¿Pero con esto?- les preguntaba Hermione sin poder quitar el rubor de su rostro, y es que, Fleur le había dado un camisón rojo transparente, sumamente pequeño, el cual, no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación

-¡Hermione!- fue Ginny la que ahora inquirió –Vamos, te aseguro que Ron estaría fascinado si te viera con eso puesto

-¿A si? Entonces dime¿Tú te atreverías a ponértelo? Yo te aseguro que Harry se volvería loco si te viera a ti con esto puesto, Ginny- dijo en su defensa Hermione, provocando que Ginny combinara el color de su rostro con el de su cabello en un tiempo record, y al mismo tiempo, provocando que Luna borrara la sonrisa de su rostro, se diera media vuelta e hiciera como que buscaba algo entre la ropa

-Pero no es mi caso- logró decir Ginny después de abrir y cerrar la boca en varias ocasiones, tratando de decir algo en su defensa –Y aunque así fuera, yo sí me lo pondría para complacerlo…

-¿En "seguio" Ginny?- preguntó levemente asombrada Fleur

-¡Bueno, ya¿Lo vas a comprar o no Hermione?- dijo repentinamente Ginny, volviendo a recuperar el gracioso tono rojo de segundos antes, ya que, sin quererlo, había hablado de más

-No lo se… esta bien- accedió finalmente la castaña, ante las miradas de ánimo de sus amigas

Dos horas después, las chicas salieron muy satisfechas con la cantidad de compras que habían realizado en todo el centro comercial, ya que no solo habían encontrado los vestidos que querían para la boda, si no también, gran cantidad de ropa que les fascinó, así como accesorios y joyas, entre otras cosas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Viernes por la noche… en la víspera de la boda_

-¡Ron, tranquilízate!- exclamó Harry, ya cansado de ver a Ron tomar el décimo trozo de pan de la mesa mientras daba la vuelta número veinticinco alrededor de toda la cocina

-Fo fuego fanquilizafme…

-¿Qué?

-¡Que no puedo tranquilizarme!- exclamó el pelirrojo después de haberse pasado un enorme trozo de pan que tenía en la boca -¡Estoy más nervioso que cuando jugué mi primer partido de quidditch en Hogwarts!

-Es natural Ron- dijo de pronto Ginny, que había entrado en ese momento a la cocina –Pero aún así, Harry tiene razón, tienes que tranquilizarte

-Es que… ¿Y si me deja plantado?- decía Ron más para si mismo, que para sus acompañantes -¿Y si no funciona¿Y si no hago un buen papel de esposo¿Y si después se arrepiente de haberse casado conmigo y me abandona?

-¡Ron!- exclamó Harry conteniendo la risa –Sabes que Hermione no sería capaz de hacerte eso

-Pero - seguía diciendo Ron angustiado, haciéndole caso omiso a Harry, y formando una expresión de suma desesperación y temor a cada palabra que decía - ¿Y si después de abandonarme no me deja ver a nuestros hijos¿Y si…

-¡Ronald!- gritó fuertemente Ginny -¡Tranquilo! Sabes perfectamente que eso no pasará

-Es que no entiendes Ginny- le espetó Ron, dejando finalmente de dar vueltas y posándose en frente de su hermana –Estoy muy nervioso, nunca antes me he casado…

-¡Por Dios, Ron!- exclamó Harry, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada –Créenos, todo va a salir bien… claro, a menos de que Hermione se esté arrepintiendo en estos momentos y ya esté haciendo sus maletas para huir del país…

-¡Harry!- lo reprendió Ginny mirándolo con disgusto

-Lo siento, no pude contenerme- se disculpó el ojiverde poniendo una expresión inocente

-Como sea- empezó a decir nuevamente Ginny conduciendo a Ron hasta una silla, después de haberle lanzado una última mirada de reproche a Harry –Eso no pasará Ron, Hermione y tu están hechos el uno para otro, los dos se aman demasiado, y estoy muy segura de que van a ser muy felices, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte

-Tienes razón- dijo Ron después de unos segundos –Amo a Hermione y ella a mí, y eso es todo lo que importa…

-Así se habla Ron- le dijo Harry acercándose hasta el –Ahora a dormir, por que conociéndote, no te vas a parar a la hora que debes…

-¿Sabes?- le dijo Ginny a Harry, una vez que Ron se fue a dormir, dejándolos solos –No puedo imaginarme como debe estar Hermione…

-Te aseguro que más centrada que Ron, si está- le aseguró Harry

-Debe ser increíble saber que estás a pocas horas de tu boda, saber que dentro de poco te unirás para siempre con esa persona tan especial, con la persona que amas con todas tus fuerzas, con la persona que seguramente daría su vida a cambio de la tuya…

Ginny dio un hondo suspiro y bajó la mirada, pensando en como se sentiría y en como estaría si estuviera en el lugar de Hermione, a pocas horas de su boda… En eso, Ginny sintió un reconfortante calor llenándola completamente, y su rostro se tornó con un leve tono rosado, al ver la causa de esa agradable sensación: Harry la había tomado de la mano y la estaba mirando profundamente, como si le quisiera decir que ella no era la única que deseaba estar a punto de casarse, que el, también sentía ese mismo deseo, que el quería unir su vida con alguien, y que ese alguien, era ella…

-Te amo Ginny- le dijo Harry dulcemente, levantando con delicadeza el rostro de la chica –Y no sabes lo que daría por que un día, tú y yo, también nos uniéramos para siempre

Harry, sin darle tiempo a Ginny si quiera de contestar, se acercó más a ella, para depositarle un rápido y leve, pero tierno beso sobre la mejilla; la chica lo miró fijamente, sintiendo un enorme impulso de tomar al chico por el rostro, acercarlo más hacia sí, y besarlo, pero justo cuando ya estaba decidida a hacerlo, Harry le sonrió tiernamente, y con ambas manos, tomó el suave rostro de Ginny para darle otro tierno beso en la frente.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir yo también- le dijo Harry levantándose de la silla –Mañana va a ser un día muy largo y necesitamos descansar bien para durar más en la fiesta¿No crees?

-Si…- le contestó la pelirroja con un hilo de voz, algo decepcionada por no haber aprovechado el momento

-Hasta mañana Gin- se despidió Harry, lanzándole una última mirada con un brillo especial

-Hasta mañana- fue lo último que le dijo Ginny antes de verlo desaparecer por las escaleras que conducían al piso superior… ¿Cuándo iban a poder estar finalmente juntos¿Cuándo ella por fin se decidiría a confesarle todo lo que sentía¿Cuándo?... Ginny no dejaba de hacerse mentalmente estas preguntas, sin imaginarse si quiera, que eso ocurriría muy pronto, incluso más pronto de lo que ella podría imaginarse…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 32- Nuestra boda: Unidos hasta la muerte. Parte I_

_OoOoOoOo_

_-¡No!- exclamó de repente Hermione al tiempo de que se sentaba bruscamente en su cama_

_La chica, con la respiración sumamente agitada, observó toda la quietud, calma y tranquilidad que había en su cuarto en esos momentos, y aunque todo parecía estar en perfecto orden, ella no dejaba de sentir un fuerte sentimiento de inquietud, el cual, no la había dejado de perseguir desde hacía ya una semana atrás. Hermione ocultó su rostro entre ambas manos y trató de normalizar su agitada respiración._

_-Fue solo un sueño, fue solo un sueño- se repetía Hermione a si misma, tratando de convencerse de eso, sin embargo, las imágenes de ese peculiar sueño, aparte de parecer en verdad reales, no dejaban de hacerse presentes frente a sus ojos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Comienzo a caminar sintiendo bajo mis zapatos el pasto, sintiendo como el viento roza mi cara y agita mi cabello, y con esto, me pongo a pensar…_

_La primera vez que conocí a Hermione… debo aceptarlo, me pareció una niña algo extraña, con ese tono de vez tan mandón que me ponía de malas, con esa expresión algo dura… sin embargo, no pude dejar de notar que era una chica muy bonita, esos ojos castaños que desde un principio me atraparon… estaba muy chico para darme cuenta de lo que comenzaba a sentir, pero ahora se, que desde ese momento, supe que ella iba a ocupar un lugar muy especial en mi…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Gracias- le contesto junto con una sonrisa; volteo a verme en el espejo y me quedo completamente sorprendida… no puedo creer que esta sea yo en verdad, me veo, me veo… tan diferente… ahora es cuando recién me doy cuenta de que deje de ser esa chiquilla, esa adolescente que solo se preocupaba por estudiar y por pasarla bien con sus amigos… ya no lo soy más, dejé de serlo para dar paso a una mujer, una mujer que solo está a pocos minutos de su boda… Recuerdo la primera vez que me encontré con Ron y Harry en aquel vagón de tren, lo recuerdo tan claramente, y sin embargo ahora, aquí estoy, lista para iniciar una nueva etapa en mi vida… ¿Cómo es que todo esto pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_N/A: Holas!!! Bueno, pues, como verán… la boda de Ron y Hermione ya está por aquí!!!!! Y, como pudieron ver en los adelantos, los capis, en algunas partes, estarán escritos en primera persona, pero eso se los comento mejor en el próximo capítulo… Y bueno, vi que algunos de ustedes piensan que sucederá algo terrible en la boda, y pues, siento desilusionarlos, pero me temo que eso no pasará, jeje… Lo que pasa, es que si de de por sí, Ron y Hermione tendrán poco tiempo juntos, no creo que sea muy conveniente arruinarles su boda, muajajaja… y creo que ya hablé de más, jaja… En fin, no quiero decir nada más si no me lincharán antes de tiempo, jeje… Pero bueno, no se apuren, de que pasará algo en esa boda, pasará… y es de H/G (por fin!!! Jajaja, pero será en el capítulo 33) Una vez más, Millones de gracias por sus Reviews… En verdad que me ayudan muchísimo en estos días que he estado histérica y todo eso… Créanme… con sus hermosas palabras, me ponen de un humor excelente… Vale, me voy…_**

_**Gracias a todos!!!!**_

_**Un abrazo!!!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_

_**Ya con planes de un fic post-HBP**_

_**Con otros song-fics en mente**_

_**Y ya con boletos para HP4!!!!! Si!!!! Jajaja… lo siento, me alebresto, jeje…**_


	32. Nuestra boda: Unidos hasta la muerte PI

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 32- Nuestra boda: Unidos hasta la muerte. Parte I

* * *

**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: En este capítulo y en el siguiente, esto (.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o) va a significar que estamos viviendo todo desde la perspectiva de los personajes, en este caso, de Ron y Hermione¿De acuerdo? Bien, sin más que decir hasta el final, los dejo leer, que lo disfruten!_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los tímidos rayos de la luna, se colaban por la ventana de una habitación, lugar en el cual, se encontraba durmiendo una chica, sin embargo, ella no parecía estar disfrutando del todo de su sueño, si no todo lo contrario, ya que daba continuas vueltas en la cama y no dejaba de retorcerse ni de hablar entre sueños.

-¡No!- exclamó de repente Hermione al tiempo de que se sentaba bruscamente en su cama

La chica, con la respiración sumamente agitada, observó toda la quietud, calma y tranquilidad que había en su cuarto en esos momentos, y aunque todo parecía estar en perfecto orden, ella no dejaba de sentir un fuerte sentimiento de inquietud, el cual, no la había dejado de perseguir desde hacía ya una semana atrás. Hermione ocultó su rostro entre ambas manos y trató de normalizar su agitada respiración.

-Fue solo un sueño, fue solo un sueño- se repetía Hermione a si misma, tratando de convencerse de eso, sin embargo, las imágenes de ese peculiar sueño, aparte de parecer en verdad reales, no dejaban de hacerse presentes frente a sus ojos…

En el sueño, Hermione se encontraba de pie, mirando impotente, como dos chicos se batían fieramente en duelo; uno de ellos llevaba una túnica negra junto con una capucha del mismo color, lo que le cubría por completo el rostro, y el otro, con el cansancio reflejado, pero con una determinación total de no dejarse vencer plasmada en el rostro, con su cabellera pelirroja alborotándose cada vez más a causa de los bruscos movimientos que hacía para tanto defenderse, como para atacar, trataba de terminar de una vez por todas con la otra persona.

Hermione sentía una enorme impotencia, enormes deseos de unirse a esa batalla y ayudar en algo, pero estos sentimientos, fueron reemplazados por otro: por un miedo indescriptible, por un sentimiento de suma desesperación, al ver claramente, como de la varita del encapuchado, salía un enorme rayo de luz verde esmeralda que iba directamente hacia el otro chico, hacia el de cabellera pelirroja, directamente hacia Ron…

-No se por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un tonto sueño- dijo finalmente Hermione mientras se descubría el rostro, aunque eso lo había dicho con un tono que denotaba todo lo contrario

La chica volteó hacia su lado derecho, y con las manos un poco temblorosas, se sirvió un poco de agua, desviando su mirada hacia el reloj que se encontraba junto a la jarra con agua: las 5:15 a.m.

Hermione dio un hondo suspiro, terminó de beberse el agua y después tomó un pañuelo para secarse el leve sudor que tenía en la cara. Pasados unos segundos, en los que siguió sentada en la cama, tratando de quitar de su mente ese sueño, volvió a acostarse con la disposición de dormir, sin embargo, no pudo conciliar el sueño lo que quedaba de la madrugada, ya que, aunque ella no lo quería aceptar, tenía muchísimo miedo de que ese sueño se volviera realidad, sin saber que, al decir verdad, sus presentimientos no eran del todo erróneos… Así pasó la chica las horas, volteándose de un lado al otro, hasta que aceptando que no podría conciliar el sueño nuevamente, se reincorporó en la cama.

-Que tonta soy, yo no creo en esas cosas

Dicho esto, Hermione se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, abriéndola y recibiendo los débiles rayos solares que ya comenzaban a hacerse presentes en el cielo; la chica cerró los ojos mientras sentía como la suave brisa rozaba su rostro y jugueteaba con su cabello, cosa que la ayudó a desechar el recuerdo de ese peculiar sueño para ser reemplazado por otro pensamiento mucho más agradable, de hecho, lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, claro, después de enterarse de que era una bruja… ese día era cuando finalmente iba a empezar una nueva etapa en su vida, era cuando iba a unirse con la persona que tanto amaba… ¡Era el día de su boda con Ronald Weasley!

Hermione no pudo evitar formar una gran sonrisa, y con ese pensamiento, decidió apurarse a ultimar los últimos detalles que faltaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Vamos chicos, dense prisa!- los apremiaba ya muy desesperada Molly, que ya se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta junto con su marido Arthur -¡Ronald, por favor¡O en vez de que Hermione te haga esperar a ti, tú la vas a hacer esperar a ella!

-¡En un momento!- se escuchó la voz de Ron desde su habitación

-¡Harry!- seguía insistiendo la señora Weasley -¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

-Molly, por favor- trataba de tranquilizarla su esposo –Aún es temprano…

-¡Temprano para ti, Arthur!- le espetó Molly con una mirada fulminante -¡Yo aún tengo que llegar a supervisar como van todos los preparativos! Y estos chicos que no bajan…

-Aquí estoy señora Weasley, disculpe –inquirió de pronto Harry que venía bajando de la escalera

-¡Harry querido!- exclamó Molly mientras iba a abrazar a Harry que ya había bajado -¡Qué guapo estás!

-Gracias- dijo levemente sonrojado el chico

Harry llevaba puesto un elegante smoking muggle negro, con una camisa blanca y con una corbata negra perfectamente hecha; esto por que Ginny había comprado un vestido muggle para la ocasión, y como ella y Harry eran los padrinos, tenían que ir coordinados

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo de pronto la voz de Ron, apareciendo en la escalera

-Mi pequeño Ronnie- le dijo Molly con la voz entrecortada a causa de la emoción –Aún no puedo creer que hoy sea el día de tu boda… - Molly abrazó como nunca a su hijo mientras lo llenaba de besos por todo el rostro

-Mamá…- le decía algo abochornado Ron

-Hoy es tu día Ron- inquirió Arthur, posando una mano en el hombro del chico una vez que Molly lo hubo dejado respirar –Espero que seas muy feliz

-Lo seré papá, de eso no hay ninguna duda- le contestó Ron, colocando su mano sobre la de Arthur, para después abrazarlo a el y a su mamá

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Adelante- dijo la voz de Hermione al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación

-¿Cómo me veo?- le preguntó Ginny instantáneamente después de entrar, dando una vuelta para modelar su atuendo

-Te ves hermosa Ginny- le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa

Ginny llevaba puesto un vestido de color lila, largo hasta el piso, con una suave caída, de tirantes y con un medio escote en el frente, el escote de la espalda era de forma triangular, el cual, llegaba un poco más abajo de la mitad de la espalda; el cabello lo llevaba sujeto en un elegante moño; el maquillaje concordaba a la perfección con el atuendo, con brillo en los labios, y con los ojos delineados de negro y levemente maquillados de lila.

-Te apuesto a que Harry no se despegará de ti ni un minuto

-Eso si Draco me deja sola un rato- decía Ginny mientras se sentaba en la cama -¿Sabes? Desde hace tiempo que quiero decirle que ya no quiero tener nada con el, pero no encuentro la manera ni el momento de decírselo… no quiero que piense que lo dejo por Harry

-Pero es por eso que lo dejas…

-Si y no… se que lo que siento por Draco no es amor, si no mucho cariño y gratitud, y aún así, si Harry no hubiera vuelto, me habría dado cuenta de eso tarde o temprano, además, si te soy sincera, no creo que Draco me ame de verdad como el dice hacerlo…

-Perdón por interrumpirlas chicas, pero ya vengo a peinar a la novia- dijo de pronto una señora, asomándose por la puerta

-Pasa mamá- le indicó Hermione a su mamá, la señora Jane Granger

-Te ves muy bonita Ginny- le dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa

-Gracias señora Granger

-Bien, comencemos- dicho esto, Jane comenzó a peinar a su hija, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Es aquí?- escucho decir a Harry dirigiéndose a mi

-Si, aquí es- le contesto asintiendo con la cabeza

-Es realmente impresionante, muy buen lugar para casarse

-Si, es verdad; Hermione fue la que escogió el lugar- le digo, sin poder evitar formar una amplia sonrisa al recordar a esa chica tan especial en mi vida

Desvío mi mirada de Harry hacia el lugar donde se va a llevar a cabo la ceremonia; en verdad que Hermione tiene muy buen gusto, esta finca es enorme y muy hermosa… veo como mamá ya comenzó a poner orden en los preparativos a pesar de que no tiene ni cinco minutos desde que llegamos… mi madre… si que la voy a extrañar…

Me decido a dar una vuelta por la finca antes de que lleguen los invitados, tengo muchas cosas que reflexionar…

Comienzo a caminar sintiendo bajo mis zapatos el pasto, sintiendo como el viento roza mi cara y agita mi cabello, y con esto, me pongo a pensar…

La primera vez que conocí a Hermione… debo aceptarlo, me pareció una niña algo extraña, con ese tono de vez tan mandón que me ponía de malas, con esa expresión algo dura… sin embargo, no pude dejar de notar que era una chica muy bonita, esos ojos castaños que desde un principio me atraparon… estaba muy chico para darme cuenta de lo que comenzaba a sentir, pero ahora se, que desde ese momento, supe que ella iba a ocupar un lugar muy especial en mi…

Yo era, aunque me duela admitirlo, muy testarudo en ese tiempo, no me daba cuenta de lo importante que era Hermione para mi, hasta que en cuarto año, Viktor Krum me hizo abrir los ojos, y lo acepto, si no hubiera sido por el, dudo que yo solo descubriera lo que sentía por Hermione…

-¡Ron!- escucho de pronto la voz de Harry, que hace que sacuda levemente mi cabeza y voltee a mirar a mi amigo -¡Ya están llegando los invitados!

-¡Ya voy!- le contesto a Harry, recordando de pronto, el temor que tenía cuando, poco antes de declarármele a Hermione, pensaba que ella podría preferirlo a el, que a mi, un temor que afortunadamente, resultó completamente falso.

Me dirijo de prisa hacia el lugar donde los invitados ya están llegando; vaya, si que caminé mucho sin darme cuenta, me alejé demasiado de donde empecé mi recorrido

-¡Felicidades Ron!- me dice Seamus Finnigan mientras me da un caluroso abrazo -¡Sabía que algún día, Hermione y tú iban a terminar casados!

-¿En serio?- le pregunto ligeramente extrañado

-¡Claro!- me contesta el con entusiasmo –Con tan solo recordar la de veces que se pelearon… recuerda que del odio al amor hay solo un paso

-Si, es verdad- le contesto, aunque ahora que recuerdo, todas esas tontas peleas adolescentes eran solamente para ocultar mis sentimientos

Los invitados siguen llegando y los minutos que faltan para que de inicio la ceremonia se van reduciendo rápidamente… siento como mis nervios van en aumento, como el sudor comienza a brotar también de mis manos; veo como los lugares para los invitados ya están ocupados en su mayoría, y justo ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás, que dentro de poco voy a estar unido para siempre con Hermione… un sentimiento comienza a nacer desde mi estómago, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el nerviosismo, el cual, se va poco a poco, este sentimiento es el de felicidad, ansias, deseo de tener Hermione solo para mi, la desesperación por ya estar juntos hasta que la vida lo decida…

-Felicidades Ronald- escucho de pronto una voz muy familiar, una voz que transmite una profunda tranquilidad e infinita paz

-Profesor Dumbledore, que gusto tenerlo aquí- le saludo inclinando mi cabeza, aunque me sorprendo un poco al sentir que el profesor coloca una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, y acto seguido me abraza, a lo que sin dudarlo, también le correspondo con el mismo gesto.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.og

-Te ves hermosa Hermione- me dice Ginny con una expresión de notable emoción

-Gracias- le contesto junto con una sonrisa; volteo a verme en el espejo y me quedo completamente sorprendida… no puedo creer que esta sea yo en verdad, me veo, me veo… tan diferente… ahora es cuando recién me doy cuenta de que deje de ser esa chiquilla, esa adolescente que solo se preocupaba por estudiar y por pasarla bien con sus amigos… ya no lo soy más, dejé de serlo para dar paso a una mujer, una mujer que solo está a pocos minutos de su boda… Recuerdo la primera vez que me encontré con Ron y Harry en aquel vagón de tren, lo recuerdo tan claramente, y sin embargo ahora, aquí estoy, lista para iniciar una nueva etapa en mi vida… ¿Cómo es que todo esto pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

-Hija mía- escucho decir a mi mamá de repente, sintiendo como me abraza fuertemente entre sus brazos –Pareces un ángel

-No exageres mamá- le contesto con un tono suave sin poder borrar mi sonrisa

-No estoy exagerando, es la verdad- me dice mamá mientras veo como se seca las lágrimas

-Mamá, no llores…

-¿Cómo no voy a llorar si mi única hija emprende un nuevo camino hoy? Como quisiera que tu padre estuviera aquí para verte…

-Te aseguro que desde donde quiera que el esté, nos está viendo- le digo con suavidad a mi mamá, aunque yo tampoco puedo evitarlo más y me pongo a llorar junto con ella, abrazándola más fuerte

-No lloren o me van a hacer llorar a mi también- inquirió de pronto Ginny; la miro por encima del hombro de mi mamá, y veo como mi amiga ya tiene también unas cuantas lágrimas juguetonas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Bueno, ya, tenemos que irnos- dijo de pronto mamá, volviendo a secarse las lágrimas –Esta bien que tengas que hacer esperar al novio, pero no creo que tanto

-Tienes razón mamá, ya es la hora –le contesto, secándome con cuidado las lágrimas.

Sin poder evitarlo, me lanzo una última mirada al espejo, doy un largo y profundo suspiro, y tomando entre mis manos el hermoso ramo de flores, salgo detrás de mamá y Ginny, para ir directamente hacia mi boda…

OoOoOoOoOo

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 33- Nuestra boda: Unidos hasta la muerte. Parte II_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_La veo, finalmente la veo… Ahora entiendo la repentina desaparición de Harry… Ahí, tomada del brazo de mi mejor amigo, viene Hermione… escucho como la música comienza a sonar, pero ahora a mí eso, no me importa mucho, ya que lo que más me importa viene acercándose a mi, poco a poco… No puedo describir la gama de emociones que siento en este preciso instante… Hermione es simplemente hermosa, se ve divina, como un ángel… Su túnica de un blanco deslumbrante combina muy bien con su blanca, suave y tersa piel; su cabello recogido en una muy elaborada coleta con algunos rizos que caen suavemente en esta… aunque su rostro esté cubierto por un velo, puedo ver, con una enorme satisfacción, que tiene dibujada una enorme sonrisa, pero lo que más alegría me da, es que yo, y solamente yo, soy el causante de esa radiante sonrisa…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Y finalmente, ahí está… logro verlo, de pie, esperándome… se ve realmente guapo, con su túnica de gala negra especial para esta ocasión, con su roja cabellera cuidadosamente peinada, pero en estos momentos, lo que más me llama la atención, son sus ojos azules, esos ojos que logran que me pierda profundamente en ellos, esos ojos que ahora están mostrando un brillo sumamente especial…_

_Harry y yo nos detenemos frente a Ron… mi corazón se acelera cada vez más, es imposible describir la cantidad de emociones que siento… Ron me levanta el velo que cubre mi rostro, y en ese instante, mi mirada se posa en la de el, y como si el supiera exactamente todo lo que siento, forma en su rostro una sonrisa en verdad tranquilizadora, con lo cual, los nervios que me quedan, desaparecen instantáneamente._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ginny hizo una pausa, en la que volteó su rostro hacia el cielo estrellado, dio un suspiro, y como pensando muy bien las palabras que a continuación iba a decir, siguió hablando, posando nuevamente su mirada en la de Harry._

_-Hasta hace poco, pensaba que al que en realidad amaba era a Draco- Harry, al escuchar esto, volteó rápidamente su rostro hacia un lado, pero Ginny, con una de sus manos, lo giró lentamente –Pero me di cuenta, de que lo único que siento por el, o sentía, era un sentimiento de hermandad, mucho cariño por todo el apoyo que me brindó cuando más lo necesitaba… En cambio, si estoy muy segura de lo que siento por ti, y perdóname por haber tardado tanto en decírtelo, pero necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos… Harry… te amo… te amo incluso más de lo que te amaba antes de separarnos, te amo como no tienes idea… creo que lo único que hizo el tiempo fue incrementar mucho más mi amor hacia ti, hacer que deseara con locura el que estuvieras aquí, a mi lado… Te amo y te juro que no soportaría tenerte lejos de mí de nuevo_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Holas!!! Cómo están??!! Espero que super!! Yo aquí, un poco estresada con la escuela, pero fuera de eso, bien!!!! Y bueno, ya el próximo capítulo es la boda!!! Y como pudieron ver, habrá H/G, lo que ya hacía falta en esto!!!!!! Jeje… Y bueno, pues que mas… que el sueño de Hermione… no lo dejen pasar, es algo así como… mmm… bueno, ya lo descubrirán después, jeje… En fin, entre otras cosas… ya tuve la oportunidad de ver HP4!!!! Y bueno, solo les digo que esta super y que se lanzen a verla en cualquier oportunidad, ya que, en verdad, es una súper producción!! (con decirles que yo me salté unas cuantas clases con tan de verla el pasado viernes, día de su estreno, Jajaja) Aunque, bueno, como fan, si estoy inconforme con una que otra cosita, pero bueno, ya no digo mas, la tienen que ver, se las recomiendo muchísimo… En fin, me voy…_**

_**Un abrazo a todos!!!**_

_**Gracias por sus Reviews y correos!!!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_


	33. Nuestra boda:Unidos hasta la muerte PII

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 33- Nuestra boda: Unidos hasta la muerte. Parte II

* * *

**

-----------

N/A: Bien, como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, esto: (.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o) va a significar que estamos viviendo todo desde la perspectiva de Ron y Hermione, y cuando vean esto: O/O/O/O/O/O/ va a ser cuando yo vuelva a intervenir con la narración¿Entendido? Bueno, sin nada más que decir que hasta el final… que lo disfruten!!!!

-----------

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Ya se tardó, tiene 10 minutos de retraso- le digo con desesperación a Harry, observándolo con una mirada que refleja claramente mi nerviosismo; todos los invitados, el sacerdote mágico y yo, ya nos encontramos esperándola, pero al parecer, yo soy el único que se preocupa por la gran tardanza que ya lleva Hermione, por que los demás están cómodamente platicando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que la novia llegue muy retrasada…

-Tranquilo Ron, solo son 10 minutos, ya debe estar en camino- me contesta mi amigo formando una sonrisa, aunque yo me preguntó¿Qué demonios es tan divertido?

-¿Por qué te ríes¿Acaso te causa gracia el que Hermione pueda dejarme plantado?- le pregunto, frunciendo mi entrecejo

-Claro que no- me contesta el, cambiando su divertido semblante por uno de aparente seriedad –Es que deberías verte Ron… es normal que las novias lleguen tarde, es más, eso ya es casi una tradición…

-Si, ya se; esta bien que lleguen con 5 minutos de retraso, con 6… es más¡hasta con 8¿Pero 10 minutos?- le pregunto de nuevo, desviando la mirada hacia mi reloj de pulsera –No, ni 10 minutos¡Ya son 11!- corrijo algo exaltado, colocando mi muñeca con el reloj en frente de la cara de Harry para que el también pueda ver la hora.

Noto como Harry pone los ojos en blanco y agacha su cabeza, tratando de retener su sonrisa; si tan solo supiera lo que se siente… ya quisiera verlo así el día de su boda, verá que no es tan gracioso estar esperando a que llegue la novia con la incertidumbre carcomiéndote a cada segundo…

-¡Ya son 12 minutos, Harry!... Mmmm¿Harry?- vuelvo a decir al percatarme de que el no me contesta

Volteo a ver a mi amigo, y observo como el está con su vista fija en un punto cerca de la entrada; parece como si alguien lo hubiera hipnotizado… paso una mano en frente de su rostro para ver si reacciona, pero no lo hace, sigue mirando fijamente hacia ese lugar¿Qué estará observando con tanto interés? Desvío mi mirada hacia el punto que no deja de observar Harry y enseguida encuentro la respuesta a mi pregunta… Ahí, junto con Fleur y Luna, se encuentra mi hermana, Ginny… tengo que admitirlo, se ve muy bien… como me gustaría que ella y Harry se casaran, aunque al decir verdad, algo dentro de mi me dice que eso sucederá; espero que mis presentimientos sean ciertos… Después de unos momentos, volteo a ver nuevamente a Harry, pero el ya no está ahí… ¿Qué le pasa¿Acaso se habrá ido con mi hermana, dejándome solo en este tormento de la espera?

-Ya es la hora Ron- escucho decir de pronto a mi madre

-¿De qué?- pregunto yo, un poco despistado mientras desvió inconscientemente la mirada hacia la entrada, y en cuanto lo hago, me doy cuenta de lo que mamá quería decir con eso de que ya era la hora…

La veo, finalmente la veo… Ahora entiendo la repentina desaparición de Harry… Ahí, tomada del brazo de mi mejor amigo, viene Hermione… escucho como la música comienza a sonar, pero ahora a mí eso, no me importa mucho, ya que lo que más me importa viene acercándose a mi, poco a poco… No puedo describir la gama de emociones que siento en este preciso instante… Hermione es simplemente hermosa, se ve divina, como un ángel… Su túnica de un blanco deslumbrante combina muy bien con su blanca, suave y tersa piel; su cabello recogido en una muy elaborada coleta con algunos rizos que caen suavemente en esta… aunque su rostro esté cubierto por un velo, puedo ver, con una enorme satisfacción, que tiene dibujada una enorme sonrisa, pero lo que más alegría me da, es que yo, y solamente yo, soy el causante de esa radiante sonrisa…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Hemos llegado hija- dice de pronto mamá, lo que provoca que de un pequeño respingo, ya que sin quererlo, nuevamente me había quedado sumida en mis pensamientos mientras íbamos en camino.

-Yo me adelanto, ya he visto a Fleur y a Luna- dice Ginny mientras abre la puerta del auto en el que venimos –Buena suerte Herm

-Gracias- le contesto yo mientras le doy un fuerte abrazo a mi amiga, para después ver como baja del auto y desaparece entre los invitados que ya se encuentran ahí, solo esperando a que yo haga acto de presencia…

-Mamá, estoy nerviosa- digo inconscientemente, desviando la vista de los invitados a mamá

-Es normal que te sientas así hija- me dice mamá con una dulzura muy profunda mientras toma mi rostro con ambas manos –Yo estaba mucho peor cuando me casé, pero ya ves que todo salió perfecto… trata de hacer el nerviosismo a un lado y disfruta de este día, de este momento…

-Gracias mamá- le contesto al momento de que la abrazo, sintiendo como mi nerviosismo disminuye, aunque no del todo… pero mamá tiene razón, todo saldrá bien

-¿Lista Hermione?- escucho de pronto una voz familiar

-Si, Harry, lista- le contesto a mi amigo, con una enorme sonrisa

Harry me ofrece su brazo y yo lo tomo, para así, dirigirnos lentamente hacia donde Ron me espera… comienzo a pasar por la larga y roja alfombra que cubre el pasto; me percato de que todos los invitados me siguen atentamente con la mirada, puedo escuchar claramente la hermosa música y veo la gran cantidad de arreglos florales y adornos que hay en el lugar; sin embargo, para mi esto no tiene tanta importancia, ya que con, o sin cosas materiales, mi felicidad habría sido exactamente la misma…

Y finalmente, ahí está… logro verlo, de pie, esperándome… se ve realmente guapo, con su túnica de gala negra especial para esta ocasión, con su roja cabellera cuidadosamente peinada, pero en estos momentos, lo que más me llama la atención, son sus ojos azules, esos ojos que logran que me pierda profundamente en ellos, esos ojos que ahora están mostrando un brillo sumamente especial…

Harry y yo nos detenemos frente a Ron… mi corazón se acelera cada vez más, es imposible describir la cantidad de emociones que siento… Ron me levanta el velo que cubre mi rostro, y en ese instante, mi mirada se posa en la de el, y como si el supiera exactamente todo lo que siento, forma en su rostro una sonrisa en verdad tranquilizadora, con lo cual, los nervios que me quedan, desaparecen instantáneamente.

-Cuídala mucho Ron- escucho decir a Harry mientras le da un abrazo –Hermione es como mi hermana y la quiero mucho… hazla muy feliz

-Despreocúpate- le contesta Ron –La cuidaré más que a mi vida

Veo como Harry le sonríe a Ron de una forma complacida, para después, voltearse hacia mí, y abrazarme cariñosamente.

-Cuídalo mucho Herm- me dice Harry –Ya que el si que necesita que lo cuiden…

-No te apures Harry, lo haré

Harry nos lanza una última mirada a nosotros antes de darse media vuelta e irse a su respectivo lugar, en eso, siento como Ron me toma de la mano, le miro nuevamente y pasados unos segundos de estar con la mirada sobre el otro, el sacerdote mágico comienza a hablar:

-Queridos magos y brujas… nos hemos reunido aquí, para presenciar la unión de estas dos jóvenes almas, que por el gran amor que se tienen, han decidido juntar sus vidas para así, convertirse en uno solo… Estas dos almas, Hermione Jane Granger y Ronald Bilius Weasley, consagrarán ante todos nosotros, su unión eterna…

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Después de que Harry entregó a Hermione, se fue a sentar al lado de Ginny, la cual, se sonrojó levemente al ver que Harry se colocaba a su lado y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-¿Sabías que te ves realmente hermosa, Gin?- le susurró Harry al oído, lo que provocó que la chica cerrara sus ojos por un instante y se estremeciera ligeramente el sentir el cálido aliento de Harry muy cerca de ella.

-Gra-gracias- le contestó la pelirroja, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos –Tú también te ves muy guapo

-Si, lo se… pero aún así, gracias- le contesto el, formando una sonrisa seductora

-¿Sabías que te has vuelto demasiado modesto?- le espetó Ginny volteándolo a ver y tratando de formar una expresión de enfado, aunque sin mucho resultado

-No es que me haya hecho muy modesto- le decía Harry mientras formaba una sonrisa inocente –Lo que pasa es que me gusta hacerte enojar, por que me encanta cuando tratas de hacerte la enfadada y no lo logras, justamente como ahora…

Ginny se sonrojó de tal manera que tuvo que voltear rápidamente su rostro en otra dirección… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ponerse así, cuando Harry le decía cosas como esa? Bien, de acuerdo, ella ya sabía la respuesta perfectamente, pero recordarla, le hacía sentir un hueco muy grande en el estómago, ya que, aunque quería expresarla, no podía, sin embargo, una fugaz idea se le cruzó por la mente… ¿Qué tal, si en ese preciso instante, le decía a Harry sus sentimientos hacia el? El ya le había confesado a ella sus sentimientos, pero Ginny aún no le había dado una respuesta… ¿Por qué no intentarlo ahora¿Por qué no decirle en ese preciso instante sus sentimientos? Había que admitirlo, aparte sería divertido tomarlo desprevenido y ver su reacción…

-Tengo que hacerlo- susurró Ginny, respirando muy hondo y volteando su mirada hacia Harry

-¿Dijiste algo?- le preguntó el chico

-No, bueno, si…- le contestaba Ginny sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a sudar y su rostro volvía a adquirir un gracioso tono rosado –Harry, yo, bueno… ¿Recuerdas cuando tu… bueno, me dijiste que… me seguías… queriendo?

-Por supuesto- le contesto sutilmente Harry, sin siquiera imaginarse a donde quería llegar Ginny –Aunque la palabra no fue "queriendo" si no, "amando"…

-Si, bien, es que yo…

-Buenas tardes- dijo de pronto una voz muy fría

-Hola Draco- dijo Ginny dando un leve respingo –Pensé que ibas a llegar un poco tarde

-Ya ves que no- le contestó este, un poco cortante

-Creo que mejor nos vemos al rato Gin- dijo de pronto Harry sensatamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento; no creía ser capaz de soportar a Draco al lado de Ginny, y no quería armar un espectáculo en la boda de sus amigos, por lo que era mejor retirarse y estar lo más alejado posible de ese rubio engreído

-Pero…

-En serio Gin, nos vemos al rato- le interrumpió el chico, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que daba a entender que era lo mejor, todo esto, ante la fría mirada del rubio

Ginny solo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía con la mirada a Harry, el cual, se fue a sentar al lado de Luna Lovegood, cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a la pelirroja.

La ceremonia siguió transcurriendo; en el ambiente se sentía algo muy especial, cosa de la que todos los invitados se percataban, confirmando así, el gran amor que se tenían Ron y Hermione.

-Los anillos, por favor- dijo entonces el sacerdote mágico

Harry y Ginny se acercaron hasta los novios y les entregaron un unillo de oro a cada uno; Ron, entonces, tomó la mano de Hermione y comenzó a decir sus votos

-Hermione Jane Granger… desde que me diste el "Si" me convertí en el hombre más feliz del mundo, sin embargo, una duda me asaltó en esos momentos… ¿En verdad te merecía¿En verdad era yo digno de una persona tan fantástica y maravillosa como tú? No dejaba de pensar en esto, sin embargo, solo basto con acordarme de todas las cosas que vivimos juntos, recordar todas las interminables peleas por cualquier tontería, aquellas peleas que solamente eran para ocultar nuestros sentimientos, los cuales, hoy nos están uniendo…todo el amor y cariño que me demostrabas y sigues demostrando… todo esto y más me hizo darme cuenta de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro… Hermione, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, y prometo que te voy a hacer muy feliz, dándote como muestra este anillo que espero tengas puesto hasta el final, un final, en el que espero que lleguemos juntos, sin desviarnos del camino por nada del mundo

Hermione le sonrió muy tiernamente con los ojos vidriosos mientras Ron le colocaba el anillo en su dedo; una vez que lo hizo, Hermione fue la que esta vez comenzó a hablar:

-Ronald Bilius Weasley… te entrego este anillo como muestra de mi amor, respeto, y lealtad hacia ti, haciéndote saber que fuiste, eres, y serás el único hombre en mi vida… ¿Sabes? Yo también recuerdo con muchísima nostalgia aquellos momentos en el colegio, pero se que no solo debemos quedarnos en esos tiempos, ya que aún tenemos toda una vida por delante y tengo plena confianza en que lo que viviremos será mucho mejor, ya que, me puse a reflexionar, que si el destino volvió a unirnos después de estar cuatro largos años separados, fue para un fin en específico, y ese fin, es este momento… Ron, no sabes lo feliz que me hace la idea de compartir mi vida contigo, que estemos juntos en la adversidad, en lo próspero y en todo momento, hasta que el destino lo decida, caminando no adelante ni atrás del otro, si no siempre los dos juntos, como debe de ser… Espero hacerte muy feliz, tanto como se que tu me harás a mi

Hermione le puso el anillo a Ron, para después, posar su mirada en la del chico, mirada en la que no cabía toda la felicidad que había dentro de ella en esos momentos…

-Saquen sus varitas por favor- dijo el sacerdote sacando el también la suya, y una vez que los novios lo hicieron, siguió hablando –Ahora, unan la punta de sus varitas

Ron y Hermione hicieron lo que el sacerdote les pidió, unieron sus varitas, y cuando lo hicieron, el sacerdote pronunció unas palabras en latín, tocando ligeramente la punta de su varita con las de los novios, y en cuanto lo hizo, de las varitas de Ron y Hermione, saltaron chispas rojas, a lo que el sacerdote sonrió muy complacido, como si acabara de confirmar que los dos jóvenes en verdad eran el uno para el otro.

-Bien, sin nada más que decir, puede besar a la novia

Ron sonrió y tomando a Hermione de una manera muy delicada por la cintura, la acercó hacia el, para darle el beso que ambos estaban esperando desde hacía tiempo, el beso que estaba siendo muy diferente a los demás, y solo por una razón… era el beso de la unión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de unas horas, el despejado azul cielo se oscureció, reemplazando a las hermosas y claras nubes por titilantes estrellas que se distribuían en todo el firmamento, trayendo consigo, una disminución considerable en la temperatura, sin embargo, esto no pareció importarles en lo más mínimo a los invitados de la boda de Ron y Hermione, dado que en verdad estaban disfrutando de la fiesta: esta pasaba sin muchos percances, ( con excepción de la protesta que hicieron los periodistas de todos los medios de comunicación mágicos, que habían querido entrar para fotografiar, entrevistar y todo eso al famoso jugador de quidditch y a su ahora, esposa, pero a pesar de sus reclamos, el acceso se les denegó, ya que este era un evento privado y personal) la comida había sido en verdad fabulosa; Ron había contratado a un famoso grupo musical, llamado Las Brujas de McBeth, que en cuanto habían puesto los pies en el escenario que se había destinado para eso, causaron un alboroto total, provocando que casi todos los que se encontraban sentados se levantaran de inmediato… En fin, la fiesta era un verdadero deleite, sin embargo…

-Draco¿Ya me puedes decir qué es lo que te pasa?- le espetó con un tono desesperado Ginny; tanto ella como Draco se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas más apartadas, de la cual, no se habían movido desde que se habían acomodado ahí, después de que la ceremonia terminara.

-Vaya- le contestó Draco, volteando su rostro para posar en ella su fría mirada –Es la primera vez en semanas que te "preocupas" por mí…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó la pelirroja, frunciendo el entrecejo

-Desde que Potter llegó, no has hecho otra cosa más que estar a su lado… no te basta estar cerca de el en tu casa, si no también en el ministerio…

-Tu sabes por que estoy la mayor parte del tiempo con el- lo cortó Ginny, poniéndose a la defensiva

-Pensé que eso de ser su "guía de trabajo" no iba a durar más de dos semanas… No creo que Potter sea tan idiota como para no acoplarse al ritmo de trabajo a estas alturas…

-Draco, no lo insultes

-¿Lo ves?- Draco se había puesto de pie involuntariamente –Todo lo que haces es defenderlo, como aquella vez que el y yo peleamos en el ministerio, cuando en vez de preocuparte por mi por el hechizo que tú me habías lanzado, fuiste corriendo directamente hacia Potter… ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que lo único que ese está logrando es distanciarnos?

-No le eches la culpa a Harry de nuestro distanciamiento por que eso ya estaba ocurriendo antes de que el volviera- le espetó Ginny también levantándose para ponerse a la altura del chico

-¿En serio? Yo nunca sentí eso, ya te dije que fue ese idiota que como siempre, llegó para arruinarlo todo…

-¡Ya basta Draco!- Ginny se estaba poniendo furiosa, sintiendo que si no sacaba todo lo que le atormentaba, iba a estallar –Si tú nunca sentiste ese distanciamiento fue tu problema, por que yo si lo sentí… ¿Sabes? No se por qué no te lo había dicho antes, pero ya no quiero seguir más contigo… ¡Ya no puedo soportar tu presión y los cambios tan bruscos de actitud que tienes, con los cuales unas veces estás irreconocible y otras vuelves a ser el mismo niño arrogante y frío que eras en Hogwarts!... ¡Lo que no entiendo es como dices amarme y ni siquiera lo demuestras, tú por mí no sientes más que afecto, o por lo menos es lo que yo siento de tu parte!… Ya no puedo seguir así Draco, ya no soporto más esto… Quiero que terminemos

Draco se quedó de piedra al escuchar a Ginny decir todo eso tan repentinamente, su ya de por sí, rostro pálido, adquirió un tono más blanco aún, sus ojos, que tenían una expresión de completa incredulidad, estaban fijos en la chica que tenía en frente

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- le dijo Draco con un tono muy raro en la voz

-Lo-lo siento, no debí de haberte dicho todo eso así- decía Ginny suavizando su tono de voz y bajando la mirada sintiéndose un poco culpable, cayendo en la cuenta, por la expresión que tenía Draco, de que no debía de haber sido tan dura con el, de que no debía de haberle dicho eso tan de golpe… pero no pudo evitarlo, había sido tanto su enfado que una vez que había comenzado a hablar ya no pudo parar, tanto así, que ni se dio cuenta de lo que decía –Perdóname, en verdad lo siento… pero Draco, ya no podemos seguir así… tenemos que acabar con esto

Draco bajó la mirada y apretó los puños con una fuerza indescriptible… un enorme sentimiento cargado de ira, comenzó a apoderarse rápidamente de el… toda la culpa la tenía ese Harry Potter, si, el era el único culpable de todo eso, si el no hubiese regresado… Draco sintió claramente como una lágrima luchaba por salir desesperadamente, pero no lo iba a permitir… no podía demostrar esa debilidad ante Ginny… no, no se dejaría doblegar ante el sentimiento tan estúpido que sentía por ella, ese sentimiento que siempre lo arruina todo, siempre… ese maldito sentimiento llamado "amor"… No, esta vez no iba a dejarse vencer por demostrar todo el dolor que sentía… El era un Malfoy, y como tal, tenía que demostrar que era fuerte, frío, orgulloso… si, eso era, tenía que hacer todo el daño que fuera posible, no físicamente, pero si en lo emocional… hay veces en las que las palabras duelen mucho más que los golpes, y el, esta vez, esta, iba a demostrar que ese instante sería una de esas veces…

-¿Draco?- preguntó tímidamente Ginny al percatarse de que ya había pasado un tiempo considerable y el seguía mirando al suelo, sin decir absolutamente nada

-Bueno, ni modo- dijo finalmente Draco levantando la mirada y con un tono que daba a entender que el asunto ya no le importaba mucho; Ginny se desconcertó, tanto por su tono de voz, como de su actitud y expresión de desdén –Creo que ya no podré seguir divirtiéndome más

-¿Qué?- Ginny estaba demasiado desconcertada, se esperaba otras reacciones de parte del chico, todas menos esa

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta Weasley?- seguía diciendo Draco, mirándola de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada y con un tono de fastidio -¡Ja¿En verdad creíste que yo me iba a enamorar de alguien como tú¡Por favor!, Solo mírate… Créeme que el hecho de que ahora seas una prominente auror, no quiere decir que hayas dejado de ser la misma comadreja pobretona y traidora a tu sangre… Tampoco puedo creer que en verdad pienses que Potter te quiere… El se fue por que tampoco soportaba estar con alguien como tú, y ya ves, en Canadá, encontró algo mucho mejor que hasta la trajo aquí… Nunca creí que existiera alguien tan ingenuo como tú para tragarse todo lo que le dicen…

-Cállate Draco- le susurró Ginny sintiendo una punzada muy dolorosa, no podía creer todo lo que estaba saliendo de la boca de Draco, no, no podía… no quería

-De cualquier manera, no sabes el peso que me quitas- continuaba Draco, como si no le importara la expresión que tenía Ginny –Ya me estaba aburriendo de ti de todos modos… En fin, como sea… solo espero que ya no te emociones tanto con Potter, por que te apuesto que cualquier día de estos, se vuelve a ir para buscarse a otro partido mejor y ya no estar con la misma tonta e infeliz que eres tú…

Draco no pudo articular otra palabra más, ya que su rostro fue volteado violentamente hacia un lado, producto de la sonora y dolorosa bofetada que la pelirroja con ojos llorosos le propinó.

-No voy a permitir que me hables así- le espetó Ginny con un tono muy raro en la voz

-Jajaja, se me olvidaba que la verdad siempre duele…

-Nunca creí esto de ti Draco- comenzó diciendo Ginny, bajando su tono de voz, pero al mismo tiempo, entrecortándolo por los sollozos –En verdad pensé que habías cambiado, pero ahora veo que estaba realmente equivocada… yo si sentía algo por ti, pero me has desilusionado como nadie lo ha hecho jamás… No sabes cuanto te desprecio Malfoy… Adiós

Ginny le lanzó a Draco una clara mirada de decepción combinada con lágrimas antes de darse media vuelta y perderse por un sendero que estaba próximo a ellos; Draco, por su parte, sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón, lo que le había dicho Ginny, a pesar de que no había sido tanto como lo que le había dicho el, le había producido un fuerte impacto, así, que lo mejor en ese momento fue coger su capa y con un movimiento de esta desaparecer…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-En un momento regreso- le dijo Harry a Luna, ya que había visto desde lejos a Ginny que le decía unas palabras a Draco y después desaparecía por un sendero que parecía conducir al bosque que estaba a las afueras del terreno en donde ellos se encontraban

-De acuerdo- le contestó Luna con un tono resignado y bajando la mirada, ya que ella también se había percatado de lo mismo que Harry

Harry se levantó de su silla y alcanzó a ver como Draco se ponía su capa y desaparecía; Harry entonces se encaminó rápidamente hacia donde había desparecido Ginny, preguntándose que es lo que había podido hacerle Draco a la chica.

Harry, una vez que hubo llegado hasta el inicio del camino, que, efectivamente conducía al bosque que estaba a las afueras de la finca, sacó su varita y susurró un "Lumus" ya que las luces de la fiesta no llegaban hasta ahí y por lo tanto estaba oscuro y el aspecto que ofrecía era algo tétrico. El chico caminó con la varita en alto, atento a cualquier sonido que pudiera indicar la ubicación de Ginny, y no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que a los pocos minutos de haberse adentrado al bosque, escuchó lo que al parecer eran unos sollozos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hasta ahí.

-¿Ginny?- dijo Harry suavemente al llegar al lugar en el que procedían los sollozos

-¿Qué- qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Ginny, y Harry pudo ver, con la luz de su varita y los débiles rayos de la luna combinados, como la chica se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro

-Vi como le decías algo a Malfoy y te venías rápidamente para acá… ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba junto a ella sobre el pasto y se recargaba en el árbol en el que también lo estaba Ginny, pronunciando a su vez un "Nox" para desaparecer la luz de la varita, y quedarse solamente con el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas

-Nada, solo… tonterías- le mintió Ginny, evitando a toda costa su mirada

-Ginny, sabes que puedes confiar en mí… pero si no quieres hablar de eso, lo entenderé- le dijo Harry al tiempo de que le volteaba su rostro con delicadeza, tomándolo con sus dos manos

Ginny no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir las cálidas manos de Harry tomando con sumo cuidado su rostro; la chica subió la mirada lentamente hasta toparse con los ojos que tantas veces había soñado, esos ojos que desde el primer instante hicieron que se perdiera en ellos…

-Draco y yo… terminamos- le dijo Ginny mientras volvía a bajar su mirada –Pero… las cosas que el dijo, fueron…

Ginny no se atrevía, no podía repetir las palabras que tanto la habían herido, no tanto por el contenido de estas, si no por quien las había dicho… la chica bajó su rostro y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus castaños ojos; Harry, viendo como se había puesto la chica, la atrajo hacia el y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Tranquila Ginny… no tienes por que contarme todo- le decía Harry mientras con una mano le acariciaba la roja cabellera y cerraba sus ojos, para así, poder conservar con más claridad, el recuerdo del hermoso aroma que la chica desprendía

-Es que… yo… pensé que… en verdad había cambiado- le decía Ginny entre sollozos, con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Harry –El solo… solo estaba jugando conmigo… me lo dijo…

-¿Qué?- le espetó de pronto Harry, separándose un poco de ella para verla a la cara, sintiendo como una enorme rabia pugnaba por salir y desquitarla con ese…

-Dijo que era muy ingenua al haberme creído que el en verdad me quería… y que… y que tu en realidad no me querías… que por eso te habías marchado…

-Gin, sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto- le dijo con seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo con suavidad el chico, tomando nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos –Solo te lo dijo para que te pusieras así

-Pero, la manera en que lo dijo…

-Conoces a Malfoy, y sabes que su punto fuerte es herir a las personas con puras palabras… No lo tomes en cuenta Ginny… El solo quiso hacerte sentir mal

-Pero…

-Pero nada- le cortó Harry colocando un dedo sobre los suaves labios de ella –Ya no quiero que pienses en las tonterías que ese patán te dijo… Mira¿Qué te parece si regresamos a la fiesta? Te aseguro que eso te animará un poco

Harry hizo ademán de levantarse, sin embargo, Ginny lo tomó rápidamente de la mano, indicándole con esto, de que ella aún no se quería ir; el chico, pareció comprender, ya que volvió a sentarse junto a ella y mirarla fijamente.

-Harry…- Ginny clavó en el su mirada castaña, observando como los tímidos rayos de la luna que se colaban por entre la espesura de los árboles, se reflejaban en su cabellera azabache, y percatándose también, de la manera tan profunda que el tenía sobre ella –Yo… yo tampoco pude olvidarte, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste en todos estos siete años… traté de borrar tu recuerdo pero simplemente no pude, siempre estabas ahí, cada día que pasaba me deprimía más…

-Ginny- intervino Harry, con un tono de leve nerviosismo y emoción en su voz, por todo lo que estaba escuchando de Ginny

-Déjame continuar Harry, por favor- ahora fue Ginny la que puso un dedo sobre los labios del chico –Y esa fue la razón por la que empecé a salir con Draco, por que el de pronto, pareció percatarse de todo lo que me pasaba, y me apoyó incondicionalmente, me brindó todo su cariño…

Ginny hizo una pausa, en la que volteó su rostro hacia el cielo estrellado, dio un suspiro, y como pensando muy bien las palabras que a continuación iba a decir, siguió hablando, posando nuevamente su mirada en la de Harry.

-Hasta hace poco, pensaba que al que en realidad amaba era a Draco- Harry, al escuchar esto, volteó rápidamente su rostro hacia un lado, pero Ginny, con una de sus manos, lo giró lentamente –Pero me di cuenta, de que lo único que siento por el, o sentía, era un sentimiento de hermandad, mucho cariño por todo el apoyo que me brindó cuando más lo necesitaba… En cambio, si estoy muy segura de lo que siento por ti, y perdóname por haber tardado tanto en decírtelo, pero necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos… Harry… te amo… te amo incluso más de lo que te amaba antes de separarnos, te amo como no tienes idea… creo que lo único que hizo el tiempo fue incrementar mucho más mi amor hacia ti, hacer que deseara con locura el que estuvieras aquí, a mi lado… Te amo y te juro que no soportaría tenerte lejos de mí de nuevo

Harry, formando una dulce sonrisa, tomó con delicadeza ambas manos de la chica, la cual, se había sonrojado y había bajado la mirada después de decirle todo lo que sentía, se acercó a ella y le dio un ligero beso en su mejilla, para después, dejar descansar su frente sobre la de la chica, y así mirar con apenas unos centímetros de distancia, los ojos que nunca lo habían dejado dormir tranquilo.

-Ginny… no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme todo eso- Harry le hablaba aún a solo a unos milímetros de distancia, lo que hacía que ella sintiera su cálido aliento y se estremeciera –No sabes lo que esperé para escuchar de ti esas palabras… Yo también te amo Ginny, te amo con locura, y sería un tonto si te dejara ir nuevamente…

Harry apartó un rojo mechón rebelde que había resbalado hasta el rostro de Ginny, y vió, como ella, también había formado la misma sonrisa que el, la misma sonrisa que reflejaba toda la felicidad que sentía… Ginny fue acortando la escasa distancia que aún lo separaba de Harry, y poco a poco, juntó finalmente sus labios con los de el, sintiendo renacer dentro de ella, aquella sensación que no sentía desde hacía siete años, aquella sensación que solo el, Harry, le hacía sentir… el beso, que al principio fue tímido, poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, como si ambos quisieran recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, como si quisieran desaparecer toda la desesperación que se había adueñado de ellos al no tenerse el uno al otro… Harry, aún contra su voluntad, fue quien rompió el beso cuando sintió que el aire ya le era necesario, sin embargo, Ginny, con la respiración agitada, lo rodeó con sus brazos, se acercó nuevamente a su rostro y volvió a fundirse en otro beso con el, un beso aún más apasionado que el anterior…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 34- Preparando la venganza_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Harry, después de haberle dado un rápido, pero tierno beso en la boca, comenzó a bajar los labios del rostro de la chica, hasta el cuello, llenándolo así de una sensación muy placentera a causa de las caricias que los suaves labios del chico le propiciaban… Ginny pasaba ambas manos por la rebelde cabellera de Harry, alborotándola aún más, disfrutando intensamente de las caricias que le propiciaba el, pasando lentamente las manos por su espalda…_

_Ambos, sin dejar de poder sentirse presas del deseo y la pasión que ya se había adueñado casi por completo de ellos, se dejaron recostar suavemente en el húmedo pasto, y Ginny, sintiendo con desesperación el cuerpo de Harry encima suyo, deslizó una de sus manos hacia la camisa del chico para desabotonarla, mientras que el, comenzaba a acariciar con sutileza la pierna de Ginny…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Tardaste demasiado- le dijo un chico que arrastraba las palabras mientras abría la puerta_

_-Es una auror, se resistió mucho- le contestó el recién llegado entrando a la casa –Aparte, me gustaría que lo intentaras con el riesgo de saber que estás en el ministerio con mucha gente que te puede descubrir_

_-Pero por algo te ofreciste a hacerlo¿No?- le espetó el chico que le había abierto, mientras comenzaban a subir la escalera –Bien podría haberlo hecho yo, ella me conoce y habría sido más fácil traerla hasta aquí…_

_-Ya cállate, lo importante es que conseguí traerla- lo interrumpió el otro chico con la voz un poco jadeante, ya que aún llegaba cargando algo o a alguien en su hombro –Mejor ayúdame a llevarla_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Estoy a tus órdenes mi Lord… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?_

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**N/A: Holas!!!! Como están??!! Espero que muy bien!! Uff… este capi si que fue largo, no?? De hecho, es el mas largo que he hecho… fueron un total de 11 páginas… Espero les haya gustado, al igual que los avances, muajajajaja… En fin… Igual y creerán que con esto el final ya esta cerca.. mm, pues, de hecho, aún le falta un poco, jeje…**_

_**Vale, me despido… y gracias por todos sus reviews!! Me alegran muchísimo mi día!!!!**_

_**Besitos a todos!!!!!!**_

_**Mary**_

**_Futura de Radcliffe _**


	34. Preparando la venganza

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 34- Preparando la venganza…

* * *

**

… Harry, aún contra su voluntad, fue quien rompió el beso cuando sintió que el aire ya le era necesario, sin embargo, Ginny, con la respiración agitada, lo rodeó con sus brazos, se acercó nuevamente a su rostro y volvió a fundirse en otro beso con el, un beso aún más apasionado que el anterior…

-Ginny…

-Shh… no digas nada Harry- le interrumpió Ginny en un suave susurro, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar por el momento

Harry, después de haberle dado un rápido, pero tierno beso en la boca, comenzó a bajar los labios del rostro de la chica, hasta el cuello, llenándolo así de una sensación muy placentera a causa de las caricias que los suaves labios del chico le propiciaban… Ginny pasaba ambas manos por la rebelde cabellera de Harry, alborotándola aún más, disfrutando intensamente de las caricias que le propiciaba el, pasando lentamente las manos por su espalda…

Ambos, sin dejar de poder sentirse presas del deseo y la pasión que ya se había adueñado casi por completo de ellos, se dejaron recostar suavemente en el húmedo pasto, y Ginny, sintiendo con desesperación el cuerpo de Harry encima suyo, deslizó una de sus manos hacia la camisa del chico para desabotonarla, mientras que el, comenzaba a acariciar con sutileza la pierna de Ginny, sin embargo, Harry se detuvo, abrió los ojos y se separó un poco de ella, arrodillándose.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- le preguntó extrañada la pelirroja con su voz levemente jadeante

-Ginny… no creo que este sea el momento indicado… no es que no quiera, créeme que he soñado con este momento desde hace mucho… -Añadió el chico con la respiración entrecortada, al ver que la pelirroja abría la boca -pero pienso que te mereces algo mejor que esto… es la primera vez que estamos así desde hace años, y como te dije, en verdad quiero hacer de esto algo más especial

Ginny, al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca de Harry, no pudo dejar de sentir una mezcla de sentimientos como ternura y emoción… Esas palabras realmente habían provocado que Ginny se diera una idea de hasta cuanto la respetaba y la quería Harry… Así, que formó una hermosa y tierna sonrisa, dándole a entender que le agradecía ese gesto, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón Harry

Harry también le sonrió y la ayudó a reincorporarse, y una vez que se hubieron puesto los dos de pie, se dieron cuenta de que la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, ocasionando que a la chica le diera en leve escalofrío, por lo que Harry se quitó su saco y se lo puso a la pelirroja.

-¿Mejor?

-Si, gracias

-Bien, entonces¿Regresamos?

Ginny sintió con la cabeza, y con Harry pasándole una mano por su cintura, se encaminaron de regreso a la fiesta; Ginny, aún pensando en lo que momentos antes había estado a punto de suceder, pero que no ocurrió por el gran amor que le tenía el; y Harry, pensando en que, como le había dicho a la chica, tenía que hacer de ese momento uno sumamente especial, y que no fuera solo por el momento… Los dos jóvenes iban pensando en cosas un tanto diferentes, pero ambos, con un sentimiento exactamente igual: felicidad… la felicidad de estar finalmente con la persona que amaban y que habían añorado por mucho tiempo; felicidad de saber que ahora, nada ni nadie los iba a poder separar pasase lo que pasase… o al menos, eso era lo que creían…

Una vez que hubieron llegado nuevamente hacia el lugar de la fiesta, vieron que el grupo musical había dejado de tocar y que los invitados se habían congregado alrededor de la tarima que había sido destinada para el grupo, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, escucharon a alguien que los llamaba

-¡Ginny, Harry!- Era Hermione que se dirigía muy aprisa hacia ellos -¿En donde se habían metido?

Pero antes de que alguno tuviera oportunidad de contestar, la vista de Hermione bajó de sus rostros, que estaban levemente sonrojados, hasta la mano que Harry tenía posada en la cintura de Ginny, debajo del saco que el le había prestado, y Hermione, con estas evidencias y el sumarle que no se los había visto por un tiempo considerable, ato cabos rápidamente por la ágil perspicacia que la caracterizaba y puso una mano enfrente de ella, como queriendo dar a entender que ya no necesitaba respuesta alguna.

-Ya… no necesitan decirme, puedo imaginarlo- dijo la castaña levantando una ceja y dirigiéndoles una sonrisa de complicidad, lo que obviamente produjo que tanto Harry como Ginny se pusieran más rojos –Bueno, Harry, Ron te estaba buscando, creo que ya va a ser el brindis

-Es verdad, lo olvidé

-Si quieres adelántate- le sugirió Hermione –Ginny y yo te seguiremos

Harry asintió, y después de dirigirle una última sonrisa dulce a Ginny, que esta correspondió de igual manera, se adelantó hacia donde se encontraba Ron.

-Bien Ginevra Weasley, ahora quiero toda la historia y sin ningún detalle omitido- dijo con rapidez Hermione al tiempo de que empezaban a caminar las dos

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Ginny volviendo a sonrojarse

-¿Qué? Soy amiga de ambos y tengo derecho a saber- le contestó la castaña con una expresión de inocencia

-De acuerdo, pero más al rato; la historia es un poco larga

Cuando las chicas llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban todos reunidos, Hermione se situó al lado de Ron, para así, dar comienzo al brindis.

-Atención, todos, por favor- comenzó a decir Harry, tomando una copa entre sus manos y colocándose enfrente de los novios –Bien, quiero hacer un brindis en honor a mis grandes amigos: Ron y Hermione, que hoy, como todos sabemos, emprenden un nuevo camino, comienzan una vida juntos, en la que sin duda, habrá algunos pequeños roces –Tanto Ron como Hermione sonrieron ante esto –Pero estoy muy seguir de que ninguno será lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder vencer el gran amor que se tienen… Ron, Hermione… les deseo de corazón que obtengan toda la felicidad que se merecen… nunca olviden que siempre podrán contar conmigo en todo momento… ¡Por Ron y Hermione!

-¡Por Ron y Hermione!- se escuchó decir a todos los presentes en una sola voz al tiempo de que levantaban sus copas

Después de que Arthur también dirigió unas palabras a los novios, Fred y George comenzaron a lanzar unos fuegos artificiales realmente soberbios y sorprendentes: cohetes medianos que hasta llegar a una altura determinada, explotaban, dando así, varios reflejos luminosos de variados colores, los cuales, al estar cayendo, se iban transformando en diminutas bolitas blancas, muy parecidas a los copos de nieve, pero con la diferencia de que al tocar con la superficie, desaparecían. Dejando un temporal y suave destello rojo rubí en el lugar que habían caído; también había fuegos pirotécnicos con forma de ave, que cada vez que uno se encendía, volaba por todo el lugar, dejando detrás de si, un rastro luminoso de color verde esmeralda, que desaparecía al cabo de cinco minutos…

Hermione, aprovechando que todos ya habían vuelto a lo suyo, ya fuera bailando o mirando los fuegos artificiales, y que Ron estaba platicando muy entretenido con Harry, fue en busca de cierta pelirroja que le debía unas cuantas explicaciones.

-Bien Ginny- comenzó diciendo Hermione una vez que la hubo encontrado -¿Ahora me vas a contar o tendré que recurrir a un poco de veritaserum para que me cuentes todo?

-Esta bien- le contestó Ginny sonriendo, pensando que todo era mejor por las buenas

La pelirroja le contó todo lo que había pasado, desde su pelea con Draco (que aún la hacía sentir un poco mal) hasta su reconciliación con Harry, recordando omitir "ciertos detalles" de su peculiar reconciliación; Hermione, por su parte, al principio tenía una expresión de sumo enfado a causa de lo de Draco, pero su expresión cambió totalmente cuando Ginny le contó lo de Harry

-En serio, me alegro por ustedes Ginny, ya era hora- decía Hermione con una sonrisa –Ahora solo me queda una pregunta… ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-¡Hermione! Es… es muy pronto para pensar en eso

-Si tu lo dices…

Pasadas unas horas, la fiesta dio por concluida; Ron y Hermione despidieron a casi todos los invitados, quedándose solo con Harry, Ginny y los Weasley, a los cuales, les dijeron los planes que tenían para su luna de miel, y también para poder despedirse mejor de ellos.

.-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El mes de diciembre llegó, trayendo consigo unas corrientes de aire muy frío y pequeños copos de nieve, muy característicos de esta temporada.

Y un pequeño pueblo desolado, no podía ser la excepción a este clima; la noche ya había caído, la capa de nieve que cubría tanto el suelo como los tejados de las abandonadas casas, era ligeramente grueso, que aumentaba poco a poco debido a que seguía nevando.

Pero, mientras la madre naturaleza hacía lo suyo, una indefinida figura negra, por la oscuridad que embargaba todo en ese momento, apareció de la nada a poca distancia de la casa más apartada, grande y escalofriante del pueblo; la figura comenzó a encaminarse con algo de dificultad hasta la entrada de la casa, ya que al parecer, llevaba cargando algo que le impedía caminar aprisa, eso sin contar la capa de nieve que cubría la tierra; una vez que hubo atravesado la cerca y recorrido el jardín, se posó enfrente de la entrada principal y dio unos cuantos golpes en esta. Desde afuera, la persona pudo escuchar unos pasos desde el interior de la casa que se acercaban con rapidez.

-Tardaste demasiado- le dijo un chico que arrastraba las palabras mientras abría la puerta

-Es una auror, se resistió mucho- le contestó el recién llegado entrando a la casa –Aparte, me gustaría que lo intentaras con el riesgo de saber que estás en el ministerio con mucha gente que te puede descubrir

-Pero por algo te ofreciste a hacerlo¿No?- le espetó que le había abierto, mientras comenzaban a subir la escalera –Bien podría haberlo hecho yo, ella me conoce y habría sido más fácil traerla hasta aquí…

-Ya cállate, lo importante es que conseguí traerla- lo interrumpió el otro chico con la voz un poco jadeante, ya que aún llegaba cargando algo o a alguien en su hombro –Mejor ayúdame a llevarla

-No puedo creer que con ese cerebro hayas llegado a ser inefable- le dijo con fastidio el chico que arrastraba las palabras y que era dueño de una cabellera platinada –Tan fácil que es hacer esto

El chico rubio se paró en mitad de la escalera, sacó su varita, golpeó con esta suavemente al bulto que el otro chico llevaba, y comenzó levitar y a avanzar, conducido por la varita.

El otro chico que también era dueño de una cabellera rubia aunque con la tonalidad ligeramente más fuerte, y dueño de unos fríos ojos verdes, miró al otro chico con recelo mientras volvía a emprender su camino por los escalones.

Se detuvieron ante la puerta de una habitación, a lo que el chico de ojos verdes se adelantó para abrirla. Cuando estuvieron dentro, el chico condujo lo que había estado levitando a un sofá viejo y mohoso, y con cuidado, lo colocó encima de este; la luz proveniente del fuego de la chimenea, dejó ver que la figura ahora colocada en un sillón, se trataba de una mujer de mas o menos unos 25 años, con el pelo castaño y leves rizos y tez blanca.

-Ya está mi señor, tal como lo ordenó- dijo el chico de ojos verdes al tiempo de que se arrodillaba ante una figura que estaba entre las sombras

-Muy bien Bryce- le contestó una voz capaz de helar la sangre –Ahora, Malfoy, si me haces el honor

Draco, aún con la varita en la mano, se acercó más a la joven, le apuntó con la varita, y dijo:

-¡Enervate!

La joven abrió sus ojos, que eran de un color verde claro; miró confundida a su alrededor y cuando posó su mirada en el chico que la había "secuestrado", que se trataba de Rick Bryce, soltó un grito de terror y se reincorporó rápidamente en el viejo sofá, formando una expresión que se tornó asustada al comprender por el lugar en donde se encontraba, que la habían "raptado"

-¿En donde estoy?- preguntó con un hilo de voz la chica mientras se apresuraba a palpar su vestuario en busca de su varita

-Relájate, no te va a pasar nada- le dijo con un tono aburrido Draco

-¿Malfoy?- dijo ahora desconcertada la chica, percatándose por primera vez de su presencia -¿Tú estás involucrado¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Mira, lo que pasó…

-¡Tú cállate Bryce!- cortó bruscamente la chica a Rick, volteando a verlo con furia contenida –Nunca pensé que serías capaz de atacarme y secuestrarme

-¡Al principio te lo pedí por las buenas y no quisiste!

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? No me iba a ir muy confiada con un chico que apenas conozco… y veo que hice bien en resistirme, sabía que no podía confiar en ti… ¡Me atacaste!

-¡No me quedó otro remedio para poder traerte aquí!

-¡Basta los dos!- dijo de pronto la voz proveniente de las sombras

La chica se inmovilizó completamente, y con la mirada, comenzó a buscar frenéticamente al dueño de la voz tan fría que escuchó.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo temerosa la chica, empuñando con más fuerza la varita -¡¿Y ustedes por qué no hacen nada¡¿No ven que hay alguien más aquí?!- añadió al ver que tanto Draco como Rick estaban muy tranquilos, como si solo estuvieran esperando a que su ataque de histérica finalizara

-Malfoy ya te dijo que te tranquilices- volvió a hablar la voz, aunque ahora con un tono más bajo –Mientras aceptes cooperar, nada te va a pasar

-¿Quién eres tú?- volvió a preguntar la chica alejándose lo más posible de aquel lugar

-Yo soy Lord Voldemort- dijo finalmente la voz al tiempo de que avanzaba de entre las sombras y se dejaba ver

La chica profirió un grito aún más aterrorizante que el primero y corrió hacia una esquina del cuarto, apuntando con una mano muy temblorosa su varita a la figura de Voldemort

-No, no es verdad… tú… tú desapareciste…

-Como puedes ver, mi querida Carol Anne, no desaparecí… Lord Voldemort nunca lo hará

-¿Qué… qué quieres de mí?- le preguntó aún con más temor Carol Anne

-Malfoy…- fue lo único que dijo Voldemort

-Te necesitamos para hacer… mmm, como decirlo… una venganza

-¿Contra quién?- le preguntó con un tono de desafío Carol Anne, ahora que ya no se estaba dirigiendo a Voldemort

-Contra Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger- esta vez el que contestó fue Rick, apretando con furia sus puños, y Carol Anne pudo percibir que en su mirada había un odio intenso, uno que jamás había visto

-¿Y eso en qué me beneficiará a mí?

-Mi querida Carol Anne, te conviene… y mucho- le dijo Voldemort con un tono sutil, penetrándola con la mirada, haciendo que ella volviera a sentir el mismo miedo que la había invadido desde un principio –Tengo entendido que vienes de Canadá y que estás enamorada de Harry Potter, pero que tienes un resentimiento enorme hacia el por que el prefirió quedarse con Ginevra Weasley¿O acaso me equivoco?

-No, pero esto no viene al caso ahora-Carol Anne ahora había adoptado un tono muy frío, consecuencia del odio que se había formado repentinamente dentro de ella al escuchar aquellos nombres

-Por supuesto que si- siguió diciendo Voldemort, formando una desagradable mueca, que al parecer intentaba ser una sonrisa maliciosa al ver con satisfacción la reacción de la chica –Por que esta venganza, también incluye a Harry Potter y a Ginevra Weasley

En el fino rostro de Carol Anne, apareció una sonrisa realmente maliciosa, y después de unos segundos, se encaminó con paso decidido hacia Voldemort, para así, quedar a tan solo unos pocos palmos de distancia, y con una voz que denotaba satisfacción y firmeza, dijo:

-Estoy a tus órdenes mi Lord… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dos jóvenes se encontraban cómodamente frente al calor de la chimenea, con la mirada perdida en el fuego que ardía estrepitosamente, y que cuyo sonido arrullador era lo único que se escuchaba.

-¡Aaayyy!- exclamó de pronto uno de los jóvenes, Harry, que se agarró con fuerza la frente, más específicamente, en la cicatriz con forma de rayo que tenía en esta

-¡Harry¿Te encuentras bien?- inquirió muy angustiada Ginny, acercándose más a el

-Si… si, ya… ya pasó- le contestó Harry, apartándose las manos de la frente –Es solo que… ya tenía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba esto

-Harry… ¿Eso quiere decir que… que Voldemort… regresó?

Harry miró fijamente a Ginny, tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que la suposición de Ginny, podría tratarse solo de eso: una suposición… Sin embargo, el sabía perfectamente que Voldemort no había muerto, y que Dumbledore le dijo, cuando había estado en Hogwarts unos meses atrás, que el temía que Voldemort regresara pronto… pero trató de quitarse esas cosas de su cabeza, ya que la expresión que Ginny tenía se tornaba cada vez más preocupada

-Tranquila Gin, ya pasó… es solo que me mareé y…

-Harry, no me mientas…

Pero en ese momento, se dejaron escuchar unos golpes en la puerta, y Ginny, que aún seguí mirando a Harry con preocupación, aunque este parecía ya estar bien, fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hermione, Ron!- exclamó Ginny al darse cuenta quienes eran los que tocaban, olvidándose por un momento del dolor de Harry -¡Pensé que llegaban dentro de una semana!

-A mi también me da gusto verte Gin- le dijo Ron entrando a la casa después de Hermione

Ron y Hermione tenían las mejillas sonrosadas a causa de la nieve y el frío, ambos llevaban abrigos muy gruesos, los cuales se quitaron una vez que estuvieron en el reconfortante interior; pero a pesar de esto, los dos tenían una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos, pero a la que más se le notaba esto, era a Hermione

-Pasen, vamos- dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano una vez que hubo hecho lo mismo con Hermione

-¡Chicos, no los esperábamos hoy!- exclamó Harry levantándose del sofá para saludarlos

-¿Cómo les fue en su luna de miel?- preguntó Ginny mientras con su varita, hacía aparecer cuatro tazas de chocolate caliente

-De maravilla- exclamó emocionada Hermione –París, Roma, Italia, Venecia… no sabes lo estupendo que fue todo eso

-¿Y por qué no nos avisaron que iban a llegar hoy? Hubiéramos pasado por ustedes

-Si, pero queríamos que fuera una sorpresa- contestó Ron, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Hermione al tiempo de que la tomaba de la mano

-Y si que fue una sorpresa- decía la pelirroja, percatándose de las actitudes de su hermano y esposa –Pero, aún no nos han dicho por que regresaron antes de lo esperado

-Bueno, lo que pasó es que… Hermione no se sentía muy bien

-¿Estás enferma Hermione?- saltó de pronto Harry

-No, nada de eso, me siento muy bien- le contestó la castaña, volteando una vez más hacia Ron, dándole un suave apretón e incrementando más su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos

-¿Entonces?- le preguntó aún más confundido Harry, sin embargo, Ginny pareció caer en la cuenta y abrió más los ojos, y con emoción contenida, se dirigió a ellos

-Hermione… tú, estás…

-Si Ginny- confirmó Hermione, mientras una lágrima rebelde salía de sus ojos castaños –Estoy embarazada

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 35- El primogénito Weasley-Granger_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ron abrió la boca, quedándose de pronto sin habla, mirando hacia todos lados, aún sin poder creer lo que el sanador le había dicho; en cambio, todos los demás presentes, soltaron pequeños grititos de de emoción._

_-¿Y cómo están?- inquirió Harry, aún abrazando a una feliz Ginny_

_-Las dos se encuentran en perfecto estado… Señor Weasley, si quiere puede…_

_Pero Ron no esperó siquiera a que el sanador terminara de decir la frase como era debido, por que ya se había salido casi corriendo de la sala de espera hacia el cuarto en donde tenían a Hermione; el pelirrojo se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación, y con una enorme emoción contenida que ni el mismo podía explicar, entro al cuarto dando un profundo suspiro…_

_El chico entró en una amplia habitación blanca, y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando divisó a Hermione acostada en su cama… la chica se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta y tranquila… Ron se acercó con cuidado hacia ella, se sentó en el borde de la cama, le tomó una de sus manos y se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en los labios_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_-Después de tantos meses de estar buscando, por fin encontré la información que me pidió –respondió Rick, inclinándose ante la figura de Voldemort –Y en efecto, como usted dijo, para el rito que lo alzará nuevamente hacia la cima, necesitamos a un bebé de sangre pura…_

_-Ve al grano- le ordenó Voldemort_

_-Si-si señor- se apresuró a contestar Rick, ligeramente nervioso –Estuve investigando y me temo que no todo son buenas noticias… en estos tiempos, no hay ni un solo matrimonio que tenga toda una descendencia pura, la mayoría son sangre mestiza… nuestra única posibilidad que teníamos eran Malfoy y Weasley, pero ya no contamos con eso…_

_-Ni me lo recuerdes- le cortó Voldemort, provocando que Rick se estremeciera un poco más_

_-Pe-pero… aún tenemos una posibilidad… _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**N/A: Hola!!!! Espero en verdad que sigan disfrutando de mi intento de fic, jeje… Y bueno… ¿Cúal será la posibilidad que tiene en mente Rick?... muajajajaja… En fin… Lo sabrán hasta el próximo capítulo, jeje… Y bueno, me tardé un poquito en agregársete por que estaba llena de tareas y pues, no había contado con tiempo decente para poder contestar a sus Reviews, pero bueno, ahora, aprovechando que ya casi salgo de vacaciones (si!!!! Por fin!!!) y las tareas las puedo dejar olvidadas por un ratito (solo por poco… mis vacaciones solo serán de dos semanas) puedo darme el lujo de leer historias, y por supuesto, actualizar!!! En fin, los dejo… Una vez más, les agradezco a todos por dejarme sus maravillosos Reviews y seguir leyendo esto… Besitos!!!ºººººº**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_

_**Con planes para un post-HBP**_

**_Y nominada en HA en la categoría "Mejor FF proceso de escritora de 15 a 19 años"… Estoy super feliz por eso!!!!! Jeje, lo siento… no me pude controlar… pero es que es genial!!!_**

_**Un abrazo!!!!!!!**_


	35. El primogénito Weasley Granger

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 35- El primogénito Weasley Granger

* * *

**

_Enero, mes: segundo… y es solo el comienzo…_

En una amplia y cómoda habitación, en la que solo se colaban los resplandores de color rojo rubí que producía el sol cuando se ocultaba, en un fenómeno llamado atardecer, se encontraba un joven pero feliz matrimonio, disfrutando de una manera muy peculiar y cariñosa del tiempo que ahora compartían juntos, hasta que…

-¡Hermione¿De nuevo?- exclamó Ron por quinta vez en lo que iba del transcurso del día, mientras contemplaba con algo de frustración, como su esposa se levantaba rápidamente de la cama y se iba directo al baño

-Ya quisiera que pasaras un poco de lo que yo…- le respondió con voz débil Hermione saliendo del baño y recargándose en el marco de la puerta, una vez que se hubo recuperado un poco y enjuagado la boca para quitarse el amargo sabor

-Sabes que lo digo en broma- le dijo con suavidad el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba sutilmente por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia sí

-Eres un tonto- le susurró Hermione mientras se dejaba llevar y volvía a acercar su rostro al de Ron, preparándose para un beso, pero…

Hermione se soltó con una velocidad increíble del pelirrojo para adentrarse de nuevo al baño, dejando al pobre de Ron con los ojos cerrados, dándole el beso al aire…

_Marzo, mes: cuarto… ¿Cuarto? A Ron ya le pareció una eternidad…_

3:45 a.m.

-Ron…

-Mmmm…

-¡Ron!

-Estoy dormido…

-¡RON!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- despertó con un gran sobresalto el pelirrojo, reincorporándose en la cama y volteando hacia su lado derecho, que era en donde se encontraba Hermione

-Ron… quiero unas ranas de chocolate y una cerveza de mantequilla- le dijo con rapidez Hermione, mirándolo con una expresión de inocencia, aún acostada en la cama y tapada por completo con las cobijas

-¡¿Qué¡Hermione¡Son las 3:45 de la mañana¿En donde piensas que voy a conseguir esto a estas horas?

-Ron… tu bebé tiene hambre…

-¿Mi bebé o tú?

-¡Ron, por favor!

-Esta bien- accedió un somnoliento Ron, levantándose de la cama y colocándose su capa que había colocado cerca de ahí (ya que al parecer, no era la primera vez que Hermione lo despertaba a esas horas pidiéndole unos antojos) se puso los zapatos mientras se preparaba para la interminable búsqueda de un local abierto para conseguir los antojos de su esposa.

-¿Sabías que eres un amor?- le dijo con una sonrisa Hermione, a lo que el pelirrojo contestó con un "ajá" flojo y adormilado –Por cierto Ron, que no se te olvide traerme mi tarta de carne con riñones, una buena dotación de diablillos de pimienta, torta de calabaza… ¡Ah! Y mi chocolate con mousse de fresa…

-"Y pensar que aún faltan cinco largos meses…"- pensaba Ron mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, tratando de recordar todo lo que su esposa le había pedido

_Junio, mes: séptimo… ya falta poco…_

-Ya Hermione, tranquila, deja de llorar- consolaba Ron a su esposa, que en esos instantes, estaba hecha todo un mar de lágrimas

-Pero… pero… ¡Mataron a la mamá de Bambi!

-¡Herm, mi vida!- seguía tratando Ron, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la calma y controlar a Hermione –Es solo una película animada…

-¡No tienes corazón Ronald Weasley!- le espetó Hermione, derramando más lágrimas mientras veía en un aparato muggle llamado "televisión" una escena, en la cual, el pequeño Bambi buscaba desesperadamente a su mamá en medio de la nieve…

-Herm, por favor… ya ni cuando Jack se murió en esa otra película te pusiste así- le dijo Ron, refiriéndose a otra película muggle llamada "Titanic"; sin embargo, segundos después, comprendió que lo que había dicho, había sido un grave error, dado que su esposa, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza que antes (claro, si es que eso era posible…)

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya se que es lo que te puede animar- volvía a decirle el pelirrojo al tiempo de que sacaba su varita e invocaba desde su lugar una caja de regalo, que llegó hasta el en unos cuantos segundos

-¿Qué… qué es eso?- le preguntó con la voz entrecortada Hermione, limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo

-Toma, ábrelo

Hermione tomó el regalo, lo abrió con sumo cuidado, y del interior, sacó un hermoso conjunto de bebé de color blanco, junto con un par de pequeños zapatitos del mismo color y un tierno mini osito de peluche color café

-Ron… es hermoso

-¿Verdad que si? Ginny me ayudó a escogerlo- le dijo Ron, alegrándose finalmente de que Hermione había dejado de llorar, sin embargo y muy a su pesar, la alegría le duró poco…

-¡Su primer conjuntito blanco!- exclamó Hermione, abrazando la ropita y volviendo a llorar a lágrima viva, provocando que Ron volteara a ver hacia el techo con una expresión de frustración, como si estuviera pidiendo desesperadamente ayuda divina del cielo…

_Agosto, mes: noveno… ¡El día finalmente llegó!_

Una atmósfera de enorme desesperación, incertidumbre y sobre todo, nervios, era lo que reinaba en la sala de espera del hospital San Mungo, creado principalmente por un chico pelirrojo que no dejaba de pasear por toda la sala ni de ver cada 10 segundos tanto su reloj de pulsera, como el que había colgado en la pared.

-Ron, créeme que con seguir paseándote de esa manera no vas a lograr que terminen rápido- le dijo Molly Weasley a su hijo, aunque, al decir verdad, ella ya había acompañado a Ron en varios de sus múltiples recorridos por la sala

-¡No puedo mamá, no puedo!

-No me imagino como debe sentirse Ron- le dijo en voz baja Harry a Ginny, el cual, estaba también muy nervioso, aunque obviamente, no tanto como lo estaba su amigo

-Ni yo como debe estar Hermione- le contestaba Ginny, recargándose en el hombro del ojiverde –Traer un hijo al mundo no es cosa fácil

-Si… pero ya llevan más de 8 horas

-Lo se Harry, pero debemos de tener paciencia… recuerdo que mamá me contó una vez que cuando se alivió de Charlie, tardó más de 13 horas en hacerlo…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- este último comentario de Ginny había sido escuchado a la perfección por Ron, que se quedó de piedra y con una expresión muy asustada, casi como si hubiera visto de frente al mismísimo lord Voldemort

-Fue broma Ron- se apresuró a decir Ginny, pero de nada sirvió, ya que Ron se había recargado en la pared y su color se le había esfumado por completo

-¿Señor Ronald Weasley?- preguntó de pronto un sanador

-Si, soy yo- respondió el pelirrojo levantándose de un salto

-Felicidades… es usted padre de una hermosa niña

Ron abrió la boca, quedándose de pronto sin habla, mirando hacia todos lados, aún sin poder creer lo que el sanador le había dicho; en cambio, todos los demás presentes, soltaron pequeños grititos de de emoción.

-¿Y cómo están?- inquirió Harry, aún abrazando a una feliz Ginny

-Las dos se encuentran en perfecto estado… Señor Weasley, si quiere puede…

Pero Ron no esperó siquiera a que el sanador terminara de decir la frase como era debido, por que ya se había salido casi corriendo de la sala de espera hacia el cuarto en donde tenían a Hermione; el pelirrojo se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación, y con una enorme emoción contenida que ni el mismo podía explicar, entro al cuarto dando un profundo suspiro…

El chico entró en una amplia habitación blanca, y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando divisó a Hermione acostada en su cama… la chica se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta y tranquila… Ron se acercó con cuidado hacia ella, se sentó en el borde de la cama, le tomó una de sus manos y se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en los labios

-Ron…

-Herm, lo siento¿Te desperté?

-No, no te preocupes, solo estaba esperando a que vinieras

Hermione había abierto con lentitud sus ojos, y aunque su voz sonaba débil y su expresión se tornaba muy fatigada, Ron no pudo dejar de notar la inmensa alegría que tenía la chica reflejada en sus ojos

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Ron al tiempo de que con su otra mano, acariciaba con cuidado el rostro de su esposa

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada… pero el esfuerzo ha valido la pena…

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y en ese mismo instante, una puerta, que estaba a pocos metros de la cama de Hermione, se abrió, dando paso a una de las sanadoras que llevaba un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, envuelto entre cobijas de color rosa claro

-Felicidades, es una bebé muy hermosa- les dijo la sanadora, mientras depositaba a la recién nacida en los brazos de su madre

Tanto Ron como Hermione se quedaron sin habla alguna al tener tan cerca a ese pequeño ser humano, a esa pequeña bebé producto de su amor… a su hija

-Es… preciosa- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ron, aún conmocionado, acercando una mano temblorosa al delicado rostro de la bebé, de su hija…

-Es verdad… todavía no puedo creer que sea nuestra, Ron… nuestra…- decía Hermione mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas

-Ni yo…- le contestó Ron, secándole con cariño las lágrimas

-¿Por qué no la cargas?

-¿Qué? Pero… yo no se como…

-Es muy fácil señor Weasley- inquirió de pronto la sanadora, que hasta ese momento había estado presenciando con ternura a ambos padres; la chica se dirigió hasta Ron, le enseñó la forma correcta en que deben estar los brazos para después, darle a la bebé

-Es… es… grandioso- Ron, al tener a su hija entre los brazos, sintió algo sumamente indescriptible… ahora entendía a la perfección las lágrimas de Hermione… en el primer instante que tuvo a la bebé junto a el, sintiendo el poco peso de su diminuto cuerpecito y el suave calor que este desprendía, admirando como sus pequeñas manitas jugueteaban en el aire y sus pequeños pies pataleaban suavemente… desde ese instante, supo que esa pequeña criatura dependía firmemente de el, de el y de Hermione… supo que tenía que cuidarla y protegerla a toda costa, brindarle todo su amor, cariño, apoyo, comprensión, guiarla por el difícil camino de la vida, tratar de ser el mejor padre, el padre que ella merecía…

-Tiene tu cabello Herm- le dijo el pelirrojo, pasados unos segundos

-Ron, pero si apenas se le nota…

-Si, pero el que tiene es como el tuyo

Hermione formó una tierna sonrisa al ver como Ron, que seguía sentando a su lado cargando a la bebé, no despegaba sus ojos de la pequeña niña, esos ojos que, como los de ella, mostraban una felicidad enorme, una felicidad que nada ni nadie les iba a poder arrancar… al menos por el momento

-¡Herm! Mira… está abriendo los ojos

Ron y Hermione se inclinaron un poco más, y en efecto, la bebé estaba abriendo poco a poco sus ojitos, aunque a los pocos segundos de haberlos abierto, los cerró de nuevo, ya que al parecer, la luz del cuarto, le lastimaba un poco

-Ron… ¿Fue imaginación mía o la niña tiene tus ojos?

-Creo que no fue solo imaginación, Herm- le contestó suavemente Ron… el también se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, los ojos de la niña eran de color azul… esto, sin saber por qué, emocionó más al pelirrojo

Unos cinco minutos más pasaron en los que Ron y Hermione seguían contemplando con ternura a su hija, hasta que esta, empezó a llorar, seña de que ya era hora de su alimento; Ron aún se quería quedar otro rato, pero por indicaciones de la sanadora, tenía que salir, ya que tanto la niña como Hermione necesitaban descansar, por lo que a regañadientes, el pelirrojo salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle un beso a cada una.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dentro de un cuarto oscuro y sucio, se encontraba una persona (si es que a eso se le podía llamar persona) que estaba cómodamente sentada en un viejo sillón, viendo con su roja mirada el suave crepitar de las llamas, y junto a el, se encontraba su fiel mascota, una serpiente de enorme tamaño que en ese momento estaba mirando, al igual que su amo, el como las llamas consumían poco a poco la madera

-Con su permiso señor- inquirió de pronto un chico que había entrado a la habitación

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes Bryce?- preguntó con voz fría Voldemort

-Después de tantos meses de estar buscando, por fin encontré la información que me pidió –respondió Rick, inclinándose ante la figura de Voldemort –Y en efecto, como usted dijo, para el rito que lo alzará nuevamente hacia la cima, necesitamos a un bebé de sangre pura…

-Ve al grano- le ordenó Voldemort

-Si-si señor- se apresuró a contestar Rick, ligeramente nervioso –Estuve investigando y me temo que no todo son buenas noticias… en estos tiempos, no hay ni un solo matrimonio que tenga toda una descendencia pura, la mayoría son sangre mestiza… nuestra única posibilidad que teníamos eran Malfoy y Weasley, pero ya no contamos con eso…

-Ni me lo recuerdes- le cortó Voldemort, provocando que Rick se estremeciera un poco más

-Pe-pero… aún tenemos una posibilidad… encontré que, mientras uno de los padres de determinado bebé tenga toda una completa descendencia mágica, podremos llevar a cabo el rito, aunque no le niego que será un poco más complicado, pero los resultados son igual de satisfactorios… pero eso si, el bebé tiene que ser forzosamente un primogénito menor de un año…

-Estupendo… sabía que aún debía de haber otra posibilidad… y dime¿Ya has pensado en alguna opción?

-Si mi señor- le contestó Rick, y en su tono de voz, se podía percibir un dejo de malicia y triunfo -¿No le había comentado que Granger estaba embarazada?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Capítulo 36- El Secuestro_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Harry, que había estado viendo todo esto con una sonrisa, pensando cuando iba a ser el día en el que el y Ginny se unieran de esa manera, sintió de repente algo extraño… un presentimiento… un mal presentimiento… pero al mismo tiempo de sentir esto, una fuerte punzada le invadió en la cicatriz, lo que hizo que se llevara automáticamente una mano a esta, pero tanto el dolor como el presentimiento se esfumaron rápidamente._

_-¿Estás bien, Harry?- le preguntó Ginny en un susurro, que fue la única que se había percatado de eso_

_-Si, estoy bien… solo, solo me mareé un poco- le contestó Harry también con la voz baja, tratando de sonar convincente_

_-Ya vámonos Harry- dijo Ron, evitando de esta manera el que Ginny siguiera cuestionando a su amigo_

_-Si… nos vemos más tarde Gin- le dijo, dándole un amoroso beso en los labios, sin embargo, al separarse de ella, volvió a tener un mal presentimiento, aunque este, exactamente como el anterior, se había ido tan rápido como había llegado_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-Lo siento mucho mi señor- se disculpó Rick, inclinándose exageradamente ante la silueta de Voldemort –Pero tengo algo muy importante que debo decirle_

_-¿Y qué esperas¡Dilo ya!- le respondió Voldemort con impaciencia_

_-Ginevra Weasley y Hermione Granger… están las dos solas con la bebé en un parque, sin ningún tipo de protección…- Rick dijo todo esto lentamente, como si estuviera saboreando con un placer inmenso el efecto que esas palabras tenían, tanto para el como para su señor, el cual, había formado una horripilante expresión, lo que al parecer, intentaba ser una mueca de satisfacción…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Hola!!!!!!! Espero que estén super bien y que ya se encuentren disfrutando de unas muy merecidas vacaciones!!!!!! Yo ya estoy en ellas y pienso disfrutarlas al máximo!!! (bueno, en mi caso, son solo dos semanas, pero algo es algo, jeje) y bueno… Qué tal sigue la historia???!!! En verdad espero que siga siendo de su agrado… Y bueno, ahora si, ya se podría decir que estamos empezando la recta final!!!!!! Sniff… pero bueno… yo los dejo… y de una vez, por si no los alcanzo a "leer", jeje, les deseo por anticipado una super FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!! De todo corazón, espero que se la pasen super bien en compañía de todos los que quieren… y recuerden esto: "Nada con medida… TODO con exceso!!!!" y mas en estas fechas… Jajaja, no me hagan caso… _**

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews!!!!!! No tengo manera de pagarles esto… gracias de corazón!!!!**_

_**De nuevo, les deseo una muy feliz navidad!!!!! Y vacaciones también!!!!!!**_

_**Besitos!!!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_


	36. El secuestro

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 36- El secuestro

* * *

**

_29 de Octubre_

Era un triste día; el sol no se dejaba ser visto debido a que se encontraba oculto entre una considerable cantidad de nubes grisáceas que cubrían gran parte del cielo, haciendo parecer que ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde, cuando en realidad, el reloj marcaba apenas las 12:00 a.m.

Mientras tanto, dentro de una casa, se encontraban cuatro jóvenes, dos de los cuales traían consigo a una pequeña bebé muy linda, de apenas dos meses y días de nacida…

Hermione, Ron, junto con su hija y Ginny, estaban reunidos en la casa de Harry, la cual, el había comprado unos cuantos meses atrás y que con la ayuda de su novia Ginny, había decorado y acomodado, quedando como resultado un lugar en verdad agradable, que ahora, ya se había convertido en el lugar más frecuente de reunión para ellos.

-¿Quieres más té, Ron?- preguntó Ginny

-No Ginny, gracias, ya me tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento- lo respondió Ron levantándose del sofá

-En ese caso, yo me voy contigo- inquirió Harry, levantándose también de su asiento –Tengo que ayudar a Kingsley a investigar la desaparición de una información del departamento de misterios

-¿Del departamento de misterios?- preguntó Hermione, al tiempo de que acomodaba a su hija entre sus brazos -¿No sabes que clase de información?

-No, no lo se… Kingsley solo me ha dicho eso, que estaba en el departamento de misterios, y que tiene la sospecha de que a lo mejor pudo haber desaparecido hace poco más de dos meses… Debe de ser realmente importante, por que cuando me lo dijo parecía preocupado, y sabes que pocas veces pide ayuda en este tipo de casos

-Tienes razón- confirmó Ginny que había estado escuchando atentamente la plática –Es algo extraño…

-Bueno, extraño o no, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto –dijo repentinamente Ron, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de las últimas palabras de Ginny, sin siquiera imaginarse lo equivocado que estaba… -Te veo en la noche Herm, pasaré por ustedes aquí

-Si, aquí te estaremos esperando- le contestó Hermione, refiriéndose a ella y a la bebé, mientras le daba a Ron un suave beso de despedida

-Nos vemos más al rato Diane- dijo con sume ternura Ron, inclinándose un poco más para darle un beso a su hija, Diane en la pequeña frente; la bebé lo miró fijamente con sus ojitos azules y con su manita, le sujetó uno de sus dedos, como si no quisiera que su padre se fuera

Harry, que había estado viendo todo esto con una sonrisa, pensando cuando iba a ser el día en el que el y Ginny se unieran de esa manera, sintió de repente algo extraño… un presentimiento… un mal presentimiento… pero al mismo tiempo de sentir esto, una fuerte punzada le invadió en la cicatriz, lo que hizo que se llevara automáticamente una mano a esta, pero tanto el dolor como el presentimiento se esfumaron rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- le preguntó Ginny en un susurro, que fue la única que se había percatado de eso

-Si, estoy bien… solo, solo me mareé un poco- le contestó Harry también con la voz baja, tratando de sonar convincente

-Ya vámonos Harry- dijo Ron, evitando de esta manera el que Ginny siguiera cuestionando a su amigo

-Si… nos vemos más tarde Gin- le dijo, dándole un amoroso beso en los labios, sin embargo, al separarse de ella, volvió a tener un mal presentimiento, aunque este, exactamente como el anterior, se había ido tan rápido como había llegado

-Esta bien… ten cuidado Harry- le contestó Ginny, aún con una expresión que denotaba un poco de preocupación

Ambos chicos tomaron sus capas que estaban colgadas en el perchero, se las colocaron y salieron por la puerta, y sin saber por que, esto provocó que Hermione sintiera de pronto como un gran vacío se formaba dentro de ella… era una sensación muy rara y aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido explicarla con precisión, pero de lo que si estaba segura, era de que ese sentimiento no le gustaba nada…

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque Hermione?- propuso Ginny –Creo que una pequeña vuelta no nos vendría mal

-Si tienes razón, vamos- aceptó inmediatamente la castaña, pensando y deseando, de alguna manera u otra, que ese enorme sentimiento de vacío se esfumara de ella

Hermione y Ginny empacaron algunas cosas de Diane en una maleta especial para eso, y pasados unos minutos, salieron de la casa, con la niña felizmente acostada en una carriola.

Caminaron unas tres cuadras hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una reja que rodeaba un enorme parque, en el que había varios árboles cuidadosamente distribuidos en toda la extensión de este.

Las dos chicas y la bebé, se encaminaron hasta el centro del parque y una vez ahí, se acomodaron, colocando un mantel sobre el verde y cuidado pasto para sentarse encima de este.

-No hay casi nadie¿Verdad?- inquirió Ginny, mirando alrededor suyo, a lo que Hermione asintió; en el parque, o por lo menos en el lugar en el que ellas se encontraban, no había nadie, a excepción de una pareja de novios acostada en el pasto y un poco más lejos, un chico, que tenía el rostro oculto por una capucha y que se encontraba sentado en el pasto, recargado en un árbol.

-Que sujeto tan raro- comentó Ginny, señalando con la mirada al hombre de la capucha

-Si… pero, no se… se me hace familiar…- dijo en voz baja Hermione, mirando fijamente la chico, y como si este hubiera sentido las miradas de las chicas clavadas en el, volteó a verlas, para segundos después de también mirarlas fijamente, levantarse, pasar entre los árboles y desaparecer de la vista

-¿Quién habrá sido?... se nos quedó mirando como si nos conociera- dijo Ginny algo extrañada; ninguna de las dos había podido ver el rostro del chico debido a la capucha

El extraño silencio que se había formado entre las dos chicas, fue roto por los llantos de Diane, que ya reclamaba a gritos su comida, por lo que Hermione comenzó a prepararle el biberón mientras Ginny la cargaba y trataba de calmarla, por lo que las dos se olvidaron del extraño chico

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El extraño chico con la capucha apareció delante de una escalofriante casa; corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el interior, y una vez dentro, subió a toda prisa por los escalones que conducían a una tétrica habitación.

-¡Señor!- exclamó bruscamente el chico con la voz jadeante, una vez que hubo entrado violentamente al interior de la habitación

-Sabes que no me gusta que se me interrumpa y menos de esa manera Bryce- le reprendió con ira Voldemort, mientras las dos personas ahí presentes, Carol Anne y Draco, miraban al recién llegado, Rick con cierto interés

-Lo siento mucho mi señor- se disculpó Rick, inclinándose exageradamente ante la silueta de Voldemort –Pero tengo algo muy importante que debo decirle

-¿Y qué esperas¡Dilo ya!- le respondió Voldemort con impaciencia

-Ginevra Weasley y Hermione Granger… están las dos solas con la bebé en un parque, sin ningún tipo de protección…- Rick dijo todo esto lentamente, como si estuviera saboreando con un placer inmenso el efecto que esas palabras tenían, tanto para el como para su señor, el cual, había formado una horripilante expresión, lo que al parecer, intentaba ser una mueca de satisfacción…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si mi señor… muy seguro… acabo de verlas

-Perfecto… así nos ahorramos la complicada maniobra que planeábamos para tenerlas así… Bryce, Miller y Malfoy… ya saben a quienes quiero… háganlo rápido y procuren que no los descubran… Ahora¡Vayan!

Rick, Carol Anne y Draco, asintieron con la cabeza, para después salir a toda prisa por la puerta de la habitación; el silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, que solo era roto por los amortiguados pasos de los chicos bajando las escaleras, y una vez que ya nada se escuchaba, Voldemort emitió una estridente carcajada.

-Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver Potter, muy pronto… y verás que el derrotado no seré yo, si no tú…- Voldemort esperó unos segundos para volver a emitir otra carcajada, otra aún más grande y escalofriante que la anterior.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ay!

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?- preguntó de inmediato Kingsley, acercándose con preocupación a el

-Es la… no, nada… solo fue… una leve punzada- le contestó Harry, quitándose las manos de la frente

-¿En verdad?- volvió a preguntar Kingsley, aún no muy convencido de la respuesta del muchacho

-Si… no te preocupes, estoy bien- le contestó Harry desviando la mirada, aunque el sabía perfectamente que lo que le había dicho, era todo lo contrario… El sentimiento de incertidumbre e inquietud que se había apoderado de él poco antes de salir de su casa, se había incrementado a cada segundo… sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba, era esa cicatriz, la cicatriz que tenía en la frente, la cicatriz en forma de rayo que había marcado por completo su existencia, su destino… Si, eso era lo que más le preocupaba, la cicatriz que en un tiempo no había dado señales de existencia, pero que ahora, le dolía, y que si le pasaba eso, solo podía ser por una sola razón, y esa razón era…

-Kingsley, perdóname, pero tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore urgentemente

Harry ni siquiera esperó por una respuesta, ya que al acabar de decir esto, había dado media vuelta para dirigirse con prontitud hacia la red de vía Flu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Jajaja, en serio, nunca pensé que mi hermano pudiera ser así- comentaba Ginny, que tenía a una somnolienta Diane entre sus brazos

-Ni yo… pero si lo vieras… es un verdadero amor cuando está con su hija- decía Hermione, con un brillo en sus ojos

-Bien dicen que la paternidad cambia muchas cosas… mira Herm, Diane ya se durmió- agregó Ginny, observando como la bebé ya había cerrado sus ojitos azules y como su pechito subía y bajaba lentamente, al compás de su tranquila respiración

-Parece un angelito… si quieres acomódala en su carriola

Ginny asintió y con cuidado, colocó a la niña en donde le había indicado Hermione, y una vez de que hubo hecho eso y se hubo sentado de nuevo en su lugar, un haz de luz azul le pasó muy cerca, rozándole el brazo; ante esto, tanto Ginny como Hermione, sacaron sus varitas automáticamente y se levantaron rápidamente de un salto, poniéndose en posición de combate, ambas delante de la carriola de Diane.

-¿De donde vino?- preguntó Ginny, recorriendo con la vista su alrededor

-No lo se… y ya no hay nadie por aquí… tenemos que estar alertas…

-Si, tienes…

Pero Ginny no pudo terminar de decir su frase, ya que otro haz de luz púrpura volvía a ir directamente hacia ella, pero afortunadamente, la chica fue mucho más ágil, logrando así apartarse ella y apartar a Hermione

-¡Vino de allá!- exclamó Hermione, señalando un punto que estaba a no menos de cinco metros de ellas

-Hermione… toma a la niña y vete, yo me haré cargo de esto

-Ginny, no te puedo dejar sola aquí…

-¡Por favor Hermione! Quien sabe que es lo que esa gente pretenda, así que lo mejor es mantener a la bebé a salvo

-Esta bien- aceptó con algo de pesar Hermione, dándole la razón a Ginny, lo más importante en esos momentos era proteger a la bebé y no por un simple capricho suyo de quedarse y ayudar a Ginny, iba a exponer a su hija al peligro; la castaña se dio media vuelta y se encaminó de prisa hacia donde se encontraba Diane, pero cuando llegó hasta ahí, vio con horror que dentro de la carriola había… nada

-¡Ginny, Diane no está!- exclamó Hermione con una gran desesperación y lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

-¡¿Qué?!- Ginny también se había volteado y ahora miraba con terror el lugar vacío que segundos antes estaba ocupando la bebé

-No… no, no puede ser… Diane… ¡DIANE!- Hermione estaba fuera de sí, buscando inútilmente, con desesperación, en el interior de la carriola, revolviendo cobijas y aventando cosas fuera de esta, deseando con toda su alma que no fuera lo que estaba pensando…

-No hagas tanto drama Granger- dijo de pronto una voz de mujer, muy familiar para la pelirroja, con un dejo de satisfacción y malicia en la voz… Hermione y Ginny voltearon de inmediato hacia el lugar donde la voz provenía, y divisaron a la dueña de la voz, que salía poco a poco de su escondite, vestida con una túnica negra y una inexpresiva máscara blanca, detrás de cuyas rendijas, podían verse desde la distancia, unos ojos verde claro… La mujer llevaba entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto inmóvil, envuelto entre cobijas blancas

-¡Diane!- exclamó Ginny, al ver el pequeño bulto que cargaba la mujer

-Dame a mi hija- dijo Hermione aún con lágrimas en su rostro, con una voz casi tan fría como la de la mujer y apuntándola con la varita

-Yo que tú no haría eso… ¡Baja la varita o tu hija sufrirá tus estupideces!- amenazó la mujer, mostrando la varita

-Hermione, baja la varita… no podemos arriesgar a la niña- le susurró Ginny que se había acercado hasta ella, aunque al decir verdad, la pelirroja mantenía la varita firmemente agarrada y miraba a la mujer con un odio inmenso

Hermione, con una mueca de rabia e impotencia, bajó la varita, aceptando que no le quedaba otro remedio y limitándose a fulminar con la mirada a aquella mujer

-Así me gusta Granger… pero siento decirte que aunque hagas todo lo que yo te diga, no volverás a ver a tu hijita

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió Ginny, dado que Hermione se había quedado estática, como si no hubiera asumido del todo las palabras de la mujer

-Eso a ti no te importa Weasley, pero aún así te diré solo algo… Nos tendremos que llevar a esta mocosa… nos va a hacer de mucha ayuda… y ahora que recuerdo, tú también Weasley…

En ese preciso momento, dos figuras más, que al igual que la primera, iban vestidas de negro y portaban las mismas máscaras blancas inexpresivas, aparecieron detrás de las chicas, apuntándolas con sus varitas, con la intención de lanzarles un hechizo, sin embargo, estas lograron darse cuenta de la repentina presencia de ellos y por lo tanto, pudieron apartarse antes de que un par de rayos rojos les dieran de lleno en la espalda.

-¡Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer y no demoren!- les gritó la mujer

Hermione volteó a verla, y sintiendo una enorme oleada de terror llenándola por completo, observó como la mujer le dirigía una última mirada maliciosa y que con un movimiento de su capa, desaparecía, llevándose consigo a… Diane

-¡NO!- Hermione corrió desesperadamente al lugar en el que había desaparecido, pero uno de los otros encapuchados se puso enfrente de ella, impidiéndole el paso

-No gastes fuerzas… no la volverás a ver nunca- le dijo el chico, con una voz que denotaba una gran frialdad

-¡¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer con ella?!- le gritó Hermione derramando nuevas lágrimas, mientras que con sus puños, golpeaba al chico en el pecho, sin embargo, a el no pareció importarle mucho, y si no fuera por que portaba esa máscara, se podría haber dicho que tenía una expresión de burla dibujada en el rostro

-No creo que te guste saberlo- le dijo el chico, tomándole de pronto a Hermione, ambas muñecas, para así, impedir que siguiera "golpeándolo" –Solo te puedo decir que tu hija le servirá de mucho al Señor Tenebroso para alzarse de nuevo…

Hermione se quedó paralizada con las palabras del chico y dejó de forcejear contra el… era imposible lo que estaba diciendo, no… simplemente no tenía sentido alguno… ¿Qué tenía que ver su hija, apenas una recién nacida, en todo esto? No… En eso, desvió su mirada hacia las rendijas que dejaban notar los ojos del chico… había algo muy familiar en ellos, pero no, aunque…esos ojos… esos ojos verdes los conocía muy bien, y no podía ser otra persona más que…

Un rayo color rojo golpeó violentamente la espalda de Hermione, provocando que su cuerpo cayera completamente inerte al suelo, desmayada…

El chico que había estado con Hermione, Rick, le lanzó una última mirada a la chica, para después, caminar unos cuantos metros más y unirse a la batalla que mantenía el otro encapuchado con Ginny, la cual, que a pesar de ya tener una herida profunda en su brazo, seguía luchando

-Acabemos con esto de una vez- susurró Rick, colocándose a unos cuantos pasos detrás de Ginny y apuntándola con su varita, exclamó¡Desmaius!

La pelirroja se hizo a un lado al escuchar esto, pero debido a la herida que tenía y al agotamiento que le había causado el estar luchando con el otro chico, no logró hacerlo a tiempo, por lo que el haz de luz roja le dio en el hombro… Ginny sintió como sus fuerzas se esfumaban, como sus piernas se doblaban y pegaban en el pasto, seguidas del resto de su cuerpo, cayendo… la vista se le nublaba poco a poco, pero antes de desvanecerse por completo, logró divisar enfrente de ella como uno de los encapuchados se acercaba y se inclinaba ante ella, por lo que logró ver un par de ojos grises, que la miraban fijamente desde detrás de la máscara blanca…

-¿Draco?- fue lo único que dijo Ginny, antes de cerrar por completo los ojos y perder el conocimiento

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Detrás de un escritorio, se encontraba sentado un viejo mago, que acariciaba con ternura a una preciosa ave, de hermoso plumaje y elegante porte: un fénix… La cabeza de esta mística ave, Fawkes, se desvió en dirección a la chimenea que estaba en el despacho, como si esperara que en cualquier momento llegara alguien por ahí; el viejo mago, entendiendo a la perfección la actitud de su fénix, también desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea al tiempo de que juntaba las yemas de sus largos dedos.

En eso, el relajante silencio que solo era levemente interrumpido por los suaves tintineos que diversos y variados objetos existentes en el despacho emitían, fue roto en su totalidad por un fuerte estallido en la chimenea, en la cual, se habían formado unas enormes llamaradas de color verde esmeralda, trayendo consigo a un joven de cabellos color azabache.

-¡Harry! Que sorpresa tan agradable- exclamó alegre Dumbledore, levantándose de su silla y yendo directamente hacia el recién llegado

-Profesor Dumbledore… perdón por haber venido sin avisar y de esta manera, pero necesitaba hablar urgentemente con usted- se disculpó Harry, para después inclinar la cabeza ante la silueta de Albus

-Por supuesto Harry- le contestó Dumbledore, cambiando su alegre semblante por uno más serio

Albus se dirigió nuevamente hacia su lugar detrás de el escritorio, invitando a Harry a que hiciera lo propio en frente de el.

-Y bien¿Qué es eso tan importante Harry?- le preguntó Dumbledore sereno, mirándolo de una forma calculadora, por encima de sus gafas

-Bien…- comenzó a decir Harry, después de haber dado un hondo suspiro –Se trata de Voldemort, o al menos eso creo

Harry le explicó todo lo que le había pasado; los dolores de la cicatriz que habían regresado desde hacía ya casi un año, los extraños presentimientos que había tenido y las extrañas inquietudes que lo habían embargado desde aquella mañana.

Dumbledore lo escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpirlo en ninguna ocasión, solo limitándose a seguir observándolo minuciosamente, y una vez que Harry hubo terminado, Albus dio un profundo suspiro y bajó su mirada; Harry pudo percibir un dejo de preocupación en su viejo y cansado rostro

-Harry…- decía Dumbledore pasados unos segundos, en los que se había levantado de su asiento y se había ido a posar enfrente de su ventana, desde donde se divisaba el campo de quidditch; Albus no solo tenía el dejo de preocupación en el rostro, si no también en la voz –Me temo que solo puedo hacer especulaciones, pero si mis sospechas son ciertas, creo que el momento del enfrentamiento entre tú y Voldemort ya ha llegado

-Pero…

En ese preciso instante, se volvió a oír otro estallido proveniente de la chimenea, y por ella salió un hombre que se veía agitado y preocupado.

-Dumbledore…- dijo el hombre, saliendo por completo de la chimenea

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Kingsley?- preguntó Dumbledore, yendo deprisa hacia el hombre

-Dumbledore, Potter… - Kingsley se había colocado en frente de ellos y su expresión denotaba nerviosismo y preocupación- Ha habido un ataque y un secuestro… un doble secuestro

-¿De quienes se trata?

-Se han llevado a la hija de Ronald y Hermione… y también a Ginevra Weasley

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

**Capítulo 37- Confesando…**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-¡Harry, tranquilízate, por favor!- exclamó Dumbledore, con un tono de voz autoritario, pero sin dejo alguno de enfado_

_-¡¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice¡Han secuestrado a Ginny y a Diane!_

_Harry estaba fuera de sí, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados, su rojo tenía una fuerte expresión de furia y un color rojo intenso y su mirada destellaba una enorme rabia… ¿Cómo era posible que aquellas dos personas estuvieran platicando tan tranquilamente, mientras habían secuestrado a dos personas, y otra estaba en el hospital¿Cómo era posible de que no se preocuparan y hablaran de lo sucedido como si tal cosa?_

_-¡SI HUBIERAN ACTUADO A TIEMPO, ELLAS ESTARÍAN AQUÍ!- seguía exclamando Harry, cada vez con más enojo y elevando mucho la voz, posando su verde, y en ese momento furiosa mirada sobre Kingsley_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hermione se reincorporó violentamente de la cama y comenzó a posar su vista frenéticamente por todos lados, desesperada, como si estuviera buscando a algo, o a alguien_

_-¡Hermione¿Qué pasa?- preguntó de pronto una voz cerca de ella, con un claro tono de preocupación_

_-… Ron… ¡Ron¡Se han llevado a Diane¡Se la han llevado!_

_-Hermione, por favor, cálmate- le decía Ron, mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a la chica, tratando de evitar que siguiera gritando más_

_-¡Ron¡¿Qué no me oíste¡Se llevaron a Diane!- seguí gritando Hermione, con varias lágrimas en su rostro, y otras más, brotando de sus castaños ojos, intentando soltarse de los brazos de Ron, sin embargo, este la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Ginny ya no le decía nada más, solo trataba de ocultar su rostro para que Draco no pudiera ver que estaba derramando unas lágrimas silenciosas, cargadas de decepción, tristeza y… dolor…no, no podía dejar que el la viera así, y menos aún, adivinar que el causante de las lágrimas era… él._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores!!!!! Antes que nada, una enorme disculpa por la super tardanza del capítulo, pero con esto de las fiestas navideñas, y eso, no había tenido mucho tiempo, y si a eso le sumamos que había estado super ocupada escribiendo el capítulo 48 de la historia y el epílogo, (sipis, ya terminé de escribir la historia, sniff) pues mi tiempo libre se había reducido a "nada" y bueno (aparte, si quería actualizar, pero la inspiración me había llegado y en mi caso, es mejor aprovecharla por que luego se va y tarda en regresar!!! Jajaja) En fin… pues… qué les parecen los adelantos??!! Ya pronto se viene la acción!!! Y el suspenso!!! Y más muertes… Y por adelantado, les pido una disculpa por una de ellas, pero, era necesario (creo que aunque diga esto, en esta página también me van a querer linchar…) pero, bueno… En fin, me voy, los dejo con la contestación a sus valiosos Reviews… Ah!! Y_ _les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! Que todos sus deseos se cumplan y espero que se la pasen en compañía de sus seres queridos!!!! _**

_**Feliz año 2006!!!!**_

_**Abrazos y besos a todos!!!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_

_**Y ya empezando a maquilar ideas para un fic post-hbp**_

_**Y millones de song-fic más!!!!**_


	37. Confesando

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 37- Confesando…

* * *

**

-Se han llevado a la hija de Ronald y Hermione… y también a Ginevra Weasley

Harry, que también se había puesto de pie al ver llegar a Kingsley de esa manera, sintió como si le hubieran tirado encima un balde con agua helada… comenzó a marearse, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse… No, no podía ser, no podían haberse llevado ni a Ginny ni a Diane… hacía apenas unas horas que las había visto… tenía que haber alguna equivocación…

-¿Y a quién atacaron?- preguntó Dumbledore que también se había quedado consternado, aunque al parecer, el ya se temía la respuesta

-A Hermione Granger- contestó Kingsley, preocupado –Ahora mismo está siendo trasladada a San Mungo, creemos que no es nada grave, pero queríamos estar seguros…

-¿Quiénes se las llevaron?- preguntó de pronto Harry, con un tono de voz que denotaba una enorme rabia contenida; el chico estaba nuevamente sentado, con los codos encima de sus piernas y con la cabeza recargada en sus manos, manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo

-Aún no lo sabemos- respondió con pesar Kingsley, bajando la mirada –Pero tenemos testigos muggles que nos pueden dar más información… ellos fueron los que presenciaron todo y dieron parte a las autoridades…

-¡¿Y por qué no investigaron de inmediato?!- explotó Harry, gritando y levantándose de un salto de la silla, para posarse enfrente de Kingsley -¡Los podrían haber seguido!

-¡Harry, tranquilízate, por favor!- exclamó Dumbledore, con un tono de voz autoritario, pero sin dejo alguno de enfado

-¡¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice¡Han secuestrado a Ginny y a Diane!

Harry estaba fuera de sí, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados, su rojo tenía una fuerte expresión de furia y un color rojo intenso y su mirada destellaba una enorme rabia… ¿Cómo era posible que aquellas dos personas estuvieran platicando tan tranquilamente, mientras habían secuestrado a dos personas, y otra estaba en el hospital¿Cómo era posible de que no se preocuparan y hablaran de lo sucedido como si tal cosa?

-¡SI HUBIERAN ACTUADO A TIEMPO, ELLAS ESTARÍAN AQUÍ!- seguía exclamando Harry, cada vez con más enojo y elevando mucho la voz, posando su verde, y en ese momento furiosa mirada sobre Kingsley

-¡HARRY!- Exclamó con rotundidad Dumbledore, elevando también la voz, provocando que esta resonara en todo el despacho; miró a Harry de forma muy penetrante, con lo que el chico se calmó un poco -¡Con comportarte así, no lograrás solucionar nada!

-Lo-lo siento- susurró Harry, bajando la mirada, aunque sin sentir del todo su arrepentimiento

-Harry…- comenzó a decir Kingsley, con cautela, como si temiera que el chico se pusiera a gritar de nuevo –Aunque hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, no podríamos haber hecho mucho… los secuestradores obviamente eran magos y desaparecieron junto con ellas

Harry ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, y con pesar, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sin poder impedir que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar sin control de sus ojos… No, no a Ginny… y la niña, Diane… ¿Por qué a ella? Es solo una bebé¿Qué tenía que ver en todo esto?... Harry sintió de pronto como una mano se posaba suavemente sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo y comprensión… no necesitaba levantar la mirada, sabía perfectamente que era Dumbledore el que le estaba haciendo ese gesto, haciéndole saber que estaba incondicionalmente con el, que le daría todo su apoyo, que no lo abandonaría… Harry descubrió poco a poco su rostro, solo lo suficiente para poder dejar ver sus ojos, esos verdes ojos que estaban detrás de unas gafas, en cuyos cristales habían pequeñas gotas de agua, que no eran otra cosa que lágrimas… lágrimas producidas por las diversas sensaciones que sentía, entre las que destacaba la tristeza

-Harry… Antes de hacer algo, tenemos que tranquilizarnos… de otra manera, nada de lo que hagamos saldrá bien…- Dumbledore se había arrodillado enfrente del chico, para así, quedar también a su altura; Albus ya había suavizado su tono, y ahora hablaba con un tono confortable, que transmitía una inexplicable paz; Harry pudo percibir que los ojos azules del viejo mago, también denotaban una enorme preocupación y tristeza –Creo que ya tienes una leve idea de quien puede ser el causante de todo esto- Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza, formándose automáticamente en su mente, un nombre, pero no uno cualquiera, si no el de su peor enemigo… lord Voldemort… ¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía que involucrar inocentes en una batalla en la que solo pertenecían Harry y Voldemort¿Por qué?... –Así que Harry, solo te pido que no hay que alterarse, tenemos que afrontar con decisión y firmeza lo que venga¿De acuerdo?

Harry volvió a ocultar el rostro entre las manos solo por unos leves segundos, para después, levantar la cabeza, mirar con determinación a Dumbledore, y asentir, firmemente

-Bien… Ahora tenemos que dar aviso al señor Ronald de lo que ha ocurrido…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comenzaba a sentir frío, todo el cuerpo le dolía, como si hubiera corrido muchos kilómetros y apenas se hubiera detenido a descansar… se sentía levemente mareada, pero¿Por qué se sentía así¿Qué había pasado?

Empezó a abrir los ojos, lentamente… no podía ver claramente, todo estaba oscuro y borroso, pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos, su vista se aclaró, y así, pudo vislumbrar el lugar en donde se encontraba

Era una habitación lúgubre… oscura, húmeda… por entre los pequeños espacios que había en las ventanas cegadas con tablas gastadas, pudo distinguir que la noche ya había caído… los débiles rayos de la luna, alumbraban mínimas partes de la pequeña habitación, en la cual, solo había un viejo y mohoso sillón, y esparcidos por el suelo, restos de madera, que por su apariencia, en sus tiempos, habían formado parte de lujosos muebles…

La chica se llevó una mano a la cabeza y trató de recordar lo que había pasado… estaba con Hermione… si, platicando, en un parque, cuando de pronto… un rayo color violeta le pasó rozando, luego… si, ahora lo recordaba todo… ella se encontraba luchando con lo que al parecer era un mortífago, pero no podía tratarse de eso, no… sin embargo, de pronto, le vino a la mente, una imagen en particular, la última que vio antes de perder la conciencia… un par de ojos grises que la miraban detrás de una inexpresiva máscara blanca…

-No pudo ser el- susurraba Ginny, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de eso, aunque una parte de ella le decía todo lo contrario –No me encontraba muy consiente, debí haberlo confundido…

Los susurros de Ginny fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por los fuertes llantos de un bebé…

-¿Diane?- Ginny se levantó de inmediato de donde estaba, y de repente, sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo izquierdo, en el lugar en el que tenía una profunda herida, sin embargo, ella hizo caso omiso de esto, y se dirigió con rapidez hacia el viejo sofá que era de donde provenían los llantos

Ginny exhaló un pequeño suspiro de alivio, al comprobar que, efectivamente, se trataba de Diane… por lo menos ahora la bebé estaba segura con ella, y Ginny, iba a ser todo lo posible para no permitir que le hicieran algo… la pelirroja tomó a la bebé entre sus brazos, aunque esto provocó que sintiera un nuevo dolor en su brazo herido, pero ella siguió ignorándolo, y comenzó a tranquilizar a la niña

-Tranquila, todo está bien, ya…- le susurraba Ginny, mientras la paseaba por el pequeño cuarto

La bebé pareció tranquilizarse un poco ante la presencia de Ginny, y lentamente, sus llantos fueron cesando, hasta dejar solamente una respiración entrecortada

-Eso es Diane…

La frase de Ginny fue interrumpida por un fuerte chirrido, que fue ocasionado por la puerta que estaba siendo abierta en ese momento, y por la cual, una figura vestida de negro iba atravesando…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Despertaba… abría lenta, pero muy lentamente los ojos… lo poco que podía divisar. Era un color blanco, no más… pero cuando al cabo de unos breves segundos, su vista se hubo aclarado del todo, pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un cuarto, y que por su apariencia, parecía tratarse del cuarto de un hospital…

Hermione se reincorporó violentamente de la cama y comenzó a posar su vista frenéticamente por todos lados, desesperada, como si estuviera buscando a algo, o a alguien

-¡Hermione¿Qué pasa?- preguntó de pronto una voz cerca de ella, con un claro tono de preocupación

-… Ron… ¡Ron¡Se han llevado a Diane¡Se la han llevado!

-Hermione, por favor, cálmate- le decía Ron, mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a la chica, tratando de evitar que siguiera gritando más

-¡Ron¡¿Qué no me oíste¡Se llevaron a Diane!- seguí gritando Hermione, con varias lágrimas en su rostro, y otras más, brotando de sus castaños ojos, intentando soltarse de los brazos de Ron, sin embargo, este la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte

-Lo se Hermione… ya lo se- le dijo con la voz quebrada Ron, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Hermione; ella dejó de forcejear contra Ron y también lo abrazó igual de fuerte que el a ella, tratando de sacar de esta manera, todo el sufrimiento que luchaba por salir, tratando de sacar con lágrimas aquel enorme torbellino conformado de dolor, angustia y desesperación…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El chico vestido de negro, había cerrado la puerta tras de sí, ocasionando de esta manera, otro fuerte chirrido, y Ginny, en un intento de defender a la niña de cualquier cosa que el recién llegado pudiera llegar a hacerle, comenzó a palpar con una mano, diferentes partes de su túnica, buscando frenéticamente su varita, pero, como era obvio… no estaba.

Ginny, aferrando fuertemente a Diane, comenzó a retroceder hasta pegar contra la pared, ya que el chico se había estado acercando poco a poco a ella, sin embargo, cuando este ya estaba a escaso metro y medio de ella, se detuvo, mirándola fijamente con sus grises ojos, detrás de la inexpresiva máscara blanca.

-No te la vas a llevar- le dijo de pronto Ginny, desafiante, después de haber estado unos minutos en silencio

-Por ahora a ella no la vamos a necesitar- le contestó el chico, con un tono muy raro de voz -¿Cómo está tu brazo?

Ginny se quedó callada, observando al chico con una expresión de incredulidad y desprecio… entonces no se había equivocado, no había sido ninguna ilusión ni nada por el estilo… estaba casi segura de que era el, esos ojos, esa voz… si tenía que serlo…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste… Draco?- le preguntó Ginny en un susurro, con un dejo de profunda decepción en su voz

Draco retrocedió un poco, pero después, pareció meditarlo, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos, se llevó con lentitud las manos a la cabeza… con una mano, se bajó la negra capucha, y con la otra, se quitó la máscara blanca que cubría su fino y pálido rostro…

Ginny, al ver el rostro que se ocultaba tras esa máscara, volteó su cabeza hacia un lado y cerró fuertemente los ojos… no pudo dejar de sentir como un enorme dolor le oprimía el pecho… si, era cierto, ella ya sabía, pero al ver como el se quitaba la máscara característica de un mortífago, hizo que se sintiera aún peor… ¿Por qué? Ella había confiado en el, en su "cambio", y sin embargo, ahora… lo veía enfrente de ella, con el porte elegante que le distinguía, pero con la diferencia, de que en ese momento, se encontraba como un seguidor más de Voldemort…

-Creo que ya no necesitaré esto contigo- dijo Draco, con su mismo tono raro de voz, guardándose la máscara entre su túnica negra; el rostro del chico, tenía una expresión de pesar, como si estuviera triste por algo, o más bien, arrepentido… Ginny se dio cuenta de la expresión que tenía Draco, pero aún así, no dejó de mirarlo con decepción

-No se por qué portas eso- le decía Ginny… no iba a permitir que Draco se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado esa revelación, ella era una chica fuerte y lo iba a demostrar, le iba a hacer frente a Draco… -Voldemort está…

-Te equivocas, "él" ha regresado- la cortó Draco, bajando la mirada hacia el piso –De hecho, por el… por el yo… traté de conquistarte

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?- le preguntó Ginny, aunque dentro, muy dentro de ella, tenía una mínima idea de lo que eso podía significar

-Yo…- Draco exhaló un hondo suspiro con pesadumbre –Solo te estaba utilizando para…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No se preocupen, la señora Weasley está muy bien… afortunadamente, el atacante no se encontraba muy cerca de ella y el hechizo solo hizo que se desmayara, sin otras consecuencias graves

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya me la puedo llevar?- preguntó Ron, dirigiéndose al sanador

-Si… ya le hicimos todos los estudios correspondientes, y como le informé, se encuentra en perfecto estado

El sanador, después de despedirse, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando en esta a Hermione, Ron, Harry y Kingsley

-Vamos Herm, tengo que llevarte a casa- le dijo Ron, mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse

-No Ron, quiero ir con ustedes- dijo firmemente Hermione, dirigiéndose también a Harry y Kingsley

-¿Cómo…

-Los escuché hablando afuera, en el pasillo, mientras me estaban revisando- se adelantó a decir Hermione, mirando a Ron con decisión –Quiero ir Ron… tengo que salvar a Diane

-No Hermione- se negaba rotundamente Ron, acercándose más a su esposa y tomándola delicadamente por los hombros –No estas en condiciones; lo que debes hacer ahora es irte a casa y descansar, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto

-¡Ron, por favor!- exclamó Hermione, al tiempo de que se quitaba de encima las manos de Ron -¡Es mi hija también¿O acaso crees que me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos¡No¡Quiero ir con ella!

-Herm… no quiero que te pase nada malo…

-No va a suceder nada Ron… vamos a estar juntos¿Verdad?... Por favor, quiero ir por nuestra hija…

Ron volteó a ver a Harry, y al ver que este, después de unos segundos de duda, asentía levemente con la cabeza, dio un suspiro y se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Esta bien Hermione- Hermione formó una media sonrisa, y lo abrazó fuertemente, gesto que Ron le devolvió de igual manera.

-Siento interrumpirlos- inquirió Kingsley, mirando su reloj de bolsillo –Pero ya tenemos que irnos, no tenemos tiempo que perder… ya deben de estar todos ahí… Vamos

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡No lo puedo creer Draco!- exclamaba furiosa Ginny, fuera de sí -¡En verdad había creído en ti!... Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer eso…

Draco no dijo nada, solo se limitó a bajar una vez más la mirada… el chico ya le había confesado todo… su primer encuentro con Voldemort, el por qué el plan de contraer matrimonio con ella, y lo que pensaban hacer con la niña... ( aunque omitiendo ciertos detalles, como el que el en verdad se había enamorado de ella… no lo consideró prudente, debido a las circunstancias, además estaba el hecho de que ella no le hubiera creído y se hubiera puesto peor) todo esto le dijo, aunque aún sin saber el por qué lo había hecho… simplemente, no lo sabía… desde que había luchado en duelo contra ella en el parque, un sentimiento enorme de remordimiento le había invadido por completo… sabía que lo que estaba haciendo, que en lo que estaba contribuyendo, iba a marcar varias vidas, y muchas más aún, si el plan resultaba lo planeado…pero a pesar de esto, el decidió seguir adelante, y solo por un nombre en particular, un nombre que con solo mencionarlo, provocaba que se llenara de un odio intenso, que volviera a nacer en el, todo el despecho y la rabia hacia ese nombre, del cual, el dueño le había arrebatado lo que más quería… todo eso lo había hecho, por venganza a Harry Potter

Ginny ya no le decía nada más, solo trataba de ocultar su rostro para que Draco no pudiera ver que estaba derramando unas lágrimas silenciosas, cargadas de decepción, tristeza y… _dolor_…no, no podía dejar que el la viera así, y menos aún, adivinar que el causante de las lágrimas era… _él._

El tenso silencio que se había formado en la habitación, fue de pronto interrumpida por el violento abrir de la puerta, por el que atravesó otra figura negra

-Malfoy¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió bruscamente una voz, cuya propietaria era Carol Anne -¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!... Debemos ir ahora mismo al ministerio y tratar de averiguar todo lo que podamos… sirve que así no sospechan de nosotros

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo Draco, que afortunadamente, había logrado colocarse la capucha antes de que Carol Anne entrara, y que mientras ella hablaba, se había puesto la máscara, dado que el estaba de espalda a ella –Así que ya sabes Weasley- inquirió de nuevo Draco, adoptando su tono frío e indiferente –Ni se te ocurra escapar

Dicho esto, Draco le lanzó una triste mirada, con la máscara ya puesta, dio media vuelta y se perdió de vista, con un suave susurro de su túnica, seguida por Carol Anne

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Avances del próximo capítulo_

_Capítulo 38- Reunión en Grimmauld Place_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Remus pareció comprender a la perfección la actitud de Harry, por lo que el abrazo que el le daba, lo prolongó un poco más, no tanto en señal de saludo, si no en seña de apoyo…_

_-Todo se solucionará Harry, ya lo verás- dijo de pronto una voz suave, detrás de el_

_Harry se separó de Remus, y volteó hacia donde le habían hablado; detrás de el, estaba una chica rubia, que lo miraba con un semblante tranquilizador… Harry sintió como su corazón daba un leve respingo, al tener a escasos centímetros de el a Luna Lovegood_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Pues si, tienes razón… ¿Y aún no tienen idea de quien pudo haberlo hecho?_

_-No, pero recuerdo que los aurores con más experiencia pueden llevar a cabo el hechizo de rastreo…_

_-¿Hechizo de rastreo?_

_-¡Si!- le contestó la chica, un poco exasperada –Recuerda, el hechizo de rastreo en personas que se han desaparecido… apuesto lo que sea, a que si lo usan, podrán dar con ellas y los culpables a mas tardar mañana…_

_Draco y Carol Anne se separaron al mismo tiempo del cubículo, mirándose con expresiones de temor… ¿Cómo habrían podido pasar eso por alto?, Era verdad, no recordaban ese hechizo, hechizo el cual, si no actuaban pronto, podrían descubrirlos y acabar con todo el plan…_

_Sin siquiera dirigirse una sola palabra, los dos jóvenes salieron rápidamente del Cuartel General, para así, informarle rápidamente a Voldemort lo que habían descubierto…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

–_Voldemort ha secuestrado a Diane para sacrificarla y así, llevar a cabo el rito de su retorno_

_-¡NO!- exclamó Hermione, levantándose violentamente de su asiento -¡No, no es verdad¡Debe haber un error!_

_-¡Es cierto!- exclamó desesperadamente Ron, también levantándose de su asiento -¡Deben estar equivocados! Mi hija tiene tan solo dos meses…_

_-Y es por eso que Voldemort la tiene- lo interrumpió Dumbledore, dando un profundo suspiro –Para ese rito, es indispensable un bebé menor de un año_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Hola!!!! muajajaja… Las batallas y todo eso, se acerca cada vez más… lo bueno ya está por comenzar (Jajaja, eso que??!!) Xd… En fin… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo¿Y los avances? Espero esta historia siga siendo de su agrado, jeje… Y bueno, de nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza, pero la semana que pasada me la pasé haciendo tarea y eso… lo que pasa, es que yo entré a la escuela el jueves que pasó y bue… (pueden creerlo??! Entrar de vacaciones un jueves??!! Pero bue…) En fin, el caso es que aquí ya está el capi, XD… y seguiré actualizando cada sábado… En fin, sin nada más que decir, los dejo con la contestación a sus Reviews, que por cierto… Más de 200!!!! Millones de gracias por esto!!!!_**

_**Bueno, yo los dejo…**_

_**Hasta pronto!!!!**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Mary**_

**_Futura de Radcliffe _**


	38. Reunión en Grimmauld Place

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 38- Reunión en Grimmauld Place

* * *

**

Cuatro figuras aparecieron, una seguida de la otra, por una chimenea, después de que una enorme llamarada de color verde esmeralda se hiciera presente en el interior de esta, con un fuerte estallido. Ron ayudó a Hermione a reincorporarse, mientras Kingsley terminaba de sacudir el hollín de su túnica y Harry miraba todo su alrededor, con una profunda tristeza reflejada en sus verdes ojos.

-_"No creí que volvería a estar aquí"_- pensó Harry, aún mirando con melancolía a su alrededor

El interior de la casa número 12 de Grimmauld Place… estaba exactamente igual de cómo Harry la recordaba, aunque eso si, mucho más polvorienta… Harry no pudo dejar de sentir una enorme opresión en su pecho… Aunque la muerte de su padrino había ocurrido ya hacía más de diez años, el simple hecho de estar ahí, de estar en el lugar que Sirius había vivido por un tiempo, provocaba que el recuerdo de su padrino llegara más fuerte que nunca, ya que era la primera vez que pisaba aquella casa después de la muerte de su padrino…

-Vamos, ya deben estar todos- dijo de pronto Kingsley, encaminándose hacia el comedor, seguido por Ron, Harry y Hermione, los cuales iban muy callados

El comedor, en comparación al resto de la casa (aunque solo habían visto una pequeña parte, podían suponer que todo lo demás estaba igual) ofrecía un aspecto mucho más limpio, pero aún así, no dejaba de ser algo tétrico, a pesar de que dentro, ya se encontraban varios magos y brujas… eran los antiguos miembros de la Orden del Fénix

Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks y Arthur junto con Molly Weasley, se levantaron de inmediato de su asiento para recibir a los recién llegados, pero en especial a los jóvenes.

-Harry- fue lo único que dijo Remus, al tener enfrente de el al joven mago, cuyos ojos denotaban una pena infinita; Lupin le dio un caluroso abrazo, a lo cual, Harry quiso corresponder de igual manera, pero no podía, simplemente no podía… a pesar de no haber visto a esa persona en ocho años, a esa persona que lo apoyó cuando Sirius se fue, a aquella persona que trató con todas sus fuerzas de ayudarlo, aún cuando el mismo también se encontraba sumida en un profundo abismo… Harry en verdad deseaba corresponderle de igual manera, pero no pudo más que darle un leve abrazo, ya que un sentimiento mucho más poderoso dominaba en su interior… el dolor

Remus pareció comprender a la perfección la actitud de Harry, por lo que el abrazo que el le daba, lo prolongó un poco más, no tanto en señal de saludo, si no en seña de apoyo…

-Todo se solucionará Harry, ya lo verás- dijo de pronto una voz suave, detrás de el

Harry se separó de Remus, y volteó hacia donde le habían hablado; detrás de el, estaba una chica rubia, que lo miraba con un semblante tranquilizador… Harry sintió como su corazón daba un leve respingo, al tener a escasos centímetros de el a Luna Lovegood

Pero antes de que Luna o el pudieran decir algo más, Dumbledore, que se encontraba en el asiento principal, se levantó de este, y comenzó a hablar con su tono de voz tranquilo, aunque esto, no dejaba ocultar el dejo de preocupación.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos, podemos comenzar

Ante estas palabras, todos los que se habían levantado, y los recién llegados, tomaron asiento, dispuestos a idear un plan lo más rápido posible para poder llevar a cabo el rescate.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco y Carol Anne caminaban en dirección hacia el Cuartel General de Aurores, ambos con un semblante indiferente, ajeno; sin embargo, dentro de la chica, se arremolinaban una serie de sentimientos, como la ansiedad, satisfacción y sed… sed de venganza¿Por qué? Sencillo… al fin iba a tener la oportunidad de vengarse de Ginevra Weasley, de aquella niña tonta que le había quitado, arrebatado el amor de Harry Potter, de "su" Harry Potter… sentía un inmenso júbilo con tan solo imaginarse el momento en el que ella y Harry iban a poder estar "finalmente" juntos, ya que a la otra tipa, a esa Weasley, la iba a eliminar, a matar personalmente…

Por otra parte, Draco se sentía muy mal consigo mismo, ya no sabía que hacer… por un lado, lo llenaba enormemente la satisfacción de saber que se estaba vengando de la persona que tanto odiaba, de Harry Potter, pero… ¿A qué precio¡Estaba sacrificando a Ginny¡Estaba sacrificando a una de las pocas, en verdad pocas personas que habían confiado plenamente en el!, Eso sin contar el nuevo sentimiento que había nacido en el, aquel sentimiento que Ginny, con su carisma, con su dulzura, con sus atenciones para con el, aún cuando el se había portad fatal con ella, con tan solo ser ella, solo ella… con todo esto y más, aquella chica había logrado sembrar en el, el amor… Draco había sentido una enorme punzada de dolor al haber visto a Ginny en esas condiciones; herida, desprotegida… pero a pesar de esto, con su actitud desafiante, con la intención de proteger a la bebé aún sabiendo que en caso de que si hubiera ido por ella, no habría tenido la mínima oportunidad… sin embargo, la punzada se había incrementado muchísimo más cuando ella le dijo todo eso, cuando el le había confesado lo de Voldemort, pero no la podía culpar en absoluto, el se merecía todo eso y más…

-¡Draco!- exclamó Carol Anne, con un tono impaciente

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió este, con fastidio

-No me contestes en ese tono, te había estado hablando y no me hacías caso- le espetó la chica mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido

-Te he dicho que qué querías- volvió a decir Draco con el mismo tono, haciendo caso omiso a la queja de Carol Anne

-Acabo escuchar hablando a esas- decía la chica, señalando con la mirada a dos chicas que se veían muy entretenidas platicando de algo muy serio –Acerca de lo del secuestro, vamos a acercarnos un poco mas, a ver que es lo que podemos averiguar

Draco asintió levemente con la cabeza, poniendo en su mente los ojos en blanco, aunque pensando que eso iba a ser una total pérdida de tiempo, ya que en los "chismes de pasillo" no se sacaba nada de utilidad, nada más que eso mismo: chismes, especulaciones…

Carol Anne y Draco se colocaron detrás del cubículo de donde las chicas se encontraban hablando, y pegándose lo más que pudieron a la pared, comenzaron a escuchar

-… pobre Ginny, no la conocía mucho, pero se me hacía una chica muy amable- se escuchaba decir a una de las chicas, con un tono de pesar

-Si, pero imagínate que te quiten a tu bebé de dos meses, eso debe ser peor…

-Pues si, tienes razón… ¿Y aún no tienen idea de quien pudo haberlo hecho?

-No, pero recuerdo que los aurores con más experiencia pueden llevar a cabo el hechizo de rastreo…

-¿Hechizo de rastreo?

-¡Si!- le contestó la chica, un poco exasperada –Recuerda, el hechizo de rastreo en personas que se han desaparecido… apuesto lo que sea, a que si lo usan, podrán dar con ellas y los culpables a mas tardar mañana…

Draco y Carol Anne se separaron al mismo tiempo del cubículo, mirándose con expresiones de temor… ¿Cómo habrían podido pasar eso por alto?, Era verdad, no recordaban ese hechizo, hechizo el cual, si no actuaban pronto, podrían descubrirlos y acabar con todo el plan…

Sin siquiera dirigirse una sola palabra, los dos jóvenes salieron rápidamente del Cuartel General, para así, informarle rápidamente a Voldemort lo que habían descubierto…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Pero la última vez, frustramos el intento de quien-ustedes-saben –inquirió con un tono extraño Emmeline Vance, una bruja de porte majestuoso –Y aún en estos años, no creo que haya podido encontrar otra forma de regresar al poder, y menos aún sin sus aliados…

-Emmelince, me temo que ahora pudo encontrar otra manera sin mucha ayuda- dijo Dumbledore, con el mismo dejo de preocupación; todos los ahí presentes podían notar claramente el cansancio reflejado en su, normalmente, amable y jovial rostro –Y el señor Kingsley y yo, creemos tener la información de lo que suponemos planea hacer Voldemort

Varios mantuvieron su mirada puesta en Dumbledore, mientras que otros tantos, desviaron su mirada hacia Kingsley, el cual con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer unos pergaminos sobre la mesa

-Estas son copias de unos documentos importantes que fueron sustraídos del departamento de misterios, hace poco más de dos meses- comentó Kingsley, al advertir que la mayoría había puesto la mirada en esos pergaminos

-¿Y qué tipo de información contenían?- preguntó con interés Hestia Jones –debe haber sido muy importante para haber estado resguardada en ese departamento

-Si, información de mucha importancia que no debería haber caído en manos equivocadas –corroboró Kingsley –Ya que contiene un hechizo muy antiguo, un rito, con el cual, hasta el mago que estuviera al lecho de la muerte, podría convertirse en el más poderoso, al cabo de unas horas

La mayoría de los presentes se llevaron una mano a la boca, mientras que otros pocos solo se voltearon a ver entre sí, con miradas que denotaban temor; a Harry, sin embargo, esto no le importaba mucho, solo quería que esa reunión acabara lo más rápido posible para así, poder rescatar a las chicas…

-¿Y en qué consiste?- preguntó Tonks, con un tono de voz extraño

-Son varios los pasos que se tienen que llevar a cabo- Kingsley se ponía cada vez un poco más nervioso, y continuamente apartaba la vista de los pergaminos que estaba hojeando, para desviarla fugazmente hacia Ron y Hermione –Pero lo más indispensable es… conseguir a… a un bebé, cuyos padres, o al menos uno de ellos tenga una larga descendencia pura

Todos se quedaron en silencio, como si estuvieran meditando las palabras dichas por Kingsley, y entonces, como si de repente hubieran caído en la cuenta, voltearon a ver con expresiones de temor, casi al mismo tiempo, a Ron y a Hermione, los cuales, se habían quedado muy quietos, pálidos, incapaces de articular palabra y con la mirada perdida…

-Kingsley- inquirió Lupin, tratando de sacar la duda que se había adueñado de todos –No querrás decir que…

-Siento decir, que creo que es lo que estamos temiendo todos Remus- decía Dumbledore, mirando con pesar al joven matrimonio, que ahora miraba atentamente al viejo mago, como diciéndole, pidiéndole, suplicándole, que no confirmaran sus peores temores, sin embargo, a Albus no le quedaba otro remedio mas que decirlo, aunque a el le doliera mucho también –Voldemort ha secuestrado a Diane para sacrificarla y así, llevar a cabo el rito de su retorno

-¡NO!- exclamó Hermione, levantándose violentamente de su asiento -¡No, no es verdad¡Debe haber un error!

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó desesperadamente Ron, también levantándose de su asiento -¡Deben estar equivocados! Mi hija tiene tan solo dos meses…

-Y es por eso que Voldemort la tiene- lo interrumpió Dumbledore, dando un profundo suspiro –Para ese rito, es indispensable un bebé menor de un año

-No…- Hermione ocultó el rostro entre las manos y comenzó a llorar con un dolor indescriptible; Ron, que tenía en el rostro una expresión de rabia y pesar, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dar un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa, a lo que le siguió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Hermione…

-¡¿Y entonces que estamos esperando?!- exclamó Harry con desesperación; la rabia que sentía que no podía incrementarse mas, lo hizo, al ver a sus amigos en ese estado, sufriendo, derramando lágrimas de profunda desolación… -¡Debemos rescatarla antes de que Voldemort logre su cometido!

-Aquí es donde tenemos una ventaja Harry- inquirió Kingsley, con un dejo que denotaba un poco de esperanza –Dicho rito no se pude hacer hasta el día 31 de octubre… aún tenemos un poco de tiempo, tomando en cuenta que dentro de un rato, será 30…

-¿Y por qué el día 31 de octubre?- inquirió con curiosidad Tonks

-Por que es el día en el que el mundo de los muertos y los vivos se une, dando paso a una gran cantidad de energía, pero, en su mayoría, energía maligna, lo que hace que cualquier hechizo, maldición, o rito, de artes oscuras, sea mucho mas efectivo y fiable- explicó Dumbledore

-Entonces… ¿Aún hay esperanzas de encontrarla con… bien?- preguntó Ron, con voz temblorosa

-Efectivamente- corroboró Dumbledore, con un tono más optimista

-¿Y como vamos a encontrarlas?

-Bien…- comenzó Kingsley, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes –Hace poco llevamos acabo un hechizo de rastreo para localizar a personas que se habían desaparecido, y afortunadamente tuvo éxito… lo único que tenemos que hacer, es estar en el lugar y la hora exactos de la desaparición, y conjurando el hechizo, podremos llegar hasta donde se encuentran… Así, que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana y esperemos que Hermione nos conduzca hasta el lugar de los hechos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny se había acomodado en el viejo sofá, con la bebé ya dormida entre sus brazos; por la mente de la chica, no dejaban de resonar fuertemente las palabras de Draco, aquellas frases que tanto la habían lastimado… sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba… a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, Ginny recordaba unos momentos entre ellos, más específicamente, sus besos… si, era verdad, los primeros que se habían dado, habían sido muy fríos, sin ese cariño especial, pero, los últimos… no, no podían haber sido fingidos, lo sentía… estaba segura de que Draco no le había sido del todo sincero al momento de confesarle la verdad, además, su tono de voz y su semblante… ambos habían sido lejanos, tristes… hasta podría decirse que arrepentidos… ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta en el momento? Quizá por que estaba muy alterada, o si se había percatado un poco, no le había tomado importancia, no le había importado… pero ahora que lo analizaba bien, varias cosas se arremolinaban en ella, se sentía mas confundida…

-¿Qué averiguaron en el ministerio?- preguntó de pronto la voz de Rick, que se escuchaba justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación de donde se encontraba Ginny

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes- le contestó Carol Anne, con un tono muy exagerado de desesperación

-¿Por qué?

-Es muy probable que los aurores lleven a cabo el hechizo de rastreo y por lo tanto, nos encuentren aquí

-¿Y ya le dijeron al Señor Tenebroso?- preguntó Rick, con un tono de nerviosismo

-¡No seas tonto¡Por supuesto que si!- contestó Carol Anne, fastidiada –Dice que hay que irnos rápido…

-¿A dónde?

-¡Ya te lo hubiera dicho si no me estuvieras interrumpiendo!... Dice que nos vamos a trasladar a Hangleton

-¿Y como¿Por un translador?

-¡No puedo creer tu ineptitud, Bryce!- exclamó Carol Anne, mas fastidiada que antes -¡Obvio que por un translador!... Si nos desaparecemos va a ser lo mismo… En seguida nos vamos a ir, ahora vuelvo, así que prepárate

Ginny, que se había quedado con la respiración contenida, escuchó como los pasos amortiguados de Carol Anne se alejaban cada vez más de donde ella se encontraba… Ahora si que estaba preocupada… ¿Cómo las iban a encontrar ahora? Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido…

Inconscientemente, su mirada se desvió hacia su pecho, y observó un colgante de oro, con un pequeño dije de diamante en forma de corazón, un pequeño regalo de Harry… Un momento… si, eso era… tenía que hacerlo en ese preciso instante, antes de que alguien más pudiera llegar…

Con sumo cuidado, depositó a la bebé en el sillón para no despertarla, y después se dirigió hacia una esquina del cuarto en donde se encontraban varios trozos de madera amontonados entre si; Ginny buscó algo que le fuera de ayuda para escribir y encontró un trozo pequeño de madera, y sin dudarlo, lo tomó y con algo de dificultad, comenzó a grabar en el piso unas palabras:

Little Hangleton

Entonces, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más hacia la habitación, así que dándose prisa, se quitó el dije que le había dado Harry y lo dejó colgando en uno de los trozos de madera que sobresalían, cerca de la palabra que había grabado… los pasos ya estaban muy cerca, y la chica se levantó y se encaminó silenciosamente hacia el sofá.

Justo cuando se hubo sentado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente, y por ella entró Carol Anne, con su máscara blanca cubriéndole el rostro.

-¡Rápido, tócalo!- le dijo bruscamente la chica a Ginny

-¿Por qué?- le contestó desafiante Ginny

-No hagas más preguntas¿quieres? Es un translador, así que tócalo ya

-¿Y si no lo hago, que?

-Ella pagará tus tonterías- le contestó Carol Anne, apuntando la varita hacia el pequeño cuerpo de Diane

Ginny, sin otro remedio, sujetó con más firmeza a la bebé, y puso una mano sobre el sucio candelabro que le extendía Carol Anne, y cuando lo hizo, sintió como sus pies se despegaban del suelo y después de un brusco viaje, aterrizó en tierra firme, provocando que la bebé despertara llorando, tanto por el repentino viaje, como por la brusca caída.

-Tranquila Diane- decía suavemente Ginny, arrullando a la niña, mientras que con la vista, recorría el interior de la sucia mansión a la que había llegado.

-Por fin nos encontramos- dijo de pronto una voz muy fría, detrás de Ginny; ella se puso rígida, y aguantó la respiración, y como si estuviera siendo controlada, dio media vuelta y para encontrarse cara a cara con lord Voldemort…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Avances del próximo capítulo_

_Capítulo 39- Is the love only a feeling?_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_-Herm¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron, al ver a Hermione con la mirada perdida_

_-No, Ron- le respondió Hermione, en un susurro, volteando lentamente su rostro hacia Ron, y este, pudo notar que sus castaños ojos estaban empañados por lágrimas –No puedo soportar estar en el mismo lugar en el que me robaron a mi hija… Tengo mucho miedo Ron, miedo de que no podamos llegar a tiempo y…_

_-Ni siquiera lo digas Hermione- la cortó Ron, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos –Se que esto debe de ser muy duro para ti, pero no te desanimes, ya verás que la vamos a encontrar a tiempo… La esperanza es lo último que se pierde…_

_-Tienes razón- le contestó Hermione, pasados unos segundos, en los que abrazó fuertemente a Ron –Es solo que… olvídalo, tienes razón, la vamos a encontrar a tiempo- Hermione no había querido mencionar esto, no quería preocuparlo más, sabía que Ron debía estar mucho peor que ella, pero que aparentaba fortaleza para no desanimarla, y eso ella se lo agradecía, y por esto, no había querido decirle que desde que habían salido para dirigirse hacia ese lugar, un enorme sentimiento de inquietud se había apoderado de ella… Era algo un poco difícil de explicar, pero sentía que no todos iban a regresar a salvo… Y esta inquietud, se incrementó cuando, de pronto, recordó un sueño, aquel sueño en el que veía claramente como Ron y otra persona encapuchada, luchaban fieramente en un duelo, pero que, en un rápido instante, de la varita del desconocido, salía disparado un haz de luz verde que iba rápidamente y directo hacia Ron…_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Ginny pudo percibir todo esto, lo pudo sentir en el abrazo que el le estaba correspondiendo, pero… ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo¡Draco la había traicionado¡La había utilizado!, Prácticamente, por el, por Draco, era que ella y la bebé estaban ahí, secuestradas, solo esperando la fatal hora… sin embargo, estos pensamientos no afectaron en absoluto lo que estaba sucediendo, al contrario, esto hizo que Ginny se aferrara un poco más al cálido cuerpo de Draco… Se sentía segura con el, protegida, pero… ¿Cómo era esto posible si apenas unas horas antes lo había odiado como a nadie en el mundo?_

_-Ginny, perdóname- susurró Draco al oído de la chica, con un tono de verdadero arrepentimiento –No debí hacerlo, pero yo… por favor, te pido que me perdones_

_Ginny fue la que rompió poco a poco el abrazo, y mirando fijamente los ojos grises de Draco, puso una de sus suaves manos sobre el rostro del rubio._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Hola!!!!! Si! ya se que me quieren linchar por dejarlos así, pero ya en el siguiente capítulo comienza lo bueno... el rescate se va a empezar a llevar a cabo... y bueno, ya se imaginarán... Aunque, yo sigo diciendo lo mismo… van a querer matarme, XD… Espero de corazón que mis locuras les sigan gustando… Vale, los dejo…_**

**_Bueno, yo me voy… Se cuidan!!!!!_**

_**Un beso!!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_


	39. Is the love only a feeling?

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 39- Is the love only a feeling?

* * *

**

El inmenso cielo, se encontraba en ese momento de un azul muy claro, sin una nube que lo opacara; el sol, brillante como siempre, lanzaba rayos muy luminosos que arrancaban destellos a las cabelleras de las siete personas que caminaban por un parque, las cuales, eran dirigidas por una chica de cabellos castaños, que parecía saber perfectamente a que lugar se dirigían, y que a la vez, tenía a su lado a un chico pelirrojo, que aunque el no sabía hasta donde ir, estaba ahí, junto a su esposa, tomándola fuertemente de la mano, en señal de apoyo y seguridad.

-¿Cómo supiste de todo esto?- preguntó Harry, en voz baja, dirigiéndose a la chica rubia que iba caminando a su lado

-Estaba en el ministerio- le respondía Luna, con una leve sonrisa, aunque con el semblante preocupado –Iba a hacer una entrevista para la revista de mi padre, pero escuché a unos aurores que hablaban del secuestro, y en cuanto supe de quienes se trataban, decidí venir para ayudar… además, poco después de terminar Hogwarts, decidí unirme a la orden, sabía que ese asunto no iba a acabar tan fácilmente

-No sabía que te habías unido- le dijo Harry, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido

-Bueno, en ese tiempo ya estabas en Canadá, y pues, nosotros no frecuentábamos escribirnos mucho- Luna bajó la mirada, pero antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad de agregar algo más, la voz de Hermione se escuchó repentinamente

-Fue por aquí- Hermione se detuvo de pronto en el lugar en el que ella y Ginny habían estado el día anterior; su tono de voz era lejano y un poco quebrado

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó Kingsley, colocándose al lado de la chica

-Si

-De acuerdo- dijo Kingsley, volteándose y dirigiéndose a los otros presentes –Vamos a buscar cualquier cosa que nos pueda indicar el lugar en el que se desaparecieron los secuestradores… Por cierto¿Llevaste a cabo el hechizo anti-muggles que te indiqué en la mañana Tonks?

-¡Por supuesto!- le contestó Tonks, algo ofendida –Lo hice en toda la zona¿Por qué crees entonces que no nos hemos topado con ningún muggle?

-Esta bien- la cortó Kingsley, antes de que siguiera hablando –Ahora, vamos

-Herm¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron, al ver a Hermione con la mirada perdida

-No, Ron- le respondió Hermione, en un susurro, volteando lentamente su rostro hacia Ron, y este, pudo notar que sus castaños ojos estaban empañados por lágrimas –No puedo soportar estar en el mismo lugar en el que me robaron a mi hija… Tengo mucho miedo Ron, miedo de que no podamos llegar a tiempo y…

-Ni siquiera lo digas Hermione- la cortó Ron, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos –Se que esto debe de ser muy duro para ti, pero no te desanimes, ya verás que la vamos a encontrar a tiempo… La esperanza es lo último que se pierde…

-Tienes razón- le contestó Hermione, pasados unos segundos, en los que abrazó fuertemente a Ron –Es solo que… olvídalo, tienes razón, la vamos a encontrar a tiempo- Hermione no había querido mencionar esto, no quería preocuparlo más, sabía que Ron debía estar mucho peor que ella, pero que aparentaba fortaleza para no desanimarla, y eso ella se lo agradecía, y por esto, no había querido decirle que desde que habían salido para dirigirse hacia ese lugar, un enorme sentimiento de inquietud se había apoderado de ella… Era algo un poco difícil de explicar, pero sentía que no todos iban a regresar a salvo… Y esta inquietud, se incrementó cuando, de pronto, recordó un sueño, aquel sueño en el que veía claramente como Ron y otra persona encapuchada, luchaban fieramente en un duelo, pero que, en un rápido instante, de la varita del desconocido, salía disparado un haz de luz verde que iba rápidamente y directo hacia Ron…

-¡Encontré algo!- gritó de repente Luna, que se había agachado para recoger algo que estaba entre el pasto

Todos se acercaron con rapidez al lugar donde Luna se encontraba, y esta, al ver que ya habían llegado hacia ahí, se levantó, sujetando entre sus manos una fina pulsera de oro

-¿Creen que pertenezca a uno de los secuestradores?- preguntó Lupin, tomando la pulsera y examinándola con minuciosidad

-No lo se… puede pertenecer a cualquiera- respondió Kingsley, también mirando la pulsera

-Espera un momento- inquirió Harry, agarrando el accesorio –Esta pulsera… se de quien es

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si… yo mismo se la di a esa persona hace muchos años- Harry dirigió la mirada a todos los presentes, y con un movimiento inconciente, comenzó a apretar con fuerza la pulsera entre sus manos –Esto pertenece a Carol Anne Miller

-¿Miller? No puede ser…

-La persona que se llevó a Diane, era una mujer- interrumpió Hermione a Kingsley, mirándolo con seguridad –Y si mal no recuerdo, fue exactamente en este lugar donde desapareció…

-Bien- dijo Kingsley, sacando su varita –Debemos darnos prisa a llevar a cabo la primera fase del hechizo… Harry, Tonks, ya saben que hacer

Harry y Tonks asintieron con la cabeza, y al igual que lo hizo Kingsley, sacaron sus varitas; Ron, Hermione, Luna y Lupin, se separaron un poco de ellos para darles espacio y realizar el hechizo; los tres aurores se colocaron en forma de triángulo alrededor de la pequeña área, se inclinaron y colocaron las puntas de las varitas en el mismo lugar donde momentos antes de encontraba tirada la pulsera de oro

-Rastreus Corporeus- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

La pequeña área en forma de triángulo que habían formado los aurores, se tornó de un suave color azul, y en el centro, justo donde las puntas de las varitas habían tocado, se formó un color rojo, en cual, solo duró unos cuantos segundos, ya que después, se tornó del mismo color azul que tenía a su alrededor

-En efecto, aquí fue donde desapareció- dijo Kingsley, satisfecho

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar un poco más a que el centro se torne de color naranja- inquirió Tonks, dirigiéndose a los demás –Esto nos indicará que la hora exacta de la desaparición se aproxima, a lo que todos nos tenemos que colocar dentro del área azul, y esperar a que vuelva a aparecer el color rojo, e instantáneamente, nos transportaremos hacia donde se encuentran Ginny y Diane

Pasaron unos largos 15 minutos esperando, hasta que el centro, como había dicho Tonks, se empezó a tornar de color naranja, e inmediatamente, todos se colocaron dentro del área azul, tomándose de las manos, y unos 30 segundos después, el centro adquirió el mismo tono rojo de momentos antes y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no había nadie en el lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Little Hangleton… Un pequeño pero colorido pueblo, con gran variedad de casas muy bien cuidadas al igual que sus alrededores… sin embargo, erigida sobre una colina, se encontraba una enorme mansión, pero no una lujosa, como era de esperar (aunque por su estilo, podía deducirse que en sus tiempos, había sido la más majestuosa e imponente del lugar) si no una cegada por tablas en todas las ventanas, con la apariencia de estar a punto de derruirse, y ya deshabitada… hasta la noche anterior, ya que, sin que ninguno de los habitantes muggles que vivían alrededor de la mansión se diera cuenta, unas personas habían aparecido dentro de esta, para hacer de ella, de la antigua mansión de los Riddle, su nueva guarida.

En uno de los derruidos cuartos de la mansión, se encontraban reunidas cuatro personas (si es que a uno de ellos se le podía llamar así), de los que tres de ellos, estaban con una expresión de júbilo y satisfacción dibujadas en el rostro, absolutamente todo lo contrario de la otra persona, de un chico rubio y ojos grises, ojos que en ese momento, denotaban inquietud y arrepentimiento

-¿Entonces… ya está todo lo que se necesita?- preguntó Voldemort, desde un mohoso sillón

-Si…- contestaba la única chica presente, Carol Anne –El veneno de serpiente, la sangre de unicornio, la esencia de vampiro y de banshee… todo eso y más, ya esta listo mi señor

-Y lo más importante de todo… un alma pura- agregó por último Rick, formando una repugnante sonrisa de malicia

Draco, ante esta última mención, no soportó más, y con un movimiento brusco, dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, dando un portazo tras de sí; Carol Anne frunció el entrecejo, y con un tono intrigante pero a la vez con respeto, se dirigió a Voldemort

-Disculpe que diga esto mi Señor, pero Malfoy me tiene… como decirlo… preocupada… últimamente lo he notado muy raro… ¿No cree que… bueno, pueda llegar a traicionarnos?

-No lo creo- le respondió Voldemort, con su tono frío, pero seguro –El odio que siente hacia Potter es mayor que cualquier otra cosa… Además, no tiene el coraje… estaría firmando su propia sentencia de muerte si lo hiciera- finalizó, sin imaginarse si quiera que no siempre el odio era lo que terminaba dominando en un ser humano, si no un sentimiento completamente diferente a este…

Draco bajó rápidamente los escalones, quería correr, huir, escapar… centenares de cosas, de pensamientos le inundaban la mente… ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer¿Qué se suponía que era lo correcto?... Pedía, suplicaba, imploraba tan solo por un "algo" que lo ayudara a tomar su decisión, esa decisión que sin saberlo, marcaría su destino y la de otros… Draco se paró de pronto, sus pies lo habían conducido hasta lo más profundo de la mansión, deteniéndose frente a una derruida puerta, exactamente en la puerta de la habitación donde tenían encerrada a Ginny… ¿Acaso ahí estaba la respuesta a todas sus confusiones¿Acaso ella podría ayudarlo?

-Alohomora- susurró Draco, después de haberlo meditado por unos segundos

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, y lo primero que el rubio pudo divisar al poner un pie en el interior de la oscura habitación, fue a Ginny, sentada sobre el piso y recargada sobre la pared, con el rostro sumamente pálido y con la mirada perdida…

Ginny ni siquiera se había percatado de la repentina presencia de Draco, ya que su mente solo estaba concentrada en una cosa, en un horrible recuerdo vivido apenas unas horas antes… No podía evitar seguir viendo en su mente el espeluznante "rostro" de lord Voldemort a escasos centímetros de ella… Ese tono de piel, pálido, tanto que era sobrenatural, esa repugnante mueca de satisfacción dibujada en su demacrado rostro… pero lo que definitivamente, era lo peor de todo, eran aquellos ojos… aquel par de ojos, rojos, tanto como si las mismas llamas del infierno estuvieran ardiendo fieramente dentro de ellos, aquel par de ojos que denotaban tantos sentimientos a la vez… frialdad, malicia, rencor, venganza, odio…

-Ginny¿Estás bien?- escuchó decir la pelirroja

Ginny pareció regresar a la realidad y desvió su vista hasta toparse con la mirada de Draco, que estaba ahí, enfrente de ella, tomándola suavemente del rostro, y dando a entender tanto con su mirada como con su expresión, que en verdad estaba preocupado… por ella… Ginny no supo por qué lo hizo, pero, a las milésimas de segundo después de haberse topado con la gris mirada del chico, lo abrazó… lo rodeó con sus brazos como si este fuera su única salvación, como si fuera su única esperanza de vida… A Draco esto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero sin dudarlo ni un segundo, también le correspondió el gesto, reconfortándola, tranquilizándola… Ginny pudo percibir todo esto, lo pudo sentir en el abrazo que el le estaba correspondiendo, pero… ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo¡Draco la había traicionado¡La había utilizado!, Prácticamente, por el, por Draco, era que ella y la bebé estaban ahí, secuestradas, solo esperando la fatal hora… sin embargo, estos pensamientos no afectaron en absoluto lo que estaba sucediendo, al contrario, esto hizo que Ginny se aferrara un poco más al cálido cuerpo de Draco… Se sentía segura con el, protegida, pero… ¿Cómo era esto posible si apenas unas horas antes lo había odiado como a nadie en el mundo?

-Ginny, perdóname- susurró Draco al oído de la chica, con un tono de verdadero arrepentimiento –No debí hacerlo, pero yo… por favor, te pido que me perdones

Ginny fue la que rompió poco a poco el abrazo, y mirando fijamente los ojos grises de Draco, puso una de sus suaves manos sobre el rostro del rubio.

-Ya lo he hecho- susurró Ginny, con una leve sonrisa

-¿En verdad?- preguntó Draco, mirándola con algo de incredulidad

-Si Draco- le respondió Ginny; toda esa oleada de sentimientos que había tenido al enterarse de la verdad, se había esfumado, había desaparecido en el mismo instante en el que sus brazos habían rodeado el cuerpo de Draco, en el momento en que había sentido nuevamente su calidez, su aroma…

-Gracias- le volvió a susurrar Draco, al tiempo de que le daba otro cálido abrazo –Gracias en verdad Ginny- Draco se separó de ella, levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Ginny a hacer lo mismo, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, le volvió a decir con un tono que denotaba completa seguridad y decisión: -Escucha, tengo que irme, debo hacer algo… pero pase lo que pase, te prometo que todo saldrá bien¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo… trataré de estar aquí lo más pronto posible… Y Ginny, por favor, cuida a la niña, y tú también

Draco le dirigió una última mirada a Ginny, y tras un asentimiento con la cabeza, el rubio dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, con su habitual porte elegante que le distinguía… Si, tenía que hacerlo, aún eso le costara la vida si Voldemort descubría lo que había hecho o estaba a punto de hacer, pero eso no le importaba con tal de remediar el problema en el que él, gran parte, había contribuido, tenía que arriesgarse con tal de salvar a Ginny y a la bebé… Si, eso iba a hacer, ir con la única persona que podría ser capaz de ayudarlo, y lo más importante, comprenderlo y… perdonarlo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Siete personas aparecieron tras un repentino y cegador rayo de luz roja, justo en frente de una vieja y destartalada mansión, la cual, estaba un poco alejada de un pequeño pueblo fantasmal.

-¿En donde estamos?- preguntó Tonks, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a su alrededor

-No lo se- contestó Lupin, haciendo lo mismo que ella –Pero creo que este no es el momento de discutir eso; debemos ocultarnos o nos pueden descubrir

Los siete se adentraron en el gran y descuidado jardín de la mansión, ocultándose entre los arbustos de mayor tamaño y espesor, y una vez que se hubieron asegurado que estaban fuera de alcance de vista, comenzaron a planear el como iban a entrar.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kingsley, con una expresión de decisión –Entonces, Ron, Hermione y Tonks, irán a la planta baja, Lupin y yo, a la de arriba y Harry y Luna, revisarán los sótanos… Ya saben que hacer en caso de encontrarse con algo, o con alguien… Solo bastará con invocar la marca plateada, y está aparecerá en una de las varitas de los grupos, activándose de inmediato en encantamiento brújula, para así poder llegar a tiempo y auxiliar a los otros… Bien, ahora, vamos

Kingsley y Lupin fueron los primeros en salir del escondite y de adentrarse en la mansión con mucho sigilo; los restantes esperaron la señal que habían planeado, en silencio, y pasados unos pocos minutos, de la varita de Tonks, salió una pequeña nube de color blanco, lo que quería decir que podían pasar

-Bien, vamos- dijo de inmediato Ron, al darse cuenta de la señal; el chico tomó de la mano a Hermione, y junto con Tonks, salieron del escondite, no sin antes escuchar un "Tengan cuidado" por parte de Luna

Los dos jóvenes que quedaban, Harry y Luna, también aguardaron en silencio, hasta que pocos segundos después, de la varita del chico, salió otra pequeña nube de color blanco, idéntica a la que había salido de la varita de Tonks

-Ya es la hora, vamos- dijo Harry, al tiempo de que salía de entre los arbustos, seguido de Luna

A pesar de que el sol estaba imponente como siempre en el cielo, y su brillo en todo su esplendor, el ambiente que ofrecía aquel lugar era igual de tenebroso, que como si estuvieran ahí, a la media noche. Ambos jóvenes entraron sin dificultad alguna en el interior de la casa, sintiendo grandes escalofríos por el tétrico aspecto que ofrecía su deteriorado interior.

Después de estar buscando por un corto tiempo, (aunque para ellos fueron largos minutos) Harry y Luna encontraron la entrada al sótano de la casa, y después de lanzarse una última mirada de seguridad, bajaron los escalones.

Era una pequeña, pero muy sucia y oscura habitación, con una gran variedad de trozos de madera esparcidos por todo el cuarto, pero en especial, en los rincones.

-Parece ser que alguien estuvo hace poco aquí- inquirió Luna, examinado una parte en donde estaba un mohoso sofá, y una gran capa de polvo cubriendo el piso –Sobre el polvo, hay unas huellas, y parecen ser muy recientes… ¿Tú qué opinas?... ¿Harry?- agregó la rubia, al ver que no obtenía respuesta, volteándose a buscar al chico

Harry se encontraba hincado en una de las esquinas del cuarto, donde se encontraban varios trozos de madera amontonados; el chico parecía sujetar algo con fuerza con una mano, ya que la otra, la tenía fuertemente apretada; Luna fue inmediatamente hacia el, para colocarse a su lado

-Este dije es de Ginny- susurró Harry con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al sentir a su lado la cálida presencia de la rubia

-¿Hangleton?- inquirió Luna al percatarse de la palabra grabada en el piso –Debió de haberlo puesto Ginny…

Luna sacó su varita e hizo una floritura, y de esta, salió una suave voluta de humo plateado que desapareció a los pocos segundos

-Ella está bien Harry, no te preocupes- le dijo Luna con un tono seguro pero reconfortante, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Harry –No debes rendirte… aún no sabemos si los otros encontraron algo

-Tienes razón Luna, no puedo desanimarme… ella me necesita y haré hasta lo imposible para encontrarla- Harry volteó su rostro para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, con una clara expresión de agradecimiento; Luna, al verse reflejada en esos ojos verdes, en esos ojos de los que se había enamorado, no pudo evitar sentir un enorme estremecimiento y unas ganas enormes de tomar, estrechar a Harry entre sus brazos, de sentir la calidez de su cuerpo junto al de ella, de sentir esos labios rozar los suyos, juntarse… besarse…

La puerta se abrió violentamente de un golpe, provocando que tanto Harry como Luna se sobresaltaran; Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks y Kingsley entraron ágilmente con las varitas listas para atacar, pero al ver que en el cuarto no había nadie más que sus dos compañeros, bajaron las varitas lentamente, formando una expresión de confusión.

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué nos llamaron?- preguntó Lupin acercándose hasta los jóvenes que ya se habían levantado del piso

-¿Y los mortífagos?- preguntó Tonks, mirando alrededor, como si esperara encontrar alguno escondido

-No hay mortífagos- respondió Luna –Los llamé por que…

-Encontré esto- se adelantó Harry, extendiendo su mano, dejando ver el dije –Es de Ginny… suponemos que fue ella la que dejó esta palabra grabada- Harry señaló la palabra que estaba en el piso, a lo que todos se acercaron al lugar que señalaba el chico

-Debemos ir ahora mismo con Dumbledore- inquirió Kingsley, dirigiéndose a todos –Tengo entendido que Hangleton es un pequeño pueblo, pero aún así, debemos asegurarnos

-¿En donde está el ahora?- preguntó Luna

-Debe estar en el ministerio… vamos a aparecernos directamente allá- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y con varios "plop" casi al unísono, y movimientos de capa, desaparecieron del interior de la ya casi derruida mansión, dejando tras de sí, una nube de polvo.

Los siete aparecieron en el interior de un cuarto color beige, lugar del ministerio especialmente destinado para las apariciones; y sin perder más tiempo, que en esos instantes podría ser muy valioso, fueron directamente hasta la oficina del ministro de magia, lugar, según Kingsley, podría encontrarse Dumbledore, advirtiendo al ministro de posibles ataques de Voldemort.

-Perdonen pero no pueden estar tantas personas aquí a la vez- dijo de pronto la voz chillona de Cho Chang, al ver repentinamente como los siete entraban de súbito y pretendían entrar a la oficina del ministro

-Lo sabemos, pero es un asunto importante, necesitamos ver a Dumbledore- le contestó Kingsley, dirigiéndose a ella con un tono cortés, pero con algo de fastidio

-En efecto, Dumbledore se encuentra ahí dentro- corroboró Cho, mirándolos con una ceja levantada –Pero no creo que pueda recibirlos a todos… es más, nadie, ahora está con alguien más, así que si hacen el favor de esperar, yo…

-¡Esto no puede esperar!- inquirió Harry, desesperado -¡Debemos verlo ahora!

Y sin esperar una respuesta de Cho, que se había quedado atónita por el tono que había usado Harry hacia con ella, abrió la puerta del despacho del ministro, y, seguido por los otros seis, entró.

-Disculpe la intromisión profesor- decía Harry, una vez que hubo vislumbrado la imponente silueta de Dumbledore, que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio del ministro, con una expresión de suma seriedad –Pero Voldemort se enteró de lo que íbamos a hacer y se escapó…

-Lo se Harry, ya lo se- lo cortó con sutileza Dumbledore, levantándose del asiento

-Pero… ¿Cómo…

-Fui yo Potter- dijo de pronto una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, habían reconocido esa voz, pero… ¿Podría ser posible?, y si así lo era… ¿Cómo?... y con asombro, corroboraron sus sospechas, cuando de pronto, del asiento con respaldo alto (con lo cual, no se habían percatado de la presencia de alguien más) que estaba enfrente del escritorio, se levantó la distinguida silueta de un chico con cabellera platinada, y del cual se pudieron distinguir unos ojos grises sin brillo alguno cuando este se dio media vuelta; Harry se quedó petrificado, confundido, incrédulo… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí Draco Malfoy?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Avances del próximo capítulo _

_Capítulo 40- Regreso a aquel cementerio…_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-¿Cómo fue que te enteraste Dumbledore?- preguntó Kingsley, rompiendo el incómodo silencio_

_-El señor Draco Malfoy me contó todo- contestó Albus, con su tono sereno –El me ha dicho a donde se han llevado a la señorita Weasley y a Diane_

_-¿Qué está tratando de decir profesor?- preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo -¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho y enterado él de eso?_

_-Lo mejor es que yo te lo explique Weasley- se adelantó a decir Draco, fijando su gris mirada en el pelirrojo –Yo le pude dar toda esa información por que… por que yo soy, o era… un mortífago_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-No- contestó tajante Ginny, mirándola con más odio que antes_

_-De acuerdo, como quieras… Bryce, quítasela_

_Rick asintió con la cabeza y acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Ginny… en los ojos del chico podía verse una expresión de enorme júbilo, satisfacción y unas ganas enormes de arrebatarle de los brazos a la criatura de esas dos personas que eran las causantes de que el se uniera al lado oscuro, a las causantes de que el se hubiera sentido miserable durante mucho tiempo, de que pensara que no valía nada, no era nada… Si, iba a disfrutar enormemente el momento en el que viera como sacrificaban a la bebé de Ron y Hermione…_

_Ginny había comenzado a desesperarse, sentía como sus manos empezaban a sudar… ¡Debía hacer algo para impedir que se llevaran a la niña! Sabía perfectamente que estaba en mucha desventaja, pero no iba a perder nada con intentarlo… la desesperación se adueñó mucho más de ella cuando vio al mortífago a unos siete pasos de ella… cinco… tenía que pensar en algo¡ya!... tres… podía ver con más claridad esos fríos ojos verdes… _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Hola!!!! Bueno… les siguen gustando mis locas ideas?? XD… Ya el final esta super cerca… al igual que las muertes… Pero bueno, de eso ya se enterarán más adelante, jejeje… Y la niña… si supieran lo que mi maquiavélica mente me hizo escribir en ese entonces, muajajaja… XD… no, ya, o los asustaré, jeje… En fin, que mas les puedo decir?? Que aprovecho este día para subir el capítulo ya que la siguiente semana no se si podré!!!! Es que a mis "adorados y queridos maestros" (se notó el sarcasmo?? XD) se les ocurrió (o se pusieron de acuerdo, jaja) aplicarnos como 2 o incluso 3 exámenes en un solo día… y tomando en cuenta que tengo 11 materias, pues, hagan las cuentas… Por eso aprovecho este ratito y subo de una vez este capítulo… En fin, dejo de aburrirlos con mis dilemas existenciales… Gracias por seguir leyendo!!!_**

_**Vale, los dejo… un gran abrazo a todos!!!!!!!**_

_**Gracias!!!!!!**_

_**Mary**_

**_Futura de Radcliffe (XD) _**


	40. Regreso a aquel cementerio

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 40- Regreso a aquel cementerio…

* * *

**

-Fui yo Potter- dijo de pronto una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, habían reconocido esa voz, pero… ¿Podría ser posible?, y si así lo era… ¿Cómo?... y con asombro, corroboraron sus sospechas, cuando de pronto, del asiento con respaldo alto (con lo cual, no se habían percatado de la presencia de alguien más) que estaba enfrente del escritorio, se levantó la distinguida silueta de un chico con cabellera platinada, y del cual se pudieron distinguir unos ojos grises sin brillo alguno cuando este se dio media vuelta; Harry se quedó petrificado, confundido, incrédulo… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí Draco Malfoy?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó con recelo Harry, mirando de una manera muy penetrante a Draco

-Créeme, Potter, que no me causa nada de placer el estar en el mismo lugar que tú- le respondió el rubio, mirándolo de una manera despectiva

-Tranquilícense los dos- inquirió Dumbledore antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad alguna de contestarle a Draco como era debido –Este no es momento de discusiones, estamos aquí para tratar impedir los planes de Voldemort, y no lo lograremos si no nos comportamos

Harry y Draco no dijeron nada más, solo se limitaron a lanzarse una mirada desafiante, antes de ubicarse en diferentes lugares del despacho, ambos, procurando estar lo más lejos posible del otro; los demás presentes, aún en un silencio algo incómodo debido a la tensión que se había formado por lo de momentos antes, se alejaron de la puerta y también se ubicaron en diferentes partes del despacho, la mayoría, mirando con interés a Draco… ¿El que tenía que estar haciendo en ese lugar?

-¿Cómo fue que te enteraste Dumbledore?- preguntó Kingsley, rompiendo el incómodo silencio

-El señor Draco Malfoy me contó todo- contestó Albus, con su tono sereno –El me ha dicho a donde se han llevado a la señorita Weasley y a Diane

-¿Qué está tratando de decir profesor?- preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo -¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho y enterado él de eso?

-Lo mejor es que yo te lo explique Weasley- se adelantó a decir Draco, fijando su gris mirada en el pelirrojo –Yo le pude dar toda esa información por que… por que yo soy, o era… un mortífago

-¿Qué?

-Y hasta hoy- continuó Draco, sin siquiera hacer caso a la expresión que habían puesto casi todos los presentes –Había ayudado al Señor Tenebroso a preparar todo para su regreso… y también ayudé en gran parte para secuestrar a tu hermana e hija…

-¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!- Exclamó con gran furia Harry, dando enormes zancadas hacia él

-¡Harry, por favor!- inquirió Dumbledore, interponiéndose en el camino de Harry -¡Ya he dicho que este no es momento para este tipo de cosas!

-¡Pero profesor!- espetó Harry, indignado, con la respiración agitada y los puños apretados -¡Acaso no escuchó lo que… ese dijo¡El las secuestró!

-Lo escuché perfectamente Harry- le dijo Dumbledore, observándolo de manera dura con su azul mirada –Pero te pido que primero escuches lo que tiene que decir antes de juzgarlo

-¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!- explotó Ron, al cual, Hermione lo estaba sujetando fuertemente del brazo, tratando de esta manera, de evitar que el también intentara ir hacia donde Draco -¡El mismo lo acaba de decir¡Es un aliado de Voldemort, y por su culpa, estamos sufriendo por mi hija y Ginny!

-¡Les pido por favor que se calmen y lo escuchen primero!- dijo tajante Albus, alzando la voz de tal manera que todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración, a excepción de Harry y Ron, que seguían respirando entrecortadamente

Harry, con un movimiento brusco y la cara roja de rabia, se dio media vuelta y fue a situarse en el lugar que momentos antes había estado; Albus también regresó a su asiento, y pasados unos segundos, fijó su penetrante mirada en Draco, que después de un suspiro, comenzó a relatar todo lo que le había confesado a Dumbledore, desde su reencuentro con Voldemort hasta ese día, hasta el momento en el que había estado con Ginny y había tomado esa decisión… decisión, la cual, no le importaba en lo más mínimo las consecuencias ni las reacciones que ellos llegaran a tener al confesar todo…

-Y es por esa razón que decidí ayudarlos… por que la amo como nunca lo había hecho en la vida- finalizó Draco, bajando la mirad, después de un tiempo considerable de haber estado relatando la historia

-¡ERES UN MALDITO, TE VOY A MATAR!- estalló con enorme furia Harry, recorriendo a enormes zancadas el espacio que lo separaba de Draco; Harry, mientras Draco había estado relatando lo sucedido, se había estado conteniendo enormemente, a pesar de que sentía como a cada palabra que el rubio decía, la sangre le hervía cada vez más, sentía como cada célula de su cuerpo explotaba a causa del inmenso ocio que se acumulaba con una rapidez extraordinaria en el… ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta antes de eso¿Cómo no se le hizo sospechoso el que Draco saliera con Ginny de la noche a la mañana, cuando en sus años de colegio, el también aparentaba detestarla como a todos ellos?... todas estas cosas se le amontonaban y lo hacían sentir cada vez peor, pero lo que realmente le había hecho perder por completo los estribos, habían sido las últimas palabras dichas por él… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso¿Cómo osaba decirlo después de relatar todo lo que había hecho¿Cómo?

Harry ya había llegado hasta donde Draco estaba, y con el puño cerrado, fuertemente cerrado a causa de el gran enojo, furia y odio que venía carcomiendo todo su ser, le dio un gran golpe en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire y provocando que este se agachara de dolor, tratando inútilmente de recuperar el aire que le fue quitado; en eso, Ron, que también se había contenido demasiado mientras el rubio había hablado, se dirigió con paso veloz hacia ellos, y tomando a Draco por el cuello de la túnica, lo levantó, pegándolo contra la pared, dejándolo suspendido unos centímetros del suelo

-¡¿Cómo pudiste desgraciado?!- le espetó Ron, rojo de ira y con los ojos irradiando gran furia -¡Mi hermana confío en ti!

-¡Eres un maldito Malfoy!- exclamó Hermione, con lágrimas en el rostro, mientras veía como Ron lo soltaba y le daba un puñetazo en su pálido rostro, partiéndole, de esta manera, su labio, del cual, ya salía una cantidad considerable de roja y tibia sangre

-¡Harry, Ron, aléjense de él!- espetó Dumbledore con autoridad, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, ya que Harry, siguiendo el ejemplo de Ron, también le dio otro fuerte puñetazo en el rostro

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó Kingsley, sacando su varita -¡Inmobilus!

Harry y Ron, fueron lanzados a poca distancia, completamente inmóviles, mientras Draco, se dejaba caer en el piso, recargado sobre la pared, jadeando y limpiándose con el dorso de la túnica la sangre que le brotaba, pero sin dejar de ver con gran odio tanto a Harry como a Ron; Kingsley y Remus se apresuraron a llegar hasta ellos mientras duraba el hechizo, Remus tomando a Harry y llevándolo hasta un extremo de la habitación, exactamente lo mismo que hacía Kingsley con Ron.

-¡No puedo creer este comportamiento!- exclamó con gran furia Dumbledore, una vez que el hechizo inmovilizador se hubo desvanecido de los jóvenes -¡Se comportan como unos niños rebeldes! Se que lo que hizo el señor Malfoy no es nada digno de admirar, pero se que ahora el esta arrepentido y que nos va a ayudar…

-¿! Y cómo sabe que es verdad?!- espetó Harry enfurecido, sin mirar a Dumbledore, ya que su profunda mirada verde, la tenía clavada en Draco -¡¿Cómo puede asegurar que esto no es más que un simple plan de Voldemort para engañarnos?!

-Te equivocas Potter- inquirió Draco con los puños apretados; el chico ya se había limpiado la sangre que le había corrido y ahora solo le quedaban las marcas de los golpes recibidos –Además, tu opinión es la que menos me importa… con, o sin tu autorización, los voy a ayudar para rescatarlas

-Pero…

-Pero nada Ronald- le cortó Dumbledore, sin dejar de lado su tono severo –Yo confío en Draco y doy la cara por el… Y les voy a pedir que mientras trabajen juntos, traten de sobrellevarse, no quiero que peleen… Esto no es un juego en el que decidimos quien queremos que este en nuestro equipo o no… Esto es una situación real y muy difícil en la que la vida de dos personas inocentes están en juego, y por lo cual, no vamos a arriesgarlas solo por tontas excusas ni peleas… Así que, les pido, a los tres, que se den la mano y acepten colaborar juntos

-No quiero darle la mano a ese- inquirió Harry, con tono frío, apartando su mirada de Draco para posarle sobre Dumbledore

-Pues aunque no quieras Harry, lo harás; ya les he dicho que esto no es un juego… Así, que por favor, toma en cuenta que el tiempo que estamos perdiendo aquí, puede ser decisivo

Harry, Ron y Draco, parecieron darse cuenta de eso repentinamente… Era verdad, mientras ellos estaban en su tonta pelea, Ginny y la bebé ya podían estar en peligro, tenían que actuar rápido y sin embargo, ahí estaban parados, tomándose su tiempo para decidir si querían hacer las pases por un rato o no… Draco, decidido, tomó la iniciativa y caminó hacia Ron, que era el que estaba algo más próximo a el, y le extendió la mano; Ron, muy a su pesar, también le extendió la mano y se la estrechó levemente, quitándola casi enseguida; hecho esto, Draco, sin dejar su porte distinguido, se encaminó hacia Harry, y ya al estar enfrente de el, le extendió la mano

-Que quede claro que esto lo hago solo por el amor que le tengo a Ginny- le dijo Draco al ojiverde, en un susurro que solo el pudo escuchar

-Y que quede claro que yo no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya- le respondió Harry, estrechando la mano del rubio, pero, a diferencia de Ron, el lo hizo de una forma muy fuerte, como si quisiera, de esa manera, expresar toda la rabia y el odio que lo consumía por dentro, todo lo que sentía hacia el…

-Bien- dijo Dumbledore, cuando Harry y Draco hubieron deshecho el "apretón" de manos –Creo que debemos empezar por decidir como es que vamos a entrar en la antigua mansión de los Riddle…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sol se ocultaba lentamente entre las montañas, dejando tras de sí, un hermoso color rojo rubí, que daba la impresión de que la inmensidad del cielo se encontraba cubierta por sangre… las pocas nubes que quedaban se teñían casi del mismo color, y la brisa, la suave y ligera brisa movía sutilmente las hojas de los árboles y el húmedo pasto… Era un espectáculo realmente relajante, capaz de tranquilizar hasta a el más desesperado, sin embargo, de esto no podía disfrutar una chica con el cabello de un rojo encendido, dado que ella se encontraba encerrada en uno de los cuartos más aislados de la mansión Riddle, caminando lentamente de un lado a otro, cargando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

-_"¿Por qué tardarán tanto?"_- pensaba Ginny con angustia, mirando con ternura como la bebé se entretenía jugando con sus pequeñas manos _–"¿Habrán visto lo que dejé grabado?"… "¿En donde podrá estar Draco?"…_

Todas estas preguntas y muchas más, se formulaba Ginny; era demasiado desesperante estar ahí, encerrada, sin poder hacer nada para escapar de aquel tétrico lugar… suponía que deberían de tenerla muy bien vigilada, y aparte, debían de haber puesto un hechizo alrededor del cuarto o algo así para que no lograra salir… Y aún si intentara escapar, era bastante arriesgado, tenía a la bebé y aparte no tenía su varita consigo… "Bien Ginevra, muy bien… Esto te pasa por no querer intentar a aprender a usar magia sin varita"… La chica trató de ya no pensar más acerca de esto, solo la ponía más nerviosa, aparte, Draco le había prometido que todo iba a salir bien, y así iba a ser, o al menos eso esperaba, pero, solo quedaba una pregunta… ¿A qué precio?

-Hola Weasley- escuchó de pronto

Ginny se volteó hacia donde había provenido la voz; había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que, al cuarto, habían entrado dos encapuchados con máscaras cubriéndoles el rostro, uno de los que sin duda, era una mujer, chica la cual, Ginny sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-No se por que te sigues escondiendo detrás de esa asquerosa máscara de mortífago- decía Ginny, desafiante, mirando a la mujer con repulsión –Eres una tonta si pensaste que no iba a descubrir que eres tú, Carol Anne Miller

-Veo que no eres tan boba como pensé- contestó Carol Anne, quitándose la capucha junto con la máscara, dejando ver en su fino rostro, una mueca de superioridad

-Y yo veo que me equivoqué al juzgarte- le respondió Ginny, poniendo exactamente la misma expresión de superioridad que la otra –Eres mucho más hipócrita y cobarde de lo que pensé… digna aliada de Voldemort

-¡Cállate!- gritó Carol Anne, con un gran enojo reflejado en sus fríos ojos verdes

-¿Qué¿Acaso te duele que te diga la verdad?, Bien, entonces, en ese caso, supongo que no te molestará que te diga unas cuantas cosas más –Una vez que Ginny hubo comenzado, sintió que ya no podía parar, de alguna manera, era la única forma en la que podía desahogar todo la impotencia que la llenaba por completo sin sentirse culpable por hacerlo se esa forma y con esa persona, dado que esa persona, era la misma que había ayudado en el secuestro y la misma que no dejaba de molestar e insinuársele a Harry, a su Harry –Como por ejemplo, que se que haces y colaboras en todo esto para poder quedarte con Harry¿O acaso me equivoco? Piensas que es la única manera de hacer que Harry sea solo tuyo por que tus otros métodos no dieron resultado… ¿Y sabes por qué? Sencillo… por que el no tiene ojos más que para MI, el me ama, y por lo tanto, no va a estar fijándose en tipejas como tú…

-¡ERES UNA IDIOTA!- exclamó Carol Anne, roja de furia, sacando su varita y apuntándola directamente a Ginny, la cual, ni siquiera se inmutó ante aquella reacción, y que hacía hasta lo imposible por mostrar su enorme expresión de satisfacción al ver el efecto que sus palabras habían producido en la chica –Pero me las vas a pagar… ¡Cru…

-¡Miller, por favor!- exclamó el otro encapuchado, Rick, colocándose en frente de la varita de su compañera

-Apártate Bryce

-Ya tendrás tiempo para ajustar cuentas con ella… Estamos aquí por una cosa y no nos vamos a demorar por tu culpa

-Es verdad- dijo Carol Anne, bajando su varita, pero aún manteniendo su profunda mirada sobre Ginny –Ya tendré mi oportunidad de arreglármelas con esta… Bien, Weasley… Ahora entréganos a la niña

-Así, claro, toma- le contestó sarcástica Ginny -¡Por favor¿Acaso piensas que te la voy a entregar así como así?- seguía diciendo la chica, tratando de aparentar una expresión graciosa, ya que al oír estas últimas palabras, su corazón había dado un fuerte respingo, y estaba segura de que su rostro se había puesto mucho más pálido… lo único que pudo hacer ella, fue aferrar con más fuerza a la niña

-Si no quieres sufrir mayores daños, si- contestó Rick, acercándose poco a poco a Ginny

-No me importa lo que me pase a mi- espetó desafiante Ginny, apretando un poco más a la niña contra si –Pero no voy a dejar que se la lleven

-Jajaja, si que eres tonta- Carol Anne ahora tenía dibujada una mueca de malicia en el rostro, le era en verdad placentero ver a su rival en esas condiciones -¿Crees que vas a poder contra nosotros? No tienes tu varita, y aunque la tuvieras, no tendrías ni la más mínima oportunidad de derrotarnos… Ahora, entréganosla y ahórrate del sufrimiento… por ahora

-No- contestó tajante Ginny, mirándola con más odio que antes

-De acuerdo, como quieras… Bryce, quítasela

Rick asintió con la cabeza y acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Ginny… en los ojos del chico podía verse una expresión de enorme júbilo, satisfacción y unas ganas enormes de arrebatarle de los brazos a la criatura de esas dos personas que eran las causantes de que el se uniera al lado oscuro, a las causantes de que el se hubiera sentido miserable durante mucho tiempo, de que pensara que no valía nada, no era nada… Si, iba a disfrutar enormemente el momento en el que viera como sacrificaban a la bebé de Ron y Hermione…

Ginny había comenzado a desesperarse, sentía como sus manos empezaban a sudar… ¡Debía hacer algo para impedir que se llevaran a la niña! Sabía perfectamente que estaba en mucha desventaja, pero no iba a perder nada con intentarlo… la desesperación se adueñó mucho más de ella cuando vio al mortífago a unos siete pasos de ella… cinco… tenía que pensar en algo¡ya!... tres… podía ver con más claridad esos fríos ojos verdes…

Rick ya había comenzado a levantar sus manos para poder arrebatarle a la bebé, cuando Ginny de pronto hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento… reunió toda la fuerza que pudo, y con su rodilla, logró darle al chico un fuerte y realmente doloroso golpe en la entrepierna; Rick profirió un agudo alarido y se tiró al suelo, tratando de esta manera, calmar el dolor… Ginny no esperó a que se levantará, y pasando sobre el, comenzó a correr, sin embargo, Carol Anne aún estaba ahí

-No te quieras pasar de lista- dijo Carol Anne, posándose en frente de la pelirroja -¡Petrificus totalus!

Ginny logró reaccionar a tiempo y pudo esquivar el hechizo, sin embargo, no logró tener la misma suerte con otro rayo de color rojo, que le rozó el brazo, provocándole una nueva cortada y un fuerte chillido de dolor, con lo que, si poder evitarlo, sus piernas se doblaron, quedando de rodillas sobre el suelo

-¡No exageres y ven a ayudarme Bryce!- espetó la ojiverde, volteando a ver al chico que aún seguía tendido en el piso –Está herida, ya no puede hacer mucho

-No me digas que no puedes hacerlo sola- le espetó Rick, con voz débil y entrecortada, sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo para levantarse

-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, te estoy ordenando que vengas y me ayudes

-¡Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme!

-¡El hecho de tener más cerebro que tú, me da la satisfacción de poder mandarte!

Ginny, aunque tenía el brazo sumamente adolorido, hizo un esfuerzo, y sujetando bien a Diane, se levantó lentamente, y aprovechando la situación en la que los dos mortífagos se encontraban, comenzó a salir por la puerta que estaba abierta con mucho sigilo, casi conteniendo la respiración… aún podía escuchar como peleaban los otros, y una vez que estuvo afuera del cuarto, comenzó a caminar más rápido, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible… "Que sigan discutiendo, por favor" pensaba desesperada Ginny, haciendo muecas de dolor.

-¡Bien, quédate ahí, bueno para nada, al fin y al cabo, a la que va a recompensar el Señor Tenebroso es a mi!

Dicho esto, Carol Anne se volteó de nuevo al lugar donde había dejado a Ginny, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ya no estaba… la chica sintió como una enorme ira le subía rápidamente por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a la cabeza… ¡Se había escapado! No podía dejarla ir, no podía permitir que esa tipa se saliera con la suya…

-¡Idiota¿ves lo que provocas¡Se ha escapado!- bramó Carol Anne, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta, detrás de la pelirroja –"No puede estar muy lejos"…

Y en efecto, el pensamiento de la ojiverde era verdadero; apenas había recorrido unos cuantos metros cuando logró divisar la silueta de Ginny a poca distancia de ella, que iba casi corriendo, pero sin mucho éxito, tanto por estar cargando a Diane como por tener el brazo nuevamente lesionado; Carol Anne sonrió maliciosamente, y empuñando su varita, dijo:

-¡Impedimenta!

Ginny, desafortunadamente, no se había percatado a tiempo de que ya se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba y que por lo tanto, ya la venían siguiendo… Ella solo tenía en su mente la idea de escapar de ahí, huir junto con la niña para poder salvarla de algo terrible, tan fuerte era el pensamiento que apenas si pudo oír un grito, que fue acompañado por un haz de luz roja que iba directamente hacia ella, y que ya se encontraba a poca distancia…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un grupo de ocho personas apareció de repente, en el pequeño, tétrico y descuidado cementerio de una pequeña iglesia… El tenue color rojo rubí que despedía el cielo, era sutilmente reflejado en las derruidas lápidas de aquel lugar; el pasto estaba seco en algunas partes y ya algo crecido; el sonido que reinaba ahí, era sepulcral e incluso hasta algo sospechoso… Y ahí, algo alejada de aquel cementerio, se podía dejar ver una colina, colina en la que se apreciaba una mansión… De todo esto se dieron cuenta las personas recién llegadas, sin embargo, a una de ellas, el hecho de estar ahí, producía que su mente se llenara de recuerdos, pero no recuerdos cualquiera, si no de recuerdos dolorosos, terribles… tanto así, que hasta podía decirse que podían tratarse de horrorosas pesadillas, con la sutil diferencia de que aquello en verdad había ocurrido…

Harry Potter se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el seco pasto, con las manos aferradas fuertemente a su cabeza… como si se tratara de una enorme pantalla, veía claramente todo, absolutamente todo lo sucedido en ese cementerio… Podía verse así mismo con 14 años, contemplando algo horrible… el cuerpo de un chico de 16 años, cuerpo que yacía tirado sobre el pasto, completamente inmóvil… podía ver con mucha nitidez el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory, muerto… La imagen cambió a otra mucho peor, dado que esta, era la de un "hombre" saliendo con lentitud de un caldero, acercándose poco a poco a el… estaba viendo el regreso de lord Voldemort, en el que cuyo rostro, se apreciaban dos ojos tan tojos como las mismas llamas del infierno… El duelo que llevó a cabo con el… Los espectros de Cedric, sus padres, saliendo de la varita de Voldemort…

-¡Harry!- escuchó de pronto el chico

Harry alzó la vista y vio que Luna estaba enfrente de el, también arrodillada; casi todos los demás lo observaban con un semblante preocupado, a excepción, claro, de Draco, que tenía su mirada posada en la mansión que estaba erigida sobre la colina

-¿Qué pasa?- volvió a decir Luna, tomándolo suavemente del rostro

-Yo… es que…- Harry no sabía como explicarlo; aquellas terribles imágenes aún estaban en su cabeza, aunque algo más lejanas… No podía soportar estar ahí, simplemente no podía… No quería seguir recordando, viviendo aquel fatídico día, exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que eso había pasado…

-Ahí es donde las tienen- dijo de pronto Draco

-Vamos- dijo repentinamente Harry, levantándose

-Harry¿Seguro que estás bien?- inquirió Hermione, acercándose hacia él

-Si, es solo que… solo fueron recuerdos, estoy bien- le contestó Harry, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, lo que no dio muy buen resultado con los demás, pero aún así, ya no dijeron nada

-Deprisa- dijo nuevamente Draco, aún ignorando el estado en el que se había encontrado Harry –Espero que aún no sea tarde…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Avances del próximo capítulo_

**Capítulo 41- Sacrificios por amor**

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Después de unos minutos, finalmente llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación donde tenían a la chica, la abrió con cuidado, y al hacerlo, sintió como si el aire le fuese negado, al mismo tiempo de que también sentía como un terrible hueco en el estómago aparecía, al ver ahí, en el suelo, el cuerpo completamente inerte de Ginny._

_-Ginny…- susurró Draco, corriendo hasta la chica e inclinándose, para poder tomarla entre sus brazos –Ginny, despierta, por favor…_

_Draco sentía como un enorme sentimiento de desesperación crecía rápidamente dentro de el… Ginny tenía un tono muy pálido en su rostro, y a la altura de la sien, un fino hilo de sangre se deslizaba de manera lenta, haciendo así, un gran contraste con la palidez de su cara…_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_-"Lo mejor es seguirlo"- pensó la chica, sacando también su varita –"No me gusta para nada la forma en la que está actuando"_

_Draco, al llegar a la entrada principal de la mansión, se detuvo por un momento, quedándose completamente quieto, como si estuviera agudizando el oído para poder escuchar algo fuera de lo normal, después de esto, volteó a ver hacia atrás de él, y al no vislumbrar a nadie, atravesó la puerta; Carol Anne, que al ver como Draco se había detenido abruptamente frente a la puerta, se había escondido detrás de la pared, esperó por unos segundos para así, también salir de la mansión, dispuesta a descubrir a toda costa lo que el chico tramaba._

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Draco con voz agitada, apuntando directamente a Carol Anne; el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, provocando que esta fuera a dar violentamente contra la pared, al tiempo de que la máscara blanca se le desprendía del rostro y las maliciosas carcajadas desaparecían del recinto_

_-Ginny…_

_Harry corrió hacia donde Ginny, la cual, jadeaba ligeramente a causa de la maldición, pero que, a pesar del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, se había reincorporado al percatarse de la llegada de Harry._

_-Ginny…- Harry se arrodilló junto a su lado, y la abrazó con fuerza, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera roja de la mujer que amaba, al tiempo de que le besaba la frente, agradeciendo profundamente el que aún estuviera viva, ya que el, se había imaginado lo peor_

_-Harry…- Ginny también le correspondía su abrazo de igual o con mayor fuerza, le causaba un alivio enorme el saber que ya no estaba sola, y que ahora, Harry estaba con ella... _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén muy bien!!!! Y bueno, ahora si puedo decir que acabamos de entrar a la recta final… La batalla "final" (XD) será muy pronto… En fin, son muchas cosas!!! (con decirles que incluso aún me sigo emocionando con recordar lo que escribí, XD)… Y bueno, pues, pasando a otras cosas… Me retrasé un poquito con la actualización por los motivos que ya les había dicho el capítulo anterior (los exámenes y eso), sin embargo, hubo otro más… que la musa llegó de repente para con mi nuevo fic!!!!!!!!!!! XD!!! Estoy muy feliz… El primer capítulo ya lo escribí y lo envié a mi revisionista, jeje… solo es cuestión de que adelante unos capítulos más para publicarlo (y no lo se, igual y lo publico antes de acabar de subir los capítulos de esta historia)… Y pues, lo que les puedo adelantar, es que esa historia, será muy oscura… es una continuación del sexto libro, pero… mmm… diferente, jeje… Bueno, ya verán!!!! (bueno, los que quieran, claro, jeje)…_**

_**Bueno, yo los dejo por que si no los aburriré con mis cosas, XD**_

_**Los quiero!!!**_

_**Un beso!!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe…**_

_**Y ya con las iniciales de mi nuevo fic: D.L.O. (XD… mi suspenso, jejeje)**_


	41. Sacrificios por amor

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 41- Sacrificios por amor

* * *

**

Draco se encontraba caminando rápidamente por entre los oscuros y descuidados pasillos de la mansión Riddle, sin hacer mucho ruido, y es que, desde que hubo puesto nuevamente un pie dentro de aquella mansión, un mal presentimiento se había adueñado de él, como si le quisiera dar a entender que no debía dejar sola a Ginny más tiempo, que no debía apartarse de ella, ya que, a partir de ese momento, cualquier cosa podría pasar, cualquiera, así que debía de ir por ella y por la niña cuanto antes…

Después de unos minutos, finalmente llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación donde tenían a la chica, la abrió con cuidado, y al hacerlo, sintió como si el aire le fuese negado, al mismo tiempo de que también sentía como un terrible hueco en el estómago aparecía, al ver ahí, en el suelo, el cuerpo completamente inerte de Ginny.

-Ginny…- susurró Draco, corriendo hasta la chica e inclinándose, para poder tomarla entre sus brazos –Ginny, despierta, por favor…

Draco sentía como un enorme sentimiento de desesperación crecía rápidamente dentro de el… Ginny tenía un tono muy pálido en su rostro, y a la altura de la sien, un fino hilo de sangre se deslizaba de manera lenta, haciendo así, un gran contraste con la palidez de su cara; el siguió hablándole, sacudiéndola cuidadosamente, sin embargo, al ver al ver que ella no reaccionaba, sacó su varita, y con una expresión de suma preocupación formada en su rostro, murmuró:

-Enervate

Los ojos castaños de Ginny comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, a lo que Draco, respondió con un profundo suspiro y una leve sonrisa de alivio; la chica, aún sobre el frío piso, pero entre los brazos de Draco, se llevó despacio una mano a la cabeza.

-No parece que sea muy grave- inquirió Draco con tono suave, también conduciendo su mano hacia el lugar donde la herida estaba –Pero aún así, tenemos que hacer algo

-Draco…- susurró Ginny, abrazando con fuerza al chico, al tiempo de que de sus ojos, brotaban unas cristalinas lágrimas –Ellos… ellos se han llevado a la niña…

-No… No puede ser… pero si eso no lo tenían planeado hasta dentro de unas horas más…- contestó el chico algo consternado, abrazándola igual de fuerte… le destrozaba verla así

-Tengo miedo, mucho miedo… Y ahora… ¿Qué va a pasar?

Draco cerró los ojos fuertemente por unos segundos, pensando en una respuesta que no pusiera más nerviosa a la chica ni la fuera a asustar más de lo que ya estaba, en esto estaba pensando, cuando, instintivamente, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a escasos centímetros del rostro de Ginny, de sus ojos, de sus labios…

-Respóndeme Draco, por favor- le susurró Ginny, aún con unas débiles lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

-No estoy muy seguro Ginny- le contestó Draco con sinceridad, acariciando con sutileza su suave rostro –Pero lo mejor es actuar lo más rápido posible, antes de que Voldemort cumpla su objetivo

-Pero¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? Solo somos nosotros dos…

-Te equivocas… Potter y los demás están aquí, solo les dije que yo entraba a investigar como estaba todo y después les avisaba

-¿! Harry está aquí?!- preguntó Ginny, con un pequeño dejo de esperanza y emoción en su voz –Vámonos ya, por favor…

Ginny trató de reincorporarse rápidamente, sin embargo, al momento de apoyarse con su pie izquierdo, la chica soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, y al instante, volvió a caer, agarrándose con una expresión de profundo dolor, el tobillo izquierdo

-Me duele… mucho el tobillo- dijo Ginny entrecortadamente, haciendo una mueca que se interpretaba exactamente con lo que estaba diciendo

-No te muevas- sugirió Draco, usando un tono levemente más frío; no le había agradado mucho el que ella se pusiera así por Potter… ¿Qué acaso el no le importaba¿Acaso no era el que en ese momento estaba ahí, con ella?... –"No es el momento de pensar en esto ahora, lo más importante es ayudarla"- pensó nuevamente el chico, recobrando la cordura… Aunque le costara aceptarlo, el corazón de Ginny solo tenía un dueño, y ese, era su rival…

Draco agarró el tobillo de Ginny, y al hacerlo, ella profirió otro leve grito de dolor, el cual, quedó amortiguado gracias a que ella había vuelto a apoyar su rostro sobre el pecho del rubio.

-Creo que esta roto

Draco, después de pensar por unos rápidos segundos que hacer, tomó a Ginny entre sus brazos, la levantó y la llevó hasta el mullido sofá que se encontraba en esa oscura y tétrica habitación, depositándola con suavidad en este.

-Pero¿Qué haces?- inquirió Ginny, con una expresión de consternación en el rostro -¿Qué acaso no vamos a ir con los demás?

-Yo si iré, tú no- le contestó Draco tajante, arrodillándose un poco para quedar al nivel de la chica

-Pero¡¿Por qué?!- saltó Ginny indignada

-Por que tienes el tobillo roto y así no puedes caminar…

-¡Puedo caminar perfectamente! Además…

-No es verdad, y lo sabes- la cortó Draco, con el mismo tono tajante –Mira Ginny- Draco ahora suavizó su tono, llevando una de sus manos hacia el cabello de Ginny – El plan original, era sacarte a ti y a la bebé ahora, pero dadas las circunstancias, no se que sería lo más apropiado en este momento… tu estás herida y la bebé ya esta en poder de Voldemort, así que no podemos arriesgarnos… Si te llevo así como estás conmigo, corremos el peligro de que alguien nos descubra y todo el plan se arruinaría más, en cambio, si yo voy solo y alguien me ve por aquí, puedo inventar cualquier excusa…

-Pero…

-Ginny… No quiero que te suceda nada, así que por favor, quédate aquí¿De acuerdo?, yo… Potter y yo regresaremos lo más pronto posible por ti, te lo prometo

-Esta bien- accedió Ginny, tomando la mano de Draco entre las suyas –Pero por favor, cuídate mucho

Ginny y Draco se fundieron en un fuerte y cálido abrazo… era algo extraño y complejo de describir, pero la sensación que corría por los cuerpos de ambos, era muy inquietante, demasiado… era como si un sentimiento de nostalgia, melancolía y temor fuertemente combinados se hubiera hecho presente en ese momento… Ninguno quería separase del cuerpo del otro, pero¿Por qué¿Por qué sentían como si ese fuera el último abrazo de ambos¿Por qué sentían como si nunca más fueran a verse¿Por qué?...

Draco, que seguía sintiendo fuertemente aquella sensación que decía que podía ser la última vez con ella, recordó repentinamente que no tenía más tiempo que perder, así, que con estas dos cosas, junto más sus labios al oído de la chica, y, con los ojos cerrados, respirando el suave aroma que ella desprendía, para tenerlo por siempre con el, le dijo:

-Nunca olvides que… te amo

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos por las repentinas palabras de Draco… no se las esperaba, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, o por lo menos procesar como era debido las palabras dichas por el, sintió una suave, cálida, reconfortante y tranquilizante sensación, sensación, cuyos efectos, nunca antes había sentido… era en verdad algo diferente¿Y la causa? Los labios de Draco… aquellos labios que se habían posado en los suyos después de las palabras "te amo"… aquellos labios que en ese instante, seguían sobre los suyos, fundidos en un beso, el cual, ella, sin percatarse del todo, aunque deseosa de esto, estaba correspondiendo…

-Cuídate mucho- susurró Draco, siendo él, quien rompía el beso

Sin darle tiempo a Ginny de decir o hacer algo más, se levantó de inmediato del frío suelo, y caminando con paso firme y decido hacia la puerta, sin voltearla a verla una vez más, cruzó el umbral que lo conduciría hasta aquellos que lo ayudarían a combatir los planes de Voldemort

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una lúgubre habitación, tal vez, en esos momentos, la más tenebrosa de todas, en donde ni siquiera los rayos del sol se atrevían a entrar, se encontraban reunidas Carol Anne, Rick y Voldemort, los tres, concentrados en un punto, el cual era, alrededor de una mediana mesa, en la que sobre esta, estaba posado un pequeño cuerpo, de un bebé de no más de tres meses, bebé que había nacido por producto del amor de una joven pareja, bebé que hacía unas horas había sido secuestrada para llevar a cabo un terrible rito cuyo resultado marcaría el destino del mundo tanto mágico como muggle, bebé que llevaba en nombre de Diane Weasley Granger, y que, sin saberlo, dentro de unas pocas horas más, sería parte del retorno de las fuerzas de un ser realmente maligno, tal vez, el peor de todos los tiempos… lord Voldemort

-Debemos comenzar a preparar todo… dentro de poco dará la media noche y si no hacemos el rito a esa hora, todo se vendrá abajo- inquirió Voldemort repentinamente, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que ahí reinaba; su penetrante y fría mirada no la apartaba de la bebé, la cual, dormía placidamente, como si estuviera sumida en un profundo sueño del que, desgraciadamente, pocas probabilidades tenía de despertar –Carol… ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ir a la mazmorra predestinada a poner lo que se necesita? En un momento más, Bryce bajará a la niña

-Si mi señor- le contestó Carol Anne, haciendo una inclinación ante la presencia del Señor Oscuro

La chica dio media vuelta y salió de aquella habitación, sin embargo, no hubo dado más de tres pasos, cuando, de pronto, escuchó unos pasos amortiguados, que al parecer, provenían de la planta baja; la chica, sin hacer mucho ruido, se apresuró a llegar hasta las escaleras, y ya ahí, por entre la separación de los barrotes del barandal de la escalera, logró divisar la silueta de Draco que iba caminando algo rápido por el pasillo con una actitud precavida, como si temiera que lo fueran a descubrir. Carol Anne pensó en llamarlo o algo así, pero al pensarlo mejor, se abstuvo de eso, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, de prisa pero de forma silenciosa

-_"Lo mejor es seguirlo"- _pensó la chica, sacando también su varita –_"No me gusta para nada la forma en la que está actuando"_

Draco, al llegar a la entrada principal de la mansión, se detuvo por un momento, quedándose completamente quieto, como si estuviera agudizando el oído para poder escuchar algo fuera de lo normal, después de esto, volteó a ver hacia atrás de él, y al no vislumbrar a nadie, atravesó la puerta; Carol Anne, que al ver como Draco se había detenido abruptamente frente a la puerta, se había escondido detrás de la pared, esperó por unos segundos para así, también salir de la mansión, dispuesta a descubrir a toda costa lo que el chico tramaba.

La oscuridad ya reinaba en aquel lugar, y lo único que se podía distinguir a varios metros de la mansión Riddle, eran unas pequeñas lucecillas provenientes de la aldea con el nombre de Hangleton, cuyos habitantes se encontraban felizmente dentro de la comodidad de sus casas, sin preocuparles nada, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que se avecinaba…

Carol Anne vio como Draco se dirigía hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, y ocultándose entre los muy crecidos arbustos, ella también se encaminó hasta ahí.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?- preguntó Harry, posándose enfrente de Draco, retándolo con la mirada -¡¿Y por qué no traes a Ginny y a Diane contigo?!- agregó con tono de preocupación, al dirigir su mirada hacia detrás de Draco, esperando ver ahí a las chicas, y llevándose una profunda decepción al no verlas

-Ginny se fracturó el tobillo y tuve que dejarla- respondió Draco adoptando nuevamente su tono frío, dirigiéndose solamente a Harry, como desafiándolo a que se atreviera a culparlo de eso –Y la niña… Ya está en poder de Voldemort

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Hermione, llevándose una mano a la boca -¡No puede ser cierto!... No puede…

-¡Nos dijiste que eso no sucedería hasta dentro de más tiempo!- exclamó Ron con enorme furia, posándose enfrente de Draco

-Yo no soy el culpable de que los planes hayan cambiado- le contestó Draco, tratando de contenerse, lo que le costaba mucho trabajo

-¡Sabía que seguías del lado de Voldemort!- exclamó Harry, obligando a Draco a mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos

-¡Entiende que yo ya no estoy de su lado Potter!- explotó Draco, mirándolo de una forma asesina

-¡Pues no lo parece!

-¡Ya basta!- inquirió Lupin, posándose en el pequeño espacio que separaba a los chicos -¡¿Qué acaso no entienden que la vida de dos personas está en grave peligro¡¿Cuando entenderán que estos pleitos deben de dejarlos a un lado y enfocarse en lo que realmente importa?! Debemos pensar rápido en como vamos a entrar y rescatarlas, así, que por favor, compórtense

-_"!Sabía que ese idiota nos iba a traicionar!"-_ pensó con rabia Carol Anne, volviendo a escabullirse por entre los arbustos, aunque ahora, para adentrarse de nuevo en la mansión –_"Debo informarle a mi Señor…"_

En cuestión de unos pocos minutos, la ojiverde estuvo de nuevo en la mansión, y ya dentro de esta, corrió escaleras arriba para dirigirse a la habitación donde aún Voldemort se encontraba.

-¡Mi señor!- exclamó Carol Anne, al tiempo de que abría abruptamente la puerta -¡Draco nos ha traicionado¡Potter y los demás están aquí!

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Rick, abriendo mucho los ojos

-¡Por supuesto que si!- respondió con fastidio Carol Anne; le molestaba en exceso la interrupción de Rick

-Que tonto eres Malfoy- susurró Voldemort, con ira en sus ojos rojos –Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Mi lord?- inquirió Carol Anne, adoptando una actitud de respeto

-Por lo pronto, tú encárgate de la noviecita de Potter- ordenó Voldemort, formando repentinamente una sonrisa repugnante –De lo demás, ya me encargaré yo…

Carol Anne, tras un último asentimiento de cabeza y una nueva inclinación, salió de la habitación, recorriendo con una gran rapidez el tramo para llegar hacia donde Ginny, con una sola palabra firmemente impregnada en su cabeza: _matar_ … ¡Había Estado esperando tanto para ese momento¡Al fin iba a poder hacer realidad su cometido!, Matar a la tipeja que siempre había estado presente en los pensamientos de Harry, matar a la tonta que le había arrebatado el amor de Harry Potter … Matar a Ginevra Weasley… Pero no, no solo se iba a conformar con eso, si no que iba a tener el placer de matarla en frente de el… también iba a hacer pagar a Harry Potter todas las veces en la que la rechazó, todas aquellas veces en las que la había dicho "no" cuando ningún hombre se había podido resistir a sus encantos, todas las veces en las que el hirió su orgullo de mujer… Si, iba a hacer que sufriera presenciando la muerte de su tan amada pelirroja…

-¡Rápido Weasley!- exclamó Carol Anne, una vez que hubo abierto de un violento golpe la puerta de la habitación -¡Levántate¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

-¡Estás loca si piensas que voy a ir contigo!- espetó Ginny, que aún seguía en el mismo sitio en el que Draco la había dejado

-Esta bien, como quieras… ¡Desmaius!

El haz de luz roja le dio de lleno a Ginny en el pecho, provocando que esta, cayera desmayada sobre el sofá; Carol Anne no esperó otro minuto más, y acercándose más a ella, la apuntó nuevamente con su varita , y de esta, salieron unas lianas que ataron las manos y los pies de Ginny.

-No te encontrarán tan fácilmente- dijo Carol Anne con gran malicia tanto en su rostro como en su tono de voz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Iré yo primero y les avisaré

Ante el asentimiento de la mayoría, y la mirada fulminante de Harry, Draco entró a la mansión por una abertura considerable, que se encontraba ubicada en la parte trasera; esto lo hacían, por que, según les había dicho Draco, era para ganar un poco de tiempo, ya que este, era uno de los caminos más rápidos para llegar a las mazmorras que se encontraban ocultas debajo de la mansión, lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo el rito. Después de que Draco se hubo asegurado de que todo estaba en orden en el lugar al que había entrado, les hizo señas a los demás, pasando de esta manera, Hermione, seguida de Ron, Harry, Lupin, Tonks y Kingsley.

-No se separen de mi, y no hagan mucho ruido- les advirtió Draco, comenzando a cruzar la oscura habitación, que por su apariencia, daba a entender que se trataba de uno de los múltiples sótanos que tenía la mansión.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, no necesitas recordárnoslo- le contestó Harry manteniendo su tono frío; eso de estar siguiendo a Draco y acatar lo que el dijera, no le agradaba en absoluto

-No empiecen de nuevo- les advirtió Kingsley, antes de que Draco tuviera oportunidad alguna de contestarle

No caminaron mucho, cuando, después de haber atravesado el umbral de la puerta, y al haber entrado en un pasillo largo y estrecho, escucharon unos pasos muy cercanos a ellos, demasiado cerca; al principio, ninguno de ellos supo que hacer, pero Hermione, al lograr divisar entre la oscuridad, una silueta que se acercaba con rapidez hacia donde ellos estaban, les advirtió a los demás por lo bajo, y en seguida, se separaron, ya que, por lo urgente de la situación, no pudieron ni siquiera hablar ni pensar en hacer algo más prudente que eso.

Draco, Harry y Luna, que eran los que habían estado más próximos a una de las puertas laterales del pasillo, entraron por esta aprovechando que estaba entreabierta. Rick, que era la persona que se había estado aproximando, se detuvo de pronto frente a la puerta de la habitación donde los tres jóvenes se encontraban; Draco, Harry y Luna, que se habían quedado en un silencio sepulcral al percatarse de eso, dado que los pasos de Rick resonaban en el lugar, se miraron entre sí, y Draco, temiendo que los fueran a descubrir, les hizo una seña con la mano, indicándoles que le siguieran.

Los tres chicos se escabulleron por otra puerta que estaba del lado contrario justo a tiempo, ya que Rick había entrado de súbito en la habitación con la varita en alto, solo para encontrase con que estaba vacía, sin embargo, la luz que emanaba de la varita del mortífago, dejó ver que el, en sus brazos, llevaba algo así como un pequeño bulto… llevaba a Diane, cosa la cual, desafortunadamente, ninguno de los tres pudo percatarse.

Draco, que había exhalado un leve suspiro de alivio por haberse librado de que los descubrieran, siguió caminando por el nuevo pasillo al que habían llegado, sin siquiera molestarse en decirle a los otros dos lo que tenía pensado hacer; Harry, que de por si estaba molesto por tener que seguir a Draco, se paró en frente de el de súbito, no aguantando más el que no le explicara nada.

-Espera un momento Malfoy… ¿Qué hay de los demás? No podemos dejarlos por ahí así por que sí, tenemos que buscarlos…

-Ellos ya son lo suficientemente grandes para cuidarse solos- le contestó Draco tajante, esquivando por un lado a Harry y emprendiendo de nuevo su marcha

-¿Osea, que no te importa si los descubren?- inquirió Luna, que se había adelantado a alcanzar a Draco solo para posarse en frente de el

-No los van a descubrir, lo se- le contestó Draco con tono antipático, mirándola fijamente –Además, es mejor que nos hayamos separado; éramos demasiados y así corríamos más riesgo de que nos descubrieran… Ahora vamos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo- Draco siguió su marcha, con su porte igual de decidido que en un principio, ignorando por completo el comentario de Harry, acerca de que prefería por mucho estar peleando ya contra Voldemort que seguir con el

-Vamos Harry, o apuesto lo que sea a que nos deja también- le susurró Luna, halándolo con suavidad del brazo

-Es un…- Harry no encontraba la palabra indicada para definir exactamente lo que pensaba de Draco, por lo que, con mucho pesar, comenzó a caminar, con Luna a su lado… Con muchísimo placer el hubiera dado media vuelta e ir a buscar a sus amigos, y así, llevar a cabo el rescate y la batalla por su cuenta, sin tener que recibir órdenes de ese cretino, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que necesitaba de Draco, el no conocía el lugar para nada y ni si quiera tenía una mínima idea acerca de donde se podían encontrar Ginny o la niña, eso sin contar que expondría muchísimo más a sus compañeros solo por su orgullo…

Con más pesar que nunca, Harry comenzó a caminar con un poco más de rapidez, para así, poder alcanzar a Draco, y agradeciendo infinitamente el que Luna estuviera ahí con el, la tomó de la mano, en señal de agradecimiento, ya que, había algo en ella que provocaba que Harry no explotara como siempre lo hacía, y que se tomara las cosas ligeramente con más calma… Era un poco complejo de explicar, pero Harry sentía, que estando Luna ahí, lo que tenía que enfrentar ya no iba a ser tan duro ya que podía sentir su cariño, su apoyo y ayuda incondicional…

-Es aquí- dijo de pronto Draco, deteniéndose frente a una puerta, después de haber estado caminando en silencio por unos minutos que se habían hecho una eternidad –Ginny se encuentra dentro de esta habitación

-¿Y qué estás esperando para entrar?- espetó Harry, soltando de una manera algo brusca la mano de Luna, para así adelantarse y abrir el la puerta.

Harry, con una enorme emoción mezclada con felicidad contenida en su rostro, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y haló de él… Lo primero que el divisó, además de un sombrío y frío lugar, fue un sucio y viejo sofá a poca distancia de donde el se encontraba, una alfombra que estaba desacomodada e igual de sucia y una ventana cegada por gran cantidad de tablas, sin embargo, nada de lo que había ido a buscar, no encontraron ahí a Ginny… Harry sintió como todas sus esperanzas se despedazaban después de no ver a nadie ahí, no era posible, ella tenía que estar ahí… el chico dio unos pasos hacia delante, dispuesto a buscar algún rastro de ella, pero, al sentir el roce de Draco a su lado, que se le había adelantado para hacer lo mismo, sintió instantáneamente como el sentimiento de desesperanza era desplazado por una enorme furia, rabia, odio… ¡¿Cómo había podido dejarse engañar por Draco Malfoy¡El, en realidad, no había querido rescatar a Ginny¡Solo los había llevado hasta ahí para hacerles perder el tiempo tan preciado del que tanto reclamaba!

-¡Nos mentiste!- espetó Harry, tomando a Draco por un hombro y volteándolo bruscamente hacia sí -¡Ginny no está aquí¡Solo nos hiciste perder el tiempo¡¿En donde está ella?!

-¡No se que fue lo que pasó!- contestaba Draco, también con un tono de mucho enojo… ¡Ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más a ese tonto de Potter! -¡Cuando fui a buscarlos ella estaba aquí!

-¡Si, claro¡Pues¿Sabes qué¡No te creo nada¡Ya dime en donde está!

-¡Ya te dije que no se que pudo haber pasado con ella!

-¡Chicos, por favor!- espetó Luna, colocándose en medio de los dos, ya que, Harry, al no poder contener más su rabia, había hecho ademán de darle un puñetazo, a lo que Luna se dio cuenta a tiempo y logró evitarlo -¡Ya estoy harta de ustedes¡No hacen nada más que pelearse¡Entiendan que si no nos unimos, no vamos a lograr nada¡Ya compórtense, por favor!

Harry, que había clavado su enfurecida mirada en Luna, se tranquilizó un poco ante las palabras de la rubia, por lo que, lanzándole un última mirada a Draco, se dio media vuelta, fijando su mirada en el piso… ¿Y ahora, que iban a hacer¿En donde podría estar Ginny¿Qué era lo que pretendía Voldemort hacer... Harry se detuvo de pronto en frente de una orilla que estaba levantada de la alfombra, había ahí algo… el chico se inclinó y descubrió una trampilla

-Malfoy¿A dónde conduce esto?- preguntó Harry sin siquiera levantar la mirada

Draco, que tenía una expresión de suma preocupación dibujada en el rostro, se acercó hasta donde decía Harry, y al hacerlo, el semblante que tenía, fue reemplazado inmediatamente por uno de alivio.

-Esto conduce a las mazmorras ocultas de la mansión- contestó Draco de prisa, apurándose a quitar el resto de la alfombra que cubría la trampilla –Y es muy seguro que hayan transportado hasta aquí a Ginny

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Harry, también quitando el la alfombra

-Si, vamos

Draco, una vez que hubo abierto la trampilla, entró por esta, seguido por Luna y Harry; los tres bajaron por unas escaleras en forma de caracol que estaban sumidas en una profunda oscuridad, sin embargo, con un simple "Lumus" por parte de los tres, se ayudaron un poco para poder vislumbrar con más facilidad los escalones; estuvieron descendiendo por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que por fin, se dieron cuenta de que estaban llegando al fin, dado que un leve resplandor verde comenzaba a alumbrarlos, y, efectivamente, al bajar un par de escalones más, llegaron a un largo pasillo hecho todo de piedra, el cual, no estaba tan oscuro que las escaleras, dado que, en las paredes de ambos lados, se encontraban unas antorchas que despedían fuego de color verde esmeralda.

-Supongo que debemos ir hasta el final del pasillo…

Un grito desgarrador, lleno de dolor, y unas grandes carcajadas, que parecían venir muy cerca de donde estaban ellos, interrumpió abruptamente a Luna, provocando que los tres voltearan a ver rápidamente hacia el lugar, con una expresión de preocupación y terror, ya que ese grito desgarrador era la voz de…

-¡Ginny!- gritó Harry, corriendo desesperadamente para llegar al lugar, seguido muy de cerca de Draco y Luna

Lo primero que Harry divisó, al haber llegado a la primera puerta del lado derecho, que estaba abierta de par en par, como si el propósito principal hubiera sido ese, que los descubrieran, fue el cuerpo de una chica con cabello rojo tirado en el piso, pero no inerte ni nada de eso, si no que Ginny estaba emitiendo terribles gritos, retorciéndose de profundo dolor, a causa de la maldición cruciatus a la que estaba siendo sometida por una figura negra encapuchada, Carol Anne, que obviamente tenía puesta su máscara blanca, seña inequívoca de un mortífago

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Draco con voz agitada, apuntando directamente a Carol Anne; el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, provocando que esta fuera a dar violentamente contra la pared, al tiempo de que la máscara blanca se le desprendía del rostro y las maliciosas carcajadas desaparecían del recinto

-Ginny…

Harry corrió hacia donde Ginny, la cual, jadeaba ligeramente a causa de la maldición, pero que, a pesar del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, se había reincorporado al percatarse de la llegada de Harry.

-Ginny…- Harry se arrodilló junto a su lado, y la abrazó con fuerza, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera roja de la mujer que amaba, al tiempo de que le besaba la frente, agradeciendo profundamente el que aún estuviera viva, ya que el, se había imaginado lo peor

-Harry…- Ginny también le correspondía su abrazo de igual o con mayor fuerza, le causaba un alivio enorme el saber que ya no estaba sola, y que ahora, Harry estaba con ella...

-¿Ya terminaron?- espetó Carol Anne, que hablaba desde donde el hechizo de Draco la había lanzado

-¿Por qué Carol Anne?- espetó Harry, fijando en ella su mirada de odio y desprecio

-¿Aún tienes la osadía de preguntarme, "Por qué"?- espetó Carol Anne, reflejando en sus ojos verdes, una enorme rabia -¡Si tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, Harry Potter!... ¡Esta estúpida fue la causante de que nuestra relación no funcionara¡Esta cualquiera es la que siempre llenó tus pensamientos, mientras que yo era la que te apoyaba, te quería, te amaba!, y sin embargo, nunca llegaste a sentir nada más por mi… ¿O acaso te parece poco que ella me haya arrebatado tu amor?

-¡Ella no te arrebató nada por que mi amor nunca lo tuviste!- le espetó Harry, alzando más la voz -¡Eres tu la que esta obsesionada¡Yo ya te había dejado en claro que algo entre nosotros no iba a funcionar!

-¡Eso no es cierto!- le espetó Carol Anne, derramando lágrimas de rabia y frustración que hacían contraste con la repugnante sonrisa que había formado en su rostro, como si lo que iba a hacer a continuación, le causara gran emoción y satisfacción -¡Harry, tu sabes que en realidad me amas a mi¡Y de eso no te vas a dar cuenta hasta que esta tonta este muerta!... Así que, voy a hacerte abrir los ojos en este momento… ¡Impedimenta!

El rayo color rojo le dio de lleno en el pecho a Harry, lanzándolo a una larga distancia y haciendo que chocara contra la pared; Draco y Luna levantaron sus varitas al unísono, sin embargo, Carol Anne, fue más ágil, eso sin contar que eso ya se lo temía, y con gran agilidad, volvió a repetir el mismo hechizo sobre estos, lanzándolos también por los aires, aunque no tanto a Draco, que solo impactó fuertemente contra la pared, dado que estaba cerca de esta, al igual que de Ginny.

-Ahora si- susurró Carol Anne con júbilo y una expresión de suma ansiedad, apuntando su larga varita hacia Ginny, que seguía en el suelo, incapaz de moverse por alguna extraña razón –Nada ni nadie va a impedir el amor entre Harry y yo… Hasta nunca Weasley… ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Harry y Luna vieron con horror como de la varita de Carol Anne salía un rápido rayo de luz verde, dirigido directamente hacia Ginny… Harry se levantó de un salto, sin embargo, lo hizo demasiado tarde, ya que ya nada ni nadie podía haber cambiado ese momento… un cuerpo, ahora completamente inerte, había caído pesadamente sobre otro… ya estaba hecho, aquella maldición asesina ya había cumplido único su objetivo…_ matar_…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Hola!!! Jajaja, si!! Ya se que me quieren linchar, y por eso, ya estoy prevenida (después de subir este capítulo, ya estaré de camino hacia una isla perdida, XD)… Y bueno… que pasó con los avances?? Pues… se me olvidó decirles el capítulo pasado, jeje, lo siento… Lo que pasa, es que yo suelo ya no poner avances una vez que ya estamos en la recta final… ustedes saben, para darle un poco más de emoción… El suspenso es elemental!!! Y más, con esta historia y los capítulos finales, créanme!!!! Pero bueno, de todos modos, ustedes digan si quieren ver avances o si le sigo así, sin ponerlos y hacerlo más emocionante, XD… Qué mas?? Ah!! Si!! Que acabo de subir el primero capítulo de mi nuevo fic!!!! La historia se llama "Desde el Lado Oscuro"… Lo digo por si a alguno le interesa, XD… (y se que dije que me iba a esperar para subirlo, pero, no me pude contener, en verdad!!!!) En fin, yo me voy con la contestación a sus Reviews…_**

_**En fin, los dejo… Un beso!!**_

_**Y si pueden, pásense por mi nuevo fic!!! XD**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe, XD**_


	42. Tratando lo imposible por amor

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 42- Tratando lo imposible… por amor

* * *

**

No caminaron mucho, cuando, después de haber atravesado el umbral de la puerta, y al haber entrado en un pasillo largo y estrecho, escucharon unos pasos muy cercanos a ellos, _demasiado cerca_; al principio, ninguno de ellos supo que hacer, pero Hermione, al lograr divisar entre la oscuridad, una silueta que se acercaba con rapidez hacia donde ellos estaban, les advirtió a los demás por lo bajo, y en seguida, se separaron, ya que, por lo urgente de la situación, no pudieron ni siquiera hablar ni pensar en hacer algo más prudente que eso.

Ron, tomando instintivamente a Hermione por el brazo, la jaló hacia el interior de una habitación, acción que Tonks, que se encontraba junto a ellos, vio y sin pensarlo, se metió junto con ellos.

Una vez que ya hubieron estado adentro, Ron, Hermione y Tonks, dejaron levemente abierta la puerta, para así, poder vislumbrar al encapuchado que se había ido acercando. Los tres vieron como el mortífago se detenía por unos instantes frente a una puerta que estaba del lado contrario a la de ellos, aunque algo más lejos de donde estaban; Ron, en eso, sintió una gran sensación de vacío en el estómago, ya que, el mortífago, había abierto de golpe la puerta en la que había estado parado, como escuchando atentamente si había alguien dentro… Y en efecto, lo había… Ron había logrado ver como Harry, Luna y Draco se adentraban en esa habitación, y por esta razón era que había sentido un enorme temor… No quería pensar que era lo que podría pasar si los descubrían, sin embargo, esta sensación se disipó casi del todo cuando el encapuchado salió a los pocos segundos, al parecer, sin haber encontrado nada fuera de lo normal ahí.

_-"¿Quién será?"-_ se preguntó Ron así mismo, al momento de que la luz que emanaba de la varita del mortífago alumbró la máscara blanca que portaba

-Ron…- susurró débilmente Hermione, también mirando al encapuchado

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró de igual manera Ron, sin embargo, al no obtener respuesta alguna, volteó a ver a Hermione, y al observar que ella seguía con la mirada fija en el mortífago, con una expresión de angustia claramente mezclada con temor, el chico desvió la vista al punto en el que Hermione tenía puesta la suya, y al hacerlo, instantáneamente descubrió el por que de la expresión de su esposa…

La débil luz de la varita del mortífago, además de iluminar parte de su inexpresiva máscara, también iluminaba a un pequeño bulto que él llevaba cargando, el cual, estaba envuelto en varias cobijas, pero que, de un lado, algo diminuto sobresalía… una pequeña mano que colgaba inerte, no dando señal alguna de vida… una pequeña mano que Ron y Hermione reconocieron como la de Diane, _su hija…_

-Ese infeliz tiene a mi hija…- susurró Ron, apretando con furia los puños

Ron hizo ademán de salir de la habitación, sin embargo, Tonks lo tomó fuertemente del brazo, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora, como queriéndole decir que no hiciera nada imprudente que pudiera perjudicar a todos

-Quédate aquí, por favor- le susurró Tonks

Al chico pareció no importarle la advertencia de la auror, ya que aún se veía dispuesto a salir de ahí y acabar con el inepto que tenía a su hija en ese estado, pero, al momento de querer zafarse de Tonks, sintió como la cálida mano de Hermione se posaba en la suya, como queriéndole decir, con este gesto, que Tonks tenía razón, que no debía hacer nada imprudente, no tanto por ellos, si no por la niña, por su hija… Ron, al ver todo esto reflejado en los ojos de Hermione, toda esa preocupación y temor que pugnaba por salir de los ojos de la chica mediante lágrimas, asintió levemente con la cabeza al tiempo de que atraía a Hermione hacia sí para poder tranquilizarla con un abrazo, con un reconfortante contacto que dijera que no iba a dejar que nada le pasara… aún así fuera sacrificando su vida… El mortífago pasó de largo de donde ellos estaban, bajando con lentitud la escalera, como si estuviera disfrutando enormemente ese recorrido.

-Debemos seguirlo- susurró Hermione rápidamente

-Tienes razón, vamos a seguirlo- la apoyó Ron, tomándola de la mano

-Un momento- inquirió Tonks –No podemos seguirlo así como así, necesitamos decirles por lo menos a los otros…

-Pero no sabemos en donde están- la interrumpió Hermione –Por favor, vamos a seguirlo… si no nos damos prisa, lo vamos a perder de vista…

-Pero debemos avisarles a los demás…

-Mira Tonks- inquirió Ron, colocándose en frente de ella –Si los buscamos, vamos a perder más tiempo… Lo mejor es seguirlo, y ya que sepamos hacia donde se dirige, les avisamos a los demás¿De acuerdo?- Al ver que Tonks aún seguía con una expresión de duda, Ron volvió a agregar –Tonks… Por favor… Ese tipo tiene a nuestra hija… No sabes lo que sentimos al verla así… Debemos hacer algo, por favor, vamos…

-Esta bien- accedió Tonks, sacando su varita –Vamos ahora

La joven pareja le sonrió con gratitud a Tonks, para después, salir con sumo cuidado de su escondite, y así, poder seguir al mortífago que aún estaba bajando las escaleras.

Los tres agradecían enormemente la profunda oscuridad que iba creciendo a medida que avanzaban, ya que, en varias ocasiones, Tonks había tropezado con varios inmuebles, y en la mayoría de esas veces, el mortífago se había detenido y dado media vuelta para descubrir el origen de esos ruidos, pero al no lograr divisar nada, seguía su recorrido… Sin embargo, a Hermione esto se le hacía por demás extraño… Era como si el mortífago ya supiera que habían invadido la casa y que además, lo estuvieran siguiendo, ya que, por su actitud, podía deducirse muy fácil eso…

_-"Pero si nos hubieran descubierto, ya nos habrían hecho algo"- _pensó Hermione, tratando de desechar esos temores de su cabeza… No, no podían haberlos descubierto… ¿O si?

En ese momento, ya que llevaban caminando por varios minutos, recorriendo largos y oscuros pasadizos y bajando escaleras, entraron a un pasillo algo diferente a los demás, ya que, aparte de que sobre sus paredes de piedra, habían varias antorchas con fuego de color verde esmeralda, también se encontraban varias puertas y otras entradas que al parecer, conducían a otras partes subterráneas de la casa… En resumen, eso parecía como un laberinto subterráneo, del cual, si te perdías, difícilmente ibas a lograr salir vivo…

Dado que al pasillo al que habían entrado ya había muchísima más luz que en los anteriores, los tres tuvieron que esperarse a que el mortífago entrara a donde lo iba hacer, para que así, no pudiera descubrirlos; no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que el encapuchado entró por la tercera puerta del lado derecho, dejándola abierta, cosa que a Hermione volvió a parecerle muy extraña… era como si él los estuviera invitando a pasar…

-Bien, ya sabemos en donde está- susurró Tonks, fijando su mirada en los jóvenes –Ahora, vamos a buscar a los demás y así, poder rescatar a su hija

-No Tonks- la atajó Ron con actitud decidida –Debemos ir ahora… caminamos mucho y honestamente, no creo poder recordar el camino hasta aquí… Tenemos que actuar nosotros solos…

-¿Estás loco?- le preguntó Tonks con un tono de incredulidad –No sabemos si con él pueden haber más… lo más conveniente es pedir ayuda

-No creo que tenga compañía- inquirió Hermione, con un tono de decisión igual al de Ron

-Pero…

-¿Por qué no mejor los llamas con el encantamiento brújula?- sugirió Hermione, interrumpiendo a la auror –Así ellos vendrán sin necesidad de ir a buscarlos

-Pero en este lugar hay una gran cantidad de magia negra, no estoy segura en que funcione…

-Aún así, hay que intentarlo… Por favor

Tonks, viendo que no iba a poder convencer a ese par, accedió nuevamente, por lo que, sacando su varita y agitándola un poco, susurró algo, deseando profundamente que el encantamiento funcionara y lograra guiar a los demás hasta ellos

-Gracias- le dijo Hermione, abrazándola fuertemente

-Es imposible discutir contra ustedes- Le respondió ella, también devolviéndole el abrazo

Antes de salir de entre las sombras y adentrarse al pasillo, Ron y Hermione se miraron por unos instantes, para después, fundirse en un abrazo… en un cálido abrazo, uno muy diferente a los demás… el sentimiento que ambos jóvenes tenían, era casi el mismo… con temor, sentían que ese abrazo, iba a ser el _último_ que se darían… Hermione, al sentir esto, a su cabeza, nuevamente llegaron de golpe las imágenes que había tenido en un sueño… aquellas terribles imágenes en las que veía con _frustración, tristeza y dolor_ como un chico encapuchado, idéntico al que habían estado siguiendo, mataba a Ron con una maldición imperdonable… Hermione sintió un grandísimo hueco en el estómago… _¿Acaso ese sueño podría estar haciéndose realidad?_

-Ron… tengo miedo de que te pase algo- le susurró ella al oído, aferrándose más a él, como si las palabras dichas no hubieran sido suficientes para expresar todo su temor

-No me va a pasar nada Herm- le respondió Ron, acariciándole con suavidad el cabello –Te lo prometo…

-¿En verdad?

-Si pequeña… te lo prometo

Ron alejó su rostro del cabello de Hermione, solo lo suficiente para quedar a escasos milímetros de la boca de su esposa… Ambos se fundieron en un beso, en un cálido, tierno y reconfortante beso… Era como si Ron le confirmara que nada malo le iba a pasar, que no se preocupara, y que, aunque así fuera, el siempre, siempre iba a estar con ella… Hermione, que a pesar de aún tener ese gran temor dentro de ella, se dejó llevar por todas las hermosas sensaciones que Ron, su esposo, le transmitía… Ambos se separaron, con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, y así, decidieron ir de una vez por todas a aquel lugar para rescatar a su hija e impedir que le hicieran daño… A pesar de saber perfectamente que el destino no podría ser cambiado por nada ni nadie y que cada quien ya tenía el suyo marcado, decidido… ya fuese para bien o para mal…

Ron, colocándose en frente de las chicas, emprendió la marcha con la varita preparada, cruzando con decisión aquel camino solamente iluminado por aquel resplandor verde esmeralda que emanaba de las antorchas… Cuando ya hubieron llegado hasta la puerta en la que el mortífago se había adentrado, Ron, decidió no esperar ni un segundo más, y entró de golpe a la mazmorra

El lugar era amplio, y que, al igual que en el pasillo, estaba rodeado de antorchas sobre las paredes, exactamente del mismo color; la mazmorra estaba vacía, a excepción de una enorme roca con forma rectangular que se encontraba en medio del lugar, y en el cual, se podía vislumbrar algo sobre esta, era como un pequeño bulto de cobijas, mismo que estaba siendo resguardado por una silueta negra, por el mortífago al que habían seguido…

-Pensé que ya se habían arrepentido y que no querían pelear contra mi- dijo el mortífago, dándose media vuelta, para poder observar a los recién llegados por entre las rendijas de su máscara de mortífago

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó con brusquedad Ron, apuntando con su varita al hombre… La voz del sujeto se le hacía familiar…

-Jajaja¿Acaso no eres capaz de adivinarlo, asqueroso Weasley?- le respondió el hombre, emitiendo una escalofriante carcajada

-Espera un momento…- inquirió Hermione, colocándose al lado de Ron… A ella también se le había hecho muy familiar esa voz, demasiado… Pero no, no podía ser… No lo creía capaz, sin embargo… recordó aquella vez en la que escuchó a esa misma voz advertirle algo… aquella ocasión en la que él la había amenazado, diciéndole que se iba a arrepentir, no solo ella, si no también Ron… Acaso…_ ¿Podría ser el?_

-Veo que para variar, eres la única capaz de atar cabos, querida Hermione- dijo de pronto el chico, como si le hubiera leído la mente

-¿Rick?- preguntó Hermione, aunque ella, por desgracia, ya había confirmado la respuesta

-Efectivamente, amor

El mortífago se llevó una mano hacia la máscara, y lentamente, se fue despojando de la misma, dejando ver de esta manera, la repugnante mueca de satisfacción y ansiedad mezcladas, como también, unos ojos verdes que reflejaban un profundo odio hacia las dos personas de tres que tenía enfrente de sí… Era casi imposible describir con precisión su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que no se podía definir si era de desprecio, desesperación, triunfo o… ¿desdicha?

-¡¿Cómo pudiste desgraciado?!- espetó con furia Ron, empuñando mucho más firmemente su varita

-¡Cuidado con lo que haces Weasley!- espetó Rick, al que fugazmente le había atravesado por su rostro un dejo de temor, al ver a Ron así de enojado -¡O aquí, tu hija, sufrirá las consecuencias!

Estas simples palabras, causaron un gran y rápido impacto en el pelirrojo… Si no se andaba con cuidado, su hija podría estar en un grave peligro… Debía ser cauteloso con lo que hacía, de lo contrario… No, no quería ni imaginarlo…

-Así me gusta… que me obedezcas- dijo con malicia Rick, viendo con enorme gozo como Ron reaccionaba a sus palabras y bajaba su varita, aparentemente derrotado

-¿Por qué lo haces?- inquirió Hermione, con unas lágrimas de impotencia bajando por sus mejillas

-Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes por que lo hice- le contestó Rick, cambiando su tono de voz a uno frío, mirándola de una forma extraña

-Pero Rick…

-¡PERO NADA!- explotó el chico, con un color rojo en su rostro -¡TÚ Y WEASLEY SON LOS CAUSANTES DE LO QUE SOY AHORA!

-¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada!- saltó Tonks, colocándose a un lado de Ron -¡Cada quien decide su camino, nadie te obligó a convertirte en un asqueroso mortífago!

-¡TÚ CALLATE¡A TI NADIE TE LLAMÓ EN ESTO!- Rick, con los ojos llenos de profunda rabia y odio, levantó su varita y la dirigió directamente a Tonks, sin dar tiempo siquiera de reaccionar a los demás _-¡DESMAIUS!_

El rayo color rojo le dio de lleno a Tonks en el pecho, lanzándola por los aires y provocando que diera fuertemente contra la pared, deslizándose por esta, cayendo con el cuerpo inerte, desmayada…

-Lo mismo le pasará a quien se atreva a faltarme al respeto- susurró Rick, cambiando nuevamente su tono de voz, volteando a ver con una mirada penetrante y fría a la pareja

-No tenías por que hacerle eso- dijo Hermione, al tiempo de que se acercaba hasta Tonks, verificando que estuviera bien y que solo se hubiera tratado de un simple desmayo

-Yo hago lo que quiero y con quiero, no necesito la aprobación de nadie para hacerlo- le contestó Rick, solo siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de Hermione

-Solo de tu tonto Señor Oscuro¿Verdad?- soltó Ron, que se había percatado de la manera en la que el mortífago miraba a su esposa… ¿Qué se creía ese inepto para mirarla de esa manera?... Por la mente del pelirrojo pasaron varias imágenes, imágenes que contenían la misma mirada que Rick le lanzaba a Hermione cuando ella y Ron eran novios… Era exactamente la misma mirada cargado de lujuria, deseo… No iba a tolerar esto más –Claro, era de suponerse… Alguien con tu cerebro necesita de otro que le diga que hacer y que no, por que tú no eres capaz de pensar por tu cuenta…

-¿!COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO?!... No sabes lo que acabas de hacer… Ahora tu hija sufrirá la consecuencia de tu estupidez…

-¡NO LO HAGAS RICK, POR FAVOR!- Gritó Hermione, levantándose rápidamente del piso, sin embargo, Rick ya había levantado su varita hacia el bulto que yacía sobre la mesa de piedra, y con una sonrisa de burla, dijo:

_-Finite incantatem_

El bulto, con el pequeño cuerpo que aparentemente se encontraba dentro, desapareció, no dejando nada más a la vista; Ron y Hermione, que habían puesto idénticas caras de terror, se quedaron en absoluto silencio, tratando de descifrar que era lo que acaba de ocurrir

-Jajaja¡No puedo creer que cayeran!- Rick emitió unas sonoras carcajadas, y retorciéndose de risa, dirigió su mirada hacia los jóvenes –¡Su hija no estaba aquí¡Yo ni siquiera la tenía por que ella ya está en poder de mi Señor Tenebroso y en estos momentos, ya debe estar llevando a cabo el rito que lo alzará nuevamente!

Hermione, sin poder creer lo cínico que Rick, el chico en el que alguna vez había confiado y querido, podría llegar a ser… De sus ojos castaños, nuevamente comenzaron a brotar nuevas lágrimas, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, vio como Ron, cargado de una enorme furia y odio, se dirigía aprisa hacia Rick, dispuesto a acabarlo, destrozarlo, pero no con una varita, si no con sus propias manos…

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Ron se abalanzó sobre Rick, y con una enorme fuerza, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, sin embargo, el ojiverde no esperó un segundo golpe, y con su varita, pronunció un hechizo que provocó que Ron golpeara contra la pared, con la nariz sangrando a chorros.

_-¡Impedimenta!-_ exclamó Hermione, saliendo en defensa de Ron, pero Rick, con gran habilidad, logró esquivar el hechizo, para después, dirigir su mirada hacia la chica, y decir con tono lúgubre

-No debiste haber hecho eso_… ¡Inmobilus!_

El hechizo paralizó completamente a Hermione, cosa que Rick aprovechó para seguir atacando a Ron

_-¡Diffindo!-_ Logró decir Ron, antes de que Rick se volteara completamente hacia él para seguir peleando; el hechizo logró hacerle al mortífago una herida profunda en el pecho, provocando que Rick emitiera un gemido de dolor, cosa que Ron aprovechó para lanzarle otro hechizo que le dio de lleno en la pierna

Hermione veía impotente el duelo entre Ron y Rick... No daba crédito a lo que veía… Era exactamente la misma escena que había visto entre sueños, la misma escena en la que veía a Ron peleando con furia contra un encapuchado, el cual, era Rick… Hermione, hizo lo posible por poder recuperar su movilidad… sabía con certeza que era lo que sucedería a continuación, sabía que maldición imperdonable estaba a punto de lanzar Rick… Debía impedirlo a cualquier costa, no podía permitir que Ron muriera a causa de la maldición asesina…

-¡VAMOS A ACABAR DE UNA VEZ CON ESTO¡HA LLEGADO TU HORA WEASLEY!- Exclamó Rick, formando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y repugnante gozo en medio de su cara bañada en sudor y cansancio notorio -¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Hermione, sacando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de sí, logró terminar con el hechizo inmovilizador, y corriendo hasta Ron, se colocó en frente de él, y viendo como el rayo color verde se aproximaba directamente a ellos, le susurró algo a Ron:

-Habrá que intentarlo… ahora… ¡_PROTEGO!_

Los dos jóvenes gritaron esto al unísono, empuñando fuertemente sus varitas, formando así, un impresionante y gran escudo protector plateado alrededor de ellos; la maldición imperdonable chocó contra en escudo que los chicos, con su amor y su unión habían formado, sin embargo, la maldición no rebotó como era de esperarse, si no que, siguió aferrándose a destruir el escudo protector, dándoles así a saber, que irremediablemente, se iba a cometer un asesinato…

-Ron… cuida de Diane…

-¿Qué dices, Hermione?- la interrumpió Ron, incrédulo ante sus palabras… ¿Acaso…? No, no podía hacerlo…

-Lo siento… Te amo…

En el instante en el que Hermione terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, la maldición imperdonable logró romper el hasta entonces, fuerte escudo protector, y con un color y fuerza mucho más leves que en un principio, el Avada Kedavra logró darle directamente en el pecho a Hermione, haciendo que ella cayera pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de Ron, completamente inerte, como si estuviera… _muerta_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Lo se!!!!! Me quieren matar, verdad??!! Lo siento!!!! Pero, pero… bueno, ya en unos capítulos más, creo que igual y cambiaré algunas cosas (ya sabrán a lo que me refiero, jeje)… Por cierto… ya notaron que la hago mucho de emoción?? XD… (es que ya son los últimos capítulos!!! Jejeje)… Así que para que sepan quien murió en el capítulo anterior, tendrá que ser hasta el próximo capítulo… XD…En fin, No saben el gustazo que me da el que la historia les agrade… Todos y cada uno de estos Reviews que he recibido, son lo mejor… En verdad, me hacen sentir super!!! XD… GRACIAS.. Y bueno, que más… Que les hago una invitación para que se pasen por mi nuevo fic "Desde el Lado Oscuro" o mis otros one-shot que tengo (son como 6, jejeje)… Que mas… Solo que espero que la historia les siga gustando… Gracias de corazón_**

_**Bueno, ahora si, ya me voy… En verdad millones de gracias por sus Reviews!!!!ººº**_

_**Un beso!!!**_

_**Mary**_

**_Futura de Radcliffe _**


	43. No todo es lo que parece

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 43- No todo es lo que parece

* * *

**

_-Ahora si- susurró Carol Anne con júbilo y una expresión de suma ansiedad, apuntando su larga varita hacia Ginny, que seguía en el suelo, incapaz de moverse por alguna extraña razón –Nada ni nadie va a impedir el amor entre Harry y yo… Hasta nunca Weasley… ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_Harry y Luna vieron con horror como de la varita de Carol Anne salía un rápido rayo de luz verde, dirigido directamente hacia Ginny… Harry se levantó de un salto, sin embargo, lo hizo demasiado tarde, ya que ya nada ni nadie podía haber cambiado ese momento… un cuerpo, ahora completamente inerte, había caído pesadamente sobre otro… ya estaba hecho, aquella maldición asesina ya había cumplido único su objetivo… **matar**… _

Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron completamente inmóviles ante lo que acababa de suceder… había pasado sumamente rápido, tanto, que nadie sabía con exactitud si lo que habían presenciado en verdad había ocurrido, era algo muy extraño, _demasiado_… De pronto, en medio de todo ese sepulcral silencio, una voz entrecortada, con un enorme tono de _desconcierto, tristeza _e_ incredulidad_, se escuchó…

-_Draco…_

Solo la voz ahogada y profundamente dolida de Ginny, pareció despertar a los demás de lo que al parecer solo había sido un trance, un terrible sueño, una pesadilla, para así, darse cuenta, confirmar, aunque costara creerlo, la realidad… Aquel rayo color verde que iba directa y rápidamente hacia Ginny, había sido abruptamente interceptado por la persona menos pensada, siendo él, el que cayera en los brazos de su única razón de seguir luchando, de su amada, siendo Draco Malfoy el que hubo recibido el mortífero rayo, el que hubo sacrificado su vida por Ginny, muriendo él en su lugar para poder lograr que ella disfrutara por los dos de lo que a él, hasta hace unos escasos momentos, le había sido arrebatado… _la vida_

-¿Por… por que lo… hiciste?- Seguía susurrando Ginny en medio de su rostro ahora ya completamente bañado en cristalinas lágrimas que reflejaban un enorme dolor, al tiempo de que abrazaba con una gran fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Draco, como si quisiera de esta manera poder transmitirle un _"algo"_ para que no se fuera, para que siguiera viviendo, para que no la abandonara… Ginny hundió su rostro en el pecho sin vida de aquel que había muerto por ella, mojando así aquella túnica negra, la última que el chico portaría…

-Que idiota- dijo Carol Anne con fastidio, poniendo los ojos en blanco –Bueno, al menos me podré divertir un poco más con esto… _¡Desmaius!-_ el rayo color rojo le dio de lleno a Ginny en el pecho, haciendo que esta cayera inconsciente sobre el cuerpo ya sin vida de Draco

-¡Ginny!- exclamó Harry al tiempo de que iba de prisa hacia ella para inclinarse a su lado

Luna se percató de la mirada fulminante y de la expresión llena de rabia y celos que Carol Anne hubo formado al ver a Harry cuando este se encaminó hacia Ginny, preocupado, y viendo como Carol levantaba su varita, dispuesta a lanzar algún hechizo sobre Harry, Luna se acercó corriendo hasta el

-¡Cuidado Harry!

Harry, al escuchar el grito de Luna, levantó la mirada justo tiempo para ver como el rayo de color violeta que iba dirigido a él, Luna lo interceptaba, dando como resultado que la chica diera violentamente contra el frío piso, con el labio sangrándole

-¡Luna!- exclamó Harry angustiado al ver lo que había provocado el maleficio de Carol Anne

-¡Idiota¿Cómo te atreviste a interferir?- exclamó con enojo la mortífago, mientras que, aún con la rabia reflejada en su fino rostro, volvía a apuntar su varita hacia Harry -¡¿Acaso no ves que tengo que hacer que Harry entienda que esa tipa no le conviene¡La que realmente lo ama soy yo, y por lo tanto, él debe corresponderme!... _¡Crucio!_

La maldición imperdonable se dirigía directamente a Harry, que por tener al lado a Ginny, y en el otro a Luna, no podía apartarse y dejar a amabas chicas desprotegidas, así que, se preparó para recibir el impacto de aquella dolorosa maldición, se preparó para sentir como si millones de cuchillos le fueran brutalmente apuñalados en su cuerpo, se preparó para sentir todo esto y más, sin embargo, aquel brutal dolor, nunca llegó, ya que con horror, vio como Luna, a pesar de estar notablemente lastimada por el hechizo anterior, se abalanzaba nuevamente en frente de él, siendo ella la que en esta ocasión también estaba recibiendo el impacto de aquella maldición imperdonable

-¡¿De nuevo?!- exclamó aún mas furiosa Carol Anne, apretando con mucha más fuerza su varita, para que así, la maldición se hiciera más fuerte en Luna, cuyos gritos de enorme dolor resonaban por toda la mazmorra -¡Entiende que debo de hacerle ver que su amor me corresponde a mi!

-¡Impedimenta!- gritó Harry con gran furia

Carol Anne, ya temiendo un ataque así por parte de Harry, logró evitarlo, apartándose bruscamente de donde estaba al tiempo de que la maldición _cruciatus_ terminaba sus efectos en Luna

-Luna…- susurró Harry, inclinándose sobre ella, levantándola entre sus brazos… -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Con el cuerpo enormemente adolorido y con gotas de sudor en la cara, deseando que todo eso acabara de una vez por todas para no seguir presenciando lo que le causaba más dolor que la misma maldición imperdonable, lo que le causaba que se sintiera mal y muy desdichada, Luna se reincorporó poco a poco con ayuda de Harry, e ignorando la pregunta del chico, se dirigió a Carol Anne con voz jadeante

-No puedes… forzar el amor de… nadie- logró decir Luna entrecortadamente, mirándola con una expresión rara –No puedes obligar… a que alguien corresponda a tus sentimientos… y menos de esta manera, tratando de matar… a Ginny y lanzándole maleficios a Harry para _"hacerlo entender"_

-Tu que sabes- le espetó fríamente Carol Anne, devolviéndole a Luna la misma expresión extraña –Tu no puedes entender lo que yo siento al ver como esa tipa me quita el amor de Harry, y como él le corresponde… No sabes lo que siento…

-Si, si lo se- la interrumpió Luna, evitando a toda costa mirar a Harry y concentrando su mirada en Carol Anne –Ya que es exactamente lo mismo que yo siento al verlo junto con Ginny, ya que, yo… aún lo amo…

Harry, que había estado observando atentamente lo poco que lograba distinguir del rostro de Luna, dado que cuyos rubios cabellos le caían suavemente por la cara y que cuyas mejillas ahora estaban sonrosadas, se quedó muy impresionado con estas palabras… ¿En verdad era cierto que ella lo seguía amando? … No, no lo creía posible, no después de haber pasado ya muchos años de su relación… O¿Acaso era solo para seguirle el juego a Carol Anne?... Si, eso podría ser, sin embargo… Esas palabras habían sonado en verdad convincentes, como si las hubiera dicho desde lo más profundo de su corazón, como si hubiera sacado su secreto mejor guardado a la luz, dado que se veía que le había costado mucho trabajo a la chica decirlas… Y, justo en ese instante, a Harry le asaltó una duda, que fue tan rápida, que le dio la impresión de que aquella cuestión había estado esperando ese preciso momento, esa confesión de parte de la chica para poder salir a la luz… _¿Qué sentía él por ella?_

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- espetó con brusquedad Carol Anne, cambiando la expresión de unos momentos atrás por una de rabia y odio -¡Ahora entiendo todo!... ¡Dices que yo no puedo hacer esto, sin embargo tú, te _"sacrificas"_ por Harry para que después él se quede en deuda contigo¿Verdad?

-Te equivocas- le contestó Luna con un tono que denotaba frialdad –Yo nunca haría eso… No todas somos como tú… Si lo hice, fue por que lo amo y no quiero que nada ni nadie lo lastime…

-¡Por favor!- exclamó Carol Anne con desesperación -¡No niegues que te encantaría que Harry y tú estuvieran juntos!

-No, no lo voy a negar- la atajó Luna, bajando la mirada… podía sentir claramente como los verdes ojos de Harry estaban posados sobre ella, cosa que provocó que ella se sonrojara más, pero que a pesar de esto, no dejó de ser firme –Pero si su felicidad no está conmigo, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto… Mientras él sea feliz, yo también lo seré, no importando con quien comparta él esa felicidad…

-Ya me cansé de escuchar tus idioteces- la cortó con brusquedad Carol Anne, aferrando con más fuerza su varita, cosa de la que Harry se dio cuenta –No eres más que una pobre perdedora que se rinde así como así… tenemos que luchar por lo que queremos, haciendo lo que sea, aún así sea matar, para conseguirlo… Seguir con esos pensamientos no te conducirá a ningún lado… Me das lástima… ¡Diffindo!

Harry se abalanzó sobre Luna, cubriéndola con su cuerpo; ambos jóvenes rodaron por el frío suelo, logrando así, esquivar el hechizo lanzado por la mortífago. Harry quedó encima de Luna, y ella, pudo sentir claramente como su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente… Estaba tan cerca de ese rostro, de esos ojos verdes que siempre le habían fascinado, de esos labios que con locura desenfrenada deseaba volver a sentir sobre los suyos…

-¿Estás bien?- le susurró Harry, mirándola directamente a sus ojos

-Si…- logró susurrar ella antes de percatarse de que Carol Anne volvía a lanzar otro maleficio

-¡Protego!- exclamó Harry, que también se había dado cuenta

Un poderoso escudo se formó alrededor de Luna y Harry, dando como resultado que el maleficio que se dirigía hacia Luna, rebotara y fuera directamente hacia Carol Anne, la cual, no se lo esperaba… había pensado que los había tomado desprevenidos, y sin embargo… El maleficio le dio de lleno en el pecho, y junto con un grito, fue lanzada violentamente contra la pared… todo indicaba que el conjuro que había lanzado iba cargado de una enorme ira al juzgar por sus efectos

Harry, sin perder ni un solo segundo más, se levantó de inmediato y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Carol Anne, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse; el chico, al haber llegado junto a ella, le quitó de inmediato la varita y levantó la suya, sin embargo, a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba ella, aún le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para hablar

-¿Piensas matarme?- dijo Carol Anne en un susurro de voz

-Sabes muy bien que no soy de esa clase de persona- le contestó Harry fríamente

-Si, lo se- le contestó la chica, con la voz cada vez más entrecortada -¿Sabes? Esa fue una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ti…

-No sigas insistiendo con eso- la cortó Harry, mirándola con decepción –Nunca pensé que llegaras hasta estos extremos…

-El amor nos hace cometer locuras…

-¡Carol Anne, por favor¡Tú lo que sientes por mi no es amor!... ¡Tú solo… Mira, ya no quiero seguir con esto- agregó Harry al ver que si seguía insistiendo, no iba a conseguir nada más que volver a iniciar otra pelea, y eso, era exactamente lo que menos quería… Solo deseaba encontrar a sus amigos, sacar a Luna y a Ginny de ahí y prepararse para afrontar la razón por la que estaba ahí… Para hacer cumplir la profecía, _para convertirse en el asesino o en la víctima…_

-No sigues con esto por que no quieres… Harry, por favor… ¿Por qué no admites ya que en verdad, a la que amas es a mí?

Antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad de contradecirla, o de mandarle un buen hechizo para que se desmayara de una buena vez por todas y no siguiera insistiendo con eso, dos personas entraron súbitamente a la mazmorra, a lo que Harry se dio media vuelta para ver como Lupin y Kingsley entraban con las varitas listas para atacar.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Lupin, bajando la varita al ver al chico a salvo –Pensamos que eran ustedes los que habían invocado el encantamiento brújula, pero creo que no…

-¡Desmaius!- exclamó de repente Kingsley dirigiendo su varita a Carol Anne, ya que esta, aprovechando que Harry se había distraído, en un vano intento de recuperar su varita, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, había hecho ademán de abalanzarse sobre Harry, algo que, afortunadamente, Kingsley impidió –Bueno… Creo que debemos buscar ya a Ron y a los demás… desde que nos separamos he tenido un mal presentimiento…

-Pero¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Lupin una vez que hubo recorrido con la mirada el lugar -¿Qué les pasa a Ginny y a Malfoy?

-Ginny está solo desmayada- le contestó Harry con pesar, mientras ayudaba a reincorporarse del frío suelo a Luna –Pero… Draco… está muerto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Ron… cuida de Diane… _

_-¿Qué dices, Hermione?- la interrumpió Ron, incrédulo ante sus palabras… ¿Acaso…? No, no podía hacerlo…_

_-Lo siento… Te amo…_

_En el instante en el que Hermione terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, la maldición imperdonable logró romper el hasta entonces, fuerte escudo protector, y aunque con un color y fuerza mucho más leves que en un principio, el Avada Kedavra logró darle directamente en el pecho a Hermione, haciendo que ella cayera pesadamente sobre Ron, completamente inerte, como si estuviera…** muerta**_

-Hermione…- susurró Ron con un tono extraño de voz, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos habían presenciado… No podía ser cierto… no, era absurdo, Hermione no pudo haberse sacrificado… No por él… Sin embargo, ahí la tenía, entre sus brazos, sintiendo como el reconfortante calor que la chica desprendía, se desvanecía poco a poco, muy lentamente…-¡Hermione!… **¡HERMIONE!**

Ron sintió como se formaba un enorme hueco en su estómago y como un enorme sentimiento cargado de _desesperación, ira_ y _frustración_ lo llenaba por completo… ¡¿Por qué Hermione no le respondía¡¿Acaso ella pensaba que era muy gracioso preocuparlo de esa manera, hacerle creer que había _muerto_?!... O, podía ser que solo… que solo estuviera desmayada… si, seguramente eso tenía que ser, debía de estar solamente desmayada, inconsciente, sin embargo, el pálido color que se estaba adueñando del rostro de Hermione, hizo que Ron comenzara a respirar entrecortadamente y que algunas lágrimas comenzaran a brotar involuntariamente de sus ojos… **¡No!**¡No, simplemente era imposible!, No podía, no debía estar muerta… Ron, comenzó a acercar lentamente su mano temblorosa hacia el cuello de Hermione... tenía que comprobar, convencerse a sí mismo de que aún tenía pulso… tenía que hacerlo, aún así, con esto, confirmara sus peores temores…

-¡Maldito!- exclamó de pronto Rick, que se había quedado completamente inmóvil al ver como el rayo de luz verde, el mismo rayo que había salido su propia varita, dirigido a una sola persona, era interceptado por otra, por la persona que _"amaba"…_por Hermione… No, él no la podía haber matado… él la amaba, él no podía haberle arrebatado la vida, no… pero, entonces¿Quién había sido el culpable?... Ron… si, él era el único causante de eso… si no hubiera sido por él, si no hubiera regresado a interponerse en la gran relación que él y Hermione tenían, ella aún seguiría viva… si, todo era culpa de ese maldito, si no fuera por él, Hermione no se habría interpuesto… -¡Por tu culpa, ella está…

-¡Ella no está muerta!- exclamó con rabia Ron, aunque sin estar del todo seguro de lo que había dicho… Justo antes de que sus dedos tocaran el cuello de Hermione, el grito de Rick lo había interrumpido, por lo que no pudo saber si en verdad estaba…

-¡Claro que si!- espetó Rick con el rostro contraído de rabia, apretando con furia su varita -¡Y todo por tu culpa!

Rick no supo ni como pasó, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba a unos palmos de Ron, listo para golpearlo, sin embargo, Ron, que sentía como el odio hacia aquel chico se incrementaba más, si es que eso era posible, fue más rápido y se abalanzó sobre él, antes de que Rick tuviera oportunidad de hacerle algo

-¡Tú eres el culpable de que ella esté así!- exclamó Ron, que se encontraba encima de Rick, golpeándolo fuertemente con los puños en el rostro -¡Tú lanzaste esa maldición!

-¡Pero era dirigida a ti!- exclamó Rick con el mismo tono de suma rabia y furia que empleaba Ron al tiempo de que lograba devolverle a Ron un puñetazo en la boca del estómago; el pelirrojo sintió como todo el aire le era despojado y automáticamente, se llevo ambas manos hacia el estómago, y esto, Rick, entre su cara bañada por los chorros de sangre que le salían por la nariz y por el labio, lo aprovechó para poder librarse del peso de Ron, ponerse con un poco de dificultad de pie y asestarle a su contrincante un fuerte puntapié en las costillas.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar a sí!- seguía exclamando Rick, dándole otro puntapié a Ron en el costado -¡Por tu culpa MI Hermione está muerta!

Estas pocas palabras, hicieron que a Ron de nuevo, lo asaltara una duda, terrible, cuya respuesta podría ser fatal… ¿Y si en verdad Hermione estaba muerta?... Con tan solo pensar en la respuesta que afirmaría esto, sintió aquel sentimiento de rabia, de odio, de venganza apoderarse nuevamente de su ser, y, dejándose llevar por esto, sacó fuerzas desde lo más profundo de si, y olvidando el dolor que sentía, _aunque, solo el físico… el dolor emocional no se curaba tan fácilmente, y menos aún en esas circunstancias_… se dispuso de una vez por todas, acabar, terminar, destruir a aquel que le había arrebatado la vida a su amiga, a su esposa, a su amante, a Hermione… a **_su_** Hermione…

Ron se levantó, y esquivando con algo de dificultad el puño de Rick que había estado dirigido a su rostro, se abalanzó contra él tomándolo por el estómago, pegándolo violentamente contra la pared para así, poder asestarle más golpes en el rostro.

En ese instante, varias personas entraron de golpe en la mazmorra, y viendo la escena de Ron pegándole brutalmente a Rick, a tal grado de que en el piso ya se estaba formando un charco de sangre perteneciente al rubio, Kingsley alzó su varita y pronunció un encantamiento para que ambos se quedaran se quedaran quietos por unos momentos; el encantamiento tuvo el efecto deseado, e inmediatamente, Harry se dirigió hacia Ron, lo mismo que Kingsley y Lupin hacían pero para con Rick

-¡Ron!- exclamó Harry hasta llegar a su amigo, al cual ya se le estaba pasando el efecto del encantamiento -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Déjame Harry!- exclamó Ron, ya que, este, al haber recuperado por competo la movilidad, hizo ademán de volver a ir hacia Rick, para terminar de hacer lo que se había propuesto, sin embargo, Harry se percató y lo sujetó rápidamente, impidiéndole a sí que escapara -¡Voy a matar a ese maldito!

-¡¿Pero que estás diciendo?!- preguntó Harry desconcertado -¿Qué pasó?

-¡Ese imbécil… mató… mató a Hermione!

Harry sintió como su mente se quedaba en blanco, y sin querer, soltó a Ron, el cual, no había desperdiciado un segundo más y corría hacia Rick, pero fue interceptado por Lupin, que al parecer, estaba necesitando de mucha fuerza para poder alejarlo de ahí… No, debía haber un error… ¿Hermione… muerta?... debía tratarse de una equivocación… Sin embargo, involuntariamente su vista recorrió lentamente el lugar, y con el corazón palpitándole violentamente, vio con horror, como en un punto algo apartado de la mazmorra, se encontraba el cuerpo de una chica, cuyos cabellos castaños se encontraban sobre el piso, y que cuya pálida piel contrastaba con el oscuro piso de piedra…

El aire se le salía a Harry, sentía que se mareaba… Era verdad, ahí estaba Hermione… Sintió como una enorme desesperación se adueñaba de él… No… Tenía que asegurarse de que en verdad ella, estaba… Lentamente, se acercó hasta el cuerpo de la chica, y al hacerlo, se sintió aún peor… No, no podía ser que su amiga, su hermana se encontrara… muerta

Luna, que también se había quedado completamente inmóvil al oír lo que decía Ron, salió como de un trance, y acercándose rápidamente hasta donde Harry y el cuerpo de Hermione estaban, se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su amiga, y con un mano temblorosa, acercó sus dedos hasta el cuello de Hermione… tenía que asegurarse, por que algo dentro, muy dentro de ella, le decía que lo que veían no era verdad, pero que si no hacían algo pronto, esa primera impresión, sería verdadera…

-Harry…- susurró Luna, aún con sus dedos sobre el cuerpo de Hermione –Ella… Hermione… esta viva

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Harry incrédulo, aunque una pequeña chispa de esperanza había surgido al oír esto

-Su pulso está muy débil, pero aún hay esperanzas- respondió Luna, levantándose de inmediato del frío piso -¡Ron¡Debemos ir rápido a San Mungo¡Ya!

-¡No digas tonterías Luna!- le respondió Ron, que aún hacía esfuerzos descomunales por abalanzarse sobre Rick, el cual, yacía inconsciente en el piso -¡No tenemos por que ir ahí!

-¡Ron, Hermione aún esta viva!

Ron, instantáneamente, dejó de forcejear contra Lupin y se volteó bruscamente hacia Luna… ¡Lo sabía!, Sabía que Hermione no lo iba a dejar así como así… Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia donde estaban y se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de su esposa, tomándola entre sus brazos

-Su pulso esta muy débil- le informó Luna de prisa –Si no nos apuramos a llevarla a San Mungo, no quiero imaginarme lo que pueda suceder…

-Ni lo digas- la cortó Ron con un notable semblante de esperanza en su rostro –Tenemos que irnos ya

-Hay que pensar como vamos a llevarnos a los demás- inquirió Kingsley, percatándose de que Tonks, a la que ya había ido a ver y que solo se encontraba inconsciente, Rick, Carol Anne, Ginny y el cuerpo de Draco no se iban a transportar solos –Tenemos que sacarlos rápido de aquí…

Kingsley fue abruptamente interrumpido por un fuerte grito de dolor… Harry se había arrodillado y, con la cabeza fuertemente agarrada entre sus manos, emitía profundos gemidos de dolor… La cicatriz le escocía como pocas veces lo había hecho… sentía como si su cabeza se fuera a partir en dos… Y sentía, sabía muy bien por que… la hora ya había llegado, el momento de hacer cumplir la profecía había llegado…

-Voldemort… Voldemort me está esperando…- logró decir Harry entre jadeos, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero que a pesar de esto, podía sentir como todos los presentes lo miraban con temor ante estas últimas palabras –Debo ir… el… momento… ha llegado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_N/A: Hola!!!!! Ven como no soy tan mala??? No maté a Ginny ni a Hermione (bueno, a Hermione no… por ahora… muajajaja…) Jeje, al decir verdad, esto ya lo tenía planeado desde que inicié la historia, pero me encanta ponerle emoción al asunto (Jajaja, no se nota, verdad???) y bueno, aparte, debo confesar que sus "amables" comentarios acerca de que me iban a buscar por cielo, mar y tierra para quemarme viva en dado caso de que sí matara a algún personaje, me hicieron "reflexionar", Jajaja… No, ya… Algunos de ustedes ya leyeron lo que pasa en otro sitio, sin embargo… Estoy pensando seriamente en algo alterno… bueno, ya lo pensaré bien y en su momento dado, lo diré, jeje… En fin, que más… Que los invito a pasarse por mis otras veinte mil historias (la mayoría son de un solo capítulo) que tengo por ahí, las pueden encontrar en mi perfil.. Ah!! Y para los que también me hacen el favor de leer mi nueva historia, "Desde el Lado Oscuro", les pido una disculpa por no actualizar… es que Evy, mi musa, XD, me abandonó!!! Y bue.. pero prometo que haré lo posible por acabar el tercer capi pronto!!_**

_**Un beso a todos!!!!!**_

_**Gracias por todo, en serio!!!!!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe (XD)**_


	44. La última batalla Parte I

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 44- La última batalla. Parte I

* * *

**

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida… El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…"_

Un chico iba caminando con paso decidido por un largo y apenas iluminado pasillo, debido a que la sutil luz verde de las antorchas que se encontraban sobre las paredes, se iba debilitando a cada paso que él daba… El chico, _ese chico_, el cual, desde que se hubo separado de las personas que le acompañaban, sus compañeros, sus amigos, algunos, incluso, casi sus hermanos, no había dejado de escuchar estas terribles palabras dentro de su mente, palabras que se unían para formar el contenido de una profecía hecha hacía mas de 20 años, la cual, hablaba, se refería a solo dos personas en particular, de la que una, era el Señor más oscuro de todos los tiempos, el peor y más cruel de todos los magos: Lord Voldemort… y, por otra parte, la otra persona a la que se refería dicha profecía, era aquel chico que caminaba con paso decidido, preparándose para todo, inclusive, para la misma muerte… Este chico, llamado Harry James Potter, nacido de dos extraordinarios magos, Lily Evans y James Potter, los cuales, tal y como lo decía la profecía, habían desafiado tres veces a Lord Voldemort, escapando apenas con vida, pero siempre juntos, unidos, no solo físicamente, si n también emocional… todo aquel cariño, todo aquel amor que sentían el uno por el otro, sentimiento que se había iniciado inocentemente en la adolescencia de ambos, y que al principio no queriendo ser aceptado, fue ocultándose detrás de una máscara completamente contraria a este sentimiento, sin embargo, el amor, mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, se impuso, logrando que estos dos seres aceptaran lo que sentían y se unieran, se unieran para siempre, por toda la eternidad, inclusive, mucho mas allá del mundo físico… Si, así era… No solo sus asombrosas habilidades, excepcionales poderes los habían salvado, no, no era solo eso, si no también todo aquel amor verdadero y puro había logrado salvarlos de aquel maléfico ser… Y, al igual que ese hermoso sentimiento había ayudado a James Potter y Lily Evans, iba a hacer lo mismo con el producto de tan profundos sentimientos, con su hijo, con Harry… _o al menos, eso era lo esperado, tomando en cuenta que nada, absolutamente nada, está escrito…_

Aquel insoportable dolor en la cicatriz, no podía remitir; tal y como lo había sentido unos momentos antes, lo seguía haciendo, era en verdad terrible, sin embargo, esto a Harry ya no le importaba, no iba a mostrar señal alguna de debilidad, y menos aún, en frente de aquel repugnante ser…

-"_Espero que hayan llegado con bien a San Mungo"- _pensó preocupado Harry, recordando de pronto a sus amigos

Y es que, pese a que varios de sus compañeros le habían suplicado que no fuera, e incluso algunos se habían ofrecido para acompañarle en aquella última batalla, en aquel terrible enfrentamiento, el se había negado rotundamente, argumentando que ese era su destino, que tenía que enfrentarla aún así quisiera o no, que esa batalla era sola y exclusivamente de ellos dos, que la profecía se había iniciado con ambos, y que así terminaría…

Y con estas palabras, se marchó, no sin antes haberles asegurado que se iban a volver a ver de nuevo aunque ni el mismo estuviese seguro de esto… les dijo que no se preocuparan, que él iba a estar bien, que lo mejor era que se marcharan sin perder mas tiempo, a San Mungo, que cualquier minuto iba a ser esencial para la vida de Hermione; y esto, al parecer, los había convencido, aunque esto no logró quitarles las expresiones de preocupación, de nerviosismo, de inseguridad impregnadas en sus rostros por lo que llegara a pasar, por el fatídico final en el que Harry podría convertirse en el asesino o en la víctima…

En medio del suave crepitar de las antorchas y del frío que poco a poco iba cerniendo sobre el lugar, Harry siguió caminando por un rato más, aún con el intenso dolor de la cicatriz carcomiéndolo, hasta que, de pronto, gracias al leve resplandor del fuego verde de las antorchas, logró divisar al final de aquel pasillo, grabado en la pared, un emblema, compuesto por dos serpientes entrelazadas entre sí, las cuales, tenían unos zafiros por ojos.

Si Harry no hubiera logrado divisar a tiempo aquellas serpientes grabadas, al haberse topado de cerca con ellas, habría jurado que eran reales… tenían un _"algo"_ muy extraño que las hacía parecer vivas… Harry, suponiendo lo que tenía que hacer, dado que en su segundo año en Hogwarts se había enfrentado a una situación muy similar en la Cámara de los Secretos, miró fijamente los zafiros de las serpientes y, hablando en lengua de las serpientes, la lengua pársel, dijo "Ábrete"

Los zafiros se hundieron instantáneamente, y, con un atronador sonido, la pared se deslizó hacia la derecha, dejando ver nada más que oscuridad; Harry, tomando con mas fuerza su varita, susurró _"Lumus",_ para así, adentrarse en aquellos pasillos. No hubo caminado ni un metro, cuando sintió que llegaba al borde del piso, dirigió su varita hacia abajo, y vio que había unos escalones que descendían, así que, con cuidado, bajó por ellos, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible.

Mientras iba descendiendo, notó como el frío era cada vez más y más intenso; los escalones parecían no acabar nunca, y justo cuando, ya comenzaba a desesperarse, tanto por la interminable bajada, como por el intenso dolor de la cicatriz, los escalones terminaron; Harry se detuvo al borde del último escalón, y dado que la oscuridad seguía siendo igual o más profunda que la de momentos antes, el chico puso en alto su varita, preparado para decir algún otro encantamiento que lo ayudara a ver mejor, sin embargo, antes siquiera de poder pronunciar algo, un enorme destello inundó el lugar, lo que le dio oportunidad de ver a Harry que había entrado en una enorme mazmorra, y que, esta, al igual que las otras, no tenía nada en su interior, a excepción de un enorme caldero hecho de piedra y con runas grabadas alrededor de este, y de una sola mesa hecha de roca firme en la parte mas alejada de donde el estaba, y Harry pudo darse cuenta de que sobre esta tarima, había un pequeño bulto que yacía acostado, inmóvil… Se trataba de la hija de Ron y Hermione, se trataba de Diane, que, por lo que parecía… no, no podía… no podía estar muerta…

-Demasiado tarde Potter- Dijo una voz de repente

Harry, que había estado con la vista puesta en el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, dio un pequeño respingo al haber escuchado esa fría y cruel voz, y fue justo en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que detrás de la mesa de piedra, mirándolo fijamente, estaba… _él_… Lord Voldemort, cuya piel se adhería completamente a los huesos y que también estaba mucho más pálida que nunca, lo estaba mirando fijamente, con aquellos ojos rojos de serpiente que no habían cambiado en absoluto, aquellos ojos diabólicos que ahora denotaban una enorme expresión de júbilo y satisfacción…

-Te equivocas- le espetó Harry, tratando de sonar firme y seguro de lo que estaba diciendo –Se que aún esta viva…

-Puede que tengas razón- le dijo con una repugnante sonrisa en el rostro Voldemort, poco a poco dejando ver la mano que había tenido oculta detrás de él, con, aparentemente, algo entre esta –Pero no será por mucho tiempo más…

Con gran rapidez, Voldemort alzó su mano derecha, dejando ver así que sujetaba una daga plateada, con la punta extremadamente filosa; Voldemort susurró unas palabras en latín y con gran fuerza, dirigió la daga directamente al corazón de la niña, sin embargo, Harry, que ya había sospechado algo, lanzó un hechizo protector al cuerpo de la bebé, lo que ocasionó que la punta de la daga chocara violentamente contra el escudo y que Voldemort la soltara, agarrándose con su otra mano la derecha; el impacto le había producido un gran dolor

-No te atrevas a ponerle ni una mano encima- dijo Harry fríamente, recorriendo poco a poco el tramo que lo separaba de ellos

-No me hagas reír- le dijo socarronamente Voldemort, mirándolo con una enorme furia –Por que aunque no quieras, esta niña me servirá de mucho… Ella me ayudará a regresar con todo mi poder, aunque claro, eso le cueste la vida…

-Pues siento decirte que mientras yo esté aquí, no podrás lograr tu cometido- le respondió Harry, que ya se había detenido a poca distancia de ellos

-Entonces supongo que tendré que eliminarte primero…

-Jajaja¿Estás hablando en serio?- se burló Harry, también fulminándolo con la mirada –Mírate… Ni siquiera tienes fuerzas suficientes… ¿Cómo piensas eliminarme?

-Al parecer te han informado mal Potter… No sabes de lo que soy capaz… _¡Crucio!_

A Harry, la maldición imperdonable lo tomó completamente desprevenido, lo que provocó que segundos después, él se estuviera retorciendo en el suelo, víctima de un dolor insoportable, víctima de toda la rabia y el odio, el deseo de verlo sufrir, el deseo y placer de disfrutarlo de todo aquello que Voldemort descargaba sobre él…

-¿Acaso habías pensado que, sabiendo que ibas a venir al rescate como siempre, yo me iba a quedar sin hacer nada?- preguntó Voldemort, bajando finalmente la varita, viendo con placer como Harry jadeaba en el suelo –Claro que no… Me he preparado para este rito, me he fortalecido… La esencia de vampiro y la sangre de unicornio han sido de mucha ayuda para esto… Es lo que me ha devuelto aunque sea solo una mínima parte de mis antiguos e inigualables poderes… Aunque, como ya sabes, esto no estará completo hasta que haya matado a esa mocosa y utilizado su sangre, cosa que no voy a dejar que me arruines…

-No puedo creer que sigas creyendo que no voy a poder detenerte- le espetó Harry desafiante, ya un poco mas recuperado después de aquella dolorosa maldición –Lo he hecho muchas veces… y esta no será la excepción…

-Veo que tu ego ha crecido mucho en estos años- le dijo con burla Voldemort, apuntando de nuevo su varita a él –Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de volverte a la realidad con otra pequeña dosis de dolor… _¡Cru…_

_-¡Sectumsempra! _

Logró decir Harry a tiempo blandiendo su varita, y de la cara de Voldemort, comenzó a salir sangre, cubriéndole también el pecho; Harry no esperó otra oportunidad y se levantó rápido, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Diane; Harry deshizo el escudo que había formado para ella, la tomó entre sus brazos, y echó a correr, lejos de Voldemort, el cual, parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, pero que aún así, en medio del charco de sangre que ya había alrededor de él, se acercó al caldero con runas grabadas, y murmurando nuevamente unas palabras en latín, aunque diferentes a las anteriores, metió ambas manos al caldero, sacando de el, un líquido espeso de color gris, del cual bebió un poco

Mientras tanto, Harry se había detenido en uno de los rincones menos iluminados de la mazmorra, pensando desesperadamente que hacer con Diane, cuya respiración era lenta y tranquila, lo que daba a entender que solo estaba inconsciente por algún hechizo que Voldemort debía haberle aplicado antes de proceder con su rito… Y ahora… ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?, Tenía que poner a la niña a salvo, no podía dejarla ahí e irse a pelear contra Voldemort; no sabía que otros encantamientos u otras cosas podrían existir en ese lugar, por lo que no se podía arriesgar… Tenía que pensar, y rápido…

Sin embargo, antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad de pensar en otra cosa, un rayo violeta le golpeó en la espalda, provocando que chocara contra la pared, pero aún así, sin dejar de proteger a la niña; Harry alzó la mirada y vio con desesperación, como Voldemort se acercaba lentamente a él, completamente recuperado del maleficio de Harry

-Con que utilizando Magia Oscura Potter… Pues déjame decirte, que ni aún así vas a poder detenerme… No tienes escapatoria… Ahorrémonos de juegos y dame a la niña… Después, te prometo que "discutiremos civilizadamente" todo lo que quieras antes de que yo vaya a hacerme cargo de _mi_ mundo mágico…

-Mejor ahórrate tu discurso- le cortó Harry, clavando en él su verde mirada y utilizando aquel tono frío casi tan aterrador como el de su oponente –Sabes perfectamente que no te la voy a dar…

-Bueno, como quieras… yo solo quería darte unos pocos minutos más de vida, pero si no los quieres, no me queda otro remedio… ¡Ava…

-Tan cobarde como siempre…- le cortó Harry, cuyo corazón había dado un enorme salto al escuchar el inicio de aquella maldición asesina –No eres capaz de pelear… Te vas por lo más fácil: matar… Solo matas para no tener que enfrentar… Eres un cobarde… Tom Riddle

-No me llames así- le espetó Voldemort, lanzándole una mirada llena de mucho odio

-Pero si ese es tu nombre, Tom- seguía diciendo Harry, cuyo placer se incrementaba un poco al ver el efecto que aquel nombre producía en Voldemort –Al igual que el de tu padre…

-Cállate de una vez si no quieres sufrir una muerte dolorosa…

-Aunque, no me explico- continuó Harry, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Voldemort… tenía que hacerlo así, tenía que ganar tiempo para seguir pensando en alguna manera de poner a salvo a la niña –Como es que, si odiabas tanto a tu padre, tienes tu guarida en su mansión… Además, que yo sepa, él era muggle, no se como esto puede estar justo debajo de su mansión…

-Veo que estas muy bien informado de mi vida pasada, Potter- le espetó Voldemort, sin despegar aquellos ojos de serpiente del chico –Y creo que, viendo que son tus últimos momentos de vida, te haré el honor de explicarte un poco más…

-_"Eso es"_- pensaba con desesperación Harry, viendo que había logrado ganar un poco más de tiempo –_"Habla, habla todo lo que quieras… Estoy seguro de que pronto vendrá la ayuda… Por favor…"_

-Como ya lo has dicho, esta casa, era de mi asqueroso padre muggle… Sin embargo, a pesar de que busqué gran variedad de sitios para convertirlos en mi guarida, ninguno era lo suficientemente seguro, y… ¿Recuerdas que, después de que nos encontramos en el ministerio de magia, cuando me enfrenté a ese loco defensor de los muggles, desaparecí, y solo algunos de mis mortífagos dieron señal de movimiento? Pues bien… yo me encontraba encargándome de esto, aparte, claro, de dirigir y ordenar las muertes de muchos de los miembros del ministerio de magia… Tenía que distraerlos con algo para que no sospecharan tanto… Pero aún así, los ineptos de mis mortífagos cometieron muchos errores, lo que provocó sus muertes a manos de los tontos de la Orden… Después, sucedió nuestro agradable encuentro, en el que me dejaste muy mal herido, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera huir… Pero te aseguro que esta vez, todo será diferente… Nada ni nadie podrá salvarte de esto… Ahora estás solo…

-Te equivocas- le cortó Harry, aún sosteniendo con fuerza a Diane entre sus brazos –No estoy solo… Se que cuento con el apoyo y protección de mis amigos, de Dumbledore, de Sirius y de mis padres…

Y, como si se estuviera esperando a que Harry dijera estas palabras, el chico sintió como un reconfortante calor lo llenaba en su interior… Era verdad, el no estaba solo… Podía sentir la protección de Sirius y de sus padres dentro de él…

-Jajaja- rió Voldemort, de una manera muy repugnante –Tus padres… no me hagas reír… El pobre perdedor de tu padre, que ni siquiera pudo durar cinco minutos luchando contra mí…

-Cállate- le espetó Harry usando un tono mucho mas frío y escalofriante, tanto, que hubiera sido preferible que gritara… De ninguna manera iba a permitir que se expresara así de James, de su padre…

-Y tu madre- siguió diciendo Voldemort, aunque no pudo disimular una fugaz mueca de miedo al sentir sobre el aquella penetrante mirada del chico y aquel tono de voz –Esa tonta… Le di varias oportunidades de escapar, de huir, a cambio de que me dejara matarte… Pero prefirió la muerte… No sabes cuanta lástima me da esa estúpida sangre sucia…

-¡EVERTE STATUM!- gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo mucho más odio hacia aquel repugnante ser… No iba a permitir que hablara así de la persona que se sacrificó por él dándole una gran protección, de Lily, de su madre…

El hechizo, tomando completamente desprevenido a Voldemort, le dio directamente en el pecho y lo lanzó por los aires hasta chocar bruscamente contra la pared; Harry, aprovechando eso, volvió a dirigir su varita a un punto que estaba sobre el hombro del Señor Tenebroso

-¡Finite Incantato!

La pared en la que estaba apoyado Voldemort, comenzó a derrumbarse sobre él, y Harry, sin siquiera quedarse a verificar si su plan daba resultado o no, tomó el cuerpo de Diane con más fuerza y comenzó a correr, saliendo rápidamente de aquella mazmorra y recorriendo a grandes zancadas los escalones; después de unos breves momentos, el chico salió nuevamente a aquel pasadizo en el que estaba el emblema de las serpientes grabadas, y este, al igual que en las escaleras, también lo recorrió con gran rapidez.

-_"Necesito proteger a la niña…"_- pensaba con desesperación Harry, entrando finalmente a la mansión y dirigiéndose a la salida de esta –_"Debo mantenerla a salvo, como sea…"_

Cuando Harry salió por fin de la mansión, el cielo ya estaba oscuro, con millones de diminutos puntos luminosos esparcidos por toda su inmensidad, y con un astro, igual de luminoso que estos, que se asomaba en lo alto de este, regando su suave y sutil luz plateada sobre la tierra, sobre aquel jardín del que Harry ya estaba saliendo, dirigiéndose, inconscientemente, hacia el terreno donde estaban sepultadas miles de personas, hacia donde había visto renacer a aquel repugnante ser…

Harry se detuvo jadeando en aquel terreno, en aquel cementerio, esquivando varias lápidas… Sabía que tenía que esconder a la bebé, ya que, había muchas posibilidades de que esa noche, fuera la _última…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores!!! XD… Se que igual me quieren ahorcar por terminar así el capítulo, jeje, pero, como ya había dicho, este suspenso e intriga, son necesarios, xd… Y bueno, se que quieren saber de Hermione... Pues, ella… bueno, se sabrá algo en el próximo capítulo, aunque, muy alentador, no es, XD… En fin, que más… Que estoy casi feliz, jeje… y es que aparte de los conflictos de esta dura vida adolescente, mi semana fue un asco, y es que, me pasó algo horrible… Fui víctima de plagio!!... Osea, si no hubiera estado de ociosa la madrugada del jueves, no lo hubiera descubierto, y es que, (se los voy a resumir para no hacerlo tedioso, jeje) en un sitio llamado "la web de harry", los ff están en foros, y pues, yo entré a ver que encontraba y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver un tema llamado "Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte"… les juro que me asusté!! Y bueno, solo para confirmar mis sospechas, entré, y, en efecto, era mi historia!!! Todo, absolutamente todo igual!!! Incluso mis notitas que pongo al final del capítulo!!! Y para acabarla, la historia ya estaba incluso con el epílogo!! (y es obvio que mi historia se la bajó de fanautores ya que ahí fue el sitio en donde en enero, los primeros días, la terminé) Y eso no es todo… la tipa que copió mi fic, no solo se conformó con esta historia, si no que también plagió tres de mis one-shot!! ("¿Por qué te vas?", "Solo quédate en silencio" y "Tu pelo"… bueno, hasta donde yo se, solo me plagió esas).. Y bueno, creo que ya se imaginarán como me sentí…la rabia y frustración no me dejaban, total, que ya envié varios mensajes, y, aunque, la tipa esta que copió vilmente mi fic, no me ha respondido, la moderadora del sitio ya lo hizo y espero que esto tenga una rápida solución.. Y bueno, por que les digo esto?? Por que, después de este trago amargo, ya me quedé un poco traumada, jeje, y les voy a pedir un enorme favor… Si llegan a ver mis historias, cualquiera de ellas, en otro sitio que no sean fanautores, harry argentino, y por supuesto, aquí, fanfiction, me lo hagan saber de inmediato, por favor, ya que ni siquiera los he puesto en foros ni grupos ni nada de eso… Y otra pista, jeje, es que yo en mis nicks, SIEMPRE, uso en apellido "Evans" (en fanautores soy "MaryEvans", en HA, "MaryPotterEvans" y pues, aquí, ya lo saben, XD)… Así que si les pediría ese gran favor…Ah! También fue por eso que me demoré un poquito en actualizar… Y bueno, no saben lo agradecida que estoy con todo el apoyo que recibí en este asunto… Ustedes saben quienes son, y en serio… GRACIAS… En fin, jeje, después de escribir aquí mi terrible experiencia resumida, jeje, les decía que por mis locos reviews, jeje, tengo el honor de aparecer en la historia de mi príncipe (XD) Ignasi, llamada "Destinos Paralelos"!!!!! La verdad, no se muy bien que tenga planeado este niño para conmigo (bueno, para el personaje, jeje) se más o menos lo principal, jeje, pero aún así, sé que será algo genial!!! Y pues, en verdad, les recomiendo muchísimo su historia!!! Es muy buena, en serio!!!... En fin, pues, creo que ya, jeje… Solo que les sigo agradeciendo de todo corazón sus reviews!!! Gracias!!! XD…_**

_**Bueno, los dejo… Gracias por leer y más, por sus reviews!! Ya casi llegamos a los 300!!! Se los agradezco de corazón!!!!**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe (XD)**_


	45. La última batalla Parte II

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 45- La última batalla. Parte II**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**_N/A: Hola!! Jeje, bueno, aquí me tienen otra vez con este nuevo capítulo… y ya uno de los últimos… no!! Sniff… jeje, bueno, ya… esto mejor lo dejo para el final, jeje… Bueno, pongo mi notita al principio de este capítulo, para avisarles, que hay un pequeñísimo spoiler del sexto libro… bueno, no es tanto así un spoiler, si no que son unas criaturas que obviamente también tenían que existir en el mundo mágico, es solo eso… Es que no me pude contener!! En cuanto los leí en el libro, supe que debían de estar presentes en esta batalla, jeje… Pero bueno, es solo eso… No voy a hablar de nada de la trama del sexto para quienes aún no hayan tenido oportunidad de leerlo y no se los quiero arruinar, es solo esto, que en verdad, tenía que poner… En fin, ya, los dejo leer… Que lo disfruten!! Nos vemos al final del capítulo!!_**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

**_

Aprovechaba muy bien la oscuridad, que, por algún extraño motivo, se iba haciendo cada vez mas intensa y profunda, así mismo trayendo consigo, una muy fría corriente de aire y unos tenebrosos sonidos que no parecían provenir de algún punto en específico, si no de cada rincón, de cada tumba, de absolutamente todo el cementerio…

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, ocultándose entre las lápidas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que, si hacía algo que pudiera delatar su posición, por más mínimo que fuera, estropearía todo, absolutamente todo, y de nada valdría lo que se le había ocurrido.

Tenía que darse prisa, tenía que hacerlo, pues aunque aún no veía a su enemigo, podía sentirlo por medio de su intuición y de aquella cicatriz… podía escuchar los susurros inconfundibles del andar de lord Voldemort y del suave _"fru-frú" _que hacía su túnica que eran traídos por el viento… pero lo peor de todo, era que podía sentir como su presencia, poco a poco, se hacía mas fuerte… Aún se encontraba algo lejos, pero si seguía huyendo de esa manera, aunque solo fuese para encontrar un lugar adecuado para lo que tenía planeado hacer, perdiendo el tiempo ocultándose entre las lápidas y deteniéndose de vez en cuando, ya fuese para despistarlo o para asegurarse de que aún no los había alcanzado, lo podía hacer en unos cuantos momentos más… Bien habría podido desaparecer con la bebé y ponerla a salvo, sin embargo, ya lo había intentado, y¿el resultado?... _nada_… Al parecer, Voldemort había puesto sobre todo el lugar, un hechizo para que nada ni nadie pudiese desaparecer, logrando su objetivo… acorralarlo y desesperarlo aún más…

Finalmente, encontró un lugar… no era perfecto, pero si decentemente apropiado (en comparación con los otros lugares). Puso su mano derecha en alto, que era donde tenía su varita, ya que en la otra, tenía fuertemente sujeta a Diane; susurró _"Lumus"_, alumbrando de esta manera la pequeña y derruida capilla a la que estaba entrando. Sin perder ni un segundo más, Harry acomodó el pequeño cuerpo de la hija de sus mejores amigos sobre el único espacio que se veía "bien" a comparación del resto del interior de aquel lugar.

Harry, concentrándose todo lo que fue capaz, debido a que el dolor de la cicatriz se negaba rotundamente a remitir, aún después de haberlo atormentado por horas, invocó el encantamiento _"Fidelio"_, el cual, consistía en el ocultamiento mágico de algo o alguien dentro de una mente, haciendo así, que nadie, absolutamente nadie, mas que el guardián secreto, supiera el lugar donde el objeto o la persona se encontraba escondido… Sin embargo, esto fue mas difícil, dado que Harry, a aparte de hacer el encantamiento, lo modificó un poco… no solo él podía saber el lugar en el que Diane se encontraba, si no también alguien de su sangre, en este caso, Ron o Hermione… tenía que hacerlo así… Por si no llegaba él a entregarles a la niña, por si todo no salía como se esperaba, por si no ganaba… _Por si moría…_

Después de un leve resplandor color púrpura que duró unos pocos segundos, Harry se dio por satisfecho, ya que eso quería decir que el encantamiento había dado excelentes resultados, así que, inclinándose un poco, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Diane, se levantó y, echándole un último vistazo, salió de la capilla, apresurándose a regresar por otro lado, alejándose todo lo posible de la capilla.

La temperatura bajaba cada vez más; el viento seguía trayendo consigo misteriosos y tenebrosos sonidos nocturnos, que, repentinamente, ya que Harry hubo avanzado una distancia considerable, cesaron, como si alguien, con un chasquido, lo hubiera ordenado…

Harry se paró en seco, conteniendo la respiración en medio de todo aquel sepulcral silencio… sentía como el ambiente se iba haciendo mas pesado, sentía que aquel repentino silencio no estaba bien, que no podía presagiar nada bueno… _y no se equivocaba…_

-Ya me cansé de estar jugando a las escondidas, Potter- dijo detrás de él, la voz fría y amenazadora de Voldemort

-Yo no estoy jugando- respondió Harry, volteando a verlo, tratando de formar un semblante despreocupado y arrogante -¿Acaso tu si?

-No estoy dispuesto a seguir aguantando tus insolencias- le espetó Voldemort, mirándolo de una manera muy penetrante –Ni tus desplantes de arrogancia…

-Pues que lástima, ya que las tendrás que seguir aguantando aunque no quieras Tom…

-_¡Diffindo!_

Dado que Voldemort había atacado de improvisto, Harry no pudo esquivar el hechizo, lo que provocó que un profundo corte apareciera en el pecho del joven, el cual, ya comenzaba a derramar una cantidad considerable de sangre, que se desplazaba por su túnica, manchándola, dejando ese rastro color escarlata, para desaparecer en el pasto; Harry, reteniendo con todas sus fuerzas un grito de dolor que pugnaba por salir, cayó de rodillas, llevándose una mano hacia su herida; sin embargo, cuando Harry apenas hubo levantado la vista, para ser ahora él el que atacara a su oponente, sin importarle la gravedad de su herida, un rayo color azul lo golpeó en su brazo izquierdo, empujándolo a una escasa distancia, haciendo que cayera de espaldas; Harry trató de reincorporarse rápidamente, sin embargo, descubrió con terror, al intentar mover el brazo que le había sido atacado, que este no le respondía… estaba simplemente inmóvil…

-¿En donde escondiste a la mocosa, Potter?- Preguntó Voldemort, mientras se acercaba con la varita en alto, apuntándole a Harry directamente al corazón –Dímelo, y puede que haga tu muerte menos dolorosa…

-Me lo preguntas como si en verdad te lo fuera a decir- le contestó Harry con un tono muy frío, tratando nuevamente de reincorporarse, apoyándose en un montón de tierra, el cual, tenía una lápida ya a punto de derruirse

Voldemort, que había visto con satisfacción los intentos de Harry para levantarse, desvió por una rápida fracción de segundo su mirada hacia el lugar en donde el joven se estaba apoyando, y, formando otra horrible mueca, como si algo fantástico se le acabara de ocurrir, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Harry.

-De acuerdo, si eso quieres…

Voldemort, comenzó a susurrar unas palabras que Harry no logró entender, pero que a pesar de esto, no dejó de provocarle un sentimiento de incertidumbre… Esto no podía significar nada bueno…

Después de que Voldemort terminó de susurrar, largos segundos transcurrieron, largos segundos en los que nada se podía escuchar mas que el susurró del viento al rozar con el pasto, largos segundos en los que Harry y Voldemort no despegaban la mirada del otro, desafiándose, mostrándose toda aquella rabia, todo aquel odio, todo aquel deseo de ver muerto al otro…

Repentinamente, todo el escalofriante e inquietante silencio, fue roto por un extraño sonido, que al parecer, provenía cerca de donde estaba Harry… muy cerca, _demasiado_… era como si algo, o alguien, estuviese emergiendo lentamente… emergiendo de aquella tierra… justo debajo de Harry… El chico volteó rápidamente hacia aquel lugar, y, con horror, vio como sus temores eran confirmados… De aquella parte, de aquel trozo de tierra, estaba surgiendo algo parecido a la forma de una mano humana…

Harry se apartó con rapidez de ahí, caminando para atrás sin poder despegar su vista de aquel espeluznante acontecimiento… lo sabía… Voldemort había convocado Inferius… sin embargo…

De pronto, mientras seguía retrocediendo, sintió como algo muy frío, helado, le agarraba con una fuerza sobrenatural el tobillo… Harry miró abajo y vio como otro Inferi ya se había deslizado hacia donde estaba él…

El olor que despedía aquel ser era realmente insoportable… aquella ropa ya desgarrada, sucia y apolillada… aquella congelante sensación del contacto de ese ser, aquella que te hacía sentir como si la respiración se te cortara… aquel cuerpo en estado de descomposición, aquella piel que ya se estaba desprendiendo, que ya colgaba de la que aún lograba mantenerse adherida… aquel color que solo se lograba divisar en algunas pocas partes, blanco, fantasmal, que se encontraba impregnando lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue el rostro de aquel ser… pero, lo que mas pánico provocaba, era aquella expresión que no denotaba nada, absolutamente nada… era algo que lo hacía aún más terrible… _El saberse atacado por un cuerpo ya sin vida alguna, era una de las peores cosas en el mundo_

Harry, quedándose inmóvil, contemplando a aquel escalofriante ser, no se dio cuenta de lo que seguía pasando a su alrededor… y no fue, hasta que sintió otra mano, igual de fría que la anterior, aprisionarse de su brazo, cuando se percató de que Voldemort había convocado a la gran mayoría de los muertos en aquel cementerio, a los que aún podían mantenerse en pie, causar miedo, horror, pánico…

En pocos segundos, Harry se vio completamente rodeado de Inferius… a donde fuese que volteara, ahí los veía… con movimientos torpes, caminando lentamente… pero siempre hacia él… _nunca hacia otra dirección… _

Harry comenzó a desesperarse… podía sentir la mirada de satisfacción y burla que Voldemort tenía fijamente sobre él… Los inferius cada vez estaban mas cerca… Aquellas expresiones vacías, sin vida, lo iban rodeando… sin embargo, Harry, cayendo en la cuenta a tiempo de lo que tenía que hacer, aferró fuertemente su varita, hizo una complicada floritura con esta, y, con un fuerte grito, invocó fuego, el cual, salió disparado de su varita, formando un círculo alrededor de él, el cual, fue haciéndose cada vez mas grande.

Los Inferius, fueron retrocediendo poco a poco, aparentemente, aterrorizados por las imponentes llamaradas que emanaban de la varita de Harry, y, justo cuando él pensaba que estaba logrando vencerlos, la voz de lord Voldemort se escuchó

_-¡Glacius!_

El enorme círculo que estaba formando y protegiendo a Harry de los Inferius, se apagó repentinamente, dejando en su lugar, grandes bocanadas de humo, que comenzaban a llenar el frío aire que gobernaba el lugar

_-¡Relaskio!_

El hechizo que Voldemort le había enviado a Harry mientras este estaba distraído, contemplando como su enorme círculo de fuego se extinguía, lo empujo fuertemente contra, hasta ese momento, una ya casi derruida lápida, a la cual, el impacto de Harry terminó de derrumbar por completo; Harry exclamó un grito, al tiempo de que hacía una mueca que denotaba gran dolor, sin embargo, al percatarse de que Voldemort iba a atacar de nuevo, apuntó su varita a las piedras que habían caído de la lápida

_-¡Oppugno!_

Grandes cantidades de rocas se dirigieron hacia Voldemort, el cual, no se esperaba ese ataque, pero que aún así, logró bloquear con un simple movimiento de mano.

Harry, con un rápido, pero escrutador vistazo a su alrededor, vio como un enorme alivio, aunque, aún así, no dejó de preocuparse del todo, como los Inferius ya se habían alejado de él, a causa del poco, pero imponente fuego que había logrado convocar.

Sin embargo, mientras Harry se preparaba para volver a atacar, repentinamente, su vista comenzó a nublarse; sentía como todo le daba vueltas; sentía como el mareo comenzaba a hacerse presente, y justo cuando creyó que el desmayo iba a ser la próxima cosa a suceder, sintió como una especie de cuerdas lo sujetaban firmemente, unas en sus muñecas y otras en sus tobillos, estas últimas, provocando que el cayera con un fuerte golpe sobre la fría tierra

-Te tengo- susurró Voldemort, con un enorme júbilo en estas dos simples palabras, al tiempo de que se acercaba hacia donde yacía Harry, el cual, estaba tratando de reincorporarse con algo de dificultad, ya que ambas manos, las tenía juntas, fuertemente amarradas; sin embargo, no logró más que sentarse… todas aquellas profundas heridas ya comenzaban a anunciar a gritos su presencia

-Eres un repugnante tramposo- dijo entre dientes Harry, cuya visión comenzaba a recuperarse

-No olvides que en estos casos, todo se vale, Potter… Además, siento decirte que, dado que no quieres decirme en donde escondiste a la mocosa, tendré que utilizar unas cuantas técnicas un tanto dolorosas pero muy placenteras para mi, para descubrirlo…

-Hazme lo que quieras, sabes perfectamente que no te diré nada…

-Ya sabía que dirías eso… Ese estúpido sentimiento es tu más grande defecto y debilidad… Esta bien, siendo así, no me quedará otra opción mas que matarte… de esa manera, me ahorro trabajo… acabo por siempre con aquel que ha sido un gran impedimento en la realización de mis planes, y hago que el encantamiento _"Fidelio_", del que estoy seguro, realizaste, se desvanezca con tu muerte, y así yo, tomar a esa niña en mi poder y…

-Jajajaja- río Harry, con un dejo desafiante –Me temo que no podrás hacerlo si yo le hice unos pequeños cambios…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- espetó inmediatamente Voldemort, cambiando con una rapidez sobrenatural, la expresión de su rostro, transformándola de satisfacción a enorme rabia contenida… Todo lo que aquel maldito Potter pudiese haber hecho, no podía dejar que arruinara sus planes… no podía… no debía…

-Digamos que ni con mi muerte, el hechizo podrá desvanecerse

-¡Mientes! Para hacer cambios a ese encantamiento, necesitas tener mucha fuerza, mucho poder, energía… cosas de las que, desgraciadamente para ti, yo me he encargado de reducir

-Te equivocas- siguió diciendo Harry, manteniendo en Voldemort una mirada cargada de rabia –Podrás haberme reducido eso, sin embargo, aquel estúpido sentimiento, como tu lo llamas, me ayudó de sobremanera a darle esa protección extra a la niña… Si, Tom- siguió agregando, al ver como la expresión de su oponente cambiaba a una de negación mezclada con enojo –Aquel sentimiento que desprecias con toda tu alma, aquel sentimiento que nunca tuviste, pese a que se que deseaste tenerlo, y que es la causa de todo aquel odio en ti, aquel sentimiento me ayudó a incrementar mi poder en aquel momento que intentaba proteger a Diane, y por eso, nunca podrás encontrarla, aún así sea matándome…

Un rayo color azul provocó que Harry fuese lanzado por los aires, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra un árbol, e, inmediatamente después, sintió como un corte grande y profundo, le era hecho en su pierna derecha… Sentía como el tibio y espeso líquido escarlata recorría su piel… sentía como las fuerzas le iban abandonando cada vez más… La pérdida de sangre ya era mucha, demasiada… Al parecer, ese era el fin… Sin embargo¿Era todo en verdad malo?... No… Por fin iba a dejar de sufrir, por fin iba a tener esa paz, esa tranquilidad que desde un principio le fue negada… pero, lo más importante de todo, era que por fin iba a encontrarse con Sirius, con James, y con Lily… Pero, todo esto¿A qué precio? Iba a desperdiciar completamente el sacrificio de sus padres, iba a sumir tanto al mundo mágico como al muggle en un completo infierno, o más que eso…

_-"No puedo dejar que esto acabe aquí"-_ pensó Harry, entreabriendo los ojos, solo para ver como lord Voldemort, nuevamente, iba hacia él, con una expresión de júbilo y con la varita en alto _–"Tengo que seguir…"_

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ansiedad_

_Preocupación_

_Dolor_

_Temor…_

Era todo lo que se respiraba en un blanco y mediano pasillo, con un pequeño grupo de personas esperando, todas con el mismo semblante de preocupación, de temor, pero ninguna, comparada con lo que sentía el chico que estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la fría y blanca pared que aquel pasillo, con su roja cabellera sujeta por sus manos y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando así, de retener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero sin tener éxito alguno en su intento… aquellas diminutas y cristalinas gotas no paraban de brotar…_ Todo aquello a causa del dolor que sentía al haber recibido tan malas noticias_

Todo aquel sepulcral silencio, fue roto por unos pasos, que, al parecer, se dirigían hacia aquel pequeño grupo de personas que esperaban la última noticia, que, por todo lo indicado, era… _fatal_

-Señor Weasley- dijo la persona que se había acercado hasta ellos, deteniéndose frente al chico que se encontraba sentado en el frío suelo –Siento mucho tener que decirle esto, pero… lo lamento, ya no podemos hacer nada

_Silencio_… Era todo lo que reinaba después de estas últimas palabras… de aquellas fatales palabras… _de esa dura realidad_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neblina… volteó para su derecha… aquella abrumadora neblina de nuevo… volteó hacia atrás… de nuevo la misma imagen… Todo el lugar era exactamente igual mirase por donde se mirase… ¿Acaso así era como terminaba todo¿Acaso se iba a ese lugar después de haber recibido el impacto de aquella maldición?... No lo sabía, pero por las circunstancias en las que estaba, así parecía ser

Después de haber dejado de voltear y de moverse desesperadamente por todos lados, se dejó caer, vencido, derrotado; sin embargo, no fue hasta ese entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que un hermoso sonido, aunque lejano, muy lejano, se hacía presente… Estaba seguro de ya haber escuchado ese sonido antes, pero ahora no podía recordarlo… _Nadie en aquellas circunstancias lo haría…_ Lo único que sabía, era que aquel sonido, aquel reconfortante canto, lo llenaba, lo hacía sentir bien, hacía que sintiese que nada estaba perdido aún, aunque todo pareciese indicar todo lo contrario

_-"No te rindas, hijo"_

Escuchó Harry, desviando desesperadamente su mirada hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar a la dueña de esa voz… _ya que sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba…_ mas, nada parecía indicar que en ese lugar cubierto de neblina, se encontrara alguien más a excepción de él, solo aquella voz que había salido de ninguna parte, contradecía lo que los profundos ojos verdes del chico recorrían

-¿En donde estás… mamá?- preguntó Harry, con un dejo de alegría en su voz… ¡Finalmente¡Finalmente iba a encontrarse con sus padres después de tanto tiempo!, pero, en eso, una duda lo asaltó… ¿En verdad estaba pasando eso? -¡No te puedo ver!

_-Lo siento mucho, hijo mío… pero no me está permitido mostrarme ante ti… lo único que puedo hacer es esto… hablar y nada más…_

-Pero¿Por qué?... Quiero decir… Debes tener permitido mostrarte, dado que yo ya estoy muerto…

_-Te equivocas Harry… tu no estás muerto_

-¿Cómo dices?, No es posible… Pero entonces, la maldición asesina, este lugar, tú…

_-No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte hijo, lo siento…_

El tono de Lily Evans en verdad daba a demostrar lo que decía, en verdad se escuchaba triste por no poder darle a su hijo las respuestas que el ansiaba… _Tanto que decir en tan limitado tiempo…_

-No te preocupes mamá… ya habrá tiempo para eso- dijo inmediatamente Harry, percatándose también de eso

_-Gracias por comprender, hijo… Bien, escucha bien esto, Harry... Como sabes, tu varita y la de Voldemort, tienen el mismo núcleo… nunca podrás vencerlo con la varita que tienes en tus manos, nunca mientras esa varita sea su gemela…_

-No puede ser… entonces… ¿Qué haré?- preguntó Harry con desesperación, mirando con impotencia a la varita que tenía en sus manos… Ahora¿que iba a hacer?, Aquella varita a la que tanto afecto le tenía, no le iba a servir de nada en contra de aquel tenebroso ser, no le iba a ser útil…

_-Mira hacia arriba, hijo_

Harry levantó su mirada, y, con algo de desconcierto, vio como, envuelta en una sutil luz blanca que hacía un poco de contraste con aquel lugar lleno de gris neblina, una varita mágica venía bajando lentamente hasta posarse frente a sus manos, esperando a que él la tomara; Harry no dejaba de despegar su vista de esa varita… por alguna razón, le provocaba un sentimiento de seguridad

-Acaso, esta varita es…

_-Si Harry- _se adelantó a contestar Lily a una pregunta que Harry aún no había formulado del todo _–Esa varita era mía, y, esa varita, va a ser la que te ayudará a derrotar a lord Voldemort_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La tenue luz de los rayos de la hermosa luna llena que se cernía en lo alto del cielo, se filtraba a través de la ventana abierta y se posaba sobre el pálido y demacrado rostro de una joven de cabellos castaños, que yacía acostada sobre una blanca cama; su respiración era breve y con algo de dificultad, cosa que si se le quitaba, parecería que ella solo se encontraba en un estado somnoliento y no en un gran peligro mortal, como en el que se encontraba en ese instante

-Tienes que luchar, Hermione- susurraba un joven pelirrojo a su lado, muy cerca de ella –Tienes que vivir… Piensa en tu hija, en Diane… Por favor Hermione, no te des por vencida, no me dejes…

Aquellas palabras que eran pronunciadas con un tono de sumo dolor y acompañadas a su vez por lágrimas que caían de los azules ojos de Ron, se habían estado repitiendo desde hacía minutos antes, cuando al joven le permitieron el acceso a aquella habitación para pasar los últimos momentos con ella… _Según los sanadores, ya nada se podía hacer…_ Sin embargo, el sabía, el aún guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que no sucediera lo ya sabido, ya que, si esa escena terminase con un fatídico final, una parte de su ser, una gran parte, moriría con ella…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-El tiempo se acaba, hijo mío- _decía Lily, con un dejo de tristeza, pero a la vez de confianza y seguridad… confiaba plenamente en Harry, su hijo _-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… Sin embargo, quiero que siempre tengas presente, que tanto Sirius, tu papá y yo, estaremos por siempre contigo, aunque no sea físicamente, si dentro tuyo… No olvides tampoco que tienes que luchar por lo que amas hasta el final, que recuerdes que siempre va a haber personas a tu alrededor que te aman… más de lo que tu imaginas… No te des por vencido Harry… Ese sentimiento tan hermoso que te rodea y que llevas contigo, te salvará de todo mal… Recuerda que el amor es el arma más poderosa contra el mal_

-Lo se mamá…- inquirió Harry, también con un dejo de tristeza en su voz –Nunca olvidaré todo lo que me has dicho… Gracias… Te prometo que venceré a Voldemort a cualquier precio y salvaré al mundo de ese mal… lo haré…

_-Se que lo harás… Mucha suerte, Harry_- decía Lily, y Harry pudo percibir como su voz, se iba distanciando poco a poco _–Te amo, hijo mío_

-Y yo a ti, mamá

Harry vió como la neblina se iba dispersando, y sintió como si comenzara a caer en medio de toda la oscuridad que había dominado el lugar…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se sintió mareado y le costó un poco de tiempo asimilar lo que había ocurrido: Voldemort frente a él, el mismo ser lanzándole la maldición asesina, después, ese misterioso lugar, la voz de su madre, su varita, y, ahora, de nuevo… en aquel cementerio…

No fue si no hasta que Harry levantó la mirada y vio como, delante de el, se encontraba un hermoso pájaro, un fénix, el mismo que le pertenecía a Dumbledore: _Fawkes _se encontraba a escasa distancia de Harry, con sus majestuosas alas extendidas en todo su esplendor, formando una especie de escudo que protegía a Harry, y con su hermoso canto fluyendo suavemente, creando una reconfortante sensación de paz y seguridad dentro de Harry.

El chico volvió su vista hacia abajo y observó como las ataduras que momentos antes se le habían impuesto, ya habían desaparecido, aunque no era lo mismo con las sangrantes heridas, que aunque frescas, ya no sangraban tanto, así que, decidido, empuñó la varita de su madre, se levantó, y, aún detrás del escudo de protección que le ofrecía el fénix, buscó con la mirada a Voldemort, cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer.

-Maldito pajarraco… ¡Cállate!- decía Voldemort, el cual, hincado, se encontraba mirando con un odio inmenso al ave, levantando su varita y apuntándola directamente hacia _Fawkes_; al parecer, el canto que emitía el fénix lo molestaba de sobremanera, no lo aguantaba, no podía soportarlo…

_-¡Flipendo!_- exclamó Harry antes de que Voldemort pudiera atacar al fénix –No soportas escuchar el sonido de tu derrota¿Verdad?- decía Harry, mientras rodeaba a _Fawkes_ y se encaminaba lentamente hacia donde Voldemort yacía medio inconsciente, junto a una lápida –No soportas escuchar un canto lleno de lo que tu mas odias, lleno del sentimiento cuyo poder te es inmensamente detestado…

-Deja de… decir… estupideces, Potter- Espetó con furia Voldemort, levantando rápidamente la mirada al tiempo de que volvía a levantar su varita y pronunciaba _"Crucio"_

_-¡Protego!-_ Exclamó Harry, y la maldición que había lanzado su oponente, extraordinariamente, a pesar de ser una maldición imperdonable, rebotó contra el fuerte escudo que se había cernido alrededor del chico, haciendo que, de esta manera, fuese Voldemort el que se estuviera retorciendo de dolor ante su propia maldición

-Ya no permitiré que hagas más daño, Voldemort- decía Harry, mientras levantaba nuevamente la varita de su madre hacia Voldemort –Tú mataste a mi padre, a mi madre y muchas más personas inocentes que el único error que cometieron fue atravesarse en tu camino… Créeme, eso no lo volverás a hacer nunca más…

-Si me vas a matar, hazlo de una vez por todas, Potter- jadeaba Voldemort, clavando por última vez su roja mirada sobre la verde de su oponente, su enemigo –De cualquier forma, se que volveré… Soy invencible, recuérdalo…

-Eso es lo que crees tú…

Harry, aferrando con mas fuerza la varita que tenía en sus manos, comenzó a hacer lo que su madre le había indicado: concentrándose todo lo que pudo, tanto en derrotar a Voldemort, como en todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que el mundo sería después de su desaparición, toda la paz que reinaría, todas aquellas almas puras salvadas de aquel terrible mal, trazó un círculo de gran altura en el aire.

-_Portus Infernus_

Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron de gran manera al ver y escuchar como Harry llevaba a cabo aquel encantamiento, y más aún, al ver como el círculo que había trazado Harry en el aire, se transformaba en una puerta de oro con la misma forma y extrañas palabras grabadas en latín alrededor de esta

-Hasta nunca, Voldemort… _¡Avada Kedavra!_

La puerta circular, después de haber girado sobre si misma, se abrió inmediatamente después de que Harry hubo acabado de pronunciar esas palabras, y, de su interior, no se alcanzaba a ver nada más que una profunda oscuridad… Todo ahí era… _nada… El peor lugar en el que se podía mandar a alguien…_

El rayo color verde esmeralda le dio a Voldemort directamente en el pecho, sin embargo, eso no fue todo, si no que una especie de sombra negra que salió del interior de la puerta, comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo inerte de Voldemort hacia adentro, llevándoselo consigo… _A un lugar del que al parecer, ya nadie podía salir…_

Harry, con suma fatiga, vio con satisfacción y alivio, como el cuerpo de Voldemort era introducido del todo y la puerta, volvía a cerrarse, causando un gran y tenebroso estruendo, para después, desintegrarse, dejando tras de sí, un silencio sepulcral

-Todo ha acabado- susurró Harry antes de caer sobre la húmeda tierra

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Hola de nuevo!!! XD… En fin, que tal el capítulo??.. Espero les haya gustado, jeje… Y bueno, unas pequeñas aclaraciones… Los Inferius… la verdad, aún no he leído el sexto libro en castellano (y se que debo hacerlo, pero bue…) y no se muy bien si la traducción al español sea la misma… Si no es así, una disculpa… (y créanme que si he querido comprarme el libro seis en español pero no he tenido oportunidad, aparte, ahora se me hace imposible leerlo, por eso) Y aparte, el capítulo lo escribí cuando el sexto en inglés tenía poco de haber salido y esas cosas… Que más… Ah si!!! Si mi inglés es correcto, XD, se que Voldemort puede hacer que los Inferius se "levanten" solo si él los mató… Y bueno, como verán, aquí en el capítulo, hice una pequeña modificación, XD… Y bueno, creo que ya… En fin, espero les siga gustando… Y l final ya se acerca!!!!! Estamos a tres capítulos!!! Nooo!!! (jajaj, que onda conmigo??!!)… Y bueno, pues, una vez más, miles de gracias por sus reviews!!! Y también un saludo muy especial a todos ustedes que me apoyaron en esto del plagio de mi fic (que por cierto, ya que la tipa que los plagió, no respondió, mis historias ya fueron eliminadas del foro)… En serio, se los agradezco de corazón!!!_**

_**Vale, los dejo… se cuidan!!!!**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews!!!!**_

_**El final ya está cerca!!!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe (XD)**_


	46. Después de la tempestad

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 46- Después de la tempestad…

* * *

**

-Entiéndelo de una vez por todas, Potter- decía en un susurro escalofriante, una voz cargada de odio y frialdad a la vez, capaz de estremecer a cualquiera, haciendo eco en aquella cámara oculta, debajo de un castillo, en la que se encontraban –Hagas lo que hagas, jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás podrás vencerme… Aún hay una cosa más que omitiste, lo que me permitirá volver, y no solo eso, si no también, ser inmortal…

El chico que se encontraba tirado sobre el frío suelo de aquella cámara, muy mal herido, y ya con la certeza de que estaba agonizando, alcanzó a distinguir como un potente haz de luz verde esmeralda, salía de la varita de aquel terrible ser, dirigiéndose con un escalofriante sonido, _con el sonido de la muerte_, hacia él, hacia Harry Potter, dándole a entender que su vida se había acabado _en menos de un instante_

**-¡NO!-** despertó Harry con una gran desesperación, empapado de sudor; se sentó de golpe sobre la cómoda cama en la que había estado durmiendo, _antes de que aquella pesadilla lo hubiese sacado de su letargo_

Aún con la respiración muy agitada, el corazón palpitándole rápidamente, y aún con el fresco recuerdo de aquel mal sueño, comenzó a vislumbrar el lugar en donde estaba… Miró por la ventana y observó como los primeros rayos solares se comenzaban a hacer presentes en aquella habitación de color blanco, iluminando poco a poco cada rincón de la misma, en cuyo interior había solamente un par de sillas, una pequeña mesa al lado de su cama, y él

Así, sentado como estaba, recargó la cabeza sobre sus manos… _Le parecía imposible creer que ya todo hubiera acabado…_ Todo había sucedido tan rápido… La noticia del secuestro de Diane y Ginny, el plan que habían formulado junto con Draco, que se hubo sacrificado por salvar a Ginny, para rescatar a ambas, la pelea con Carol Anne, la huida de sus amigos ordenada por él, el hechizo de ocultamiento para con Diane, y, por último, la batalla contra Voldemort… Eran demasiadas cosas que habían ocurrido en tan solo unas cuantas horas… _Era extraordinario como la vida daba giros de esa manera_, _era sorprendente como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya nada era lo mismo…_

Repentinamente, llegaron a la mente del chico unas imágenes no muy alentadoras…

_Imágenes que provocaron un gran pánico en él, una enorme preocupación…_ Así que, tal y como estaba, en bata blanca y aún con los dolores provocados por las múltiples heridas que, aunque ya cicatrizadas, los escozores eran terribles, se colocó sus gafas y salió de su cuarto, caminado muy deprisa, aún sin saber exactamente a donde, pero haciéndolo, sabía que ellos deberían estar en el mismo lugar, tenía que llegar, tenía que saber que había pasado con los demás, con Hermione, con Diane, con Ginny…

Guiándose por su instinto, caminó derecho, después, se desvió en un pasillo que estaba a su lado izquierdo, y, sin siquiera hacer caso a la réplica de una sanadora que llevaba cargando varias cajitas que por su aspecto, parecían contener pociones mágicas, siguió su rápido andar, deteniéndose abruptamente fuera de una habitación, lugar en el cual, había otras personas más esperando, personas perfectamente conocidas por él… _Todas con el mismo semblante de preocupación_

-¡Harry!- exclamó Ron, levantándose de golpe del frío suelo en el que había estado sentado –Pensamos que aún tardarías en despertar… ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo estoy bien- contestó de prisa Harry, percatándose del demacrado rostro de su amigo, de aquel semblante de tristeza, de aquellos azules ojos que ahora estaban rojos… -No te preocupes por mi… Dime… ¿Cómo están Tonks, Ginny, Hermione?...

-Tonks y Ginny están bien, solo se encuentran dormidas- contestó Lupin, dado que Ron se había quedado mudo –Sin embargo, Hermione… ella…

-¿Qué¡¿Qué es lo que pasa con Hermione?!- Espetó con desesperación Harry, temiendo enormemente escuchar esa respuesta que, en los ojos de casi todos los presentes, se reflejaba

-Ella está muy grave, Harry- le contestó Ron, cuyos ojos ya estaban llenándose de lágrimas nuevamente –Hermione en cualquier momento, puede… morir…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.OoOoOoOoOoOoO.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Draco…creo- comenzó a decir Ginny separándose levemente de el para mirarlo a los ojos, después de unos minutos de estar ambos abrazados –que… te amo_

_Draco soltó a Ginny de una manera un tanto brusca, observándola, sin darle crédito a sus palabras; ella solo lo fijamente, con una expresión rara, sintiéndose confundida y algo decepcionada: le había confesado sus sentimientos y por la reacción que había tenido Draco, era muy probable de que el no sintiera lo mismo hacia ella… Draco, por su parte, no asimilaba lo que Ginny le había dicho, el estaba muy seguro de que ella le iba a dar una respuesta desagradable, sin embargo, al escuchar aquellas palabras, aquellas dos simples palabras, se sintió de verdad confundido… ¿En verdad estaba sucediendo eso?_

_-Si no sientes lo mismo por mi, no importa- dijo Ginny después de un rato de silencio en el cual, Draco seguía sin decirle nada con la mirada puesta en el suelo… la chica sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho… sentía muchísimas ganas de llorar, sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo… Por lo visto, todo aquello se lo había imaginado… solo había sido una tonta ilusa al creer que Draco iba a sentir lo mismo por ella _

_Ginny, dolida, y decepcionada, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, dispuesta a huir de ahí a como diera lugar… no soportaba eso… sin embargo, al dar el primer paso, sintió como la mano de Draco la sujetaba su brazo y la hacía girar nuevamente hacia el; ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, hasta que Draco con un tono cálido y sincero, finalmente habló_

_-Yo también te amo_

_Draco comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de Ginny, sintiendo claramente su respiración y su nerviosismo… segundos después, juntó sus labios con los de ella y por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo, Ginny correspondió el beso con intensidad, con pasión, haciendo de ese beso, uno muy diferente al resto… Draco nunca había experimentado el sentimiento que en ese instante estaba sintiendo, sin embargo, no le importaba ni le interesaba descifrarlo en ese momento, ya que solo le importaba seguir de esa manera con Ginny… entre sus brazos, besándola…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.OoOoOoOoOoO.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta Weasley?- seguía diciendo Draco, mirándola de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada y con un tono de fastidio -¡Ja¿En verdad creíste que yo me iba a enamorar de alguien como tú¡Por favor!, Solo mírate… Créeme que el hecho de que ahora seas una prominente auror, no quiere decir que hayas dejado de ser la misma comadreja pobretona y traidora a tu sangre… Tampoco puedo creer que en verdad pienses que Potter te quiere… El se fue por que tampoco soportaba estar con alguien como tú, y ya ves, en Canadá, encontró algo mucho mejor que hasta la trajo aquí… Nunca creí que existiera alguien tan ingenuo como tú para tragarse todo lo que le dicen…_

_-Cállate Draco- le susurró Ginny sintiendo una punzada muy dolorosa, no podía creer todo lo que estaba saliendo de la boca de Draco, no, no podía… no quería_

_-De cualquier manera, no sabes el peso que me quitas- continuaba Draco, como si no le importara la expresión que tenía Ginny –Ya me estaba aburriendo de ti de todos modos… En fin, como sea… solo espero que ya no te emociones tanto con Potter, por que te apuesto que cualquier día de estos, se vuelve a ir para buscarse a otro partido mejor y ya no estar con la misma tonta e infeliz que eres tú…_

_Draco no pudo articular otra palabra más, ya que su rostro fue volteado violentamente hacia un lado, producto de la sonora y dolorosa bofetada que la pelirroja con ojos llorosos le propinó._

_-No voy a permitir que me hables así- le espetó Ginny con un tono muy raro en la voz_

_-Jajaja, se me olvidaba que la verdad siempre duele…_

_-Nunca creí esto de ti Draco- comenzó diciendo Ginny, bajando su tono de voz, pero al mismo tiempo, entrecortándolo por los sollozos –En verdad pensé que habías cambiado, pero ahora veo que estaba realmente equivocada… yo si sentía algo por ti, pero me has desilusionado como nadie lo ha hecho jamás… No sabes cuanto te desprecio Malfoy… Adiós_

_Ginny le lanzó a Draco una clara mirada de decepción combinada con lágrimas antes de darse media vuelta y perderse por un sendero que estaba próximo a ellos…_

.-.-.-.-.-.OoOoOoOoOoOo.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ginny sintió como sus fuerzas se esfumaban, como sus piernas se doblaban y pegaban en el pasto, seguidas del resto de su cuerpo, cayendo… la vista se le nublaba poco a poco, pero antes de desvanecerse por completo, logró divisar enfrente de ella como uno de los encapuchados se acercaba y se inclinaba ante ella, por lo que logró ver un par de ojos grises, que la miraban fijamente desde detrás de la máscara blanca…_

_-¿Draco?- fue lo único que dijo Ginny, antes de cerrar por completo los ojos y perder el conocimiento_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.OoOoOoOoOoOo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Ginny, perdóname- susurró Draco al oído de la chica, con un tono de verdadero arrepentimiento –No debí hacerlo, pero yo… por favor, te pido que me perdones_

_Ginny fue la que rompió poco a poco el abrazo, y mirando fijamente los ojos grises de Draco, puso una de sus suaves manos sobre el rostro del rubio._

_-Ya lo he hecho- susurró Ginny, con una leve sonrisa_

_-¿En verdad?- preguntó Draco, mirándola con algo de incredulidad_

_-Si Draco- le respondió Ginny; toda esa oleada de sentimientos que había tenido al enterarse de la verdad, se había esfumado, había desaparecido en el mismo instante en el que sus brazos habían rodeado el cuerpo de Draco, en el momento en que había sentido nuevamente su calidez, su aroma…_

_-Gracias- le volvió a susurrar Draco, al tiempo de que le daba otro cálido abrazo –Gracias en verdad Ginny- Draco se separó de ella, levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Ginny a hacer lo mismo, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, le volvió a decir con un tono que denotaba completa seguridad y decisión: -Escucha, tengo que irme, debo hacer algo… pero pase lo que pase, te prometo que todo saldrá bien¿De acuerdo?_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo… trataré de estar aquí lo más pronto posible… Y Ginny, por favor, cuida a la niña, y tú también_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.OoOoOoOoOoOo.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Ginny… No quiero que te suceda nada, así que por favor, quédate aquí¿De acuerdo?, yo… Potter y yo regresaremos lo más pronto posible por ti, te lo prometo_

_-Esta bien- accedió Ginny, tomando la mano de Draco entre las suyas –Pero por favor, cuídate mucho_

_Ginny y Draco se fundieron en un fuerte y cálido abrazo… era algo extraño y complejo de describir, pero la sensación que corría por los cuerpos de ambos, era muy inquietante, demasiado… era como si un sentimiento de nostalgia, melancolía y temor fuertemente combinados se hubiera hecho presente en ese momento… Ninguno quería separase del cuerpo del otro, pero¿Por qué¿Por qué sentían como si ese fuera el último abrazo de ambos¿Por qué sentían como si nunca más fueran a verse¿Por qué?..._

_Draco, que seguía sintiendo fuertemente aquella sensación que decía que podía ser la última vez con ella, recordó repentinamente que no tenía más tiempo que perder, así, que con estas dos cosas, junto más sus labios al oído de la chica, y, con los ojos cerrados, respirando el suave aroma que ella desprendía, para tenerlo por siempre con el, le dijo:_

_-Nunca olvides que… te amo_

_Ginny abrió mucho los ojos por las repentinas palabras de Draco… no se las esperaba, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, o por lo menos procesar como era debido las palabras dichas por el, sintió una suave, cálida, reconfortante y tranquilizante sensación, sensación, cuyos efectos, nunca antes había sentido… era en verdad algo diferente¿Y la causa? Los labios de Draco… aquellos labios que se habían posado en los suyos después de las palabras "te amo"… aquellos labios que en ese instante, seguían sobre los suyos, fundidos en un beso, el cual, ella, sin percatarse del todo, aunque deseosa de esto, estaba correspondiendo…_

_-Cuídate mucho- susurró Draco, siendo él, quien rompía el beso_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.OoOoOoOoOoO.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Un cuerpo, ahora completamente inerte, había caído pesadamente sobre otro… ya estaba hecho, aquella maldición asesina ya había cumplido único su objetivo… matar… _

_Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron completamente inmóviles ante lo que acababa de suceder… había pasado sumamente rápido, tanto, que nadie sabía con exactitud si lo que habían presenciado en verdad había ocurrido, era algo muy extraño, demasiado… De pronto, en medio de todo ese sepulcral silencio, una voz entrecortada, con un enorme tono de desconcierto, tristeza e incredulidad, se escuchó…_

_-Draco…_

_Solo la voz ahogada y profundamente dolida de Ginny, pareció despertar a los demás de lo que al parecer solo había sido un trance, un terrible sueño, una pesadilla, para así, darse cuenta, confirmar, aunque costara creerlo, la realidad… Aquel rayo color verde que iba directa y rápidamente hacia Ginny, había sido abruptamente interceptado por la persona menos pensada, siendo él, el que cayera en los brazos de su única razón de seguir luchando, de su amada, siendo Draco Malfoy el que hubo recibido el mortífero rayo, el que hubo sacrificado su vida por Ginny, muriendo el en su lugar para poder lograr que ella disfrutara por los dos de lo que a el, hasta hace unos escasos momentos, le había sido arrebatado… la vida_

…

…

_Draco…_

…

…

Sentía como los rayos del sol se posaban sobre su rostro, sabía que ya había amanecido, intuía que todo el peligro ya había pasado, sin embargo, _ya nada le importaba_… Aún contra su voluntad, aún contra el instinto de ya abrir sus castaños ojos y ver lo que le rodeaba, descubrir en donde estaba, no lo hacía, _no quería hacerlo… tenía motivos muy fuertes para no abrirlos…_

No quería enfrentarse a esa realidad, a esa dura y cruel realidad… Lo único que quería, era seguir creyendo que todo eso no había pasado, quería creer que esas últimas 72 horas no habían sido nada más que producto de su imaginación… Quería creer que aún había remedio… Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente, que solo se estaba engañando, que se estaba haciendo daño a sí misma al obligarse a creer eso… _Todo lo que había visto en su mente, y en especial la última imagen, en verdad había ocurrido… Sin ya nada que pudiese hacerse para remediarlo_

Aún con los párpados fuertemente cerrados, y estrujando con dolor y rabia las blancas y suaves sábanas que la cubrían, comenzó a llorar, comenzó a derramar todo aquel dolor que sentía, todo aquel sentimiento de frustración que la estaba destrozando por dentro…

_¡¿Por qué se daba cuenta ahora?!_

_¿Por qué tuvo que descubrirlo justo después de que el daño estaba hecho?!_

Casi sin pensarlo, se levantó de golpe de aquella cama, abrió los ojos bañados en lágrimas, y comenzó a aventar con desesperación todo cuanto se encontraba a su alrededor, gritando al mismo tiempo, gritando con suma rabia y frustración, tratando de sacar así el remolino de sentimientos que se cernía en su interior…

¡Era una tonta!

¡Maldita la hora en la que había tomado esa decisión!

¡Maldita la hora en la que había elegido a Harry!

¡¿Por qué no podía retroceder el tiempo¡¿Por qué no podía simplemente volver unas cuantas horas atrás y retractarse de todo¿Por qué no podía decirle a Draco lo que sentía?!

¡¿Por qué no podía decirle a Draco que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas?!

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, y por ella entró la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, la persona que había provocado que ella volviera a revivir el pasado, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba perdiendo, aquella persona que provocó gran confusión en ella, tomando así, la decisión errada…

-¡Ginny¿Qué pasa?- exclamó con preocupación Harry, mientras se acercaba con rapidez hacia donde ella se encontraba

-¡VETE!- Exclamó con furia Ginny, mirándolo con una expresión de sumo rencor -¡Todo esto es tu culpa¡No quiero verte¡Largo!

-Ginny, cálmate, aún no estás del todo bien, no sabes lo que dices…

-¡Claro que lo se!- espetó más enojada Ginny, tomando el florero que estaba a su derecha y lanzándolo violentamente, aún manteniendo aquella mirada en Harry -¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa¡Si tu no hubieras regresado, Draco estaría vivo y yo estaría a su lado!

_Silencio…_

_Penetrantes Miradas sobre cada uno… aunque de manera diferente_

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?- dijo de pronto la voz de un sanador, entrando de prisa a la habitación, y, rompiendo de esta manera, aquella cruel y dolorosa escena _para uno de ellos_ -¡Señor Potter¡Usted aún no está autorizado para andar rondando por aquí¡Aún está muy débil!- El sanador, con una sacudida de su varita, mandó llamar a otros sanadores, los cuales, llegaron en cuestión de segundos

-Llévenselo de aquí- dijo de pronto con una voz sumamente fría Ginny en cuanto vio que los sanadores entraban –Quiero estar sola- terminó de decir dándose media vuelta, colocándose de espaldas a ellos y de Harry

-Vamos señor Potter, no debe estar fuera de su habitación- dijo uno de los sanadores, mientras tomaba a Harry por el brazo y lo conducía hacia la salida con gran facilidad… _Algo sencillo de hacer, cuando a la persona que estás llevando, la mente se le ha quedado en blanco_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Hermione… no te vayas… te necesitamos…_

Tinieblas…

¿En donde estaba?... No lo sabía, sin embargo, le gustaba, le agradaba, y mucho… Ese lugar, ese extraño lugar estaba lleno de algo que ella no podía explicar, pero que en verdad resultaba muy relajante… Era, cómodo, tranquilo, y lleno de paz… si_, paz_… esa sensación que ella no había sentido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, tiempo que a ella ya le empezaba a parecer una eternidad _desde que su felicidad le fue cobarde y brutalmente arrebatada_

Tranquilidad… Estaba sintiendo algo cálido y reconfortante dentro de ella, algo que le decía que todo estaba bien de nuevo, que no tenía que preocuparse nunca más, que todo había acabado… _incluyendo ella misma_

De pronto, comenzó a escuchar como una melodía, una suave y reconfortante melodía llenaba poco a poco todo el lugar, llenaba toda esa neblina, la llenaba por completo… No sabía por que, pero ella sentía, ella sabía que tenía que hacer lo que esa música le estaba impulsando… Comenzaba a entender que su tiempo ahí ya había acabado y que debía seguir sin detenerse… _seguir hasta llegar a un lugar del que no volvería a salir… nunca más_

Sentía que ya debía comenzar a avanzar hacia aquel sonido, hacia su origen, ya que ahí, era el lugar donde ella ya debería estar, el lugar al que ella ya pertenecía, sin embargo, había algo que la detenía, algo muy fuerte, algo que no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente…

_-Hermione, por favor, no me dejes… No quiero perder a la mujer que amo… por favor…_

Ron…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hermione…

Susurraba con voz entrecortada un chico pelirrojo, cuya cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de la joven que yacía sobre una suave y cómoda cama blanca, durmiendo, sumida en un profundo letargo, del que, por desgracia, se temía ya no iba a salir… _a menos que ocurriese un milagro_

No podía darle crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo… ¿Por qué les tuvo que pasar precisamente a ellos¿Por qué justamente cuando estaban en la plenitud de su felicidad, disfrutando enteramente a su pequeña hija?... Bien sabía que la completa felicidad no existe, ya que cuando uno piensa que lo tiene todo, algo tiene que salir mal, _siempre_… Sin embargo, aún no podía entender por que precisamente a ellos, a ella, a su esposa… Si se hubieran dado otras circunstancias, si él hubiera apartado a Hermione y así recibir él, el poco poder que quedaba de aquella maldición asesina, el que estaría ahí, yaciendo en la cama, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, sería él, y no Hermione… Prefería mil veces estar él en esa situación… _El enorme sentimiento de dolorl, el sentir como te derrumbas, no s puede comparar con nada, y menos, al como ver que a tu esposa, amiga, la vida le está siendo arrebatada lentamente…_

Ronald levantó su vista, y, observó con mayor desesperación, como la palidez se adueñaba cada vez más de Hermione, como sus labios, ya también se quedaban sin ese color rojo intenso… Su inquietud casi llegaba al límite al ver como esa vitalidad, esa energía, esas ganas de vivir, se esfumaban del rostro de Hermione _para siempre_

-No Hermione- inquirió rápidamente Ron, tomando con fuerza una de las manos de su esposa, y, al sentir como la fuerza y la calidez también estaban abandonando su cuerpo, mas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su pálido y preocupado rostro, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que esos signos solo fueran producto de su imaginación _cuando el sabía perfectamente que no era así_ –No puedes dejarte vencer así como así… Se que me puedes escuchar… No te des por vencida… ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños¿Recuerdas que tú eras la mas sensata de los tres¿Qué tu siempre estabas ahí, apoyándonos?... Hermione, yo, todo eso y más, lo tengo profundamente guardado, pero que, aún siendo esos recuerdos de nuestra infancia, de nuestra adolescencia como amigos, aquellos momentos que tienen un enorme significado, aún siendo esos, no pueden, ni podrán superar jamás a los que tengo solo contigo, aquellos recuerdos en los que empezábamos a salir, nuestro primer beso, nuestras primeras palabras en las que nos decíamos lo que sentíamos, nuestro primer _"Te amo"_… Es verdad que tuvimos que pasar por muchísimas adversidades, como el tiempo en el que estuvimos separados, pero aún así, pensando siempre en el otro, sin embargo, nuestro amor se impuso, el destino nos volvió a unir, y con un solo objetivo: que no nos separáramos nunca más, pasara lo que pasara… Hermione, te lo pido… Aún tenemos juntos toda una vida por delante, tenemos que seguir por nuestra hija, por Diane… ella te necesita, y mucho… Si te vas, se que yo no podré lidiar con esto solo, y, aunque tendré el apoyo de todos, definitivamente no será lo mismo… Sin ti, nada será igual… Por favor Hermione, te lo suplico, lucha… Te necesitamos… _yo te necesito_

Sin poder evitarlo ni un segundo más, Ron se desplomó sobre la cama, agarrando con más fuerza la mano de Hermione… Ya no podía más, sentía que se desangraba por dentro… Y es que algo dentro de él, le decía que ya nada tenía remedio, _ya nada_, sin embargo…

-Nunca sería capaz de dejarte, Ron

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_N/A: Hola!!! Uff!!!! No saben lo aliviada que me siento al haberme quitado este sentimiento de remordimiento!!! Jeje, y es que, como ya se imaginarán, Hermione está viva!!! Jajaja… digo que por fin este sentimiento de remordimiento se fue, ya que, yo SI la había matado… y de hecho, el capítulo terminaba así: _**

"**Con el corazón destrozado, y ya sin poder contenerse más, Ron estalló y comenzó a desplomarse, transformando el sentimiento de desgarre en lágrimas, como nunca antes en su vida había hecho…**

_**Ya no había remedio alguno… En el mundo de los vivos, una persona ya había dejado de existir, una joven y pura alma ya había traspasado el misterioso umbral…**_

_**Hermione Jane Granger, había muerto**_

**_Jejeje, lo ven??!!! Y bueno, pero como ya había varias personas que me habían dicho (por no decir, amenazado, jaja) que tenía que revivirla y bue… jejeje, no, ya, pero si, y pues, decidí que en este sitio, si lo iba a hacer así (y es que en fanautores y en HA si la maté, jeje)… Además, como les dije, el remordimiento no me dejaba!!! Jeje, y es que, antes de que escribiera este capítulo, no tenía pensado matarla, sin embargo, conforme fui escribiendo el capítulo, me di cuenta de que era lo mejor.. pero bueno, ya aquí, rectifiqué… Y bueno, para los tres capítulos que quedan, tendré que cambiarle muchas cosas (ya que todos se basan un poco en la muerte de Hermione) por no decir que casi tendré que re escribirlos por completo, XD, pero está mejor, jeje… Todo sea por mis queridos lectores que son los que tienen la última palabra, xD… Así que Hermione, está viva y ya no tengo que esconderme para evitar ser asesinada, jaja… En fin, ya me extendí de más, para variar, XD…_**

**_En fin, yo los dejo… Ah, pero no sin antes, decirles dos cosas.. ya tengo en mis manos el dvd de Harry Potter 4!!!!!!!!!!! Si!!!!!! Jajaja (ok, me emociono…) está genial, en serio!!! Aunque esperaba que pasaran más escenas adicionales pero bue.. no se puede tener todo en esta vida, Jajaja… Cuando salga en sus respectivos países, no duden en comprarlo!! Vale la pena, en serio… Y bueno, la otra noticia… Es que estoy triste!!!!!! Noooo!!! Ya voy a cumplir 18 años y eso me aterra!!! Poco a poco mi adolescencia se está esfumando… Si, este 23 de Marzo seré mayor de edad y bue… si me quieren mandar sus condolencias (si, condolencias, por que felicitaciones no creo que me animen mucho… Jajaja, es broma, XD) las aceptaré gustosa, XD… pero bueno… ya que… jeje_**

_**Va, los dejo… se cuidan!!!!!**_

_**Besos!!!!**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_


	47. Difícil Despedida

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 47- Difícil despedida

* * *

**

Sin poder evitarlo ni un segundo más, Ron se desplomó sobre la cama, agarrando con más fuerza la mano de Hermione… Ya no podía más, sentía que se desangraba por dentro… Y es que algo dentro de él, le decía que ya nada tenía remedio, _ya nada_, sin embargo…

-Nunca sería capaz de dejarte, Ron

Ron levantó con suma rapidez su rostro dejando una pequeña parte de la sábana húmeda a causa de las lágrimas que habían brotado sin cesar, lágrimas que ahora, seguían brotando de aquellos ojos azules pero que cuyo motivo ya no era más para desahogar la pena, el dolor ni la tristeza… Esas cristalinas lágrimas eran ahora para expresar la enorme felicidad, la gran dicha que sentía al ver como ahí, enfrente de él, a escasos centímetros, la mujer que amaba se encontraba despierta, tal vez no tan sana ni radiante como solía estar, pero que al fin y al cabo, ahí estaba, _viva_…

-Hermione…

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Ron antes de tomarla con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos, como si temiera lastimarla con el más leve movimiento; Hermione, cuyo color aún era un poco pálido, aunque ya no tanto como el de momentos antes, al ver, al sentir de nuevo los brazos de Ron, de su esposo, rodeándola, al ver de cerca su rostro, sus facciones, sus labios, sus ojos azules que aún se encontraban derramando pequeñas lágrimas, sonrió levemente y levantó una de sus manos para poder acariciarlo, para poder sentirlo, para poder comprobar aunque fuese de esta manera que ya no se encontraba más en aquel lugar extraño, para poder comprobar que ya estaba ahí de nuevo, junto a Ron, para poder comprobar que iban a estar juntos durante mucho tiempo más… Y en efecto… _Así era_

Ron veía con gran dicha como Hermione le sonreía, como le acariciaba el rostro, como le limpiaba sutilmente una lágrima de las muchas que habían en su rostro… Él le sonrió de vuelta, y, sin esperar un momento más, acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y juntó sus labios con los de ella, comprobando así mismo de esta manera, que no estaba soñando, que aquel momento no era producto de su imaginación, que aquello era real…

Lentamente se separaron, ambos, con idénticas expresiones de felicidad en sus rostros… El sentimiento que Ron sentía, era algo confuso, tanto, que por un momento se quedó solo contemplando a su esposa directamente a los ojos sin saber que más decir, pero que lo remedió con un abrazo, un suave, cálido, y reconfortante abrazo cuyo significado solo ella era capaz de comprender

-Tranquilo Ron, estoy aquí contigo- le susurraba Hermione al oído al sentir como Ron volvía a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas más sobre su hombro… la chica hundió su rostro en el cabello de Ron y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte–Nunca más volveremos a separarnos, te lo prometo

-Hermione- le decía Ron con la voz entrecortada al tiempo de que levantaba el rostro para fijar su mirada en la de Hermione, la cual, también estaba nublada –Esto es… es… increíble… yo sabía que no me ibas a dejar… yo…

-Shh… ya no digas más- le pidió Hermione mientras le ponía un dedo sobre los labios –Lo que importa es que estamos juntos y no volveremos a separarnos- terminó, dedicándole otra suave sonrisa

En ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio, y por ella entraron dos sanadores, los cuales, al ver la escena, al ver a Hermione despierta, abrazada de su esposo, se sorprendieron de sobremanera… Ellos mismos la habían visto momentos antes y sabían que ya no quedaba posibilidad alguna, que todo indicaba que a Hermione no le quedaban mas que unos escasos momentos de vida, no más, y sin embargo…

Ambos sanadores, aún con idénticas expresiones de sorpresa en los rostros, se encaminaron con rapidez hacia donde estaba Hermione para examinarla, y después de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a las que ella respondió con naturalidad y una sonrisa en el rostro, le pidieron a Ron que saliera de la habitación para poder examinarla un poco mejor, y él, a regañadientes, accedió, no sin antes darle un abrazo más a Hermione.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Ron?- preguntó con preocupación Harry al verlo salir de la habitación aún limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas

-Hermione ha despertado... Harry, Hermione ya se encuentra bien- le respondió Ron con una enorme sonrisa

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una semana había pasado, siete días en los que la felicidad había inundado unos corazones, pero que en uno en específico, aquel sentimiento no podía ser del todo recibido, y todo por una opresión que llenaba su ser, causado por la decepción de un amor que no sabía si darlo por perdido o no… pero que, aún así doliera la respuesta que recibiría, iba a buscar la respuesta…

Las nubes se deslizaban lentamente, recorriendo con sutiliza el hermoso cielo azul que inundaba aquella mañana, con un sol, que sin resultar incómodo ni abrumador, se alzaba imponente en el cielo, desplegando sus reconfortantes y luminosos rayos sobre aquel cementerio en el que pocas personas estaban y de las cuales, se podía distinguir la silueta de dos chicas que se encontraban frente a una tumba, una de las cuales, llevaba cargando algo que parecía ser un ramo de flores

-Gracias por acompañarme, Hermione- decía Ginny, mirando fijamente la tumba que estaba frente a ella –Sé que no lo habría soportado si hubiese venido sola…

-No tienes por que agradecer, Ginny- le respondió con cariño Hermione, la cual, inconscientemente, desvió la mirada hacia un punto cercano a ellas y vio como la silueta de un chico estaba apoyada en un árbol, como si estuviera esperándolas… o mejor dicho, como si estuviera esperando a una de ellas –Oye, Ginny… ¿No hay problema si te dejo un momento aquí?, Necesito ir por algo

-Si, Hermione, no hay problema… Yo en un momento me reúno contigo- le dijo Ginny, aún con la mirada fija en la tumba

Hermione le dirigió una mirada al chico que estaba en el árbol, le asintió levemente con la cabeza, y se alejó hacia el otro extremo; el chico, agradeciéndole infinitamente a Hermione por aquello, se acercó con un poco de temor, sintiendo como su corazón se iba acelerando… ¿Qué podía hacer¿En verdad eso era lo correcto?... ¿Debía hablar de una vez por todas con ella?... Al fin y al cabo, en toda esa semana que había transcurrido, no habían podido hablar… aunque de hecho, al parecer, ella estaba tratando de evitar el cruzar palabra alguna con él…

Aún recordaba con muchísimo dolor aquellas palabras que Ginny le había dicho en su último encuentro: _"¡Si tu no hubieras regresado, Draco estaría vivo y yo estaría a su lado!"_… Una punzada, aún mas dolorosa, le llenó el corazón,_ exactamente de la misma manera cuando recordaba aquello_, ya que, aunque le costase aceptarlo, había visto aquella verdad revelada en los castaños ojos de Ginny, había podido descubrirlo en medio de aquella mirada cargada de odio y rencor… Sin embargo, no podía irse de ahí, de cualquier manera, a eso había ido… no podía irse hasta escucharlo de sus labios, que, aunque sabía que le iba a doler hasta el alma, no le importaba, él solo quería confirmar aquel enorme temor _sin importar las consecuencias_

Harry finalmente llegó hasta donde ella estaba, e inconscientemente, desvió la mirada hacia la lápida de la tumba, la cual, tenía el nombre de _Draco Malfoy_ grabada en ella… _Algo que él ya se imaginaba, pero que había temido confirmar_

Ginny, sintiendo claramente su presencia, volteó y fijó su mirada en la de él… ambos se quedaron en un silencio profundo, sin saber que decir por unos momentos y solo escrutándose con la mirada el uno al otro, aunque de manera diferente… Él, mirándola con un poco de duda y temor… _duda a la reacción de aquella chica, y temor, a lo que ella pudiese decirle…_ Y ella, mirándolo Con una expresión de disculpa y pesar… _Disculpa por todo lo hecho, y pesar, tristeza, por lo que estaba a punto de decirle…_

-Harry… lo siento muchísimo- soltó de pronto la chica, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos

Harry, al ver como la chica se desplomaba, recorrió la poca distancia que los separaba y se arrodilló junto a ella, rodeándola entre sus brazos, sumiéndola en un fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo delicado, reconfortante y protector abrazo, a lo que ella correspondió de igual manera, sumiendo el rostro sobre el pecho del chico.

-Harry… todo lo que te he hecho… lo siento… yo… no debí decirte todo eso aquel día… Como si no tuvieras suficiente con todo lo que viviste… Me siento terrible al saber que por mi culpa estás peor…

-Ginny…

-Todo esto es mi culpa- continuó la chica, aún abrazada fuertemente a Harry, sin darle oportunidad alguna de hablar –Mi duda y mi indecisión, no solo me afectaron a mí… Harry… me di cuenta, de que al que amaba era a Draco, pero lo hice demasiado tarde… y por eso, tú estás pagando, estás sufriendo algo que no te corresponde… por favor, Harry, perdóname…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Ginny- le respondió Harry, levantando sutilmente el rostro de la chica –Nadie es perfecto… tu único error fue el creer que…. El creer que me amabas…

-No es que lo hubiera creído…

El silencio volvió a reinar en aquel lugar; ambos se miraban fijamente… después de aquella frase, las demás palabras sobraban y todo lo que Ginny le tenía que decir a Harry, quedó en el olvido… Sin embargo, había algo que aún tenía que ser dicho…

-Harry… prométeme, que, pase lo que pase, tú seguirás con tu vida, que no te detendrás ante nada por mi simple recuerdo… Si esto es verdadero, si el destino quiere que estemos juntos, así será, sin importar nada ni nadie… por favor, Harry, prométemelo…

-Si, Ginny… te lo prometo- le contestó Harry con un nudo en la garganta… Ella tenía razón… tanto en lo que le había dicho, como en lo que le había transmitido en la mirada… Ambos sabían perfectamente que el tiempo lo decidiría todo…

-Gracias…- le contestó Ginny, abrazándolo por última vez, respirando su reconfortante aroma, para, momentos después, separarse de él y levantarse con lentitud –Hasta luego, Harry…

-Hasta luego… Ginny- le contestó Harry, levantándose también, observando como Ginny se alejaba con paso lento, observando como aquella chica, a la que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, se iba… _sin siquiera saber, si la vería de nuevo… _

-La vida no es justa con muchos… y mas, con los que no se merecen eso- dijo de pronto la voz de una chica a espaldas de Harry, una voz que el conocía perfectamente, a pesar de que en ese momento, ella estaba hablando con un tono triste y melancólico

-Es verdad… pero también lo es, que, sin estas experiencias, no podríamos crecer, madurar ni aprender a ser fuertes y a luchar por lo que se quiere- le contestó Harry, volteando para ver como Luna se acercaba un poco más a él

-Tienes razón, sin embargo… aunque luches por lo que quieres, aunque te esfuerces, hay veces en las que eso no tiene frutos… todos aquellos sacrificios, no sirven de nada

_Sacrificios…_

Aquella palabra, hizo que Harry se quedara en silencio, recordando vagamente algo de aquel enfrentamiento con Carol Anne, que, a pesar de ya haber pasado una semana de aquello, parecía algo muy lejano…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Carol Anne, ya temiendo un ataque así por parte de Harry, logró evitarlo, apartándose bruscamente de donde estaba, al tiempo de que la maldición cruciatus terminaba sus efectos en Luna_

_-Luna…- susurró Harry, inclinándose sobre ella, levantándola entre sus brazos… -¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_Con el cuerpo enormemente adolorido y con gotas de sudor en la cara, deseando que todo eso acabara de una vez por todas para no seguir presenciando lo que le causaba más dolor que la misma maldición imperdonable, lo que le causaba que se sintiera mas desdichada, Luna se reincorporó poco a poco con ayuda de Harry, e ignorando la pregunta del chico, se dirigió a Carol Anne con voz jadeante_

_-No puedes… forzar el amor de… nadie- logró decir Luna entrecortadamente, mirándola con una expresión rara –No puedes obligar… a que alguien corresponda a tus sentimientos… y menos de esta manera, tratando de matar… a Ginny y lanzándole maleficios a Harry para "hacerlo entender"_

_-Tu que sabes- le espetó fríamente Carol Anne, devolviéndole a Luna la misma expresión extraña –Tu no puedes entender lo que yo siento al ver como esa tipa me quita el amor de Harry, y como el le corresponde… No sabes lo que siento…_

_-Si, si lo se- la interrumpió Luna, evitando a toda costa mirar a Harry y concentrando su mirada en Carol Anne –Ya que es exactamente lo mismo que yo siento al verlo junto con Ginny, ya que, yo… aún lo amo…_

::----------::

… _Sin embargo… al escuchar aquellas palabras, a Harry le asaltó una duda, que fue tan rápida, que le dio la impresión de que aquella cuestión había estado esperando ese preciso momento, esa confesión de parte de la chica para poder salir a la luz… ¿Qué sentía él por ella?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_¿Qué sentía él por ella?_

…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Le dijiste?- preguntó Hermione, una vez que ambas estuvieron reunidas y caminaban hacia la salida del cementerio

-No del todo- le respondió Ginny con la mirada hacia abajo… El encuentro con Harry la había dejado confusa y con un extraño sentimiento de opresión en el pecho

-Ya veo… Entonces, ya no hay algo que se pueda hacer para cambiar tu decisión¿Verdad?

-No, Hermione… Creo que es lo mejor

-De acuerdo… de cualquier manera, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo- le dijo Hermione, dedicándole una sonrisa

-Gracias… ¿Sabes?... He estado pensando, y creo que Francia es una buena opción…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Hola!!!... Bueno, una disculpa tanto por haber terminado el capítulo así, como por la demora… pero como les había dicho en el capítulo pasado, tuve que rescribir por completo este capítulo ya que todo se basaba en la muerte de Hermione y bue… Y si le sumamos la escuela, las celebraciones por mi cumple, jeje, las tareas, y la escritura de mi otro fic, pues, jejeje…_**

**_Este capítulo, originalmente, constaba de 8 páginas y aquí, me salieron 6… (ya que le quité una parte de un sueño de Ron, entre otras cosas)… Y pues, el siguiente capítulo, aunque no trata tanto de Hermione, también creo que lo tendré que cortar un poco, etc… pero bueno, espero no tardarme tanto, XD… Ah, por cierto… Se que hubo algunos a los que les habría gustado que si matara a Hermione, XD.. y pues, no se apuren, ya que si gustan, yo les puedo mandar el link para que vean como fue el otro final en fanautores (créanme que con mucho gusto se los mandaría, sin embargo, al parecer me entró un virus troyano a mi computadora y bue… es por eso que lo mejor sería que me escribieran a mi correo y yo así responderles con el link, vale??)_**

**_Y que más… Que les agradezco infinitamente todas sus felicitaciones y sus postales!!! XDDD… Ya soy mayor de edad por fin!!! Si!!! (lo se, lo se… antes estaba medio deprimida, pero ahora viendo las infinidades de ventajas que esto tiene, estoy feliz!!!) Osea, hace no más de 1 semana que cumplí los 18 y ya estoy pensando en infinidad de cosas que ahora puedo hacer!!! (aunque aún tengo que sacar mi credencial, pero bue…)… En fin, creo que me ofusqué un poco con esto, jaja, pero estaba emocionada y necesitaba sacarlo, XD…_**

_**Va, los dejo… Y muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews!!!**_

_**Se cuidan!! **_

_**Besos**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe, XD**_


	48. El tiempo:La mejor cura para las heridas

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Capítulo 48- El tiempo: la mejor cura para las heridas

* * *

**

-¡Fred, George!- Exclamaba una apurada Molly con un tono de leve enfado -¿Podrían dejar de estar dando mal ejemplo a sus sobrinos¡Ya son adultos, por favor!

Dicho esto, Molly siguió con su camino hacia la cocina, dejando atrás a Fred y a George con idénticas expresiones despreocupadas y dispuestos a seguir enseñándoles a sus sobrinos como usar los nuevos productos de _"Sortilegios Weasley"._

Y mientras esto ocurría dentro de la Madriguera, afuera, con el sol brindando reconfortantes rayos, con un viento suave y con las nubes deslizándose lentamente a través del azul cielo, los preparativos, o mejor dicho, los últimos detalles para la fiesta de 3 años de Diane, se estaban ultimando en medio de un caos ya típico y digno de la familia Weasley.

-¡Charlie!- escuchó Harry exclamar a la señora Weasley desde la ventana de la cocina -¡Te dije que esos encantamientos por ahora no¡Espera por lo menos después de la comida, cuando Diane pueda disfrutarlos!

Harry giró la cabeza hacia la dirección donde Molly gritaba, y alcanzó a ver como Charlie, un poco resignado, agitaba su varita para hacer que la leyenda_ "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Diane!"_ desapareciera, junto con diversas imágenes que se movían animadamente junto a esta.

-Todo parece estar en orden¿Verdad?- Dijo de pronto una voz a sus espaldas, la cual, él sin ningún problema reconoció –Bueno, eso si tomamos en cuenta que estamos con los Weasley…

-Si, tienes razón- corroboró Harry con una sonrisa, girándose para saludar a la recién llegada con un suave beso en los labios

-¿Y Diane?- preguntó la rubia chica, tomando la mano de Harry entre las suyas

-¡Tía Luna!- exclamó repentinamente la feliz voz de una pequeña niña de tez blanca, unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules y el cabello levemente ondulado de un color castaño -¡Que bueno que viniste!

-Por nada del mundo me perdería la fiesta de mi chiquita- le respondió Luna al tiempo de que se hincaba para abrazar a Diane –Toma, aquí tienes tu regalo… Espero que te guste

-¡Muchas gracias!- Exclamó con la ilusión reflejada en sus ojos claros Diane mientras tomaba el obsequio que estaba forrado de un color rosa y se lo mostraba a Harry -¡Padrino, mira lo que me dio tía Luna!

-Es muy lindo- le contestaba Harry con una tierna sonrisa, hincándose de igual manera.

Diane, después de agradecer nuevamente a Luna, corrió todo lo pudo y una vez que hubo llegado hacia una mesa en donde se encontraban otros obsequios, dejó el que acababa de recibir con estos, colocándolo con mucho cuidado.

-La sonrisa de un niño no se compara con nada- dijo Luna, acercándose más a Harry para poder darle otro rápido pero amoroso beso –Voy con Molly a ver si le puedo ayudar en algo… Ahora vengo.

Tras un asentimiento de su parte, Harry observó como Luna se alejaba, adentrándose en la Madriguera, en cuyas ventanas, podían verse luces de diversos colores, a lo que el chico supuso que Fred y George habían logrado su objetivo con los niños y que ellos ya podían manejar los nuevos productos de sus tíos.

Después de unos momentos más, en los cuales, Harry ya había acabado de hacer la tarea que le había asignado Molly, que era la de decorar el jardín, se quedó contemplando al resto de la familia Weasley, como por ejemplo Ron, que rara vez se despegaba de su hija, y que ahora, mientras Hermione ayudaba en la cocina, se encontraba cargándola, mostrándole el montón de obsequios que tenía y que, por su expresión, podía suponerse que era él el mas emocionado con los regalos que Diane…

Todo parecía estar bien, en perfecto orden, sin embargo, había una presencia en específico que aún se extrañaba, y mucho, a pesar de ya tener casi tres años ausentes… aquella persona que se había ido para tratar de reponerse de todo aquel torrente de sufrimiento y dolor que en su momento la había acechado, provocando que se volviera más vulnerable, algo que rara vez había demostrado… Aún recordaba con claridad el día en que se había marchado, y, aunque si le puso triste este hecho, él ya se lo imaginaba, de cierta manera había esperado una reacción así por parte de ella, aunque, aún así, le dolía hasta en lo más profundo de su ser… Se había ido para iniciar una nueva vida en Francia, sorprendiendo a casi todos con su repentina decisión, pero que aún así, fue comprendida y apoyada, marchándose finalmente de esta manera, sin decir más que un simple _"Adiós"_, sin decir siquiera cuando regresaría, sin escribir, sin contactarse con nadie a partir de ese día… Se había ido, dejando un enorme vacío en todos sus seres queridos, pero uno mucho más grande en él, en Harry, un gran vacío en la persona que la amaba con todo su corazón, y que, pasase lo que pasase, así sería _por siempre_

-_"Ginny"_- Pensaba Harry, mientras que involuntariamente, comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo, con las manos en los bolsillos y absorto en sus pensamientos -"_No sabes lo que daría por verte, por sentirte, por besarte una vez más…"_

Era cierto que de algún modo u otro, estos pensamientos estaban traicionando tanto a la promesa que le había hecho a Ginny, como a Luna, su ahora novia, pero no lo podía evitar, simplemente era casi imposible dejar de lado estos pensamientos… _¿En verdad era posible dejar de pensar en la persona que tú sabes, es el amor de tu vida?... No… era esa la respuesta, y más aún, cuando una parte de ti, aquella que dicta los sentimientos, no está dispuesta a hacerlo…_

Llegó a un viejo árbol, y junto a este, tomó asiento, adentrándose nuevamente en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta siquiera, del repentino alboroto que se había formado a tan solo unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba, exactamente en donde se encontraban los Weasley…

"_Se que tú la amas, pero voy a hacer todo lo que esté de mi parte para ocupar un lugar igual de especial en tu corazón…"_

Esas palabras aún las tenía fuertemente grabadas en su mente, aquellas palabras que le había dicho Luna, la vez en que ambos habían reanudado su relación, exactamente cuatro meses después de la partida de Ginny…

"_Se que será muy difícil, pero voy a luchar por tu amor… Sin embargo… A pesar de todo lo que yo pueda llegar a hacer, tú serás el que tendrá la última palabra… Cuando llegue el momento de tomar una decisión, por favor, no te detengas y piensa en tu felicidad también… Yo respetaré la decisión que tomes cuando ese día llegue, sea cual sea…"_

Harry escondió la cabeza entre sus manos… No era justo lo que le estaba haciendo a Luna cuando ella había cumplido lo que le había dicho… Siempre que se veían, ella hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance por hacerlo sentir bien, por complacerlo en todo… Sin embargo, aún no entendía por que le seguía dando falsas esperanzas, cuando él sabía perfectamente que la única en su vida era, y sería Ginny… Harry ya había tratado varias veces de hablar con ella al respecto, pero Luna simplemente esquivaba el tema, claramente dando a entender que no quería saber nada de eso… Y, de cualquier manera, aún cuando la chica le hubiese dado la oportunidad¿Habría él tenido el valor de decirle todo lo que sentía¿Habría tenido el valor de dejarla, aún cuando ella había dado todo de sí, sin esperar mucho a cambio?... _No_, no lo creía…

-¡Harry!- escuchó repentinamente el chico gritar a Ron, como si el sonido se hubiera hecho presente de golpe después de un profundo silencio

Harry se levantó con lentitud, aún sin hacer mucho caso a lo que hacía, y vio como Ron le hacía señas de que se apresurara a ir hacia donde estaban todos, a lo que el chico supuso que su amigo solo le llamaba por que ya iban a empezar a comer.

Harry comenzó a caminar lentamente, con la cabeza agachada y de nuevo con las manos en los bolsillos, y justo cuando él sintió que ya estaba demasiado cerca de una persona, levantó un poco el rostro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que sin querer, había chocado con _esa_ persona, la cual, traía una jarra con jugo de calabaza y la había derramado encima de ambos por culpa del repentino choque.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- dijeron ambos al unísono, lo que provocó que tanto Harry como la otra persona, se quedaran en un silencio sepulcral, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían captado… Ambos levantaron la mirada, y lo primero que Harry vió, fue un par de ojos castaños, que lo estaban mirando fijamente con la alegría y emoción reflejadas

-Hola- murmuró Harry, aún un poco desconcertado por aquella repentina aparición

-Hola- le susurró Ginny de vuelta, con la misma expresión que él, aunque sin poder esconder la alegría que le causaba verlo -¿Cómo estas?

-¡Harry, amor!, Veo que ya viste que Ginny acaba de llegar de Francia- dijo abruptamente Luna, llegando rápido con ambos y colocándose al lado de Harry

La expresión de incredulidad de Ginny, no podía haber sido más clara…_"¿Amor?"_… No, no era posible… ¿Desde cuándo Luna llamaba a Harry "_amor"_?… Era algo sin sentido alguno, a menos que…

-Este… yo, si, ya me di cuenta- le contestó con un poco más de seguridad Harry, sin saber que hacer con la tensión que se había formado con la llegada de Luna, y más aún, con sus palabras…

-¡Qué desastre!- inquirió Luna al percatarse como las túnicas de ambos estaban manchadas

-Oh, si… arreglaré esto en un segundo… ¡Fregotego!- finalizó Harry con una leve floritura, logrando que su túnica y la de Ginny quedaran limpias en segundos

-Gracias, Harry… ¿Y como has estado, Luna?- preguntó Ginny, fijando en ella una mirada muy penetrante al igual que una sonrisa irónica –Aunque, supongo que debes estar muy contenta…- Finalizó la chica, ahora posando su mirada sobre Harry, el cual, parecía desesperado por evitar que algo más sucediera ahí

-Pues si Ginny, tienes razón… Estoy muy contenta- le contestó Luna, con un tono que daba a entender lo contrario –Por cierto… Dice la señora Weasley que se apresuren, que ya vamos a empezar a comer

Dicho esto, Luna se alejó rápidamente de ahí, con el rostro hacia abajo, _triste_, sin esperarlos siquiera…

Luna sabía perfectamente que ese momento, iba a llegar tarde o temprano, pero, al decir verdad, no estaba preparada para esto…

_Por que nadie está completamente preparado para cuando el momento de decirle "adiós" a la persona que amas, ha llegado…_

Ya que, ella sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder… ¡Había sido una tonta ilusa al pensar que Harry iba a escogerla!... Tan solo bastaba observar como se encontraban ambos antes de que ella llegara… Aquella escena, esas miradas que tenían sobre el otro, decían más que mil palabras…

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora¿Tratar de luchar por algo, que, tú sabes, esta completamente perdido¿Luchar por algo que tanto la razón, como el corazón, saben que ya no volverá?, O simplemente¿Alejarte¿Retirarte destrozada, pero con el pensamiento de que la persona que amas es feliz?, De cualquier manera¿Qué no se trataba de eso¿Qué el amor no consistía en que ambas partes estuviesen felices?...

_-"Si, de eso se trata"-_ Pensaba Luna, mientras sin hacer mucho caso a lo que hacía, tomaba asiento junto a Ron _-"Y, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, se que Harry no era feliz conmigo, y no lo será haga lo que haga…Su corazón ya es de Ginny, y no debo interferir más en eso, aunque me duela…"_

-Luna¿Por qué no me esperaste?- le preguntó Harry una vez que hubo llegado hasta ella y tomado asiento, seguido muy de cerca por Ginny, la cual, se sentó en frente de ellos

-Lo siento, es solo que… ya tengo mucha hambre- inventó rápidamente Luna forzando una sonrisa

-¿Segura?- le preguntó de nuevo Harry, mirándola fijamente mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes- Le contestó Luna, apartando su mirada y quitando sutilmente su mano.

La comida transcurría entre gran variedad de risas y bromas entre casi todos los presentes, ya que, aunque Luna trataba de participar también, se le hacía un tanto difícil debido a la presencia de aquellos pensamientos que solo la lastimaban, y que provocaban que se sumiera en su mundo, sin hacer caso a lo demás…

-Tu llegada si que nos tomó por sorpresa, Ginny- decía Hermione mientras se servía un poco más de jugo de calabaza y miraba de reojo a Harry –Te extrañábamos mucho

-Y yo a ustedes- le contestó Ginny al tiempo de que le lanzaba una mirada fugaz a Harry, quien no pudo evitar formar una leve sonrisa

-Veo que Francia no te sentó nada mal¿Verdad Harry?- Inquirió Ron, aunque poco después, se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más al ver como Luna se inquietaba un poco y se movía incómoda en su asiento

-Si, es verdad- le contestó Harry con un poco de timidez y levemente sonrojado, cosa a la cual, Ginny no resistió el formarle una tierna sonrisa

Y es que, lo que había dicho Ron, era verdad… El aspecto que Ginny presentaba era totalmente diferente al que tenía antes de partir… Ese rostro parecía uno mucho más joven, con más vida, incluso en sus ojos castaños que ya habían recuperado aquel brillo de antaño, y ni que decir de esa sonrisa, que cada vez que Harry la veía, no podía evitar sentirse como un adolescente.

-Harry, amor- inquirió Luna una vez que la comida hubo concluido y ya la mayoría estaba de pie, dispuestos a comenzar con los juegos –Me siento un poco mal, creo que iré a recostarme un rato

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó con preocupación Harry, tomándola nuevamente de la mano

-No, tú quédate aquí… le pediré a Molly si me deja estar en su habitación

-¿Segura?- insistió Harry, mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo que Luna

-Si, no te preocupes… Estaré bien, te lo prometo

Al acabar de decir esto, Luna se acercó un poco más y juntó sus labios con los de él en un suave y tierno beso, muy diferente a los anteriores… aquello era como si le estuviera dando el _beso de la despedida_… La chica sentía aquella reconfortante sensación que solo él le brindaba, sentía como dentro de ella, esa sensación de júbilo volvía a explotar como si se tratara de su primer beso…

-Te amo- susurró Luna cuando se hubieron separado, y sin esperar respuesta alguna de parte de él, se alejó, perdiéndose poco a poco…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La oscuridad se iba apoderando poco a poco del cielo, dando paso a la luna y al brillo de las titilantes estrellas, a una brisa fresca y a un momento lleno de tranquilidad, de paz…

-Luna me tiene algo preocupado- dijo Harry a Ron; ambos chicos se encontraban en la mesa, bebiendo un poco de whiskey de fuego

-Si no estuvieras volteando tanto a ver a Ginny, te creería- le contestó Ron, con una sonrisa

-Creo que voy a verla- dijo Harry haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su amigo; el chico se levantó y entró a la madriguera, sin percatarse si quiera de que Ginny había optado por ir con el

Harry tocó la puerta de la habitación de los señores Weasley, en donde Luna le dijo que iba a estar, pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna, decidió pasar.

La habitación se encontraba sumida en la penumbra, algo que a Harry se le hizo normal, pensando que a Luna le dolía la cabeza y que ella prefería estar a oscuras en esa situación, sin embargo, al conjurar un hechizo e iluminar sutilmente el lugar, le inquietó el hecho de encontrarlo completamente vacío.

-¿Luna?- la llamó Harry, aún sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta

Los ojos del chico, inconscientemente, se desviaron a la cama, logrando ver, de esta manera, un pequeño trozo de papel, por lo que, tomándolo de prisa, y aún sin saber por que, con un poco de nerviosismo, comenzó a leerlo:

_Querido Harry:_

_Se que esta no es la manera de decirte esto, pero no lo puedo hacer en persona, espero sepas comprenderme después de leer lo siguiente…_

_¿Recuerdas el día en que nos hicimos novios?... Espero que si, por que yo aún lo tengo presente, como si no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo de eso… Ese día, me hiciste la mujer más feliz al pedirme que fuera tu novia… Y no estoy hablando de cuando estábamos en el Colegio, ya que en esa época, aún éramos unos niños, pero, en cambio, en estos últimos 2 años, me has hecho vivir momentos inolvidables, los cuales, te estaré eternamente agradecida, por que, siendo sincera, aquellas experiencias, jamás pensé vivirlas hasta que estuve contigo…_

_Volviendo a ese día tan especial, recuerdo también las palabras que te dije y que me prometí a mi misma… Sabes a lo que me refiero, se que esas palabras aún las tienes presentes… Y es por eso que te escribo esto… Hoy, al verte con Ginny, al ver como los dos se transmitían lo que sentían con la sola mirada, me di cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho por tratar de ganarme tu amor, no había servido de mucho, por fin entendí que tu y Ginny están destinados a ser uno solo… Por eso he decidido irme y dejar que ambos formen una vida juntos, ya sin ningún obstáculo que los separe._

_Te pido una enorme disculpa por esta decisión, pero es lo mejor, tanto para ti, como para mi misma… Prefiero irme y sacrificar mi felicidad a mantenerte atado conmigo cuando se que tu estás pensando en alguien más… Además, con el saber que eres feliz, me basta para sentirme bien…_

_Dile a Ginny que te haga feliz, y tú también, hazla a ella…_

_No olvides que te amo, y siempre lo haré_

_Con cariño_

_Luna_

-Harry…- susurró Ginny desde la puerta al ver como el chico terminaba de leer un trozo de papel y se deslizaba al suelo, con la mirada ausente

Ginny se apresuró a llegar hasta él y se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo fuertemente, tratando de transmitirle que no lo iba a dejar solo, que, a partir de ese día, ambos iban a estar juntos… Y es que, _la chica, con tan solo ver la actitud de Harry, y la caligrafía de aquel trozo de papel, no necesitó leerlo… No se necesitaba de mucha imaginación para saber el contenido de aquello_

-Temía que hiciera algo como esto- susurró Harry pasados unos momentos, en los que él también, se había aferrado al cuerpo de Ginny –Luna es una persona muy noble… Fui un idiota al no darme cuenta de que podría herirla… Ella me ama y yo solo le di falsas esperanzas…

-No tienes que culparte por eso, Harry- le susurraba Ginny, acariciándole sutilmente su negro cabello –Como tú me dijiste una vez, antes de que partiera… Todos cometemos errores…

-Pero esto es diferente… yo dejé que esto pasara… dejé que ella siguiera ilusionándose…

-Harry- lo cortó Ginny, tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos –Luna no es tonta, ella sabía a lo que se enfrentaba… No es tu culpa el que no hayas podido corresponderla… recuerda que en el corazón, no se manda… ella hizo lo que creyó que era mejor… y verás que la decisión que tomó, le será para bien… no te mortifiques más, Harry, por favor…

Harry dio un suspiro profundo, asintió levemente con la cabeza, y, nuevamente, abrazó a Ginny más fuerte que antes, volviendo a sentir después de tanto tiempo aquel calor de la chica, aquel peculiar aroma exclusivo de ella… Se separaron levemente, sin embargo, segundos después, sus bocas, sus labios se juntaron con una enorme ansiedad, con un gran deseo…

Lo que ambos sentían en ese momento, era algo inexplicable… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habían estado de esa manera?... _Demasiado_… El volver a sentir el cuerpo del otro, el poder tocarlo, sentirlo, el poder acercarlo cada vez más al tuyo, era algo más que una simple necesidad…

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe- logró decir Harry entrecortadamente, una vez que se hubo separado un poco de Ginny solo por que el aire le fue necesario

-Yo también te extrañe muchísimo, Harry- le contestó Ginny, con su boca a escasos milímetros de la de él, tanto, que podía sentir su cálido aliento en sus labios –No había noche en la que no soñara contigo…

-Ginny… sin ti, no estoy completo… te necesito a mi lado, _para siempre_…

-Así será Harry- le contestaba Ginny, sintiendo con gran placer como el chico comenzaba a besarle el cuello –Ya nada podrá separarnos… A partir de ahora, seremos solo tú y yo…

-Te amo, Ginny- dijo en un susurro Harry, deteniendo por un momento sus caricias para mirarla directamente a los ojos

-Y yo a ti Harry- le respondió Ginny con la voz un poco agitada, pero mirándolo a los ojos de igual manera –Te amo con toda mi alma…

_Y con estas palabras, tan fáciles de decir, pero difícil de sentir realmente, ambos sellaron una promesa, una promesa que ahora iban a cumplir pasase lo que pasase, haciéndonos ver que mientras sea amor verdadero, ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni nada, podrá destruirlo, nada podrá acabar con él, ya que el destino, tarde o temprano, va a juntar a esas dos almas, uniéndolas por siempre, creando un vínculo tan fuerte que los hará uno solo, logrando una unión, que ni la misma muerte, podrá separar…_

_Fin_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: "Fin"… No saben lo que me costó escribir esta simple palabra… Me sentí rara… Al escribirla, comprendí realmente lo que pasaba… Estaba terminando no solo un capítulo, si no "la historia"… Una historia que, después de 1 año y medio, logré concluir… Una historia que me enseñó mucho… que, a pesar de las innumerables veces que sufrí cuando no me llegaba la inspiración, que me desesperaba e incluso, aventaba mi cuaderno (en verdad!!), disfruté de sobremanera, no solo por que siento que crecí como autora, si no por que me dio la oportunidad de expresar en algunos momentos el como me sentía, pude desahogarme… y no solo por eso, si no por que también en el proceso, conocí a muchísimas personas, y, otras que ya estaban ahí, desde mis inicios como "autora"… Esta fue una experiencia realmente maravillosa, que la volvería a repetir si se me pidiera a pesar de todo… No se como describirles la gama de emociones que siento!! Es que, en serio, esto es algo que no se puede explicar…Aparte, la aceptación que tuvo la historia en esta página fue simplemente genial… y es que al empezar a publicarla aquí, jamás me imaginé que iba a pasar de los 200 reviews, jeje, y bueno, el ver la cifra, una cifra que marca más de 350 reviews, es algo que se siente maravilloso! … Y todo esto, fue gracias a ustedes… Sin su apoyo, sin sus lindas palabras, sin su comprensión, se que no hubiera seguido adelante… Por que, aún con unas palabras como "Sigue así", mi ánimo se renovaba, y mis ganas de seguir escribiendo o publicando, XD, se incrementaban, al igual que la idea de no defraudarlos, ni decepcionarlos, nunca… ya que, aunque suene un poco tonto, cada vez que subía un capítulo, mis nervios se hacían presentes, y me surgían preguntas como "¿Qué pasará si no les gusta?"… Y créanme que cada vez que leía sus críticas, me daba un alivio enorme el saber que les había agradado aunque fuese un poco… Y eso, justamente eso, el saber que mi historia los había animado un poco, era la mayor recompensa que tenía… Nunca terminaré de agradecerles todo, en verdad…_**

**_Y bueno, jeje, como ya me estoy poniendo melancólica y creo que no tardo en ir por los pañuelos desechables (por no mencionar marcas, jaja, eso que??!!), le paro aquí, jeje… Y bueno, les quería decir que, aún queda el epílogo.. que bueno, tendrá algo más que un beso por parte de Harry y Ginny, y una sorpresita más… algo que, mmm, bueno, creo no se esperaban del todo, XD_**

_**De nuevo les agradezco de corazón TODO**_

_**Los quiero mucho!!!!!**_

_**GRACIAS**_

_**Besos**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_

**_Y ya apunto de ir corriendo por los pañuelos T.T_**


	49. Epílogo

**Después de 7 años… No puedo olvidarte**

**Epílogo**

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

**_N/A: Hola!!! Bueno, pues, como en la boda de Ron y Hermione, esto /O/O/O/O/O/O/O va a ser que estamos leyendo en primera persona, vale??, Y hay otras dos advertencias… Una de ellas es que hay un pequeñísimo Spoiler del sexto, no es gran cosa, pero ya avisé, XD, y la otra es que, al final del capítulo, pues, digamos que las cosas se ponen un poco "candentes" (jaja, eso que??!!) y pues este capítulo contiene material sexual, así que… En fin, ya cumplí con avisarles… que disfruten del epílogo y nos vemos al final!!!_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

-Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley, los declaro marido y mujer

El sonido de una oleada de aplausos se dejó escuchar en el hermoso jardín en el que se encontraban reunidas todas aquellas personas con un solo fin, un único objetivo: _celebrar el enlace matrimonial de Harry y Ginny Potter._

Tanto Harry como Ginny, ante el alboroto que era producido por los presentes, no esperaron ni un segundo más y, con idénticas sonrisas llenas de felicidad, alegría y entusiasmo, unieron sus labios en un beso por demás diferente a los demás, sin si quiera comparación… Era un beso que sellaba su unión, haciéndoles sentir a ambos, aunque fuese por unos segundos, que eran los únicos en ese maravilloso e inolvidable instante, que aquel sonido de aplausos no era nada más que una suave, tierna y especial melodía que era exclusiva de ellos, los cuales, ya eran _uno solo_

_Finalmente, después de tanto sufrimiento, Harry y Ginny habían unido sus vidas para siempre_

_/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O_

Poco a poco, voy separándome de él, de Harry, de mi ahora _esposo_… Lo veo directamente a esos ojos verde esmeralda que me atraparon desde el primer momento, y que a pesar de todo, nunca pude olvidar; le veo y descubro con satisfacción que lo que él siente y refleja en esa dulce mirada, es exactamente lo mismo que siento yo… Le sonrío, y él lo hace de igual manera, provocando en mí juguetones temblores que siempre se hacen presentes estando con él… Lo veo, con su traje de gala de un color negro, ofreciéndome su brazo, el cual, acepto gustosa, comenzando así, el recorrido entre los invitados, aunque se, que estos momentos, solo nos pertenecen a nosotros y a nadie más…

Mientras camino, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para lograr llegar a estos momentos… Aquella larga separación, todas esas confusiones, obstáculos, dudas, dolor, resentimiento… Si, fueron muchísimas cosas, pero todas, cada una de ellas, vencida por una sola fuerza, un sentimiento puro que no hubiera sido capaz de lograrlo si no hubiese sido verdadero…

_El amor_

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Alzo la mirada hacia el cielo, cuyo color azul ya empieza a desvanecerse para ser reemplazado por matices naranja y rojo, haciendo de este, un atardecer diferente, inolvidable, y todo por una sola razón: Es el día de mi boda con Ginny

Bajo la mirada, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, y, con lo primero que me encuentro, es con _ella_… La veo ahí, bailando alegre con su hermano Bill; no puedo dejar de mirarla, es hermosa… Su túnica blanca de una tela brillante que se ajusta perfectamente en algunas partes, a su fino y delicado cuerpo; aquel cabello rojo como el fuego recogido con algunas mechas cayéndole sobre sus hombros semidesnudos, no permiten que la llame de otra manera que no sea _ángel_, un ángel que llegó a iluminar mi existencia desde los primeros momentos que compartimos juntos.

Ginny siente mi mirada sobre ella y voltea a verme, al tiempo de que me dirige esa sonrisa dulce y amorosa… _Esa sonrisa que es una de las millones de cosas que me fascinan de ella, y que nunca me cansaré de admirar_

Veo como le susurra algo a su hermano, este asiente, y después de darle un abrazo, se va; Ginny, en cambio, se dirige hasta mí con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa, extendiéndome su mano.

-¿Bailamos, Señor Potter?- me dice ella, tomando mi mano

-Será un honor- le respondo, tomando con un poco más de fuerza su mano mientras me encamino con ella hacia la pista de baile.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Mami, mami¡mira lo que encontré!

Diane iba corriendo con emoción todo lo que sus pies le permitían; la pequeña niña, que llevaba una gran sonrisa reflejada tanto en el rostro como en sus grandes ojos azules, llevaba algo diminuto encerrado entre sus manos, y, una vez que llegó hacia donde sus papás se encontraban, extendió los brazos aún sin soltar lo que llevaba

-¿Qué es lo que encontraste?- le preguntó con una suave sonrisa Hermione al tiempo de que cargaba a su hija y la sentaba sobre su regazo

-Es como una luz muy chiquita y que se mueve mucho- le dijo Diane mientras abría poco a poco sus manos, dejando ver así, como una pequeña luciérnaga volaba entre sus manos

-Es una luciérnaga- le dijo Ron, inclinándose un poco más para verla

-Voy a dejarla en donde la encontré con las demás para que no esté triste- dijo Diane y después de bajarse con rapidez del regazo de su mamá, se fue corriendo nuevamente por la dirección en la que había llegado

-Tengo una hija preciosa¿No lo crees?- inquirió Hermione con una sonrisa al tiempo de que Ron le pasaba el brazo por sus hombros

-¿Tienes¿Qué acaso la hiciste sola?- le respondió Ron riéndose al tiempo de que volteaba para mirarla directamente a los ojos

-Jajaja, de acuerdo… pero tienes que admitir que heredó mi inteligencia

-Mmm, si, lo admito… y no solo eso, si no también tu belleza…

-Ya dime que quieres- le interrumpió Hermione con una sonrisa –Es raro que te pongas así de cariñoso…

-¿Qué¿Acaso no puedo halagar a mi esposa?- preguntó Ron haciéndose el ofendido, sin embargo, después de que Hermione le lanzó una mirada que denotaba claramente "deja de hacerte el gracioso", prosiguió –Esta bien… Mmmm¿Un beso?

Acto seguido, Ron acortó la ya escasa distancia que los separaba, uniendo así, sus labios con los de su esposa, con aquellos suaves labios que aún después de tanto tiempo, su simple roce lo hacía vibrar y sentir pequeños cosquilleos en su ser tal cual adolescente con su primer beso de amor… Se separaron con idénticas sonrisas leves de felicidad, y solo lo suficiente para seguir sintiendo el cálido respirar del otro

-Te amo, Hermione- le susurró Ron, acercándose hasta su oído, hecho que le provocó a la chica pequeños escalofríos en su espalda

-Y y a ti, Ron… te amo con toda mi alma- Le susurró de vuelta Hermione, aunque ella, lo hizo rozando sus labios con los de él

-No se que hubiera hecho sin ti… No me lo puedo imaginar- le dijo Ron, tomando el rostro de su esposa con ambas manos y mirándola directa y profundamente a los ojos

-Ya no pienses en eso, Ron… Sabes que nunca te dejaría… Y menos aún cuando tengo tres personas por las que tengo que vivir…

-¿Tres?- se extrañó Ron, aunque una repentina e inexplicable felicidad le había invadido

-Si, Ron… tres… tú- hablaba Hermione mientras que el brillo en su mirada crecía cada vez más –Diane… y nuestro pequeño hijo… -Hermione, al ver la expresión de sorpresa que formaba Ron, continuó –Si, Ron… estoy embarazada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La oscuridad ya reinaba sobre aquel lugar, en el que ya nadie se atrevía a pararse desde hacía más de tres años, todo a causa de los hechos ocurridos y de los cuales, aún se temía que se volvieran a presenciar, aún después de haberles asegurado que ya estaba todo acabado…

_Que ingenuas eran algunas personas con respecto a sus temores…_

Las tumbas, aquellas lápidas que reinaban en el lugar, se encontraban a punto de caerse a causa de tantos años de completo descuido; el olor de aquel lugar era también de putrefacción, como si llevase más años abandonado de los que realmente tenía…

Sin embargo, a pesar de que se pensaba que ya nada vivo había en ese lugar, entre el reseco pasto, algo se arrastraba con movimientos ondulatorios, y, un débil rayo de la luna, dejó entrever que se trataba de una serpiente de gran tamaño, que se dirigía al parecer hasta un pequeño trozo de madera con forma de lo que parecía ser una varita…

_Un pequeño fallo, un pequeño descuido, una diminuta confusión, podría cambiar todo… Tal y como lo había hecho un chico hacía tres años, al creer que todos los Horcruxes habían sido destruidos, sin imaginarse siquiera, que uno de ellos, seguía ahí… _

_Aquella serpiente, Nagini, podría ser quien cambiaría el destino, siendo ella, el último de los Horcruxes… _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un centenar de diminutos puntos de luz se podía apreciar desde la habitación en donde se encontraban; la vista que ofrecía aquella suite era sumamente especial, ya que, no solo dejaba ver gran parte de la ciudad, si no también el enorme cielo obscuro plagado de estrellas; una vista por demás indicada para los ocupantes de esa suite que, después de la ceremonia y fiesta de su matrimonio, habían escogido ese lugar para pasar aquella noche juntos, ya como esposos…

Harry, con infinita delicadeza, acostó sobre la enorme y cómoda cama el cuerpo de Ginny, sin dejar de besarla con _deseo_… Poco a poco, como si temiese lastimarla, se fue acomodando sobre ella, acariciándole con sutileza la suave piel de su rostro, bajando poco a poco hasta el cuello, hasta sus hombros semidesnudos…

Ginny recibía con enorme placer las caricias que le proporcionaba Harry, sintiendo como la excitación llegaba a ella lentamente… Ginny tomó un poco de iniciativa y convirtió el beso sutil en el que estaban sumergidos en uno apasionado, cargado de deseo… Harry, sintiendo cada vez más aquella sensación de locura que tenía por volver a tenerla, comenzó a deslizar su mano hasta la espalda de la chica, encontrando el sierre y bajándolo con un poco de desesperación… Ginny hizo lo propio con él, y, alejando sus labios de los del chico, comenzó a proporcionarle excitantes besos sobre su cuello al tiempo de que le quitaba la camisa…

En muy pocos segundos, las prendas de ambos ya se encontraban tiradas sobre la elegante alfombra que adornaba la habitación, mientras que sus dueños seguían propiciándose caricias que iban cada vez más en aumento… Ginny tenía los dedos enredados en la cabellera del chico mientras seguía disfrutando con gran éxtasis las caricias que le daba a sus piernas, las cuales, se encontraban abrazadas a la cintura de su esposo…

Harry, con el deseo de seguir explorando más allá de aquellos labios, bajó lentamente al cuello, propiciándole placenteras caricias al no solo utilizar sus labios, si no también el cosquilleo que la lengua propiciaba; siguió bajando hasta toparse con los pechos de Ginny, a los cuales, después de haberlos explorado todo lo posible con sus manos, arrancando profundos gemidos de placer por parte de ella, comenzó a llenarlos de pequeños mordiscos, lo que provocaba que ella se aferrara a su espalda y se moviera de tal manera en la que él tuviera mayor facilidad…

Sin embargo, la ansiedad de Harry de llegar más allá lo controló, haciendo de esta manera que abandonara los pechos de Ginny para seguir bajando por su suave piel hasta llegar a su bajo abdomen… Ginny, que al principio había experimentado un dejo de frustración al sentir como Harry abandonaba sus pechos, se dejó llevar por la adrenalina volvía a correr por sus venas al sentir como el chico ahora le proporcionaba placenteras caricias con sus labios en su lengua cerca de su intimidad…

Harry, sin dejar de acariciar los muslos de Ginny, poco a poco fue introduciendo su lengua en los labios vaginales, haciendo que Ginny soltara gemidos placenteros más profundos y se retorciera a causa de toda aquella sensación cargada de placer y éxtasis… Los sonidos que Ginny emitía, no pasaron desapercibidos por Harry, haciendo que este se sintiera satisfecho, pero al mismo tiempo, que su miembro se pusiera más rígido y con la desesperación de ahora ser él quien explorara esa húmeda zona a la que la lengua aún proporcionaba grandiosas sensaciones…

Ginny, embriagada de placer, tomó con desesperación las manos de Harry y las condujo nuevamente hasta sus pechos; el chico, entendiendo el mensaje, volvió a buscar los labios de su esposa, basándolos con más desesperación que nunca, mientras su miembro se abría paso y se preparaba para la penetración; Ginny separó un poco más sus piernas, ya experimentando el cosquilleo tan placentero que le provocaba el ya sentir el como Harry iba a entrar en ella…

Sus cuerpos se acoplaron, las respiraciones se hicieron una sola, y sus profundos y embriagantes gemidos, fueron el resultado de que ambos lograron el mayor de los éxtasis al saberse, al sentirse ya dentro del otro, al ya saberse uno mismo… Los sonidos emitidos por Ginny, alentaban cada vez más a Harry a seguir con el ritmo de sus movimientos y adentrarse cada vez más en ella…

Las respiraciones agitadas fueron ahora el sonido que embargaba el lugar, al yacer ahora ambos exhaustos, el uno sobre el otro, pero con enorme satisfacción… Una satisfacción que estaban seguros, se seguiría repitiendo, sin importar ya nada…

-Te amo- susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de volver a besarse con desesperación, haciendo que solo las estrellas fueran testigos de aquella nueva demostración de amor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_N/A: Uff… esto si que fue algo difícil… Mi primer lemon, Xd… Lo hice con toda la sutileza que me fue posible, jeje… Espero en verdad les haya agradado… _**

**_Sniff… Bueno, ahora si, pasando a la despedida (que difícil es esto!!!)…_**

_**1 año y medio…**_

**_1 año y medio de estar compartiendo mis pequeñas ideas y desvaríos con ustedes a través de la escritura, mediante un universo mágico, mediante unos personajes que todos conocemos perfectamente… 1 año y medio de haber tomado prestados a los personajes más importantes de la saga, pero no con fin de lucro ni nada de eso, si no solo para poder expresarme, para transmitir diversas emociones… tal y como algunos me dijeron, que los hice pasar de la risa al llanto y viceversa… y esto, créanme, es lo más valioso que puedo recibir… El tan solo pensar que inicié esto solo como un pasatiempo, pero que poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en una parte esencial de mi, es algo que les agradezco de sobremanera¿Por qué? Por qué fueron ustedes, quienes con sus valiosas críticas, hermosas palabras de aliento y apoyo, me hicieron tomarle un verdadero sentido a lo que es esto de la escritura, me hicieron ver que no es algo que se trata solamente de escribir por escribir y ya, si no que es algo que se tiene que sentir desde lo más profundo, algo que con unas palabras, tiene que lograr que el lector vibre con lo que se está leyendo… Desde que comprendí esto, me dispuse a lograrlo, me dispuse a que ustedes sintieran lo que yo al estar escribiendo, y, ahora, puedo decir con satisfacción, que lo logré… Se que esto puede sonar un poco egocéntrico, o algo así, pero créanme que no lo digo con esa intención… si no que ustedes, han logrado que lo comprenda y me sienta muy bien con esto… _**

**_En verdad, no saben todo lo que les agradezco… A todos ustedes, gracias de corazón por haberse tomado alguna vez la molestia de dejarme su opinión… Y también a ustedes que estuvieron siempre aquí, siguiendo mi historia y esperando las actualizaciones… Ah!!! Y por supuesto, a mis amigos del Messenger!!!! Nombrarlos a todos aquí, sería algo que no tendría fin, XD… (y si que se perfectamente quienes son cada uno!!XD)… sin embargo, ustedes saben a quienes me refiero… Y estoy muy agradecida con ustedes… _**

**_GRACIAS!!!! ♥♥_**

_**Bueno, creo que ya me voy, XD**_

**_Ah!! Pero no piensen que se van a librar así de fácil de mi!! Jeje.. Aún tengo otra historia por aquí (Desde el Lado Oscuro) y muchos song fics!!! Y pronto, más de estos!! XD_**

**_Muchos besitos!!!!! _**

**_Los quiero!!!!♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_**

_**Atte**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe**_


End file.
